Anything For You
by bakurasgirl
Summary: WARNING: ANZU BASHING *sequel to Baby of Mine* After Steven kidnaps Aria and Aten, Ryou's children, Ryou is forced to exhange himself for Aria's safety.Will Marik and Bakura get Aten and Ryou back? What sacrifices must Ryou make to keep Aten safe?
1. Chibi Playtime with Joey

WELCOME TO ALL MY OLD AND NEW REVIEWERS!!  Well, here it is, the sequel to "Baby of Mine" (also written by me).

Implied Rape in later chappies! I will do no lemons on here since this is ffnet.

If you guys would like to see something happen in the story, I appreciate your feedback. I more than usually work these suggestions into the story. I'm always open to suggestions for scenes.  If I do not use your idea, it means that it most likely will not fit into this story per se, but I may use a variation of it or something similar later.

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  RYOU DOES, TOO!!!

Chibi Playtime with Joey

            The Dark Magician walked slowly up to the Change of Heart.  The eyes of the magician glared into the sparkled eyes of the half angel-half demon figure before him.

"You showed yourself! Now I will destwoy you, Change of heart!"

"You no destwoy me," the Change of Heart replied bravely.  "Because I've got my puppy here to pwotect me! Siller Fang!"  The Silver Fang doll jumped beside the Change of heart.  "Siller Fang says, 'Woof!  Woof!' I pwotet the Change of heart because it is my fwiend!"

Beside the Dark Magician jumped the Man-Eater Bug.  "My meany buggie will hurt your Siller Fang!  Take that!"  The Man Eater Bug jumped onto the Silver Fang.  

"Aria!  Wait!  The Dark Mishin don't have Man Ear Bug!  That's Daddy Bakura's monner!"

Aria looked up at her brother. "The Dark Mishin can have the Man Ear Bug if he wants to!"

Aten looked at the Dark Magician doll which bore the teeth marks when she used to chew on it.  The two year old boy sat up and brushed back his white hair with blonde streaks.  Marik's little boy, he was the perfect hybrid of Ryou and Marik.  His tanned skin resembled Marik and his white hair was reminiscent of Ryou's white hair.  His purple right eye and brown right eye focused on the Change of Heart doll in his hands.

Aria's spiky white hair was brushed back and her brown eyes focused on the Dark magician in her hands.  She put the doll on the floor and "walked" her Dark Magician up to the Change of Heart.

"Dark Magician destwoys Change of Heart!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff and it pushed the Change of Heart doll over.  

"The Dark Mishin can't no attack Change of Heart!  No monner can hit it!"

"Yes it can, Aten!"

"No it can't, Aria!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes Yes Yes!!"

"No No No!"

The blonde sitting in the seat nearby sighed and held his hands to his ears hearing the two year olds argue.  Ryou asked Joey and Seto to watch the babies for him so he could have some free time with Bakura.  Malik was at home with a slight cold and Ryou didn't want Aten to get sick because of his bad heart.  Joey was trying to read a good romance novel when the arguing started between the chibi versions of Bakura and Marik.  No wonder they acted the way they did! They resembled their fathers!

"Hey! Hey!  Keep it down over there!"

Aten stood up and ran to Joey carring his little Change of Heart action figure. "Can monners attack the Change of Heart, Unkie Puppy?"

Aria followed Aten and climbed up on the chair beside Joey.  "Unkie Puppy, do you want to pway dull monners (duel monsters)?"

"No, I just want to read this."

Aria looked at the picture of a woman and a man kissing. "That look boring, Puppy!  Pway with us!"

Both of the kids grabbed onto him with protest. "PuppyPuppyPuppy…."

Joey shook his head and Aten climbed up on the couch and grasped Joey's hair loosely so as not to scare his "Unkie Puppy."  "Puppy?  Can you pwease pway with us? I'll let you be Change of Heart if you say yes."  Aten held out his prized toy for Joey to take, his little chibi eyes large and round.  Joey looked at the two year old boy holding his toy with his tiny hands, his little eyes were so vibrant and pleading.

Joey put down the book. It was obvious he wouldn't be getting any reading done.  But he loved these kids.  Seto was always in meetings or doing homework.  There was little time for too much interaction during the day.  Mokuba was learning how to run the company and was also involved in his own life.  When Aten and Aria came over, they were a welcomed distraction to the normal routine.  

"Alright. What do you want to play?"

The chibis squealed with happiness and both of them kissed Joey on each cheek.  They covered each cheek in kisses.  Aten planted a garden of wet, slobbery kisses on Joey's left cheek.

"I wanna pway horsie!"  Aria said.  

Joey got on his hands and knees.  Aria climbed on his back and Aten jumped on quickly.  Joey crawled them around the room and neighed like a horse.  Aria held onto his shirt collar and Aten dug his heels into Joey's hip. 

"Go faster Horsie!"

Joey winced as the little bare chibi feet dug into him…too closely to a tender area for his comfort.  With a squeak of the door, Seto Kaiba walked in, his long coat flowing as he walked.

His gaze fell on the chibis riding Joey's back.  He slowly walked up to them.

A smile grazed Seto's lips. "That's cute…..can I play, too?"

Joey looked up at Seto as Aria pulled his collar back.  "Very funny, Seto.  Do you think you could help me out here?"

"And give up this opportunity?"

Aria looked up at Seto with large brown chibi eyes. "Do you wanna ride our horsie?"

"Funny.. He looks like a puppy to me rather than a horse."

"You don't ride Puppies, Unkie Seto!  You ride horsies!"  Aria said.

Aten looked up at Seto and folded his hands begging. "Unkie Seto, If I'm a good boy, can you buy me a ponty?"

"Ponty?"

"Horsie!"

Seto rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure, he could get a pony for Aten….if he was prepared to face the anger of Marik and Bakura.  Neither would appreciate such a gift, he was sure.

"We'll see, Aten."

Aten looked down sadly.  

"Do you want to ride the puppy, Unkie Seto?"

Joey and Seto tried really hard not to laugh at the innocent baby's question.

"Oh, don't worry, Aria. I'll have my time with Puppy tonight.  Joey, I came to tell you that tonight I'll be having dinner with some of the owners of DynaCorp.  It looks like we'll be able to buy them out.  I just wanted to let you know you can either have the cooks make you something or I can leave you money for pizza." 

"Pitsa!" the chibis cheered happily. "We love Pitsa!"

Seto sighed and the chibis continued to ride Joey until Joey collapsed.  Aten reached under Joey and began to tickle his belly.  Joey rolled over and laughed.  

"Puppy ticklish!"  Aten laughed.

Aria tickled Joey's belly with her brother until Joey couldn't stop laughing.  Aria and Aten dashed away from Joey as he stopped laughing.

"We wanna color, Puppy!"

Joey stood up hardly able to support himself.  He walked over to the coffee table where he kept papers and pens.  He had also learn to put crayons in there for the babies.  They loved to color.  

Aria and Aten laid on their stomachs on the floor to draw.  Aten began to hum a tune.

"What is that?" Joey asked him.

"My daddy sings it to me. I no can say the words. He says it's Egip…Egishin?"

"Egyptian?"

"That's it!  It's Egishin!"

Aria drew a square for a house using a pink crayon.  She drew purple trees with red bark.  She drew two stick figures: one had long white hair, one had blonde hair.

"This is my mom and my mommy! Mommy and Mama Malik!" she said happily.

Aten drew a picture with a green trunk and red leaves.  One stick figure had spiky white hair and the other had semi-spiky blonde hair.

"These are my two daddies!  Daddy and Daddy Bakura!"

Joey looked at Aten's drawing. "Marik has ten fingers on one hand, huh?"

"I put ten?"  Aten drew another two fingers on the hand making it twelve fingers on the left hand and three on the right.  "Is that better?"

Joey snickered.  "Much better."

The door opened again and Ryou walked in with Bakura.  "Babies?"

"Mommy!"  the two chibis abandoned their crayons and ran to their "mother."  Their little white manes flopped side to side as their little legs struggled to carry them as fast as possible to their mother's waiting arms.  Ryou caressed their hair and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Were you good for Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy?"

The chibis nodded excitedly.  Joey walked over to them with hands in his pockets.

"They were no trouble.  Good kids, Ryou."

"Unkie Seto likes to ride the Puppy," Aria told her father.  Bakura raised an eyebrow at Seto.

"And just what have you been doing around my little girl, Wheeler?"

"Nothing!  That is taken completely out of context!"

Ryou kissed them again. "Go gather your toys, sweethearts." The little babies ran to gather their duel monsters toys. Joey showed them the drawings the kids made.

"Marik has twelve fingers on his hand? That's no surprise, is it, Ryou?"

Ryou snickered and picked up his son when he tugged on his jeans.  "You're a good boy, Aten.  Now it's time to go home. Thank you for watching them for us, Joey. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Ryou."

Aria jumped into her father's arms and Bakura kissed his little girl.

"Say goodbye, Aria," Bakura said walking away.

"Bye, Unkie puppy!" the chibis said happily waving to their uncles.

Seto leaned affectionately on Joey.  Joey cracked a smile watched the children clutch their toys and wave.  "Are you still serious about not having kids, Puppy?"

"Not until you stop calling me Puppy!!!"

Seto shrugged. "That will never happen, Puppy…or shall I say, 'Unkie Puppy.'" 

Joey grabbed Seto's wrist.  "When are you going to quit calling me that??!!"

Seto turned around to his lover.  "Never….my wittle puppy."  The CEO began to scratch behind Joey's ear.  He brought Joey into a tight kiss on the lips and began to rub Joey's belly making the blonde moan under his caress.  

Seto began to nip at the nape of Joey's sensitive neck.  The blonde's arms wrapped around his lover trying to bring him closer with a tiny primitivistic growl.

Seto released Joey and the blonde opened his eyes to the retreating brunette.

"That is why I call you Puppy, Joey."

Seto left the room and shut the door when Joey screamed at him, "That's it???! Just leave me hangin' here like this???"

**********************

Ryou drove the children home. "Did you behave for Uncle Seto and Puppy?"

They nodded.  

"Unkie Puppy gave us two biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig scoops of Vanilla ice cream!"  Aria said exaggerating with her arms as to how big the scoops were.  "They were good!"

"Vanilla, huh?" Bakura said turning around.  "What did you do while you were there?"

"We colored and Unkie Seto let us watch TV and Seto read us a story called…ummm….Dr. Suess!"  Aten said happily squeezing his toy monkey with metal cymbals.  "I asked Unkie Seto for a pony!"

Ryou held his mouth and started to laugh hysterically at the wheel.  His son just asked for a pony.  He expected Aria to be asking for a pony.

"We'll see, angel."

Ryou pulled up to the house and Malik was waiting on the porch outside with Marik standing behind him.  Ryou removed Aten's seatbelt and put him on the ground.

"Mom!  Daddy!" Aten ran to Malik and Marik, his little hair and his little chibi arms waving excitedly.  

"Mom! Daddy Marik!"  Aria ran to them excited.

Malik took the children into his arms kissing both of them.  Marik took his son, Aten, into his arms.

Bakura put his arms around Ryou. "You've made us such a happy family, Ryou.  Those are two beautiful kids."

Ryou smiled at him. "They sure are.  I can't get over how much Aria looks like you."

Bakura folded his arms with fatherly pride.  "Well, she IS mine, you know."

Ryou shut the car door and walked Bakura to the door holding his lover's hand.  

"Come on, kids. Time to go inside."

Ryou shut the door behind him.

Across the street, a figure in the shadows smiled. His lip curled and his hands rubbed against each other in satisfaction.

"We'll be together again….soon, my son……soon."

Next Chappie: Conspiracy 


	2. Family

Hello to all my reviewers! 

Negacat: Thank you!

Family

Steven's POV

            It was nice to see my son, Ryou, again.  I knew that son of mine was a lover of his yami…and his husband.  There is little doubt in my mind that Ryou is screwing around with more than just Bakura.  Why else would he live in a house with two other men besides his yami?  

That little girl….she looked just like Bakura.  Why would both children run to Ryou's friends Malik and Marik calling them 'Mom and Daddy'?  Those poor children….living in that evil house…with four men….together.  Those children, especially the boy, had to be saved from that evil house.  Who knows what seeing Ryou and Bakura kiss will do to those kids?  It would probably scar them for the rest of their lives…seeing two men kiss…and god only knows what else they do in front of those kids!

Just the thought of that makes me shudder.  Who knows what they are teaching that little boy!  That poor child….he must be in agony….living with four men…two of them banging each other senseless probably every night…and every day…….

Maybe it wasn't just my son and Bakura….maybe it is both of them banging Marik and Malik!!!  FOURSOME??!  It wouldn't surprise me…….

Those poor kids…..living in….that house of sin…..

Jessica sat down at the table. She's really great. She was my friend, Thomas Cinetti's woman. Well…she's really a prostitute.  Cinetti had no problem getting her clientele.  She was a nice woman around 25 years of age with dark brown hair.  Her body was gorgeous.  I know men who paid a thousand dollars for her "services" for only fifteen minutes.  I sleep with her, but she doesn't charge me! If she did, I'd owe more than I could ever make in a lifetime!

From inside the living room came Tim.  He's Cinetti's son.  He's around my son's age.  

I know he bullied my kid at school.  It appears that did not make my son into a man.

Jessica put the food on the table and we began to eat.

"So, did you see your son, Steven? How is he?" Jessica asked covering her chicken with gravy.

"Still living with his whore of a yami.  Nothing's changed."  I shove a piece of chicken into my mouth still seething over my son.  

Bastard son of mine…..he sent me to jail…ruined my career……his yami killed my best friend……what did I ever do to him? All I did was try to make him a man!  I tried to make him a strong, determined person.  

I blame his mother.  Rhea "mothered" him too much.  She made him enjoy being pampered.  That is why……I ordered my friend Cinetti….to murder her.  Yeah, I regret ordering it, since my son didn't turn out the way I wanted him to.  I wanted him to have a family…a wife…kids….a big house…..

Now he has a husband….kids….and is corrupting the minds of those innocent kids by telling them he is doing no wrong.  But he is. He is doing harm to those children….They need a savior…..and I am he.

"Did you know that Ryou has kids with Bakura now???  They call him 'mommy?'"  I asked her wanting to know what she thought.

Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.  "Those poor kids…."  She continued to eat.

"I can't believe my son is doing that to those kids, especially that boy!  You know he's probably training that kid to be just like him!  I can only imagine what they are teaching that boy!"

Tim sat back in his hair.  "I followed them all around the neighborhood yesterday.  That boy began chasing a butterfly. He was calling one of the blonde haired guys "Mom.""  

Chasing a butterfly???!  This situation was turning serious.  Little boys don't chase butterflies.  Ryou was like that as a baby. He and his mother would run around the backyard looking for butterflies.  Ryou's large brown eyes would widen and a big smile would cross his face as the little insect would walk across his finger and play with its antennae.  

And Mom?  That kid called Ryou 'mommy.'  Now Ryou's friend is also being called 'Mom'? This is unacceptable!  Preposterous!  Ryou must have lost his mind.  My son must not be thinking straight.  Ain't that a paradox???

"I want to have my son back," I told Jessica and Tim.  "I want to show my son the error of his ways.  I want to have him back, but I can't if his yami is around him all the time."

Tim ate a piece of bread.  "So?"

"So…we have to get Ryou to come back to me.  Somehow."

How could I get Ryou to come back to me where he belongs?  I know I also had to save those kids from that house of depravity!  

Hmmm…..

Maybe……I can get both of them. I want my son back and I know he loves those kids.  I could use those kids to get to my son.  Then we can move away from this town and never come back.  I will have my family back no matter what I have to do!  I am more concerned about the boy than the girl.  I can let her go, but I'll be dead in the cold, cold ground before I let that boy go.  

My son, hopefully rid of the influence from his yami and his other possible lovers, will learn to see that the way he is living is wrong.  That he belongs with his me. I am his family.  I am his father.  I know he loves me.

"I've got it!" my fist pounded on the table.  "We grab the kids.  Ryou won't do anything if he knows the kids' lives are in danger.  Then we use them to get Ryou back to me. We can stay at my relative's home a few towns over.  Together.  You guys will come with me.  We'll be one happy family again."

I grimaced with the idea.  A happy family. That sounded so good.  I knew we would have to wait for a precise moment to get our hands on the kids. I didn't need a furious father at my door….at least not a mad yami and a father.

Ryou must be under the influence of his yami somehow.  How else would my son be in love with him?

Jessica nodded her head and smiled. "One happy family……that would be nice.  Don't worry too much about your son, babe.  When I'm done with him, he won't be thinking about men.  He'll never want to see Bakura ever ever again.  You'll get your son back.  What do you think, Tim?  Would you like to have Ryou as your brother?  Aten would be your nephew."

Tim nodded his head and shrugged.  "Sure. Sounds good.  Then we can be …..brothers.  Really nice and…..close."

I knew that if all of us worked together, we could cure Ryou of this disease…….his love for men…and his yami in particular…his own twisted love.  It would be great to be a family again.  We can cure Ryou of his disease…..I knew we could….even if it took…persuasion.

Ryou's POV

            When it was time for the babies' baths, Malik and I took Aten and Aria into the bathroom.  Thank heavens they were still young enough to bathe them together in the same tub at the same time.  We knew we would have a while before Aria would point to Aten and go, "What's that?"  

Marik and I had no idea how to handle that if she ever asked.  I felt so bad for her. She was the only girl…besides Isis and she was rarely home…out of a home with five boys.  

But that still never stopped her from doing the same things her brother did. She and her brother would shed their clothing spontaneously in the house and run around as naked as the day that I gave birth to them.  It must be a phase.  It was quite a spectacle…seeing both of them running around as if they didn't have a care in the world.  

But the "What's that?" question seemed far away.

Aten splashed in the water trying to grab the water and hold it in his tiny hand.  Aria played during bathtime.  She squeezed the rubber ducky that Yami got for her.  Malik and I couldn't help but laugh when she began to sing the rubber ducky song.  Maybe Daddy Marik was letting her watch too much television…

Oh well.  She enjoyed her toys, so Malik and I never questioned.  They kept her happy while I washed her down.  Afterwards, we rinsed them, dried them, and covered them in baby powder.  I dressed Aria in a little pink sleeping gown.  Her long, white, spiky hair was pulled back in a pink ribbon.  

"Who's my little girl?" I asked her gently pinching her little nose.  "Who is she?"

Aria always liked that…me gently pinching her nose.  

Malik played the "Itsy Bitsy Spider Game" with Aten as he dressed him in a blue sleeper.  Malik's fingers would roam up Aten's body as he sang the song "Itsy Bitsy Spider."  After the song was done, Malik would plant little kisses on Aten's tummy.  My son would throw his head back and laugh flailing his arms happily.  

After bathtime, it was time for their fathers to kiss them goodnight.  Bakura and Marik were on the couch.  Each of them kissed the kids and the children returned upstairs with me and Malik.  

Malik tucked Aten into his crib.  Sometimes Malik would bring Aten into the bed with him and Marik.  When Malik and Marik wanted time alone for……umm…certain activities which should not be done in front of minors…Aten slept with me and Bakura.  I know they kissed at night with Aten in the room.  That never bothered Aten.  

Likewise, when Bakura and I wanted to make love, we would never do that in front of our child.  Aria would join Aten in his crib.

We loved our kids.  

Malik and I were the caretakers. We washed them, played with them, cleaned up after them.  It was our job to see that Aten took his medication for his weak heart and his weak immune system. But Aten never complained about needing to take his medicine.  In fact, Aten and I took our heart medications together so he wouldn't feel alone.  After we did, I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and told him what a good boy he was.

Marik and Bakura fed them and played with them.  Marik loved nothing than to rock Aten to sleep.  They were very protective of their kids, Bakura and Marik, and they loved them very much.

I tucked Aria into the bed I shared with Bakura.  She always slept with us.  She cuddled up beside me and nuzzled her cheek into my chest.  I always thought she was listening to the sound of my heartbeat as she slept.  It made her calm, knowing that me, her mother, was there.  It felt good for her to be beside me. I would feel her little chibi fingers would twirl in my hair.  

It feels so weird to be called "mommy."  Even though I was returned to being a boy, they still called me mommy.  When Anubis' spell turned me into a girl, I never thought I would be a boy again.  

Aria could always choose one toy to go to sleep with. Usually it was her pink bunny plushie.  Tonight would be no different.  She clasped the tiny pink bunny in her arms and she hugged it as I pulled the covers over her.

"Mommy?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can you…kiss my bunny plushie goodnight?"

What could I say?  My baby girl is sweet.  I kissed the doll and I kissed my little angel on the cheek.  

"Daddy and I will be in soon, baby.  You go to sleep. Pleasant dreams. I love you."

Aria kissed me back and she turned around and fell asleep.  When I passed Malik's room, he was still singing an Egyptian lullaby to Aten.  Aria usually fell asleep too quickly after a bath and a little play.

Malik and I returned downstairs to our yamis who brought us into their laps with open arms.  I sat on Bakura's lap and my yami began to rub my legs.  

"Aria's in bed?"

"Sleeping away.  That bath was too good for her."

My yami smiled and kissed my shoulder.  "You are too good for me, Ryou. I love you so much."

Malik and Marik were enjoying their own little teasing and kissing session over there.  I kissed my yami on the lips gently.  I nuzzled my head into his chest when I was done kissing him and I breathed a sigh of relief and contentment.

As I sat in his arms, I felt that my life was complete. I had my beautiful children sleeping. I had my lover beside me.  I was content just sitting in his arms and listening to him breathe.

Next Chappie: ANZU BASHING!!!  Ryou and Malik run into Anzu trying to make friends with Stop signs, more fire hydrants, and trees…and other things that should not be made friends with…particularly big trucks.


	3. Anzu Makes Friends With A Truck

Goldaries13: good luck in school, sweetie.

Ryou's Mistress: I don't mind that you're under 18. Lots of my fans are.  I love looking at butterflies rather than chasing them….but it's always good to have that innocent side run and give chase.

Dragondreamer: You know it…..

Angelic mouse girl:  It's always comic relief when Anzu shows up.

Ssjgodesschico: Steven is a (insert many naugty words) 

Anzu makes friends with a Truck

Aria opened her eyes and saw the sunlight peeking its rays into the room.  Beside her, her father snored drooling.  She giggled quietly and pinched his nose as he snored making the sound come out deeper.  She turned around and saw her mother, Ryou, sleeping quietly, his eyes flickering with REM sleep.  Aria crawled out from between her parents and sneaked out of the room squeezing her little plushie.

She sneaked away as if she just escaped with a cookie without her parents' permission and was relishing the feeling.  Aria slowly opened the door to the bedroom her brother shared with Malik and Daddy Marik.  She creeped to the crib where her brother was sleeping curled up in a fetal position sucking his thumb.  

"Aten?" she whispered.  Aria grabbed her brother's arm and pulled it out of his mouth.

Aten's thumb left his mouth and he began to whimper in his sleep.

"Aten, wake up!"

Malik yawned and turned around to see Aria beside Aten's crib.

"Aria Kanika Itemri, it's early….why are you awake?"

"I wanna pway with Aten, but he asleep."

Malik sat up and stretched.  "Well, sweetie. I'll play with you. Aten needs his sleep. Turn around, sweetheart."

Aria turned her back to Malik so he could put some clothes on.  When he was dressed, he carried her downstairs.  Malik yawned. It was a late night for he and Marik.  They watched movies with Ryou and Bakura until early morning.  But Malik was always willing to give the kids the attention when they wanted it.

Aria grabbed her dolls and a play brush.  She handed Malik a blonde-haired doll.

Aria brushed her doll's black hair happily humming.  Malik never played with dolls. He just followed her lead, but not before slowly closing his eyes as he brushed the doll's hair.  Malik's brush strokes became weaker and weaker as his head slowly, bit by bit, dropped to his chest.  Malik's brush strokes came almost to a halt as he began to drift off into sleep.

Aria looked up at him as she heard the sound of snoring come from her mom.  Aria leaned over and tugged on Malik's arm startling him out of sleep.  "Mom, you pwomised to pway with me, not sweep." Malik yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Aria….long night."

  Aria grabbed a smaller doll and put it in her arms.

"Anyway, as I was saying, mom, you're pwaying with my favoritest doll, Angelica.  She's got the prettiest hair.  She almost looks like the lady in my dream last night."

"Lady in your dream?"

"Yeah. She has really nice white hair and she wears a really pretty dress.  She calls me her baby!  Last night, she pwayed with my dollies!"  Aria looked up at Malik. "Mom?  Are you alright?"

"Yes. What you saw….Aria…was…Ryou's mother.  She called mommy her little boy.  She's a nice lady."

Malik smiled. "She was, Aria."

"She hugged me and said that she loved me.  Oh. She told me to tell you thank you for loving my mommy."

Malik blushed and began to brush the doll's hair.  

Ryou slowly came down the stairs and found Malik playing with Aria.  "Good morning, sweetheart," Ryou said kissing Aria.

"Morning, mommy! Mom and me are pwaying dollies!"

Ryou giggled. "Well, it's a shame Yami isn't here. He'd play with you."

Malik snickered. "Yami's never going to live that down, Ryou."

Marik slowly came down the stairs next, his blonde hair all spiky from his sleep. Aten was rubbing his eyes.  Marik put Aten beside Aria and began to murmur, "Coffee……need coffee……"

Aten sat beside his sister and picked up a doll and began brushing its hair. Malik went to start breakfast.

"You no wake up, Aten. I twy to wake you."

"I tired," the little boy whined rubbing his eye.

Ryou walked to the edge of the steps and called up to Bakura to bring down Aten's heart medication and his own.  He watched as the two year olds brushed the dolls' hair.

"So what do you want to do today, kids?"

"I wanna go for my walkies in the pack!"

"You want to go to the park today?" Ryou asked leaning down to them.

The chibis smiled and nodded.  "I wanna bring my ball with me, mommy!" Aten said grabbing an oversized purple ball that his "Auntie Yami" gave to him as a present.  

This ball was bigger than him, but he loved to try to climb on it.  "I wanna go to the pack and find buttflies!"  Aten cheered excitedly."

Ryou kissed the two chibis on the forehead and picked them up.  Marik and Bakura fed them while Malik and Ryou made the breakfast.

"The babies want to go to the park today. You guys coming?"

Marik and Bakura shrugged. "Sure.  We need to get out."

After breakfast Marik and Bakura cleaned up and Malik and Ryou dressed the children.  They dressed Aria in a green dress and put her hair up in pony tails with green ribbons on each side of her head.  She wore white sneakers and white socks with frilly lace.  Aten wore black pants and a green shirt.  Malik tied his hair back so as he played his long white and blonde hair wouldn't trip him.  Aten grabbed the oversized purple ball and the group headed out the door.

When they headed out, they saw Kaiba pulling up in his limo with Joey. He walked to Ryou and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

Ryou looked in the envelope.  There were two pictures. Joey was asleep on the couch, on his back, and Aten was lying on his little belly on Joey's chest.  Joey's one arm was around Aten and his toy monkey was being held by the little boy.  Joey's hair was buried in Aten's white and blonde hair.  Seto was asleep in a chair with his feet on a coffeetable.  His arms were relaxed on the chair.  Aria was in one of his arms with her head on his shoulder.  The other hand held her pink bunny plushie.  Aria's left hand was clutching the locket around Seto's neck and she sucked the thumb of her other hand in her sleep.

"Who took these pictures?"  Bakura said laughing at the tall, handsome, steadfast CEO cuddling a pink bunny plushie and a sleeping baby girl.  

Seto sighed. "My little brother, Mokuba, took them.  He now has them on every computer in the office with a caption, "This is why my Seto and Joey should have kids."  I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Aten jumped up and down excitedly. "Unkie Seto, did you bring my pony?"

Seto chuckled. "No, I didn't bring a pony, Aten. I brought you pictures….and candy."

Seto handed Aria and Aten a lollipop.  They cuddled it and ran hugging him.

"Can I have one, too?" Joey asked with large eyes.  Seto rolled his eyes and handed Joey a grape lollipop.  "No, Seto. I want a Setopop!"

Seto sighed. "Not in front of the kids, you don't."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Now you're turning out like Marik, hentai!"

"Unkie Puppy is a Entai!" Aten laughed.

Aria skipped beside Bakura holding onto his hand.  Aten pushed the ball and ran after it squealing happily.  The little boy didn't go too far from his parents.  He bounced the ball and it flew into the air.  He laughed as he caught it. 

Malik and Marik held hands as they walked down the street as Marik gripped the Millenium Rod in his left hand.

Aten stopped short and dropped his ball. He ran up to a garden and looked at a tiny butterfly sitting on a flower.

"Look, daddy! Daddy! I found a pwetty buttfly! A buttfly, daddy!"

The boys snickered at Aten staring at this monarch butterfly.  

"It's called a butterfly, Aten," Marik chuckled.

Aten gently scooped the butterfly onto his hand and began to lightly stroke its wings.  "That's what I said, daddy! I found a buttfly!  Hi, Mister Buttfly…I not gonna hurt you…Pwetty buttfly."

The butterfly fluttered its wings on Aten's small hand as the little boy caressed it gently.

"Who's my pwetty buttfly?"  The butterfly flew away and Aten waved to it. "Bye, Mister Buttfly!"

Aten held onto the ball he wanted to play with when Marik suddenly grabbed his hand.

At the corner they saw something ungodly….terrifying……pointless…….

Anzu was talking to a stop sign and hugging its post.  They slowly walked to the other side of the street when Aten saw a pet store and screamed excitedly, "Bunnies, daddy! I wanna bunny!"

Well, that little word "bunny" surprisingly triggered something in Anzu's tiny brain and her eyes shot wide open. 

"Where's the bunny?????!!!!"  Anzu screamed running towards them. Luckily for the group, the traffic light turned green. Cars sped through the street honking and running Anzu over repeatedly.

Aten and Aria screamed and clutched onto their fathers burying their faces in the pant legs. Bakura picked up Aria and held her to his chest hiding her face from Anzu getting hit by the cars.

"Speeding cars…..OUCH….is like….OUCH….friendship!  OH! I think my arm is broken! This is such a fuzzy warm feeling!  YEAH FRIENDHSIP!"

Aten cringed as another bump hit a car. Marik picked the little boy up.  Everytime a dull bump hit a car, Aten let out a whimper and began to shake.

"OO!  Now my other arm is broken!  These cars are being….OUCH!…..so friendly!….OUCH! …..OH! Goodie! Here comes a truck! I wonder if ….OUCH!…it will be friends with-."

A big truck slammed into Anzu knocking her onto the pavement with a thud.  Thirty brainless minutes later, she crossed the street.

The group of boys sighed in disappointment. Anzu once again lived through something no human being could live through logically. Of course, since logic was foreign to Anzu's tiny primitivistic brain, nothing she did was logical..even stuff that would kill a normal human being…she lived through.  Maybe she was just too stupid.

"Do you know how much you are an idiot, Anzu?" Marik asked rubbing his whimpering child's back.  

"But those cars were being friendly!"

"No…they were trying to hit you, moron," Bakura said rocking Aria.

"I heard bunnies!  Where are the bunnies? I was making friends with the stop sign!"

The fathers put down the children and Anzu looked at Aria's dress and green ribbons.

"She is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Aria ran behind her mother, Ryou.  

When Anzu tried to hold her, Ryou growled and grabbed Anzu's shirt. "Keep your slimy hands off my baby girl or I will show you how friendly I can be." Ryou released Anzu and held onto his daughter's hand.  

Aten began to play with his ball again as they entered the park.  Aten threw the ball and Aria also ran for it.  The boy and girl rolled the big ball to each other giggling happily.

"I remember when we were kids, Bakura. All we had was sand. Not much to play with."

"Well, I had no time for play, Marik.  I had to steal to eat. I had no time to play around like Yami."

Anzu ran after Aria with the ball and the little girl screamed. "I love playing with balls!"

Marik and Bakura looked at each other knowingly and began to hysterically laugh.  They both looked at Malik and poor Malik turned 50 shades of red.  

"Playing with balls is like friendship!"

Marik and Bakura laughed harder falling on the ground holding their stomachs.  Aten ran back to Malik.

Ryou chased after Anzu as Aria fled from the idiotic girl in fear.  "Anzu, leave my child alone!"

Ryou grabbed Anzu's wrist and pulled it.  "Leave her alone! I will not let you hurt her or take her ball!"

Anzu stopped running and she looked at Ryou with a blank smile.  Aria ran behind her mother. Ryou walked Aria back to her father.  As Aria and Aten resumed their play with the ball, a teenager walked up to Anzu.

"Hey….cutie."

Anzu turned around to see Tim Cinetti behind her. "Hi! I don't know you! So I think you are a friendly person because I'm an idiot! Is that ok?"

Tim shifted his eyes uncomfortably.  "Listen, do you know Ryou Bakura?"

"He was just yelling at me because he's my friend and he doesn't want me talking about playing with balls in front of the kiddlings!  I like peanuts."

Tim scratched his head. This airhead was making no sense.  "Do you know him or not?"

"Yes!  He's my friend! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Tim scratched his head in mental agony.  "Do you know where he goes during the day?  His habits?"

"Why? Do you want to be friends with him?"

Tim curled his lip in a cruel smile. "Yes. I want to be his friend."

"Well, he takes the wittle cutsie wootsie babies to the park and the stores and the kids play in the back yard and IT'S SO CUTE WHEN THEY PLAY BECAUSE IT'S LIKE FRIENDSHIP!"

Tim scratched his ear from the girl's eardrum-piercing scream.  "Does Ryou leave the kids alone so I can play with them someday?"

"Sometimes they play in the back yard alone. I like to run up to them while Ryou's not watching in the back yard and hug them soooooooooooooooooooooo tightly!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tim smiled. "Well, that's sweet. I wanna hug them too.  Do me a favor, lady…don't tell Ryou that I asked you anything. OK?"

Tim slipped her a twenty dollar bill and she smiled at it.  

"OO! This money is friendly! It's green! Green is a friendly color! Yeah friendship!"

Tim walked away shaking his head in disbelief that any human being could be such a ditz. 

Anzu returned to Marik and Malik sitting under a tree.  Marik had his arm around the sleeping Malik.

Anzu leaned down and whispered gently in Marik's ear. "Aww….is Malik sleepy because he's friendly?" 

Marik shoved her away and rolled his eyes. "No," he said whispering back, "You disease-ridden parasite.  He's sleepy because he's not feeling well.  He just got over a cold, ok? He's tired. So let…him….sleep."

Anzu gave a patented blank stare as her brain tried to process so much information.  It took a lot of energy from her just to listen for a split second without thinking about friendship.  It took A LOT of energy to slow down her slow-paced mind.  

"He looks so cute," she whispered.  "Like friendship. Hmm…."  Malik slowly nuzzled his cheek into Marik's chest.  A small smile graced his face and he gripped onto his yami's shirt. "Sleeping is like friendship….."

Ryou rolled his eyes and sat down on the grass.  Aten rolled the ball to him and he rolled the big ball to Aria.  

Ryou could swear he saw Aria's little spiky hair give Aten a signal of some kind.  Without warning, Aria and Aten ran to Ryou and jumped on top of him laughing and tickling.  Aten playfully tugged at Ryou's shirt while his sister assaulted him with tickling all over his belly and his chest.  

Ryou's laughter diminished to hoarse little chuckles.  He took one child in each arm and squeezed them in a tight hug.  Bakura left Marik's side and  scooped Aria up and planting little kisses on her cheek.

Anzu jumped up and down making certain parts of her bounce that should never move in the first place.  "OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KISSES ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP!"

Malik was jolted from his sleep on Marik's shoulder.  Marik winced as Malik's fingernails dug into him. Anzu ran to Ryou and the kids with her arms outstretched. 

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he put the kids behind him. When Anzu got too close, Ryou jumped at her with a hard tackle.  Bakura, Marik, and Malik watched stunned as Ryou bit and tore at Anzu.  Aten and Aria watched in complete surprise. 

"Being….torn…apart….OUCH! YEEAH!  PAIN!……is like….friendship!"

Bakura was surprised at the ferocity that Ryou displayed when his babies were in danger of possibly being hugged to death by Anzu.  He ran up to Ryou and had to drag his lover off of the giggling moron.  When Ryou was removed, he took Aria and Aten's hand and took them back to Malik and Marik.

"We're leaving," Ryou said leading the kids away.  Anzu followed after them much to Ryou's annoyance.

Timothy followed them and the braindead girl talking about puppies and kitties. The group walked down the block until Anzu got distracted by a construction site.  Anzu wanted to go make certain all the men were being friendly to each other as they worked and she ran from the group. No one cared.

Tim followed them to their house and watched them go inside.  Tim left and returned home to Steven.  

Steven was cuddled up with Jessica on the couch.  

"Steve, I found out all you needed to know."

"We have to do this precisely at the right time.  We can't stay here, either.  Bakura will find us for sure.  We need to find another place to hide the brats."

Tim leaned against the wall. "I think I know a perfect place. Me and my buds hang out there.  It will be no problem."

Steven smiled and kissed Jessica.  "We'll be one happy family, won't we?  I talked to my brother Ryan and he said we could stay at his place.  He lives a few hours drive away. He said he'll take us in."

"Does he know about Ryou?"

"I told him everything."  
"And?"

Steven caressed Jessica's shoulder. "He said he'll help me help my kid.  He's a good man….he's very righteous.  Tim, my boy, go make sure we have everything we need. We don't need those little kids squirming through our clutches like the rats they are.  What a…perfect family we will be!"

Next Chappie: Ryou gets word of Steven.


	4. Escape

Just Shouenen-ai in this chappie. No real lemon. Not yet.

REMINDER: I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow. If I do, it will be a quick one, and if it is a lemon, then, you know these things can't be rushed.   So, don't be discouraged if I can't update tomorrow. I still love you guys, I Just won't be near a computer tomorrow.  I will try to update on Saturday.   

Elys: You can have a Malikpop!  Bakurapop is for me…

Mirachan: You'll really need to bash him later!

Rhea: It's ok. I know how work can be. Mine was nuts today!

Heather Sutaki: No problem. I'm glad I could help. I'll try to get the rest up whenever I can. I will probably work on it on Monday next week or tomorrow. I'm going out of the country for vacation.

Ryou's mistress: No, Anzu can't die because she doesn't know how to die. Besides, if I kill her off, I'll have no more Anzu bashing *frowns *

Keysha: YEAH FRIENDSHIP! oops.  Sorry.  I'm glad she woke up, sweetheart. That's great news. My support is still with you.

Dragondreamer: Ryou's mistress wants a malikpop.  He he he……BAKURAPOP IS FOR ME! Mmmm……Yamipop!!!!

Falling Leaves: We can all relish in the glory that is anzu bashing.

Lupusdragon:  Well, Ryou loves his kids. Besides, this sets up the story and where it is going.  

Gralnak: You know…you're not the first one who commented on Tim and his possible…orientation.  Hmm..it's a possibility.  Maybe he does want Ryou. Personally, I think he does…Tim's quotes are kind of just slipping into the dialogue without my conscious choice, so, we'll see where it goes.

Lunara Moonbeam: I know someone else who would love Seto plushies….

Angelic mouse girl: Yeah, but you have to admit….only she would think getting hit by a truck is like friendship.

Ssjgodesschico: Because he is so self centered and close minded he can't see the forest for the trees. He is so centered on what HE  thinks is right, he can't even give his own son some rest. That is why Steven is the way he is (besides, he is the epitome of close minded people).

Angel Black: You make a good case, angel black. I was thinking about it and somehow he is slipping in these little innuendos into the story. I guess I'll see where it takes me.  I know he does have some tendencies towards gay that he hasn't revealed yet.

AMT: Tim's only the lackey.  Steven orders the kidnapping.

Escape

            Malik brought Aria and Aten into bed with him.  Since Malik had only a short sleep the night before, he decided to take a nap with the babies.  They cuddled up on either side of him.  Aten cuddled up on his right side, the baby's head on his chest.  Aria wrapped her arm around Malik on the left side and also put her head on Malik's chest.  It wasn't long before the babies fell asleep and Malik finally dozed off without Anzu's raving about friendship.

            Ryou picked up Aria and Aten's toys and put them in the playpen.  Marik went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.  Ryou saw his yami sitting on the couch and sat beside him.  Ryou brushed back his long, white hair and rested his head on his yami's shoulder.

"Do you feel better now that you beat up Anzu?"

"I won't stand idle while my children are in danger.  I love them too much to let anything happen to them."

Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou on the forehead.  "You are such a good mom to them, Ryou."  He put his arm around Ryou and tilted his head up to look into his eyes. "Too bad we can't try for more."

Ryou chuckled. "Well, yami, you can try all you want now and it won't work."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and before Ryou knew it, Bakura pounced on him playfully.  "Do you want to bet?"

The hikari gasped as the yami's mouth connected to his neck.  Ryou's back arched as his yami licked, kissed, and nibbled at the warm, sensitive skin.  Bakura's hand traveled under Ryou's shirt rubbing and gently brushing Ryou's chest.

"Yami….gods….."

"My angel……All mine…"

The phone began to ring and Bakura let out an irritated growl, but kept up his treatment of Ryou's chest.  

"Hello?" 

"………………….."

Ryou's fingers began to fist through Bakura's hair.  "Hello? Anyone there?"

"………………………….."

The phone was hung up on the other line.  Ryou put the phone back on the receiver.  

"Who was that?"

"Nobody.  Must have been a wrong number."

The hikari looked down smiling at his yami who had lifted his shirt and was placing tender kisses on his chest.  "You DO know this is how you started all this, Bakura."

"Hey, our little girl turned out great, right?  I must have made all the right moves," Bakura said before giving Ryou a little nibble on his belly button. The boy beneath gave out a little whimper. "See? I know you like it, lover."

The phone rang again and Bakura buried his face in Ryou's stomach relishing in the softness of his hikari's belly, still bearing the physical scars of the birth's caesarean section below his belly button.

Ryou picked up the phone and covered the mouthpiece. "Yami, don't nibble on that scar….Hello?"

"Hello, Ryou Bakura?"

"Oh!…Hello, Ms. Flannery!  How are you? Yami…don't nibble on that, I told you!"

"Umm….did I interrupt anything, Ryou?"

Ryou sat up quickly kissing his yami.  "No, you didn't. I'm ok."

"You sound out of breath. Taking your medicine?" the social worker asked.

"Yes. I'm taking my medication as usual.  You sound upset."

Flannery was quiet. "Ryou, is Isis home?"

Ryou looked at Bakura.  She sounded serious.  "Is everything alright?"

Flannery was silent for a moment. "Ryou.  Something has happened at the prison. Your father….is missing."

Ryou's POV

            …..oh gods….my chest suddenly felt tense again and I almost dropped the phone in fear.  My dad…who tried to kill me…who beat me…all for loving my yami, was free.  I wasn't afraid so much for myself, but for Aria and Aten.  My father could do whatever he wanted to me now. I lived for my children's sake.  They were so small and helpless.  How could they defend themselves against a raptor like my father, who would soar down from the sky only to tear them apart for his own satisfaction?

"What?" I asked, feeling like my throat was filled with cotton.

"Ryou, your father broke out of prison."

My heart was clenching again.  "Where….where….oh god…where is he?"

Flannery sighed.  "We don't know where he is, Ryou."

I pulled my hair back nervously off my shoulder and stood up trying to relieve some tension.  I held my mouth and began to walk towards the window.  My yami saw my eyes open wide and heard my frantic breathing.  My lover raced to my side.

"Why can't you find him? You have to find him!"

"We're looking, Ryou. We just want you to be careful and be aware of your surroundings."

Somehow, I felt that no matter what I did, even if I was careful, I knew my daddy was out there…waiting for me….waiting for a chance to make me live with him again.  During our trial, that is all he wanted. He wanted me to be with him again. That was his last threat as they dragged him from the courtroom and from my life.  

"How could you lose him?"

"Ryou, calm down. Are you with Bakura now?"

"Yes. And Malik and Marik."

Flannery tried to calm me down, but to no avail.  "We've got cops and dogs looking for him, Ryou.  We'll find him."

My voice quivered. "Find him….before it's too late……Please."

"We will, Ryou. If you see anyone suspicious, call the cops, ok?"

I nodded. "Yes, I will. Bye."

I hung up the phone.  Bakura tried to take me into his arms, but I bolted for the upstairs.  

Are Aria and Aten still in bed with Malik?  Bakura followed me close behind. I opened the door to Malik's room not able to face seeing my children gone from Malik's arms.  Aria and Aten were still asleep sucking their thumbs on Malik's chest.  I shut the door and leaning against it covering my face with my hands.

My father escaped…..

Bakura put his arms around me. He could tell something was wrong.  He held me tightly and I buried my face in his neck kissing him.

"Yami…my father….my daddy broke out of jail..he's missing."

His embrace tightened around me as he whispered in my ear, "……Oh no."

I sniffed and let out a whimper. I was afraid of waking the babies and Malik so Bakura helped me down the stairs.  Bakura disappeared into the kitchen and brought Marik and a glass of water with him.

Marik kneeled before me. "Ryou? Are you alright?"

I grabbed Marik and also pulled him to me.  I know he likes me and cares about me, but I will always be Bakura's.  I know he will protect me, Bakura, Malik, and the kids. Well, Bakura's strong.  When Malik was killed by Aria under Anubis'  spell, he literally jumped into the underworld for him.  Marik will fight and kill for his son.

"Marik….my father…he…escaped from prison. They..they don't know where he is."

Marik's eyes narrowed and I heard him growl low in his throat. "HIM again?"

I burst out into tears. I was afraid for myself…I had no idea where my father was. I was afraid for my babies….how could I protect myself against an unknown assailant?

I didn't know who my father was with….what, if anything, he was planning…nothing.  Marik tolted my chin to look into his face. "I will do all I can to keep you and our son safe. No one will get their hands on Aria and Aten while I am around.

The phone rang again and I looked over at it, my fingers twitching. Marik picked up the phone. "Hello?"  Marik handed the phone to me. "I think it's your social worker again."

I took the phone.

"Hello?"

// Hello there……..son. //

Oh…good…Ra…..no.  "Daddy?"

// Hello there…..son. //

"Daddy, I want to live my own life.  You've done enough."

// I've done enough?  //  His evil voice chuckled over the phone and I pulled Bakura closer to me.  // I've only just begun. //

The phone clicked and the dial tone rang. "Hello? HELLO?  DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY CHILDREN, YOU BASTARD!"

Marik wrestled the phone from me and Bakura tried to take me into his arms.  I finally gave up the struggle.  

"Ryou, it's going to be ok. Shhhh…..It's ok," my yami said planting tiny kisses on my cheek.  Marik hung up the phone and sat on my other side holding me.  

I buried my head in Bakura's shoulder.  This wasn't happening……

This couldn't happen…..

"Ryou, don't be afraid. You're forgetting, Bakura and I would do anything for those kids. We don't want you to worry."

Marik hugged me tightly and rested his head on my shoulder.  I just needed my yami.  

"I'm scared, yami."

"I know, Ryou. But, you can't stop living your life because of fear.  You have to continue living your life as normal as possible."

"But Aria and Aten.."

Bakura pressed a finger to my mouth. "They are taken care of, Ryou.  I don't want them to think something is wrong. Kids are very perceptive.  Come on, Ryou. Don't cry.  You're eyes are too beautiful to waste on tears."

He brushed my tears away.  I kissed my yami on the lips. I think all Marik did was watch us for a moment before heading upstairs to check on Malik.

Steven's POV

            I hung up on my son.  He can try to trace the call if he wanted. It would only call a local payphone.  He will never suspect!  I return back home quickly to find Tim also on his way home. 

"The kids are sometimes left unguarded in the back yard," he told me.

That would be dangerous. We had to get the kids while Bakura and Marik were away from Ryou. Grabbing my son later would be no problem, but the spirits were dangerous.  I'm no fool. 

Tim said that the boy likes to chase butterflies….hmm…..

Just like using candy, luring him to me with butterflies would not be hard.  He will be like a butterfly being lured to a flower.  That boy will be my prized catch…..He will be the butterfly in my net…..my prized possession.  

Next Chappie: You guys have a choice: LEMON OR NONLEMON? (the lemon would be a ryou x Bakura)


	5. The Hunt Begins

Well, I'm back and what can I say? *flaunts ring on finger *  Whoopies!

Starfire: a bishie is a handsome anime guy…mmm..bishies.

Bakuras Bitch: I love the name! I love lemons…they are sooo good. (but they are only posted on affnet and mmorg)

Aino Bakura: He thinks that if he gets Ryou away from Bakura, it would make Ryou not like Bakura anymore.

Hato-chiisai: I know he would be upset, but it's more like, "I want to be with you now" kinda lovin.

Negacat: Wait until the ending of this story..you will be content.

Daemon: Names? Hmm…Jaimen….Serena……James…Jamie…..look on sites that have baby names. There are tons of baby name sites out there.

The Hunt Begins  

The alarm woke Marik up. ' Another day another dollar," he thought as he quickly pressed the off button and pulled the sheets over his head.  Marik gave a low growl and Malik opened his purple eye.  

"Morning, yami! Time to get up!"

Marik's muffled voice from under the sheets could barely be heard. "No it isn't, hikari. Get back to sleep."

Malik pulled the covers over Marik's head when he heard a tiny whimper come from the crib.

"Aten?"  Malik staggered out of bed and looked into the crib.  "Aten, you ok, baby?"

Aten let out a tiny sob and Marik threw the covers off of him completely.

"Ok, I'm awake now, Aten," Marik said as he stretched.  "What's wrong, son?"

Malik picked up the crying chibi.

"Aten, tell me what is wrong."

Aten sniffed and clinged to his "mom."

"You know he hates that alarm, Marik," Malik said rocking the chibi.

"No feel good."

Malik rubbed the chibi's belly. "Are you feeling hungry or does your tummy hurt?"

"No feel good."

"Maybe he needs some formula. His tummy is very sensitive. Maybe his tummy couldn't hold dinner.  Poor little baby." Malik kissed Aten and turned to Marik. "Yami, you'll be late for work."

Marik groaned. He was supposed to have two jobs…a child photographer and being dressed in a stupid Beaver costume singing happy birthday and serving pizzas to kids.  He left the other job to a mortal who could embaress themselves to death.  Besides, on his second day there, he opened up a portal to the Shadow Realm in the ball pit causing some angry parents to complain.  

Malik carried Aten downstairs and put him in his high chair.  He heat up some formula and gave the bottle to Aten.

"Your tummy don't hurt, does it, Aten?"

Aten shook his head no.

"Where does it hurt?"

Aten pointed to his chest.

"Maybe it's that new medication.  Maybe it's too powerful a dose for you."  

Aten tiredly held onto his bottle sucking the warm formula out slowly.  Marik came downstairs dressed in tight black leather pants and a white shirt which buttoned down the front (ok…time to drool).  The shirt was buttoned only halfway up to his chest leaving his chest exposed.  

"Thanks for feeding him," Marik said getting out the apple juice.  Marik looked at his son's flushed face.  "Son, you don't look so good."

Malik poured himself a cup of coffee. "Ryou's going to have to take him to Zira.  He says his chest hurts."

"I can take him."

"Marik, you don't have the time to use."

Marik sighed. "yeah, you're right.  Ryou can handle it."

As Aten nursed  on the bottle, his little eyes slowly closed and his head slowly went down.  If the baby was feeling better, watching him fall asleep slowly with the bottle in hand, it would be somewhat comical.  But Aten tried so hard to eat and he was falling asleep despite his best efforts to keep his head up.  Malik took the bottle and Aten and brought him into his arms.  Malik supported Aten's head as he drank.

The yami finished his cup of juice when he heard tiny footfalls coming down the stairs.  Marik found Aria slowly coming down the stairs backwards.  She turned around to see Marik looking at her, her behind in the air as she tried coming down the steps.

"Aria? Need help?"

"No, Daddy Mawik. I can do it."

"Is your mommy and daddy awake?"

Aria reached out for Marik and the yami brought her downstairs.  

"Dad..Daddy …..daddy told me he had to pwatice a pway with mommy." 

Upstairs, Marik heard Bakura's grunt. 'Go, Bakura!' Marik thought.  The little girl smiled still at him.

"They weawy pwatice well!  My daddy's gonna be poopular!"

The yami tried not to laugh at 'poopular.'  The little girl ran into the kitchen and saw Aten in Malik's arms. 

"Mom? Is Aten ok?"

"His medicine isn't working, baby. Aten will be fine. Marik, can you get her some cereal?  Yami? Marik? What's going on out there?"

Aria giggled. "My mommy and daddy are pwaticing for a pway!  It must be a pway with a lot of fighting."

Marik entered the kitchen all red from blushing.  "Yeah, well...let's just say that your mommy and daddy must have just finished the finale.  They should be done soon as soon as they…change their wardrobe."

Marik gave Aria some cereal and Aten finished eating.  Malik burped him and rubbed his back when Bakura and Ryou entered the kitchen dressed in their bathrobes.  Bakura gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek. 

"So how was the play, Bakura?"

"Play?? OH! THAT play…Umm…It went well. I think Ryou needs more practice."

Ryou rolled his eyes and elbowed his yami. "Two rehearsals in one night is too much, yami."

Aria giggled and pointed to Bakura. "Daddy loves mommy!  Mommy must pwatice to make daddy happy!"

Bakura went to his daughter and rubbed his nose against her nose in an Eskimo kiss. "Who's daddy's little girl?"

"I am!"  Aria said as Bakura kissed her neck.

Ryou grabbed a glass of juice and saw Aten sleeping on Malik's shoulder, his little arm hanging down off his shoulder.

"What's wrong with Aten?"

"He says his chest hurts. I think that medicine is too strong for him.  It upset his stomach all night. I was up three times to rock him back to sleep."

Ryou took Aten into his arms. "I guess I have to take him back to Zira today.  My little boy not feeling well, hmm?  Precious angel."  The "mother" caressed his son's head.  

Malik looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late for school!  Yami, you'll have to leave for work soon!"

Marik grunted as he made himself a sandwich.  Malik ran out the door when he knocked into Yugi.  Yugi fell down with a crash.  

"Oops. Sorry, Yugi.  Did I hurt you?"

"No," the short duelist said brushing himself off.  "I'm ok."

Yami stood behind his aibou.  "Rushing again, Malik?"

"Hey, we have a sick kid here! I was up half the night keeping him alive. Now come on, Yugi, we have to get there before we're late."

Marik stopped Yami. "Yami, I have to get to work and we have no one else to watch Aria."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and gripped onto Marik's shirt and pulled him aside. "Did you wake up braindead this morning??? I can't ask the pharaoh to look over my baby!"

"Bakura, you have to take Ryou to the doctor's with Aten. I won't be able to take them.  You know that Ryou's dad is running around somewhere in this city.  I'll be damned if I let that asshole get a hand on my kid!"

"But Yami?"

"Malik and Yugi have school.  You are going with Ryou to the doctors and I have to go to work. Who else is left? Anzu?"

"OK! POINT TAKEN!" Bakura walked up to Yami and grabbed Yami's jacket tightly almost lifting him off the ground. "If anything happens to my baby girl while I am gone, I'm going to personally mummify you all over again…and I will make sure you feel every bit of it." Bakura pushed Yami back forcefully and returned back inside the house to Aria.  He lifted Aria out of her seat and took her upstairs to change her into a pink sundress with pink ribbons in her spiky white hair.

"Sorry, Yami. Bakura is very protective."

"He hasn't changed."

Ryou rocked Aten as Marik ran out for work.  "Aten has to go to the doctor. I think his heart medication isn't working.

"No doctor."

"Aten, baby, you must.  It's for your own good."

A tiny whimper came from the baby. 

"If you are good, we'll take you to the park. Ok?"

Aten nodded his head slowly.

"That's my boy. Now, all you have to do, Yami, is keep an eye on Aria."

"Yeah, you can play dollies with her, pharaoh," Bakura said coming down the stairs with his offspring under his arms flailing her arms and legs giggling.

Yami growled low in his throat.

"Just keep an eye on her, Yami.  Bakura, does Zira take walk in appointments? I know last time he did."

"Seto told him to give us the same privledges as he, so yeah.  Seto just walks in and so can we. Pretty sweet. No waiting for hours in a waiting room."  Bakura put Aria down and she squealed, "Auntie Yami!"

"You be good for Auntie Yami, Aria. We'll be home when we can."

Ryou ran upstairs to dress Aten and he and Bakura left.  Yami looked down at the smiling chibi looking up at him.  She was the perfect copy of Bakura—spiky white hair, brown eyes, and Yami could only guess—a personality of that of her father.

This was not going to be easy for him.

********************

Steven's lip curled into a grin.  So they were going to a Dr. Zira's office, hmm?  If he followed them, then it would be easy.  Steven would follow his son and Bakura.  Tim's and Jessica's job was to get Aria from Yami.  

Steven turned to Jessica as he watched Ryou cradle the sleeping baby.  

"The hunt begins."

Next Chappie: Yamis should not babysit…..EVER.


	6. She's Ours

Angelic mouse girl: Yeah, I figured the theater was a good excuse for some implied lovin' between ryou and Bakura.

Goldaires: Hope you enjoyed your class trip!

Mirakai: Thanks! *grabs sennen staff and beats Steven senseless *  X_X *returns sennen staff *

Heather Sutaki: Well, all I can say is that it is another yaoi writer for Yugioh.  This isn't the wedding ring, but it is very nice. In fact, my sweetheart is reading this right now.  *waves  happily *

Lunara Moonbeam: Augustin and Claudius both have good ideas….urge to hump Seto rising…..

Lupusdragon: Aten is very perceptive for his age.  I don't think he knows too much about Steven, though. It would be interesting if he did know.

Dragondreamer: I also admit to nothing…..I plead the fifth.

Keysha: Thank you, babe.  Yami's in for it.

Gralnak: Double EEP!

She's Ours….

Yami looked down at Aria as the door closed behind Ryou and Bakura.  Aria smiled at her with her large chibi brown eyes.  She held onto her pink bunny plushie tightly.  Yami shifted his weight uncomfortably. It's been five thousand years since he'd been around a baby.  Now this was not just an ordinary baby….it was Bakura's baby.  The tomb robber's baby.  Yami could almost see the mischief behind the baby girl's eyes.

Like her father, Aria was up to no good.

"So…what do you…want to do?"

Aria ran to her toybox and bent over it.  She brought out her dolls.  

"Auntie Yami, sit on the fwoor."

"Why?"

Aria brought over the dolls. "We're gonna pway with my dollies!"

Yami sighed. "I am Uncle yami! Not Auntie Yami, Aria."

"He He," the chibi giggled. "Auntie yami funny! You take Jessie. Brush her hair, auntie! She's going out with Angelica tonight!  She has to wook nice."

Yami sighed. "I do not play with dolls, Aria. Why don't you play?"

Aria's chibi brown eyes began to water and she began to whimper.

Yami knew the last thing Bakura needed to hear from his daughter was that Yami was unwilling to play with her.  Yami took the tiny brush and raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do I do with this?"

Aria stripped her doll and crawled over to the corner where she pulled out a tiny pool.  

"Take off her cwothes, auntie. Angelica and Jessie have to take a bath together so they can be clean."

"Why?"

Aria crawled over to the toybox and brought out a guy doll.  "Because they are going out on a date with the guy dolly!"

"He doesn't have a name?"

"He does, but I forget it.  Anyways, Angelica and Jessie are going to the mall!"  Aria pulled out a tiny red car and tiny paper bags filled with doll clothes.  "Pick out a nice dress for Jessie!"

Yami looked through the dresses. "Why can't you pick it out?"

"Because you are pwaying with Jessie, auntie!  You have to dress her nice so the guy dolly will like her. Here." Aria handed Yami a green dress. "Dress her in green. It's her favorite color."

Aria brought her doll out of the "pool" and dried her off with a mini towel.  Then she dressed Angelica in a pink dress  and pulled the hair back into a ponytail.

"Jessie and Angelica are best friends. They knew each other for a long time. Mom plays with Jessie, too, auntie.  Jessie and Angelica were friends before I was born. That's a really long time!  They go to the movies and see funny shows…do you want to see their favit show?"

Aria stood up and pushed a movie into the VCR.  Barney the Dinosaur came on the screen talking about friendship and caring.  Yami's eyes went wide in complete terror.  Aria grabbed Angelica and began to wave her arms around.

Sharing is caring

Anyone can do it….

Helping is Healthy

Anyone can do it…

Aria turned to Yami with a mischievous smile. "This tape drives daddy insane!"

Friendship and Loving and Caring….

Happiness and Hope and Harmony…

Helping and Sharing make everyone happy…

"When I turn on this video, Daddy Mawik runs away scweaming!" Aria giggled.  "Daddy says he has to go…umm…what does he say?…um…oh. Daddy says he has to go find a deep hole and buwy himself so he doesn't have to hear this cwap."

For a moment, Yami pitied Marik and Bakura.  The happy dinosaur was talking about loving and friendship.  But Aria seemed completely entertained.

"Aria, is this all you watch?"

Aria nodded her head. "I no watch Daddy Mawik's movies. They have fighting.  I no like fighting."

The annoying purple dinosaur began to talk again. "I lovie dovie love it when my bestest buddies come around for tea!  Oh look! I see a happy duckie!  *insert stupid laughter *  What sound does a duckie make?"

Aria jumped up and down, her white hair flying up and down. "Quack! Quack!"

"That's right, boys and girls! Quack!  My you sure are smart and funny! *insert more annoying laughter * Oh! I see a happy cow!" A stupid cardboard cow sprung out of nowhere. "What sound does a happy cow make?"

Aria turned to Yami excitedly.  "I know this one, auntie! A cow says MOO!!!  MOO, Auntie Yami! MOO!"

"That's right, boys and girls…a happy cow says moo!  Wow! This is such a fun filled fabulous day!  Hello, Mister Sun!"

Yami let out a long sigh and whine of internal pain. "If I wasn't already dead, I'd kill myself...painfully."

Aria jumped up and down happily as she stretched her arm out still holding her doll. "Look! I'm an airplane!" Aria began to "fly" around the living room.  "Wait a minute!"

Aria slowly climbed the steps to the hallway. Her father's door was shut, while Marik's was wide open.  She ran into the room and looked around the room. 

"Hey, a doggie collar!  Unkie Puppy has one of those!" She searched under the bed and found another "sword."  "Hey, Unkie Seto has this, too!" Finally, Aria's eyes fell on a towel beside Marik's side of the bed.  "Now I can be a pilot!" 

Aria climbed down the stairs and Yami moved to the couch after turning off the television.  

"Aria, where did you get that towel?"

"It was beside Daddy Mawik's bed. It's not a towel.  It's a scarf! I'm a pilot now!"  Aria flew around the room and picked up her dollies. "And my dollies are going to be people on my plane!  This is Captain Aria Kanika Itemri speaking. Today we're gonna go to Mars!"  Aria flew around the room and out to the kitchen.

"Auntie Yami?"

"What?'

"Can I go into outer space?"

"Go for it," Yami said turning the channels.

"Outer space is in my backyard."

Yami stood up and opened the door. Aria ran out with her dolls.  

Out in the shrubs, Tim and Jessica watched Aria run out of the house with her dolls. Someone was watching her from the doorway.  The little girl ran around the yard.

Tim turned to Jessica. "Call the number."

Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  She dialed the number and the phone went off in the house.  The person moved away.  

Tim opened up the gate and sneaked into the yard carrying a towel under his arms to conceal his captive.  Aria dropped her dolls on the ground and she ran to the garden that Ryou planted earlier.  She ran to the flowers and smelled them. 

"Mommy pwants the best fwowers!"

Tim saw a doll by a bush across the way.  Using the hedges, he sneaked around the yard's perimeter.  He grabbed the doll and sneaked to the bush beside the gate.  Aria left the flowers and tried to climb on the swing when she saw one of her dollies missing. 

"Kayla? Kayla? Where'd you go?"

Aria searched her pile of dolls for Kayla.  She wasn't there.  Aria looked around the backyard and under the bushes nearby.  The little girl turned around to see Kayla sticking out of a bush.

"Kayla? How did you get there? Silly dolly!"

Aria ran to Tim.

/ That's it, kid.  Come to daddy. /

Aria smiled at the doll on the ground.

/ What a pretty little shame. /

"Kayla, you scared me!"

Aria grabbed Kayla and tried to pull her out, but the doll wouldn't move.  "Stuck.."

/ You will be mine. /

Aria kneeled beside the bush and reached under it.

/Gotcha. /

Tim's right hand flew to Aria's mouth covering it.  His left hand grabbed her around her hips gripping some of her skin preventing her ability to squirm away.  Aria's face turned bright red as she screamed into Tim's flesh.  Her arms flailed and her nails scratched Tim's arm.  Tears fell down the little girl's face as he grabbed the blanket and covered her.  Quickly, he jumped out of the bush and bolted into the car.  Tim held onto her tightly as she began to tremble violently. 

"Quiet, kid. Stop your whining!"

 Jessica walked casually to the car and sat inside the driver's seat. "Mission successful?"

Tim pulled the heavy blanket down over Aria's face making the baby breathe in deeply.

"I think it was." Jessica's right hand touched the chibi's white hair as a tear fell down her cheek.  Aria clutched onto Kayla tightly.  "She's ours now."

 She turned the key in the ignition and the car pulled quietly away.


	7. I would Have You Back

Keysha: thanks for beating up barney. I figured that would tick Yami off completely. He's not so strong now, is he?

Ryou's Misstress: *hands over Millenium bad memory suppressor * I hope this helps.

Lupusdragon: Yami's going to get the ass kicking of his afterlife. I guarantee.

Dragondreamer: * smiles *of course I had a good vacation!  I never have a bad vacation!

Mystical Dragon: I know how hard hours can be at work.

Rhea: Please tell Danae I hope she feels better.  If you can give me your email so I can send you an ecard you can print out to her, I would be grateful. Yami will be in deep crap with Bakura.

Heather Sutaki: Who ever said it was a boy I was engaged to?

Falling Leaves: It's ok. There's more in this chappie.

Chibi Koneko Mirachan: "hikari dearest"? That sounds cute!  *points to sweetheart…I like that! Use that! *

Lunara Moonbeam: Mithos, you are not supposed to eat my Bakura plushies!!!!  I promise all three will get what is coming to them.

Angel Black: Yes. Yami is dead meat.

I would have you Back

Aten sat on the examination table as the doctor looked into the back of his throat.  The doctor smoothed back the boy's hair.

"Say "Ahh.'"

Aten stuck out his tongue playfully and Ryou couldn't help but watch the comedy of Aten playing with the doctor.  Zira placed Aten on his back and felt his tummy.

"His stomach is still tender.  What have you been feeding him?"

Bakura folded his arms. "We still have him on one soft meal a day.  We feed him cereal and vegetables for his meals. We try to give him some chicken when we make it.  We really try not to feed him anything that will hurt him."

Aten giggled as Zira traced the boy's belly with his finger. "Tickles!"

The doctor put the stethescope around his neck. "For a few days keep him on a liquid diet.  It feels like the new medication irritated his stomach."

The doctor listened to Aten's heart and nodded. "Somewhat irregular, but treatable.  I think this new medication was too strong for him."

"It's hard to find a medicine that works on him, Zira."

Zira nodded. "Yes, well, we'll try something else.  There has to be one medication that Aten responds to.  We'll find it."

The little boy grabbed the doctor's hand and hugged it showering it with kisses.

"Affectionate little guy, isn't he?"

Aten looked up at the doctor who helped him to sit up.

"Keep him on a light diet. I'm going to give you some samples to try for Aten."

The doctor left the room and a nurse came in. "Mr. Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I have a call from a Mr. Minar."

Ryou turned to Bakura and held onto Aten so he wouldn't fall off the table. "Marik's boss?"

Bakura left the examination room to take the call.

// Mr. Bakura? //

"Yes?

//This is Mr. Minar from Omniplex Photography. We are once again having difficulty with Mr. Marik Ishtar and we request that once again you come to our establishment. We have had enough of him. He's fired. //

"But, sir, his baby boy is sick and-."

// It is unfortunate, but once again Mr. Ishtar has crossed the line with the philosophy here at Omniplex.  //

"I am at the doctor's office with his son."

// If you do not come immediately to remove him from the premesis, we will file criminal charges. //

"Criminal charges? What in the name of Ra did he do this time?"

// Come at once. //

The line went dead. Bakura hung up the phone. This wasn't the first time Marik had trouble at his job.  This would be the third time Marik had trouble. Marik lost his patience when it came to crying babies.  Bakura was convinced Marik had learned to control his temper. It was obvious, though, that Marik failed in his attempts.  Minar did tell Marik he had one more chance before we would be fired for insubordination.  

Bakura returned to Ryou. "I have to go pick up Marik from work. They finally fired him."

Ryou's eyes went wide. "What?  No! How can we afford Aten's medical bills?"

"And yours, too."

"Forget me!  It's Aten who's my concern!  Aria and Aten still need some shots!"

Bakura took Ryou into his arms. "It's ok, tenshi. We'll be fine.  Here's some money to pay for the visit. Don't worry, lover. Everything will be alright."

Bakura kissed Ryou's lips and left the practice.

***********************

Steven watched as Bakura left the practice. His son and Aten were inside.  They would go to the park if Aten behaved.  Thanks to his fake phone call, Ryou and Aten were left unprotected by the yami.  Jessica and Tim pulled up in the car.  Tim rolled down the window and saw a tiny figure under a blanket shivering.

"You got the girl?"

Tim pulled down the blanket again and Aria pulled in a deep breath.  Her eyes were squeezed tightly as she cuddled her only doll.  Her face was red from crying and her white skin trembled as Steven reached a hand to stroke the tiny chibi's white arm.

"So beautiful…..my granddaughter."

Aria trembled under the man's touch and she whimpered, "I want my mommy," in a quiet, squeaky tone.

"You'll have your mommy soon enough, angel."

"Daddy…I want daddy," she said quieter.

Steven frowned. "I am your daddy now.  Not Bakura.  I am your daddy."

Steven looked at Tim's arm.  "Did she scratch you?"

"The little wench!"

"We have to wash it off. Bakura can smell blood. If we wash it before we return to your building, then Bakura will lose the scent. It looks like some blood got on her, too."

Steven looked at the shaking girl. "Then we need to give her a bath."

Aria shook even harder as Steven caressed her white hair. "She has pretty white hair like my son….and just like his mother."

"How are we going to get our hands on Ryou and Aten?"

"Grab them.  I called my old friends. Those that weren't in the riot to get my son back.  They're more than willing to help us. We have to wait until they are alone."

Ryou left the doctor's office carrying Aten in his arms and a smile crossed Steven's face.

"Now."

********************************

Ryou held onto Aten tightly as he walked with his son. Aten clutched his Change of Heart plushie close to him.  He looked around at the people around him.

"Mommy? We go to pack today?"

"We can go to the park if you feel up to it, baby. You had a rough morning."

Aten nodded his head smiling. Ryou brushed back Aten's white and blonde hair smiling.

"Alright. If you want to."

Aten jumped in Ryou's arms and giggled. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's neck and covered Ryou's neck in tiny chibi kisses.  "I wuv you, mommy!"

Ryou kissed Aten's cheek. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Ryou passed the line of stores and stopped in front of a house that had a sign outside that said "For Sale."  Ryou stared at the house solemnly.  

*****Flashback*******

One year old chibi Ryou sat on the lawn clasping a tiny dandelion in his fingers.  In the garden, Rhea was pulling out the weeds.  Chibi Ryou looked at the dandelion running his fingers along the fluffy part of the flower.  He put his nose up to the dandelion and sniffed. Some of the flower got into his nose and he sneezed causing the white frills to spread all around him.  

Ryou smiled and tried to grip onto the white flower particles that danced around him in the wind.  Chibi Ryou used his hands to prop himself onto his feet and he attempted to walk to where the white particles were flying away.

Rhea turned around and ran after her son who was trying to walk.  Just before the baby fell, his mother caught him.

"Ryou, you must be careful, sweetie.  I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I wuv you, mommy!" Chibi Ryou hugged his mother.

***********************************

Ryou shook his head and saw the "For Sale" sign where his mother tended the garden.  His father just didn't sell the house that belonged to his mother.  His father sold Ryou's future.  Where he used to play as an infant, the weeds had become overgrown.  Where his mother gardened, wilted flowers, crusted with age and neglect, stood pitifully.  

"Mommy?"

Ryou looked at the brown- and- purple -eyed chibi in his arms.  "What is it, baby?"

"Why we stop here?"

Ryou looked at the house again.

*************Flashback****************

Steven sat lounging on the front lawn.  Six year old Ryou ran up to his father in tears.  His father looked up at him.  "Ryou?  Why are you crying?"

"Some kids took my dueling deck.  *sniff *  They *sniff * said it was a stupid game. *sniff * And….and…..they tore up my cards!!!!!!"

Steven sat up. "Son, crying doesn't help.  Crying makes you look weak. No matter what anyone does to hurt you, you must never cry. Crying is a sign of weakness.  You're not weak, are you?"

"Daddy, look at my Change of Heart!" Ryou brought a pocketful of shredded paper. "They ripped it into hundreds of little pieces!"

Steven laid back down. "Did you fight back?"

Ryou shook his head. "I can't…those boys were bigger than me. Stronger than me."

"Did you try?"

Ryou lifted up his shirt to reveal a large bruise. "They gave this to me when I tried."

Steven rolled over on his side to look away from Ryou. "I'll have to teach you to fight like a man next time.  I'm not fighting any battles for you, Ryou."

***********************************

Aten asked again. "Why are we here?"

Ryou looked at his little boy in his arms.  "Aten, I love you very much."

Ryou kissed Aten's forehead.  Aten looked down and saw a butterfly.

"Mommy, a buttfly! Lemme down!"

Aten was placed on his feet and he chased after the butterfly.  The butterfly flew on a bush and stayed there. 

"Mommy, what kind of buttfly is that?"

Ryou looked at the orange and black markings and kneeled beside his son. "Well, I don't know much about butterflies, but I think that's a monarch butterfly."

"OOOO! Pwetty!" Aten smiled at the butterfly.

Ryou heard a car stop behind them. Doors opened and before he could react, he had a cloth over his mouth and an arm over his chest.  Ryou's eyes opened wide to see Jessica hold Aten.  

"Mommy! Mommy! Let go!" Aten screamed and cried.

"I told you I'd have you back, son."

Ryou's heart beat frantically as fear gripped him. Jessica had Aten clutched to her chest and gagged in record time.  Jessica ran into the car with Aten.  

Steven pulled back clutching Ryou's chest tightly preventing him to breathe.  The cloth on his mouth tasted and smelled bitter….and made him very tired. 

Steven felt the Millenium Ring jingle around Ryou's neck. Without the Millenium Ring, Bakura could not track Ryou's location.  Steven took the Millenium Ring and ripped it off Ryou's neck.

"We can't have you walking around with a necklace, can we?"

The Ring dropped to the ground with a clang.  

 Ryou slowly stopped struggling and went limp against his father.  

Steven's feral grin returned as Ryou's limp body fell back unconscious.  "That's my boy."  
 Steven helped Ryou into the car's back seat.  

"How long will that knock him out?" Jessica asked as she pulled away and gave Aten to Steven.

"He should be out for several hours. That stuff can tranquilize an elephant."

Aten dug his fingernails into Steven as he tried to look over him to see Ryou.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Steven sat Aten on his lap. "Ryou is not your mommy.  Jessica is your new mommy."

Aten clutched his Change of Heart plushie tightly. "I want my mommy!"

Steven growled and gripped Aten.  "Boys don't cry. Crying makes you weak."

A tiny whimper escaped the back seat. 

"Aria?"

"Aten?"

Tim let down the covers over Aria's face. "See? We got your mommy, too! No sweat!"

Aten let out a piercing wail from Steven's arms.

Steven leaned back comfortably. "Now we can finally be a happy family."

Next Chappie: Yami's ass kicking!


	8. Together

Sorry, guys, a lightening strike took out my modem and I couldn't update! Sorry!

Together

Bakura ran to Marik's work thinking of what excuses he could to allow Marik to keep his job. He already tried his best lies…"Marik loves to work here"…and "Working is Marik's life"…and "Every morning he can't wait to get to work." It sounded corny, but it saved Marik's ass more than once with the boss.  

Bakura walked in and saw Minar at his desk writing in a manila folder. He knowcked on the door and Minar raised his head.

"Oh..it's you again."

Bakura tried to put on the best apologetic face he could to win over Minar's stubbornness.  "Mr. Minar, I'm sorry for whatever Marik has done.  I will talk to him immediately, sir, but please don't let Marik lose his job.  He needs this job to care for his son."

Minar closed the manila file folder. "I certainly feel for his predicament, Mr. Bakura.  But I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"What has Marik done this time?"

Minar shifted his eyes. "Mr. Bakura, what is going on?"

Bakura stopped fidgeting with his fingers.  "Didn't you call me at the doctor's office?"

"Doctor's office?"

"You said that Marik was fired and I had to come pick him up."

Minar shook his head. "I only called one client to reschedule a photo session with Marik. That's it."

Bakura's chest began to clench.

/ Ryou? /

\\…….\\

Bakura ran out of Minar's office to the photography studio. A mother was holding a crying baby and Marik was holding a tiny doll. His teeth were grinding and his fingernails were digging into the doll.

"Just smile for the pretty freakin' doll, kid…we've been at this for one hour already!"

The child kept crying and the mother failed to calm the baby.

"Marik!"

"Bakura, I'm trying to get her to take a picture! I'll be with you in a second!"

Marik turned to the woman and Bakura grabbed Marik's shoulders. "I can't get in touch with Ryou.  The mindlink is down….Aten is with him."

*****************************************

Marik walked into the boss' office and explained the situation.  Marik told Minar he would even take the rest of the day without pay if he could leave to look for his son and Ryou.  

Bakura ran to a pay phone and called the doctors.

"No, Mr. Bakura. Ryou Bakura and Aten left some time ago. Ryou was saying something about going to a park."

Bakura grabbed Marik's arm. "The park….Ryou wanted to take Aten there in case he behaved. Thank you."

Bakura and Marik ran to the park and called out their names.  Bakura searched frantically for his lover. Marik tried to suppress his fear…what if Aten was in trouble?  He knew Steven was running somewhere around the city.  Could he have Aten?

Marik found Bakura on another phone. "Yami! Yami! Did Ryou return home yet?"

"No," the quiet voice responded.

"What's wrong, pharaoh? You sound….distant."

The voice was silent. 

"Answer me, dammit!"

"I can't find Aria."

Bakura's face clenched in anger. "WHAT???!!! WHAT  DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?"

Bakura hung up the phone and sped off in the direction of the house.  As they neared Malik's home, they found a group of policeman near Ryou's old house.  There was a crowd and people in trenchcoats examining the area.  Bakura was ready to pass them when he saw one of them holding up the Millenium Ring.  Bakura stopped short.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What happened here?"

Ryou's neighbor came out. "Bakura? Is that you?"

Bakura recognized the old man who allowed Ryou to celebrate his birthday in his home.

"Have you seen Ryou?"

The old man shook his head sadly.  "I saw him, Bakura."

Bakura gripped the old man's shoulders trying to contain his fear and anger. "Where did you see him?"

"I saw him struggling with a cloth over his mouth and nose.  A woman grabbed a little boy beside him.  I called the cops and when I returned to the window, they were gone."

Bakura's face clenched trying not to cry.  "Who took my Ryou?"

"I didn't see Ryou's assailant's face. Just the woman. She was blonde, tall, thin, wore a red dress.."

"Jessica….." Bakura snarled. 

"Bakura, that could describe millions of women in this city," Marik said quickly.

"But if it is whom I think kidnapped Ryou, then it has to be her."

Bakura released the old man and looked at the officer.  "I'll take my Millenium Ring back."

"This is evidence, son. There may be fingerprints on it.  The prints may be on file."

Marik watched Bakura cover his eyes.  Marik didn't need a link with the other yami to know Bakura was heartbroken.

Marik gripped Bakura's shoulders. "Can we pick the Ring up tonight?  It's very important to him."

"We will try to get to this immediately. Your jewelry can be picked up-."

Bakura uncovered his eyes and his cheeks turned red. "That is NOT a piece of jewelry! That is my home and if you do not take care of it, I will personally find whoever took Ryou myself and skin them alive and there is nothing you mortals can build that will hold me!"

The police exchanged side glances. "Let us handle the justice, son.  What is your relationship to the missing teen?"

"I am…….his lover."

"Where can you be contacted?"

Marik gave the police his contact information.  Bakura walked away from the crowd angrily.

"Forget human justice, Marik.  Steven will get my own brand of justice when I find him."

Bakura reached onto his belt where he always kept a concealed dagger.  He pressed the sharp blade against his finger drawing blood.  "And I guarantee you, Marik. It isn't going to be pretty."

Marik stopped and Bakura turned around. 

"Marik, why are you standing there?"

Marik gripped the Millenium Rod tightly. "Steven just didn't take Ryou.  He took my son." Marik removed the blade from the Rod. "You remember the old punishment for theft?" (A/N: Hammurabi's law: A tooth for a tooth…if Marik and Bakura were caught stealing, they would have had their hands chopped off)

Bakura nodded. 

"We will start our revenge with the old law and together….we will show Steven he has messed with the wrong yamis.  This is going to be like old times, Itemri."

Marik held out the dagger to Bakura.  Bakura held out his dagger to Marik. They both gripped the blade of the other's dagger.

"Together we will find those who have hurt our loved ones. Together….we will wreak vengeance," Marik said, his lips trembling as they renewed their vows from their lives back in ancient Egypt.

"We will stand together…always and forever. Your pains are my pains. Your joys are my pleasures.  Your enemies are my enemies. We will pursue Steven until the ends of the earth…and I will not stop until I have his bloodied corpse beside me."

Marik and Bakura released the blades and looked into each other's eyes.

"Steven took my son. I fear for what that selfish son of a bitch is doing to my little boy."

"Aria! We have to get home!"

Bakura and Marik ran home. Yami opened the door when Bakura knocked. Marik only blinked when he saw Yami on the floor with one hell of a nosebleed. 

The Tomb Robber had punched the King of Games and was now straddling Yami's chest gripping Yami's jacket.

"Did you find Aria yet?"

"Get off of me!"

Marik went upstairs and looked for her.

"You son of a bitch! I never should have left her in your care. I would have thought you could take care of one two year old girl!"

"The phone rang!"

Bakura back-handed Yami. "I do not care if Osiris was on the other line!  You were supposed to be watching my daughter!"

Bakura breathed deeply from his anger and stopped short.  He released Yami and stood up. Marik came downstairs.   
"I didn't see her up there. Bakura? Bakura? You look pale. What's wrong?"

Bakura turned to Marik. "I smell blood," he whispered.

The yami slowly walked towards the kitchen and out the door. Yami and Marik followed him to the backyard.

Bakura walked solemnly over to the pile of dolls and Marik grabbed the towel off of the grass.

"How did she get that?" Marik asked turning to Yami. 

"She went upstairs."

Marik punched Yami again. "We can't trust you with anything.  You can't even watch a child!"

Bakura turned his head to the other side of the yard and walked over to the bush.  He kneeled down and saw a dark puddle.  

"Aria."

The grass had been ripped up and a piece of tattered cloth hung on the branch above.  Bakura grabbed the cloth.  It was a piece of Aria's dress that had been ripped from her.

Aria must have fought her attacker.  Bakura dipped his finger into the blood and tasted with a tiny lick. He couldn't tell if it was Aria's or not.  

Bakura emerged from the bush. "Aria….please be ok."

"That's part of Aria's dress!"

Bakura pulled back the bush to reveal the puddle of blood.

Marik and Yami stepped back.

Bakura's eyes grew almost red and his fist clenched the piece of his baby girl's dress.

With a leap, he once again pinned Yami to the ground. "If that is my daughter's blood on the ground, Yami, I will not let you forget what you have done to me.  You will not have a moment's rest.  I will haunt you.  You will not get away with this, Pharaoh Yami!"

Bakura released Yami and moved over to the pile of dolls.

Marik went over to Bakura who sadly held Jesse.  Bakura had tears flooding down his cheeks, the possibility running through his mind that bloody pool had come from his daughter.  

/ Ryou………answer me……….please…… /

\\……………..\\

Marik put a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Is your mindlink working?"

Bakura shook his head.  "No. If Ryou had the Ring, I could speak to him. I could track him.  But without the Ring, our lines of communication are broken and it will be difficult to get a trace on him.  And I have no way of knowing if my daughter is alive."

*****************************************************************

Aten crawled over to Ryou and curled up beside his mommy.  Aria buried her head in Ryou's chest, her hair draped over him.  Ryou slowly woke up and opened his eyes.  He was in a dark room and felt two sets of tiny hands on him.

"Aria? Aten?  Is that you?"

"Mommy…….I want daddy….," he heard Aria whine.

Aten whimpered against his shoulder.

Ryou sat up slowly and took both of the children in his arms.  Aria and Aten kissed him and he kissed back.

"Where are we?" 

The only light came through the window on the door.  Ryou stood up and leaned against the wall.  Whatever happened before he went unconscious made him dizzy.  He felt along the wall and found a switch.  Ryou flipped the switch and a lightbulb illuminated the room from the ceiling.  Its light was dim, but he managed to be able to see his children.  The room was empty besides them. There were no windows, no routes of escape.  Even the window on the door had bars.  

Aria and Aten held onto each other shaking.  Ryou took them in his arms again and looked them over for injuries.  

Luckily the babies weren't harmed.

Ryou did find fingerprints which bruised Aria's back a little, but she seemed fine as she clasped onto her doll.  Aten clutched his Change of Heart plushie tightly.  

"It'll be alright, babies. Shh…mommy's here."

Ryou heard the knob being manipulated.  Aten gripped so hard onto Ryou his fingers turned white.  Aria let out a squeal into Ryou's chest. "Letitbedaddy, letitbedaddy!"

The knob slowly turned as Ryou clasped onto the chibis tighter. 

The door opened and Ryou saw his father enter the room with a smile.  Ryou's chest clenched and his body shook with his children.

"Hello, boy. Daddy's back," Steven said sneering as he raised his hand to Ryou…….

Next Chappie: Negotiation.


	9. I'm The One You Want

I'm the One You Want

Ryou's POV

            My father stood looking down at me with the kind of satisfaction that a predator looks upon his prey when he knows he has it cornered.  If only this wall would grip me hard and let me fuse with it. Then my father would not be able to lay his hands on me.

"Hello, boy. Daddy's back," my daddy said sneering as he raised his hand to me.  Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my children and brought my head down almost shielding them with my body.

He brought his hand down upon my hair and stroked it.  My tears fell on Aria's head. 

"Mommy…who he?" Aria stuttered. 

"My father, baby…shh…" I tried to calm my baby girl down, but I couldn't hide the uncertainty in my voice.

Daddy took a handful of my hair and pulled making me raise my head to him.  Don't yell, Ryou. Don't give him the satisfaction of screaming.  You know he's waiting for it.

"What do you have to say to me, boy? Hmmm??  After testifying against me in court? After ruining my career?  What, my boy, do you have to say to me?"

Aten and Aria gripped their toys tightly against me.  My father still held onto my hair. How could I protect my kids if I can't maneuver?  OH no…don't cry, Ryou!  You know he always hated you crying….just like Bakura!

"What's this?  Tears?  Those better be tears of joy, boy."

Joy?  You kidnap me and my kids, lock us in a dark room, take my Millenium Ring, and now you're holding my hair and I can see you want nothing more than to beat me into the ground where YOU think I belong and you think I should be happy about this???

"Dad……why?"

"Why?"

Daddy kneeled before me and released the grip on my hair.  "Because despite what has happened in the past, Ryou, I want you back to me where you belong.  You do belong to me, son. You are mine."

No….I belong to Bakura.

"You are my son. My flesh and blood.  I couldn't think of any other way to get you away from Bakura.  If I took you away from him, maybe you would forget your….lifestyle."

I cannot be happy without Bakura, daddy.  I love him.

"There was a lot of time for me to think in prison, Ryou. Maybe, you are the way you are because you never had a real family."

I couldn't hold back. My lip curled and I growled just like Bakura.  There was no time for me to think twice about the consequences of what I was about to say.  "You're right, daddy. I had no real family….because you killed my real family."

Daddy leaned back a little and his eyes narrowed. With a swift motion, he slapped me across the face making Aten panic in my arms.

"Don't you hurt my mommy!" Aria tried to struggle out of my arms. I barely held onto her as she almost slipped out of my hands.

"I had to do that, Ryou.  That was our old life. Now, you have a new family."

Tim Cinetti, my old bully from school, stepped into the room.  This situation couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse than it already was!  That is……until Jessica came into the room….the woman who almost…..almost……I can't say it.  

"Hello, Ryou. My, have you grown up since I saw you last!"

"This is your new family, Ryou.  Now, we can be one happy family. What do you say?"

I rubbed my cheek.  Aria growled like her father in her arms.  Just looking at her, I could tell how furious Bakura would be if he were here.  Her spiky hair became almost more pointed when she was angry.  Her brown eyes narrowed and her tiny lip curled in anger.  

Then there was Aten. He almost looked like Malik for a moment. Aten was suddenly very passive and his white and blonde hair quivered as he buried his face in my chest.  His brown and purple eyes were shut tightly against me. I couldn't blame him, though. I was scared, too.  

"I don't care what you do to me, father. But, you have no right to treat my children like this!"

Daddy stood up and Tim and Jessica moved on either side of him effectively keeping me trapped on the floor in the corner.

"Are they really your children, son?"

"Yes."

"And you care about them very much?"

"Yes."

"Then….you will do what you are told, won't you?"

What was my father talking about?   Of course I would do anything for my babies!

"What are you getting at, dad?"

"Well, Ryou, you know….it would be a shame if something happened to them."

My father….is a monster.  Aten looked up at Tim and trembled.  My little boy crawled and clawed higher until he was at my neck. Once there, he kissed me.

"I cannot believe you would threaten my babies' lives!  And you want us to be a happy family?  You are insane!"

Tim reached down and grabbed my ear making me whimper. Aria turned around and bit down on Tim's wrist drawing more blood from him.

It was true! Aria did have Bakura's thirst for blood. I had a hard time deciding if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Daddy reached down and ripped Aria out of my grasp.  

"Aria!"  I struggled to my feet as Jessica helped Tim with his bad bite.  

"Little girls shouldn't do that!" Steven screamed at my daughter.

I grabbed my father's neck with one hand and Aria tried grabbing onto me with tears in her eyes.  Aten tried to reach for his sister, but was too busy struggling to hold onto me.  My dad pulled Aria to his shoulders and gripped my shirt with the other hand.  He pulled up and my hand moved to his arm to try to rip it from my clothes.

Jessica returned to us and slammed me into the wall. "You have to learn to treat your daddy right, Ryou. He only wants to look after your welfare."

I looked around at the room. "Yeah, right. He isn't doing a great job so far!"

Steven threw Aria at me. I almost dropped the baby girl.  "You have to teach her some manners, boy. Either you teach her…..or I will teach her for you.  And I'm sure you don't want me to teach her.  Because you remember your lesson, remember?"

I remembered. You threw me over your knee because I talked back to you. How can I forget?  I'm glad those scars healed quick.  

Aria sat back in my arms and I held her tightly.  "You vewy vewy mean!  I ate you!"

"Tell your daughter it's not nice to hate, boy."

"Then what about you, daddy?"

Daddy staggered back.  "We are going to start a new life away from this town. That will change her attitude for certain."

Away from this town???? Bakura……I'll never see Bakura again.

\\ Bakura! Answer me! \\

/……………………../

\\ Bakura! Please! He's going to take me away from you! \\

/………………………./

Bakura, why won't you answer me?  Please, yami…….Answer me…….I love you, yami.   

"Daddy?  You want me? You can take me if you want. But…..let Aria and Aten go.  You only want me. I am your son. Your problem is with me."

Dad looked at Aria panting heavily in my arms, the anger burning in her eyes.  Then…there was Aten. My shivering, scared, whimpering little boy clutching onto me as if his very life depended on it.  

"I see that boy is following in your footsteps, boy."

"He's scared. How else should he react to being thrown in here against his will?"

"That boy may very well end up like you, Ryou. Where I failed with you, I may succeed with him. He's still young.  Aten, huh? Aten, look at me."

Aten turned his right brown eye to my father. 

"Don't cry.  Boys don't cry."

"Weave Aten awone, you big dummy-head!" Aria snarled like her father.

Steven shrugged. "Well, Ryou, it looks as if one of your kids turned out normal!  There's one thing you did in life that was right."

I clutched them closer. "Nothing is wrong with Aten or Aria!  I love them both and I am disgusted at how you are treating them!"

"My son has a backbone, I see. When did you grow that? After your last screwing session with Bakura?"

"What I do with Bakura is my own business! Besides, you shouldn't say that in front of these kids."

"Oh they must know what goes on between you and your yami."

Ryou backed away into the wall. "Bakura and I never do that in front of these kids!  We have more dignity and decency than to do that in front of children! How dare you accuse me of doing that!"

My father began to back out of the room. "The sooner we move out of this city, the better for you, Ryou.  And you are right.  You are the one I want, Ryou. But I'm willing to take Aria and Aten out of your hands. They have to learn to grow up away from you and Bakura. What you do may rub off on them."

"Now you are being ridiculous, dad!"

"Even so….you are a bad influence on them."

Bakura, please come to me………please……

Dad turned the knob to the door.

"Dad, let's talk about this." 

He stopped. "Talk about what?"

"You said you want me to stay with you.  Ok, Daddy. I will stay with you, but on one condition."

Daddy's eyes narrowed. "And that would be?"

"I will stay with you, but…..you must release Aten or Aria."

Daddy approached me again.  "Release Aria or Aten?  Why?"

"Because I want my children to be safe. If it means I must risk myself and my safety to do that, I will.  You want a happy family? Fine."

Tim staggered back into the conversation. "Get rid of that girl! She's a menace!"

"Daddy, I will give myself in exchange for Aria's safety."

Aten would not be able to defend himself without me. Poor Aten would go through the same torture I went through.  I couldn't bear to see Aten under my father's iron fist.  Aria had already proven her rebelliousness and I already knew my dad was quickly losing patience with my little bloodthirsty girl.  She was her father's daughter. I can't deny that.

"Well, daddy? I will stay with you as you wish. Just please…..let Aria go."

My father scratched his chin for a minute as he looked down at me.  "I'll have enough with just you and Aten on my hands. Fine. We will let the girl go."

Tim, Jessica, and my Daddy left and I heard the door lock being turned. Dad locked me in the room again.  

I slid down to the floor almost afraid of letting my shivering little chibis leave my arms.  Aten sat on my lap with his plushie clutching onto it.  It appeared to be the only thing that made him content.

Aria slithered out of my arms and walked up to the door. "You big meanie-heads!"  Aria hit Kayla against the door and returned to me.  

"Mommy? Where's my daddy and Daddy Mawik? Where's Mom?"'

"They're not here, angel. Listen, Aria, when you get to daddy, tell him whatever you remember, ok?"

I looked into the brown orbs of my baby girl. Looking at her, now more than ever, I wished I had my yami back.  I almost burst into tears at how much she resembled her father.  I loved her father…..my yami.  She was her father's pride and joy.  She definitely had the yamis' personality…hot-headed, tempered, and combative.  Aria gripped her doll and she brought her hand to my slapped cheek rubbing it.

"Did meanie-man hurt mommy?"

"Aria….I want you to behave for daddy and Daddy Marik, ok?"  I can't believe I was saying goodbye to my daughter!  I never knew if I would see her again.  

"Mommy….. wanna stay with you and Aten."

I sniffed and tried not to show her I was upset. "I know you do, sweetheart. But you have to go.  Be a good girl for Mom, ok? Always know that your mommy loves you very very much."

Aria looked down at her doll and climbed up on my lap. I cradled her in my other arm as she stroked her doll's hair.  I kissed her forehead.  Aria looked up at he with her sorrowful brown chibi eyes.  

"Mommy? I want Aten to have Kayla.  Kayla will make Aten happy."

Aten opened his teary eyes and looked at the doll. "What?"

"Aten, I want you to have my dolly.   Kayla will keep you happy.  If you miss me, hold Kayla!"

Aria held out Kayla for Aten to take.  Aten curled tighter into me. 

"Give it to him before you go, Aria."

Aria and Aten curled up into me with their knees drawn up to their chests and clutching their only two toys.  I couldn't fall asleep until I could feel their hearts slow down and their breathing became more shallow.  

I looked at them asleep.  Bakura, where are you?  Bakura………my love……


	10. For Their Safety

Angel Black: Aria just so takes after her dad. I just love that little link between them that they share.

Lielarose: *hugs back * He will die a slow painful death, I can promise you that…between Bakura and Marik. There will be nothing of him left.

Negacat: I will make him suffer, Negacat. I promise. But he does towards the end of the fic.

AMT: I'll try to keep Aten away from him, but I make no guarantees.  I will do my best. Axctually, Ryou keeps Aten away from Steven.

Mirachan: *takes pole  and beats Steven with it * There. I think I feel a little better.

Silverfire: A bishie, to what I understand, is a really cute anime guy.  Actually the term is bishouen.  That may help your search.

Falling leaves: Well, I don't know how I do it. Practice makes perfect, I guess.

Dragondreamer: *Steven dies from Millenium Pencil only to be revived again and killed over again *

Gralnak: Breathe!  That's it…..Don't die on me…you can't review if you die on me!

Pharoah Yami's princess: Bakura will find Ryou at the end of the story.

RyousMistress: With the current situation, it's hard to put a happy chappie in, but I'll try to fit some humor in where I can.

Keysha: *hands more ammo to Keysha *

Mystical Dragon:  Go for it, Mystical Dragon!

Lunara moonbeam: *squeals at the sight of Bakura plushies * ThankyouThankyou!!!

NOTES: In this chappie, Jessica kisses Ryou against his will.  Just to give you guys your warnings.

For Their Safety

Ryou's POV

            I know I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. How could I sleep knowing where I was and not knowing where I was going? I was afraid if I closed my eyes, Aria would be taken away from me and I would not have one more opportunity to tell her how much I love her.  I could feel Aten still asleep on my arm.  He clutched his Change of Heart plushie so tightly his fingers were white.  But he seemed to sleep peacefully against me.

In my other arm, Aria was sitting wide awake watching her brother sleep.  Through her thin fingers, the hair of her doll slid through them.  

I rubbed her soft, white, spiky hair feeling every strand run under my palm.  Her large chibi brown eyes looked up at me.  "Do I have to go, mommy?"  Aria looked up at me sadly. Her eyes were wide and her hands clutched onto me as if she were afraid. I couldn't blame her.

Who could not pity this poor child?  I had to let her go…for her safety.  That thought was the only thing that made it bearable to part with her. Aria at least would be safe. 

I could only think of what my father would do to Aten if I wasn't here to protect him.  If only there was a way for me to bargain for both of them to leave.  

Bargaining……

How absurd is this…bargaining for the lives of my children?  No parent should have to beg for the lives of their children.  But I had to….for Aria's sake.

I wiped the corner of her mouth clean, which was still slightly stained red from her bite.   For a two year old, she sunk her teeth in pretty deep.  

"I want to protect you, baby.  This is the only way.  I want you to take Kayla and be a good girl for mom.  Can you do that for me?"

Aria nodded and she grabbed my cheeks in both of her hands.   "Mommy? I'm gonna tell daddy where you are. He's going to be very angwy at that meanie-man!  He may even yell a whole lot!  When daddy yells, I want you to cover your ears because daddy can yell reawy loud if he wants!  Ok, mommy?"

I smiled at my little chibi and she pulled me face down to kiss me on the cheek.  

"I'll be sure to do that, sweetheart." 

Aria released my cheeks and she handed Kayla to me.  "Mommy wanna pway with Kayla? That will make you feel better."

I took the doll in my hands and brushed my hand through its hair. It was almost like Bakura's…long and soft.  I sighed as I held her favorite doll in my hand.  Aria stood up and grabbed the doll.  

"Hey, mommy! Kayla's gonna show you her new dance that she made up.  Wanna see?"

Aria turned the doll around head over heals and made it twirl on my leg.  The doll did splits and jumps and leaps until Aria stopped.   "Ta-da!"  Aria put the doll down and clapped.  

"Very good, Kayla!  She's gonna be a good dancer someday, mommy! Isn't she?"

 It amazed me how talking about her father made her feel better.  Talking about how her father was going to yell at my father, seemed to get rid of her fears.  Of course, I knew Bakura would do more than just yell at my father. I never knew how far Bakura would go if he was completely blinded by rage.  As many times as Bakura beat me and…..well…..did other things to me, I knew that if Bakura was blinded by rage, he would be uncontrollable.  If my father knew how angry Bakura would be, my father never would have laid a hand on me.

"Yes she is, dear. She's going to be a beautiful dancer and a beautiful girl…just like you."

Aria blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace.  When I looked down, I saw a piece of her dress missing.  I rubbed her back, feeling the almost shredded material in my hand.  It was amazing that the dress was holding onto her.  

"Dear, did anyone hurt you?  Who ripped your dress?"

Aria whimpered.  "That big kid gwabbed me and my back. I couldn't move.  He put me in a towel and he told me stop cwying.  My daddy's gonna be angwy when he sees my dwess."

"But did Tim hurt you, Aria?"

"My back. He gwipped it too hard."

I turned Aria around to see some red marks on her back.  Tim officially deserved a nice swift beating from me.  How dare he touch my daughter!  I hope he does come to take Aria! I'm gonna kick his ass all over this place!

I turned Aria around again and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "Aria, be good, baby.  I love you very much."

The doorknob turned and the lock on the door was picked.  Aten's eyes shot open and Aria wrapped her arms around my neck again.

"Mommy loves you, Aria.  Please be good for Mom."

In the door walked Tim Cinetti.  I removed Aten from my lap and I stood up.  The babies were put behind me and I grit my teeth.

"Where do you get off putting your hands on my daughter?"

Tim snickered.  "It's what I was paid to do, Ryou.  Now I've come to take her away. Why don't you just give her up and go cower in the corner?"

"You put your hands on my daughter. You are not going to get away with this!"

Tim laughed. "What? You are going to fight me?  You'll never win!"

"Bastard…"

"You know, it is a shame we are giving up your daughter, Ryou. She would make a nice little companion for me when she grows up." Tim bowed down to Aria. "You'd make a nice little companion….my little playmate."

I growled at his intentions.  With a swift swing of my fist, I punched his jaw and he staggered back gripping it in pain.  Aten screamed and clutched onto his sister.  With all the strength I had, I ran my body into Tim's knocking him against the wall.

You son of a bitch! Trying to hurt my daughter!  I won't even ask what else you did with her, you bastard!   

My fists punched Tim in the ribs and he swing back hitting me in the same place.   Both of us let out a fierce growl. Tim punched my face while I grabbed the side of his neck and threw him blindly into the wall.  

He let out a scream and I turned to my babies. 

"Aria…Aten….go…leave….now….."

Aria grabbed Kayla and grabbed Aten. 

"Wet's go, Aten!"

"Mommy! I no leave my mommy!"

I staggered over to Aten, my lip bleeding and my side aching.  That wasn't half of what ached.  I needed my heart medication and I was beginning to feel it.  "Aten…please, baby….go.  Mommy will be fine." 

Aten hugged me and I felt Tim come from behind me and throw me to the floor sending Aten flying out of my arms to the other side of the room.  Aten let out a wail as Tim tried to overpower me.  I flipped us over and I sat on his hip punching him.

This is for grabbing my daughter! *punch * This is for Aten! *punch *

Aria ran for her brother trying to get him up on his feet.  Aten buried his face into the floor.  

"Awia, go! Go get daddy and Daddy Bakuwa!"

Aria kissed her brother and scurried out of the room with Kayla.  

"Aten, go get your daddies!"

I could see Aten wasn't going to leave. The door was wide open! Why couldn't he leave? 

Tim raised his leg and kicked me in the back.  I fell over knowing I couldn't fight for too much longer.  Tim got up and gripped my collar.  Some of the blood from his lip dripped onto me.  

"You think…you could….have won?"

"I'm protecting my kids from your sadistic ways, Cinetti."

Daddy and Jessica came to the doorway.  Daddy removed Tim from me and Jessica tugged at my ear making me stand up.  Aten ran to me and wrapped his arms around my leg hugging me tightly.

"No hurt my mommy!"

"Where's the girl, Ryou?"

My lip curled in satisfaction. "She escaped.  And I hope she brings the cops here to take you away."

My father advanced on me and slapped me again.  "Watch your tone or we will have to show Aten what happens when you talk out of line."

Aten cringed holding onto me.

Daddy helped Tim out of the room.  Jessica released me and I fell to the floor clutching Aten to my chest.

"You really must learn to behave, Ryou.  Of course, I'd love to teach you a few rules."

Jessica kneeled down to me. "You'll be fine with us, Ryou. After all…all you need is a little….discipline."

I shivered at the memory of Bakura's old "lessons" regarding discipline.  They involved his favorites: the whip and the gag.  Both of which dug into me from the amount of struggling I did and the amount of screaming I attempted.  

"I am a very good teacher, Ryou.  And I'm dying to show you a few things." Her hand glided over my teary cheek and she placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"I don't need you, Jessica.  I do not love you."

"Discipline has nothing to do with love, baby.  It's all about…who's in charge."

Jessica grabbed my hair and yanked back.  She placed kisses on my adam's apple and my jaw.  Aten curled up next to me. I tried to bury his face in my side so he wouldn't have to see this.  I don't want Aten to see this.  This is wrong.

"Discipline is about domination, Ryou." Jessica kissed my collarbone and nipped at it with her teeth making me tense up further.

Her hands ran up my shirt.

Please don't look, Aten. Please don't look. Don't see this. Keep your eyes covered. I love you, Aten. I love you, my little boy. Shhh…it's ok.  Don't look.  

"But most of all, Ryou…..Discipline is about submission.  Do you like submission……Ryou?"

Oh god…let me out of here!  Bakura!  No, no, Aten. Don't open your eyes, baby.  

The tears fall down my face. "Please go, Jessica.  I don't want my son to see this.  This is wrong. Can't you see?"

"What I see, Ryou…..is that you are capable of giving into us.  You just don't see.  We can be the family you always wanted.  The family you never had."

I gasped for breath. "I have a family.  Bakura….Marik…Malik….they are my family."

Jessica snickered. "That's not a family, Ryou. We will be a family. Just give it time."

If we are going to be a family, and she is going to be my mom, doesn't this count as incest?  Bakura….please come to save me.  

"This is not a family, Jessica. This is a prison.  I hate you. I hate my daddy.  I hate you all for what you have done to me and my kids. My father thinks that my love for Bakura is a sickness. If it is, may I never recover. So do whatever you like, you cannot stop the love I have for Bakura or my children.  Take your sick illusions out of here and let me calm down my son."

Jessica snarled and slammed my head into the wall.  She stormed out of the room locking the door behind her.

I put Aten on my lap and I rocked him.  He curled up into a fetal position in my arms and all I could do was caress his cheek.  

"Aten, why didn't you go with Aria?"

Aten kissed his Change of Heart plushie. "Because I didn't want to leave you, mommy."

I clutched him tighter towards me and kissed his cheek.  I sang a lullaby to him to get him back to sleep.  When he finally fell asleep again, he sucked on his thumb and I slowed the rocking.  

***********************************************

Aria ran through the building looking for a way out.

"Kayla, where's a way out?"

She found a mail slot which opened to the outside.  When she did, she crawled out into the cold night.  She clutched Kayla to her chest and wrapped her doll in the top of her dress.  

"That will keep you warm, Kayla.  Let's find daddy."

Aria ran into the night.  

Next Chappie: Aria finds help in the form of KaibaCorp.    


	11. Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy to the Rescue

Falling Leaves: Everyone cheer for the doll!

Chibi-ai: How long is this gonna be??  I have A LOT of things I wanna do. This story may take a month.  My other stories took two months to write with me updating once or twice a day.  This story may be done in late July early August. It depends on how many ideas I get for it.

Lunara Moonbeam: There will be more Yami ass kicking. Granted Bakura and Yami must come to grips with each other, right now I do not see that happening.

Pharaoh Yami's Princess: I saw you put my story on your recommended reading list! I'm so happy! *gets teary eyed *  In any case, Ryou will protect Aten from Steven, Tim, and Jessica. He'll have very little contact with them.

Bluesummers: * squeals as I take the Seto plushie * Now I got a crate of Bakura plushies and Seto plushie! Yeah!  Unkie Seto is going to help.

Rhea: Tim is sick. He just kinda said it as I was typing. I love it when the characters say their own dialogue and it's a revealing moment.

Ryousmisstress: Aten would not run through that door no matter what I tried to do.  When Ryou called to him to leave, that was me, but he wouldn't budge.  I tried.

Dragondreeamer: You also need to club Steven with your mallet….Tim, too.

Negacat: Sure, you can sick your rabid pet lion on them. Do you have a poisonous snake, too? I think Steven would like to play with it…or Anzu may try to make friends with it…either way….the snake wouldn't be lonely.

Angel Black: Yeah, her dolls are like Barbies.  And she likes them.  But Aten plays with them, too.

Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy

Aria ran through the dark, cold streets of the strange neighborhood.  Everything looked dark and eerie shadows creeped  on the pavement.  She clasped Kayla to her tightly as she stopped looking around.  "Daddy?"  The only response was a cold wind that ruffled through her hair.  In the distance a car horn bellowed.  Aria walked on and she let out a sneeze.  

"Gosh is it cold, Kayla.  I not know where daddy is."

She saw a person stumbling down the street.  She ran up to him. "Do you know where my daddy is?"

"Ar…gah….*hiccup * I'm not your daddy, kid." The man staggered away.

Aria heard her tummy growl.  "I'm so hungwy….need fwood."

Aria picked up her head when she heard two men laughing.  Maybe they would know where her daddy would be.  She ran up to the van and looked at the decoration illuminated by street lights: "KC"…Kaiba Corporation.

Aria rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Unkie Seto!"  The little girl ran to the door of the van and knocked.  "Hewwo?  Open up! Hewwo?"

The window in the van rolled down.  A man peeked his head out of the van.

"Down here!"

The man looked down at the two year old shaking chibi.  

"You have any fwood in there?"

The man shook his head. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning, kid?"

"Some meanie-guy put me in a bwanket and took me to a place where we couldn't leave and somebody hit my mommy there and I ran out before they could catch me."

The man's head retreated into the van and appeared a moment later. "Are you sure about this, kid?"

"Is my Unkie Seto or Unkie Puppy in there? They know me!"

The man's eyes went wide. "You really know Seto Kaiba?"

"Unkie Seto and my Unkie Puppy will help me!"

"What is the puppy's name?"

Aria scratched her head.  "I tink I hear Mom caw him Joey, but I call him Unkie Puppy! Unkie Seto works at Kaiba Corpteration." Aria put her hands on the door of the van. "Pwease, I want to see my Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy!"

The man's head disappeared and the door opened.  He picked up Aria and put her in the front seat with him.  He also wrapped a sweater around her seeing her dress was torn in the back.

"We have to get this shipment of new duel disks delivered, Bern."

"Hey, even if there is a chance this kid does know Mister Kaiba, do you think she's better here in the cold?  You know how Kaiba feels towards kids."

The driver put the van into gear and pulled out.  

"I wuv my Unkie Seto.  He and his Puppy get awong so well.  Did you know Unkie Seto has a reawwy big sword?  He plays with his puppy with it! Aten and I found his box of toys, but Unkie Puppy and Unkie Seto were weawy upset when we found it!  I haven't been able to find the toys.  I woved that toy.  It even shook weawy weawy fast!  I needed a gwass of milk once when Aten and I were staying over and I heard that noise coming from a woom and awot of squeaking."

The men both held their mouths trying not to laugh.  Seto and Joey's affairs were in no way secret from his company.

"Unkie Puppy must weawy have enjoyed pwaying with that toy because he was laughing and asking for more.  Unkie Seto then said he was going to make puppy beg to pway. They must have been pwaying weawy hard because Unkie Puppy's back hurt the next day." Aria paused for a moment. "Unkie Seto doesn't like to share you know. I think Unkie Puppy wanted to play with the sword because he kept yelling for Unkie Seto to give it to him."

Bern covered Aria with the sweater more and gave her some peanut butter crackers to keep her from giving more details, but it completely failed.

"Aten and I also found this red stuff that we spilt on the fwoor.  Unkie Seto was weawy mad.  It tasted weawy good. It was ebidel.  Yeah…that's it…it was ebidel loobercatation.  I tink it was stawbewwy."

The men tried not to die laughing as they watched the traffic.  When they pulled up to Kaiba Corp they were trying so hard not to laugh.  

They took Aria inside still wrapped in the sweater.  They took Aria into the elevator and up to Seto and Joey's floor.
    
    ******************
    
    Joey collapsed on his lover panting heavily. He could barely find the
    
    strength to roll off of his lover. Seto's arms came up almost shaking to
    
    caress Joey's wet, sweat-covered hair.
    
    "Good....*pant* puppy.....gods, Joey. What does that make?"
    
    Joey blinked his eyes and looked up at Seto's sapphire eyes. "I dunno. Lost
    
    track....Five, maybe."
    
    Seto let out a heavy breath. "You wore me out, puppy."
    
    Joey rolled off of Seto as he breathed heavily. Seto held onto his lover as
    
    Joey put his head on the sculpted chest of the CEO. Seto kissed the blond
    
    boy's hair. "I love you, Joey."
    
    Joey closed his eyes in bliss and satisfaction as his lover stroked him.
    
    Seto ran his hands up and down Joey's back feeling the soft, sweaty, hot
    
    skin pressed against his body.
    
    A knock at the door came and Joey rubbed his cheek against Seto's chest.
    
    Two men entered the room and Seto's eyes narrowed. "I thought I said I
    
    didn't want to be disturbed when I went to bed. You guys know better than
    
    that. Why aren't you delivering that new shipment of duel disks?"
    
    Into the room, Aria ran with her arms extended. "Unkie Seto! Unkie Puppy!"
    
    Joey and Seto sat up in bed amazed at the little girl running to them
    
    wearing a sweater that was too big for her. Aria ran to the bed and Seto
    
    picked her up.
    
    "Aria! You're frozen!" Seto wrapped the little girl in the blankets with him
    
    and Joey. Aria gave a little cough as she gripped onto Seto tightly.
    
    "Where did you find her?"
    
    "We were having our break when she knocked on our van downtown."
    
    Seto looked at Aria as Joey checked her for bruises. "There's a tiny bruise
    
    on the bottom of her back and it's all red. The back of her dress is torn."
    
    "We found her like that, Master Kaiba."
    
    Seto held Aria closer, her cold body gripping his skin. "Go back to your
    
    work." The men left. "Joey, call the kitchen staff. Tell them to make a cup
    
    of hot weak tea for her."
    
    "I hungwy, Unkie Seto."
    
    "Tell them to heat up some baby food or formular instead that we have left.
    
    I don't want anything heavy on her stomach. Aria, when did you eat last?"
    
    JJoey called the kitchen staff.
    
    Aria's grip on Kayla was beginning to weaken. "Morning."
    
    Seto shook her gently to keep her awake. "Stay awake, Aria. I'll get you
    
    something to eat. What are you doing away from your home? Why isn't Aten
    
    with you?"
    
    Aria buried her face in Seto's body. A tiny whimper escaped her throat.
    
    "Joey, call her father. I'm sure he's worried."
    
    Aria looked up at Seto who pressed his hot hand to her face. Aria managed a
    
    little smile as she moved closer to Seto.
    
    "Where were you? Where is your brother?"
    
    Aria sniffed. "Some meanie-man put me, mommy, and Aten in a woom. The
    
    wocked the door and mommy was sad. Mommy fight this other man that I bit
    
    weawy hard and I wan from the woom. I twied to bwing Aten with me, but he
    
    not move. He said he not want to weave without mommy."
    
    "You bit someone?"
    
    "He was going to hurt my mommy. I no want my mommy to feel bad."
    
    Joey sat back in bed. "Well, we always said that Aria had Bakura's thirst
    
    for blood."
    
    "It was weawy cold and I was hungwy. I sawed the truck with a "K" and a "C"
    
    like on your biwding."
    
    Seto put Aria between he and Joey. Joey covered her up, but she refused to
    
    let go of Seto. When the kitchen staff brought up the formula, Seto held
    
    the bottle for her to drink. Aria nearly fell asleep as she ate. Joey went
    
    to the bedroom that she and Aten slept in when they came over and picked out
    
    a clean pair of clothes. Seto stood up after Aria was done eating and took
    
    her into the bathroom for a quick bath. The CEO was almost glad she was
    
    asleep. She wouldn't have to see him running around naked.
    
    Joey removed the tattered dress and held her in the bathtub as Seto washed
    
    her. Seto growled at the marks on Aria's back.
    
    "When I get my hands on the creep who did this, he won't be able to stand
    
    for a month!" Seto said as Aria's head fell limply forward.
    
    Joey moved his hand so Seto could wash her arm. "She's filthy. I wonder
    
    where she was."
    
    "Whereever she was, Ryou and Aten must still be there."
    
    The door in the bedroom was heard opening. Joey grabbed towels for Seto and
    
    himself. Seto picked Aria out of the tub, dressed her, and wrapped her in
    
    a towel. Joey walked out and saw Bakura and Malik run into the room.
    
    "Where's my baby girl, Joey?" Bakura asked urgently.
    
    Seto came out cradling the little sleeping chibi still clutching Kayla.
    
    "My girl," Bakura ran to Seto and gently took Aria from him.
    
    The entire group watched the reunion of father and daughter. Bakura began
    
    to shake. Even his hair quivered in fear. Bakura kissed Aria and began to
    
    cry. "Thank Ra I found you," Bakura whispered. The father's tears fell in
    
    buckets as he held his tiny chibi against him.
    
    Seto and Joey never saw Bakura so passionate about anything before. They
    
    watched him quietly allowing Bakura to gain his own composure.
    
    "Where did you find her?"
    
    "One of our trucks located downtown found her walking the streets. We
    
    just gave her a bath. She was filthy. We also put some formula in her. She
    
    told us she wasn't fed all day. The poor kid almost fell asleep drinking
    
    from her bottle."
    
    Malik walked up to Aria and stroked her wet white hair. "Where is Aten?"
    
    "Apparently, Aten didn't escape. Ryou and Aten are still wherever she was
    
    kept."
    
    Bakura kissed her forehead. "Did she say where she was?"
    
    Seto shook his head. "All she said was that she was locked in a room and she
    
    bit someone who began to fight Ryou. Aten stayed with Ryou. That is all she
    
    told us."
    
    Malik looked down at the floor sadly as he wrapped his arm around Bakura's
    
    hip. "Aten......."
    
    "I'll send out an email tomorrow that will tell my employees to keep an eye
    
    out for Ryou and Aten. I'll also send you the location of that truck. You
    
    can try searching there. No doubt that Ryou and Aten must be nearby. That
    
    is a very dangerous side of town, so take care."
    
    "Was she able to describe who attacked her?"
    
    Joey stepped beside Seto. "She just had a traumatic experience, Bakura. She
    
    was very tired and hungry when she came in. Let her rest and you can
    
    question her tomorrow."
    
    Bakura sighed. "You're right. I can wait. Thank you, Seto."
    
    Seto shurgged. "No big deal, Bakura. I will stop by tomorrow to see how she
    
    is."
    
    Bakura carried Aria covered completely in the towel. Aria's fingers dug
    
    into Bakura's shirt as he held her. Malik drove them home worried about
    
    Aten's safety. Bakura sat quietly the entire drive home.
    
    Marik jumped up when he saw them enter with Aria. He ran to Malik. "Where's
    
    Aten?"
    
    Malik wrapped his arms around his yami and sobbed into his chest. "Aten
    
    didn't escape....."
    
    Bakura took Aria upstairs and laid beside her. Bakura cradled her warm body
    
    against him and he kissed her one last time before falling asleep.


	12. Don't Leave

Lupusdragon: It's a good thing Aria has them to turn to.

Dragondreamer: HA HA HA….it pissed me off!!! Ha ha  ha ha

Ryousmistress265: Aria does talk too much, doesn't she. I guess we better watch out for when she gets older.

BuffyM: Bakura doesn't find Ryou until the end…and in some serious circumstances. 

Heather Stuaki: I'm glad you're back. OOO…a little birdy told me you suspect about me and my baby….Let's not name names yet…I'll reveal the person when the proper time comes. In fact, both of us will announce it in our fics.

Mystical Dragon: It's probably not right, but she wouldn't be shocked by it. She used to seeing two men in bed.

Falling Leaves: *cheers *

Mirachan: Keep hitting Steven. I think he likes it. 

Gralnak: I just liked the name because of the implications to music. It's a pretty name.

Lunara moonbeam: Sure, let the killing begin.

Rhea: everything will turn out ok. Promise.

Shadow of Light: I promise it will be painful.

Angel Black: it would make a good one shot. Hmmm….

Negacat: I like that name for the snake. So appropriate.

Elizabeth marie rose: Thanks for the bag…it will come in handy at the end of the fic. I take it the weaponsa re…unlimited??

Shade Azuna: I really have to commend you for reading all my fics in one day. That must have been interesting. As far as Cinetti's son is concerned, Tom Cinetti was the father and actually, I forgot the name I used for the son when I wrote the fall of icarus. Sorry if I got the name wrong. I didn't want to name the father and son the same name.  That would be so confusing. I used Tim here instead.  I'm glad you noticed that. I will have to go back to the fall of icarus and reread.  I thought I named him Tim in that one. Oh well. Thanks again, and I'm glad you love my fics!

AMT: If you're gonna wait for the yami's revenge, you have to wait until the end….I know…I know…but I promise Jessica and the bunch will suffer.

Don't Leave…….

Aria opened her eyes and saw her father looking down at her.  Aria cuddled closer to her dad as she saw the sunlight come through the curtains.  Bakura smiled at her and pulled her closer.  The chibi let out a little cough and Bakura brushed her hair back.

"Are you feeling alright, angel?"

Aria nuzzled her head into Bakura's chest. "Daddy, don't leave me."

Bakura kissed her forehead.  "I won't leave you, sweetheart. I'll stay right here with you."

A knock on the door came and Aria tensed up.  Bakura gasped as Aria moved so close to him, she was pressing herself against him. If Bakura didn't watch it, she would end up going through him. "Come in."

Malik came in with a small cup of hot liquid.  "Bakura, is Aria awake?"

Aria turned around and saw Malik approaching the bed. "Mom! Mom, you're here!"

Aria hugged Malik tightly after he put down the hot cup.  "I missed you, mom."

Malik leaned down to kiss the chibi. "I missed you, too, Aria. I made you something that will make you feel better. I made you chicken soup."

Bakura sat Aria up in bed and Malik fed her.  When Bakura stood up to leave the room, Aria began to cry. "No, daddy, don't leave me!"

Bakura sat on the bed and Marik walked in with a yawn.  The yami scratched his back and collapsed face down on the bed. Bakura leaned forward and stroked Marik's blonde hair.  "Any luck?"

"I've been walking around the city since six o'clock last night. I haven't stopped."

Bakura looked at the clock. Marik was walking around the city for fifteen hours…without sleep…without food….without rest…looking for his son and Ryou.  The yami's shoulders sagged wearily onto the comforter.  He looked exhausted.

"Marik, go have something to eat and fall asleep for a bit.  You have been out all night."

Marik began to pant with his sore muscles which refused to relax.  "I haven't found my son.  I am not going to stop looking for him."

"Yami, please. You have to eat and sleep. You can't even move."

Marik buried his face in the material below him.  "My son…..I cannot give up on my child."

The door was knocked on downstairs.  Aria stopped eating and once again fastened herself onto her father.  Bakura wrapped her in his arms securely and accompanied his protection with an audible growl.  Marik rolled over and stood beside his hikari.  Marik and Malik left and answered the door.  

Seto and Joey stood at the door. "How's the kid this morning?"

"Aria's afraid to leave her daddy. I can't blame her. She was taken right out of our yard," Malik said letting them through.  "Thank you for taking care of her last night."

"No problem," Joey said putting his hands in his pockets. "It was our pleasure. I just wish we could have gotten more information out of her."

Marik closed the door. "That would have been impossible.  Malik told me what she looked like last night and now, I don't think she's in a position to tell us much. All she wants is Bakura."

Malik lead them upstairs to Bakura's room where Aria cringed until she saw who it was.  

Seto opened his arms. "Where's my little girl?"

Aria managed a smile and ran over to the CEO wrapping her arms around his waist as she stood on the bed.  "Unkie Seto! Unkie Puppy!"  

Joey and Seto sat on the bed and let Aria hug them until she was ready to let go.  When she was, she cuddled next to Bakura.

"Where was the truck that found her?"

"The truck was placed on Arendell Street in the southern part of Domino city.  Where the truck was parked is a typically bad neighborhood…abandoned buildings, gangs, drugs…the whole bit."

"Aria, if you saw the building would you remember what it looked like?"

   Aria buried her face in her father's chest and shaking her head. "They putted a bwanket on me and keeped my face covered.  I not know which house I was in."

Bakura held Aria gently rocking her. "Tell us what happened when you were taken."

Aria sat up still cuddling close to her father and she told the story of biting Tim in the building and out back.  

"If that is Tim's blood, and Aria made Tim bleed in the building, I can track it down, most likely."

Seto raised an eyebrow at Bakura. "Track down blood? Can you really do that?"

"You want to test me, moneybags?"  

Seto sat back and Bakura stopped growling.  

"Was Mommy ok when you saw her?"

"Mommy was asweep when I sawed her for the first time.  I twied to wake mommy, but he not open his eyes.  When mommy woke up, mommy wooked ok."

Bakura stood up and looked down at Aria.  He hugged her tightly. "I'll get mommy back.  You stay here with Mom."

Aria's brown eyes grew teary and she clung to Bakura. "No, daddy! Don't go! Don't weave me!"

"I'm gonna find Mommy, Aria. Malik won't leave you alone."

Malik circled the bed and picked up Aria into his arms.  "I won't let anything happen to you, Aria. Don't worry."

"Daddy…….Don't go."

Marik stood up and walked to Aria. "We won't be gone long, sweetheart."

"Marik, you are tired. Please go take a nap."

"Bakura is going after Ryou. Where Ryou is, Aten will surely be near.  I'm going to show the kidnappers no one touches my son.  They are going to pay," Malik said removing the dagger from the Rod.

Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Joey ran downstairs. Bakura broke off from the group and ran to the back yard.  The group followed him to the puddle which was nearly dried into the grass.  Bakura dipped his fingers in it and tasted it. With a curl of his lips, he turned to the group. "Let's go."

****************************

Ryou opened his eyes when he heard rustling in the bag that he brought with him to the doctors.  Aten had almost crawled inside the bag.  Ryou yawned and stood up.  He ran to the door trying desperately to open it.  It was still locked.  

"Aten, what do you need, sweetheart?"

"I wanna draw a pisher.,,for daddy."

Ryou scratched his hair. A picture…that could be a way to tell Bakura where he and Aten were being taken!  All he knew is that they were being taken out of the city.  He would have to give him more information as they got it. But for now, at least they  could tell Bakura that they  were out of the city.  

Ryou ran to the bag and grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon.  Aten began to scribble tiny pictures down the side of the page.  Ryou watched him draw.

"Aten, can you tell daddy that we are not in the city anymore?"

"Where we going?"

Ryou shook his head in dismay. "I don't know, baby.  But if you leave daddy a note, he will find us."

Aten drew pictures.  

"No, Aten, I said leave daddy a note."

"I am, mommy."

Ryou looked at the inscriptions.  Aten was writing the note….in hieroglyphs!  Ryou watched amazed as Aten scribbled in green crayon all over the white paper.  

"Aten…..sweetheart….where did you learn to write Egyptian?"

"My Daddy teached me. I not too good at it yet.  Daddy told me to wearn because he wearned it."

Ryou watched as Aten finished drawing. Just for decoration, Aten drew a picture of him and Ryou smiling.  Now…they had to hide it from Steven.  In the empty room, there was only one place to hide anything…in the ventilation ducts.  But how would Bakura find it if he wasn't looking for it?  Tim's blood had dried on the floor already.  It would do no good to dip it into the dried blood…Bakura couldn't detect it. 

Ryou knew Bakura was attracted to his blood and knew he could identify it.  Bakura would be able to smell the blood from a long distance. 

"Hold your drawing, sweetheart. I'm gonna make sure Daddy Bakura finds this."

Ryou took a safety pin he had in his bag.  He stuck it in his finger drawing a tiny amount of blood.  "Give me your drawing, baby."  Ryou took the drawing and wiped the blood on the corner of the paper.  Now Bakura would be able to find it.  

Ryou folded the paper and gave it to Aten.  He picked up the child and instructed him to shove some of it into the duct, but to leave enough for Bakura to grab it.  Aten was put down and Ryou held his finger to stop the bleeding.

"Mommy, why are you bweeding?"

"Daddy Bakura can track us better, baby.  Besides, Bakura can find the note better if it is covered in blood.  Don't worry, angel."

Ryou brought Aten close to him and took the brush out of the bag from the doctors.  Ryou brushed Aten's hair slowly grateful he packed some snacks in case Aten got hungry at the doctors.  The bag contained Aten's old heart medication, crayons, pencils, paper, some crackers, the brush, and his blue bunny plushie in case he wanted to play with it.  Aten chewed hungrily on the crackers as his mommy brushed his hair.  

"I hope daddy likes my pisher.  Did you like it, mommy?"

Ryou smiled. "Yes, I did."

A loud bang on the door made them both jump.  Aten slithered around quickly and clasped onto Ryou.  Ryou put the brush away as the door opened.  

Steven walked in. "Did you sleep well, boy? Today we have a long day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?"

"To your uncle Ryan's house In Brakenridge.   It's pretty isolated, but it's a great start on your road to forgetting Bakura."

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that my love for Bakura is not an illness?  Daddy, I want to stay with Bakura.  Why can't you see me for who I am?  You do realize this is kidnapping, right?"

"I will do anything to get you back, Ryou. I will win you over."

"By kidnapping me and Aten?"

"Anything that is necessary.  Now stand up and let's go."

Ryou stood up and packed Aten's crayons and paper.  Ryou held Aten in his arms as they left the room hoping that Bakura would find their note.  Tim left his room walking up to Ryou.

"So, are my brothers ready to go on a trip."

"The only trip you should take is straight to hell, Tim."

Jessica slapped Ryou behind the head and Aten brought his head into Ryou's chest.  "Don't talk like that to your brother, Ryou. That isn't nice."

Steven packed up the van.  Jessica and Steven sat in the front, in the back was empty  with the exception of the bags.  Tim sat in the back with Ryou and Aten.  Steven locked the van door from the outside to prevent Ryou opening the door.  

Ryou's POV

I heard the engine being started.  Luckily there were two windows on the back of the van.  Tim sat towards the front of the compartment playing with his Game Boy thankfully completely oblivious to me.  Aten and I watched the building fade as we pulled away.

What's that???  Bakura? Marik!  Bakura and Marik were running to the building where I was trapped.  I banged on the window to get their attention. I'm here, yami! I'm in the van! Yami!

Tim threw his Game Boy at my head making me wince and making a nice bruise on the back of my head.  "Stop knocking on that window!"

Aten's tiny fingers clinged to the window. "Daddy…..I miss you, daddy…"

My hands touched the glass.  Bakura….goodbye, my love.  I will find some way to contact you.  I love you.  I love you.  My beautiful yami.  We will be together again, I hope.  

I cannot live without you.  Without you, I am incomplete.  Without you, I am nothing.  My head falls against the glass in defeat. I cannot call to him. Cannot cry to him. Cannot kiss him goodbye. Cannot breathe. 

 I remember how he felt beside me, next to me, on me, in me.  Will I ever feel it again?  

I love you, yami.

Don't leave me, yami…..please……..

We turn the corner.

I love you.

Next Chappie:  Bakura finds the note.  


	13. Catch Us If You Can

Negacat: I will thoroughly enjoy all the plushies you gave me. Thank you!

SuperJM: It's ok. Steven deserves much more cruel punishment.

Shadow of Light: Later on it will be revealed how Bakura knows Ryou's blood so well. It was hinted in Baby of Mine, but eventually in this story we will get the whole story.

Angel Black: I know. I would have screamed my head off too. But Steven and Jessica would probably have heard.  That would be a good chappie in another story…having Bakura teach his daughter the fine point of tracking blood.

Caro: Good luck on finals!

Falling Leaves: I love that card! One of my favorites.

Lunara Moonbeam:  Thanks for the plushies! *squeals head off * I've got so many plushies now!!!! I just wish they were real.  Start a religion after me? Interesting. I'd be interested to hear the chants involved.  You're so sweet!  *hugs Lunara*

Pharaoh Yami's Princess: You're getting married, too???  Congrats, babe!  Mine'll be in August probably. When you planning yours? I hope your fiancé likes the story if he reads it.

Heather: I would like to learn, too.  It sounds really cool to me.

Dragondreamer: You threatening me, woman???  Don't make me bring out the Millenium Paddle on your butt!  *snicker *

Catch Us If You Can, Tomb Robber

Bakura kept the window open as Kaiba's limo drove to its destination.   They parked where the KaibaCorp van was parked the night before and Bakura wanted to explore on foot.  Bakura got out of the car and looked around. Boarded windows were the most common sight. A single tree with graffiti on it stood among the crumbling buildings and cracked walls.  Marik looked down at the gutters lined with every type of garbage imaginable. 

"There's a reason why we don't come here often," Marik said trying to kick some sludge that was running onto his shoes.  

The other yami felt inside his pocket for his dagger.  His trusted weapon was still with him.  Kaiba and Joey stepped out of the car covering their noses from the putrid smell that perforated through the air.

"How can you smell anything through this?" Seto complained.

"Moneybags, Marik and I loved in ancient Egypt. You got used to human crap and camel crap…not to mention other types of crap.  There were no refrigerators to keep dead fish cold.  So you see, Marik and I are used to this. We've smelled worse than this."

Marik struggled to get a tiny grin. "Yeah, compared to ancient Egypt…this place is freakin' Disney Land."

Bakura began walking down the street.  "I'm picking up on something….this way."

The street was silent and still with the exception of a white van pulling away from one of the buildings.  The scent was really close.

Joey turned to Kaiba. "Do you think we should call him 'bloodhound' from now on?"

"No, puppy.  You're the only puppy here. Get used to it."

Joey sighed and followed Bakura until he stopped at an old warehouse. 

Bakura checked the doorknob.  The door was open.  Bakura drew his dagger from his pocket and cautiously entered.  

"Hello?"

Marik entered, the blade of the Millenium Rod glistening in the light streaming from the intact window panes.  Bakura's voice echoed through the warehouse now filled with only a few crates and spider webs.

"Marik, open the crates and look inside. The blood is close….and  I…don't want to think…the source is coming from those crates."

Seto and Joey entered the warehouse.  Joey looked at the crates and webs. He saw a rat dash across the floor and let out a scream.

"AH! A RAT!"

Seto grabbed Joey's jacket. "It's only a rat, puppy. You can't be afraid of rats!"

"Well, I am! Live with it!"

Seto and Joey walked towards the tall crate with Marik.  Marik pried the sides opened when Seto saw a spider. Seto slowly inched away from it when Joey noticed.

"My Master is afraid of spiders??" Joey burst out in laughter.

Seto growled. "Yes…when the spider is the size of your hand, Puppy."

Marik pried open the crate and Seto and Joey helped him remove the lid.  Inside was nothing but clothes.  The other two crates also held clothes.  

Bakura walked through the door in the back to a long hallway.  The scent was getting stronger as he proceeded.  "Ryou?!  Ryou! Aten!"

Nothing answered back.  Bakura came to one door and stopped. The scent was coming from inside.  "Ryou? You in there?"

Marik, Seto, and Joey came running. "The crates had nothing but clothing."

"There's blood behind this door," Bakura said looking at the doorknob.  Bakura turned and slowly opened the door.

The room was empty with the exception of a single green crayon pointing to the northwest corner of the room.  A puddle of red dried blood was also in the room.  Bakura kneeled in front of the puddle and dipped his finger in it. 

He rubbed his fingers over it. "This isn't Ryou's blood."

Marik gasped. "Is it Aten's blood?"

Bakura shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "I doubt it."

Joey and Seto looked around the empty room searching for clues. Bakura stood up.

"There's fresh blood in the room."

Bakura stood up and turned.  The scent was coming from the direction that the crayon pointed.  Bakura followed the coppery smell to the ventilation duct.  

"What's this?"

Bakura pulled out a piece of paper, of which the corner was covered in fresh blood.  

Bakura licked the edge of the paper. "It's Ryou's blood," he said with his voice cracking.

Bakura opened it up to reveal the picture.  He raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

Marik took the piece of paper and read it. "It says, 'I love you, daddy.  Horse Out of city'.  Bakura, this is in Hieroglyphs!"

"'Horse out of city?'  That makes no sense, Marik," Joey said scratching the back of his head trying to read the glyphs.  

"I've been teaching Aten how to write hieroglyphics.  It is his heritage.  His history. I learned it. So can he.  He's just learning. Give him some time."

Bakura took back the paper.  Aten and Ryou went out of the city? Where? "Search for more clues as to where they went," Bakura ordered.

"You are ordering ME?" Seto crossed his arms looking at Bakura.  

Marik grabbed Seto's jacket. "Listen, moneybags, my son is still out there with a madman.  Ryou's life and his life is in danger.  Just because you got Aria back doesn't mean you can just sit back and relax like the spoiled rich boy you are!  Aten and Ryou are still missing.  This is no time to sit back and get comfortable.  You either help us or get out of our way….it's as simple as that. Now which will it be, Seto Kaiba?"

Sapphire and Amythyst eyes met each other almost daring the other to continue the brawl into something further.  Seto saw anger and rage behind Marik's eyes…but there was something else….hurt…fear….frustration….three things that Marik never revealed to anyone..not even his hikari.

Seto pushed Marik away. "I came down here to help you. If you don't want my help, then fine." 

Joey walked between Seto and Marik.  "Hey, Seto, chill, man.  Marik worried about Ryou and Aten. That's all. Cut him some slack."

Marik turned to Bakura still looking at Aten's drawing.  Ryou must have known he would find it.  Bakura staggered back and leaned against the wall.  

"I'm going to see if they left anything behind," Marik said brushing past Seto on the way out.  

Joey followed Marik to the other rooms.  Joey could sense Marik's thousand thoughts running through his mind.  Joey found an empty battery package, some candy wrappers, and several empty soda cans.  Marik checked the other room which also had empty candy wrappers, but it also had a forgotten lipstick rolled into the corner.  The color: red.  

Marik picked it up when Joey entered the room.  

"Hey, Marik….look on the wall."

Marik looked up and behind him. On the wall, written in the red lipstick was: CATCH US IF YOU CAN, BAKURA! 

Marik growled and called to Bakura.  Bakura and Seto ran to the room and looked on the wall.  There it was..scribbled….CATCH US IF YOU CAN, BAKURA!

Bakura growled and tightened his fist around the paper.  "I am so…going to kill…that son of a bitch….."

Marik's lip curled. "I'm gonna grind his mortal bones into dust when I find him….."

Marik held up the lipstick. Bakura took it in his hand and gasped. "Either Steven has gone through a change I don't know about…or he has a woman with him."

"Steven travel with a female? Does he know any women at all?"

Bakura gripped the cosmetic tightly in his hand. "Jessica…the woman who tried to rape Ryou.  She's the only woman I know about."

The group stood stunned when they heard the ringing of a phone.  It was coming from a pile of blankets on the floor.  Bakura and Joey sifted through the blankets until they found a cell phone hidden among the material.

Bakura pressed a button. "Who is this?"

"Well, Bakura! I'm glad you found my little parting gift to you."

Bakura growled and banged his fist against the wall in anger. "Where is Ryou? What have you done to him?"

Steven chuckled on the other side of the line. "He's fine, as well as his son.  How long that is the case depends on you."

"What do you want?"

"To let Ryou go.  Let him go, Bakura. He doesn't belong to you anymore. He is my son and belongs to me."

Bakura felt tears pooling behind his eyelids.  He could see Ryou shaking in a corner afraid to move…afraid to cry out to him for help.  "I will not let him go, Steven! I will chase you down no matter where you go.  I will not rest until I have Ryou back safe with me!"

Steven laughed. "You will never see your little sex toy again.  I'm protecting my son from you and if you don't like it, run off to one of your other boyfriends. My son will never be harmed by you again."

"I'm going to skin you alive, Steven!  I was not just a thief, Steven.  Yami was right. I was a murderer, too. And I am capable of doing things to you that would make your skin crawl and stomach churn.  When I get my hands on you, may Ra have mercy on your broken, bleeding, decapitated corpse!"

"I think not. Incidentally, I think you should also know that you cannot trace the calls made by this phone, so don't try.  You may also decide to keep that phone in case I get really kind-hearted and let you talk to Ryou.  But if you try any funny stuff, Ryou will pay the price. And Bakura…..he will pay dearly."

The line went dead.  "Steven! Steven!" Bakura turned off the phone and kicked the wall in with a powerful swing of his foot. He banged his fists on the wall hiding his face from view.

Marik turned to Seto and Joey.  "I think you guys better wait outside."

Seto and Joey left the building.  Marik saw Bakura's back rise and fall rapidly with every breath.  Bakura, the strong, powerful yami, was crying.  Marik watched Bakura bang his head on the wall in frustration.

"Marik…you should go…I don't want anyone to see me like this."

Marik sighed and stepped closer.  

"I mean it, Ishtar! Leave!"

Marik stepped another step closer and Bakura turned around defensively.

"Ishtar, I told you to go!"  Bakura shoved Marik away.

Marik stood still. "I am not leaving.  I lost a son, too, tenshi."

Bakura's head dropped and he covered his sobbing face in his hands. "I can't live without him.  I can't….."

Marik brought Bakura into his arms and held him tightly. "We'll get him, Bakura. We'll get him together.  Promise."

Bakura nodded his head. "I just don't believe this is happening."

"Me neither. But we can get through this, Bakura.  After all," Marik twirled the Millenium Rod in his hand. "After all, we have some yami justice to dispense on his ass."

"You're right," Bakura said, the fire returning to his eyes. We'll get that bastard."

"But we don't know where they are going."

Bakura and Marik walked out of the building.  They had no leads. No destination. Marik and Bakura stepped into the sunlight wondering where do they go from here.

Bakura looked up into the sky. "Ryou…send me a sign."


	14. Broadcast

Pharaoh Yami's Princess: Well, the wedding is happening in Canada. I'm not sure if you could get there easily. But I'll announce it. Me and my baby!

Lupusdragon: I know…I am evil. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dragondreamer: Yes. I do remember that pocket knife.  Do you remember this??? *grabs turkey  and waves it giggling maniacally * 

Negacat: Aten still isn't too good at glyphs yet. He put in a word that wasn't supposed to be there…Horse.  He also drew the glyph wrong, so they read it wrong.

Lielarose: I'll be sure to use these when the time comes…I can't fit the nuke in, but everything else works well.

Gralnak: I know…must…kill……Steven…

Lunara Moonbeam: Wonderful Yaoi Authoress sounds fine. I try not to come off as conceited. There are other yaoi writers out there, too.  But I will take the title. Thankies!

Angel Black: Oh, they knew to ignore the Horse…It was just a strange word. Aten's still learning.

Shadow of Light: Horse out of town was meant to be Out of Town. Aten is still learning glyphs, so, he accidentally put in a wrong word.

Broadcast

Bakura sighed in the limo.  Marik was caressing the tip of the Millenium Rod imagining it being used to torture Steven beyond recognition.  Joey crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"What are you gonna do, Bakura?"

"Marik and I are going after Ryou."

Seto glared at Bakura. "And how do you think Aria will take it?  You saw how she was acting this morning in bed. She wouldn't let you go."

Bakura sighed and shifted in the seat.  "I have to go. If I don't, I'll never get Ryou back."

Marik turned to Bakura. "Steven already knows where we live. I don't think Aria is safe with my hikari.  If Steven comes back for Aria, Malik alone may lose her.  He's a good fighter, but not as good as us, Bakura."

Bakura sighed and looked out the window.  He had to decide what was in Aria's best interests. Steven knew better than to return to Malik's home, but with him and Marik away, Steven could find someway into the house.  At least for a short time, Aria had to be someplace safe. Someplace where Steven would not know where to look for her or she would have the best protection available.

Bakura turned to Seto. "Seto. I have to ask you a favor."

Seto looked down at Bakura.  "I know what you are going to ask me, Bakura.  So, why don't you just ask me already?"

Bakura looked up.  "Will you watch my baby girl while Marik and I go look for Ryou and Aten?"

Seto looked down at Bakura and nodded. "I'll watch over her.  Don't worry. She's well protected with me. No one will get to her."

"Thank you, Seto."

"But if you call me moneybags one more time…."  
"Ok. I promise I won't call you moneybags anymore."

Seto's mouth curled into a smile.  "Good."

Seto's limo pulled up to the house.  Aria ran out of the house, her little white mane flopping around in the wind as she ran to her father.

The little girl ran into her father's arms.  "Daddy, I missed you! I not thinked you come home!"

Malik came out to Marik, concern washed over his face at the sight of his yami with empty arms.  "I couldn't find him, Malik."

Malik held his yami tightly and kissed him on the neck. "It's ok, yami. You'll find him."

Marik wrapped his arms around Malik.

"Where's Aten? And mommy? You no see them?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, sweetheart. We didn't see them."

Aria put her arms around her father's neck. "I miss mommy."

Bakura kissed Aria's head. "I know you miss mommy."  Bakura put her on the ground and kneeled down to her. "Aria, Daddy Marik and I have to go away to find mommy.  I know this isn't going to be easy."

Aria's eyes went wide and her smile faded.  Her bottom lip trembled.  Her hands and arms became shakey. Her face tensed and she lowered her head. Her father brought him to his chest and kissing her forehead.  "I no want you to weave, daddy! Meanie man will come back for me! No weave, daddy!  Pwease! Don't weave me, daddy! I'll be a good girl! I pwomise!"

Bakura rocked her in his arms. "I have to go get mommy."

"But I no want you to go…you no come back for me."

Bakura looked her in the eyes. "I would always come back for you.  I love you. You are my little girl. My baby girl." Bakura tilted Aria's chin up. "Who's got daddy blood lust?"

Aria sniffed and a small smile returned to her until her crying stopped and a larger smile replaced it. "Me..I got daddy's bwood wuss.!"

"That's my baby girl.  Anyway, Unkie Seto is going to take you home to stay with him."

Malik broke his hug with Marik.  "What?"

Marik held Malik's shoulders. "We are gonna leave Aria with Seto for a little. Even if it is just overnight."

"But why?"

"Because Seto and Joey have better security than here," Bakura answered.

Malik yawned in Marik's grasp.  Malik was up all night making soup for Aria and couldn't sleep during the day since he was in charge of Aria.  Sleep was almost impossible anyway without Aten by his side.

Bakura kissed Aria on the forehead.  Go pack some toys for Unkie Seto."

Aria ran into the house. 

"Thank you, Seto. This means a lot to me."

"I'm going to do a broadcast from KaibaCorp and issue a reward for Ryou and Aten's safe return."

Bakura nodded.  "Thank you.  Are you sure Aria will be ok at your place?"

Joey smiled as he shifted closer to Seto. "Yeah, she's a good kid. We'll take good care of her."

"Don't lose her like that baka pharaoh."

"We won't," Seto glared at the mention of Yami's name.  "What are you going to do?"

Marik held Malik close to him. "Probably put Malik down for a nap. Then we will have to figure what would be the next move."

"The smell of any blood was almost nothing outside the building. There are a lot of places where Steven can be.  We may have to wait until your broadcast wields any information.  Then we can plan our next move."

Aria ran back outside some time later with her Change of Heart plushie, her pink bunny plushie, and an armful of dollies.  "I'm weady for Unkie Seto's pwace!"

Bakura hugged Aria tightly. "I love you, angel."

"Me, too, daddy.  I'll be good."

"See that you do."

Seto lead Aria back to the car with Joey and Bakura.  Malik looked up at his yami.

Seto's limo drove Aria back to KaibaCorp where he was planning a broadcast for a reward for Ryou and Aten's safe return.  

Ryou watched the city disappear from the back of the van.  When Domino was out of sight, Ryou sat down by the door clutching Aten to his chest.  Occasionally, he would look up and see trees rush past.  

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Ryou shook his head as he looked into the eyes of his little boy. "I don't know, baby.  I wish I knew."

Tim chuckled where he was sitting.  "I would tell you, but there is a price to pay."

Aten nuzzled into Ryou's chest and began sucking his thumb.  

"Forget it, Tim."

"Fine. I'm just being a big brother."

Ryou wanted to tell him he was just being a pain in the ass, but he didn't want to curse in front of Aten.
    
    The truck stopped and Aten gripped tighter onto Ryou. Jessica and Steven
    
    were laughing outside the van. their voices became louder as they
    
    approached the door. Steven opened the door and Ryou looked up at him with
    
    hesitation.
    
    "What are you doing?"
    
    "We're hungry. Gonna stop to eat."
    
    Steven reached for Aten in Ryou's arms. Ryou squirmed away from his
    
    father's grip. Aten whimpered into his mommy's chest.
    
    "Listen, Ryou. Either Aten comes with me or you stay here in the van and you
    
    don't eat for the rest of the day. Aten won't eat either. It's your
    
    decision."
    
    Ryou looked down at the sad eyes of the child. He knew Aten must be getting
    
    hungry. Ryou had to feed Aten something, even if he himself didn't eat.
    
    "Why do you want to hold him?"
    
    Steven's eyes narrowed. "So you don't try any funny stuff. Now give me Aten
    
    or you stay here in the closed van with no air and no food. Now what will it
    
    be?"
    
    Ryou looked down at Aten. Aten began to chew on Ryou's shirt. Aten hadn't
    
    eaten since the day before and knew the child was bearing the entire
    
    situation quietly as he could. But for Aten to go two days without food or
    
    water was too much. Ryou kissed Aten on the cheek and handed him over to
    
    Steven. Ryou then buried into the bag he brought from the doctor's to grab Aten's medication.  Despite their situation, Aten needed his medication.
    
     Steven held Aten in his arms as Ryou climbed out of the van. Tim
    
    climbed out bumping into Ryou. Ryou looked around and saw they were at a
    
    roadside diner. Steven walked towards the diner with Aten and Jessica
    
    pushed Ryou forward roughly eliciting a growl.
    
    "I wouldn't do that, honey. Steven has your kid. Don't make us punish you
    
    for misbehaving...or rather...don't make us punish Aten for your behavior."
    
    Ryou clenched his fists and saw Aten watching him intently from Steven's
    
    arms. Tim and Jessica pushed Ryou to the diner where Steven got them a
    
    seat. On the television, soap operas were playing and the waitresses were
    
    watching between refilling coffees and soft drinks. The television was
    
    behind Steven. Ryou was placed against the wall beside Tim and Jessica.
    
    Aten was placed on a booster seat beside Steven.
    
    A waitress came over and looked at Aten rubbing his teary eyes.
    
    "Aww...What a cute little boy! What's the matter, sweetheart? Look like
    
    someone needs a nap soon."
    
    Steven put his arm around Aten making the boy shiver. "He's just a little
    
    tired. He's had a long day."
    
    "I'll give him something to play with. Do you like to draw, sweetheart?"
    
    Aten looked up at her and nodded.
    
    "I'll give you some crayons to draw with. The waitress brought them drinks
    
    and menus.
    
    "Ryou, what does Aten eat?"
    
    "Aten has a sensitive stomach. Nothing fried, dad."
    
    Steven giggled. "I would have a sensitive stomach too if I lived with you
    
    and three other men doing god only knows what in front of me."
    
    Ryou growled. "I never did anything in front of my kids, dad. Let me order
    
    for Aten. I know what he likes to eat and what he can have."
    
    The waitress returned with a placemat and crayons for Aten. Ryou took the
    
    can of crayons and looked at it. Steven, Tim, and Jessica were looking at
    
    their menus. He dumped over the can of crayons onto the table and made sure
    
    he dumped them in such a way that one crayon would roll towards him. Sure
    
    enough, a blue crayon rolled towards him. Ryou held the menu with one hand
    
    and wrote a note on the other: We were kidnapped. Going to Brackenridge.
    
    Ryan Bakura. 2146 Bantam Lane. Get help. Please. Ryou ordered some
    
    macaroni and cheese for Aten knowing that he liked cheese.
    
    "I talked to Bakura, Ryou."
    
    Ryou's eyes were like a dagger stabbing into his father's eyes.
    
    "Bakura misses you."
    
    "I cannot believe you did this to me, father. I am your son, yet you treat
    
    me like garbage."
    
    Steven crossed his arms. "I have done everything I can to get to you, Ryou.
    
    I am doing this for your welfare..and the welfare of Aten."
    
    Ryou looked at Aten coloring happily on the paper mat. The waitress brought
    
    him some fruit juice for him in a child's plastic cup with clowns and circus
    
    animals. On the paper, Aten drew a giraffe surrounded by more
    
    Hieroglyphics. On the bottom of the picture, Aten drew: To My Daddy. I Love
    
    You.
    
    Ryou looked over at the waitress watching the television. She looked at her
    
    watch and back to the screen. He wanted to stand up and cry for help then
    
    and there. But....Aten was beside Steven.
    
    "How is this benefiting him, dad? He's separated from his father who misses
    
    him. He plays with Bakura in the backyard with his sister. Malik reads to
    
    him and sings him songs every night before he goes to bed. Now what does he
    
    have? The back of an empty van, no father, no playtime, and no soft bed to
    
    sleep in? How is this helping him?"
    
    Steven looked over at Aten, his little tongue poking out of his mouth as he
    
    added another finger to a clown's hand. "He doesn't look traumatized."
    
    "Because he's playing.
    
    He's distracted. If all of us take care of Aria and Aten, why do you care
    
    so much? We feed the kids, dress them, bathe them, clean up after them, put
    
    them to bed, play with them. If they are getting cared for, why do you
    
    care?"
    
    "Because it's what you are doing with them while you are bathing them and
    
    playing with them that worries mem son."
    
    Ryou grabbed his hair and pulled at it completely frustrated and insulted.
    
    "I would NEVER do that to my children, dad! How dare you even suggest I
    
    would touch my kids in THAT way! That is disgusting!"
    
    Steven sneered at Ryou. "Finally we agree on something."
    
    The waitress brought over their food.
    
    "I love Maconi and Cheese! Yummy!" Aten smiled happily as he dug his spoon
    
    greedily into the bowl.
    
    "Don't eat fast, sweetheart," Ryou reminded him.
    
    Ryou ate his chicken sandwich slowly as he watched the rest of the family dig their teeth hungrily into their lunches.  
    
    Aten saw his mommy wasn't eating and he held out a spoonful of macaroni and cheese for Ryou. "Here, mommy….have some of mine! It's really yummy!"
    
    Ryou smiled and shook his head. "You eat, sweetheart. I want you to keep up your strength."  Ryou handed Aten his pill. "Take your medicine, sweetheart."
    
    Steven watched Aten try to pick up the tiny pill with his hands.  He picked up his pill and put it in his mouth.  "What is that for?"
    
    "Compliments of you and your "medicine," my son has a bad heart like me.  He has to take medicine for the rest of his life because of you, father."
    
    "Where's your medication?"
    
    "I thought we were going to return home so I could take my medicine. I never packed my medicine with me."
    
    Steven scoffed. "Forgetful, as usual.  Well, we'll see if we can get it."
    
    Ryou put down his sandwich and looked at the folded "note" he made on the napkin.  He put the napkin on top of the plate and stopped the waitress as she passed.  With pleading eyes, he gave her the plate.  
    
    "Be careful with the napkin, miss.  I may have put something in there and I don't want you to mess up your pretty dress," Ryou said. 
    
    The waitress turned to Aten who held his juice cup with both hands.  "Are you enjoying your lunch, cutie?"
    
    Aten stopped drinking and took in a gulp of air.  "Yes, miss, thank you."  Aten held up the drawing he made.  "You like? Here's a giwaffe and I drew a pisher of my daddy.  If my daddy comes to find me, can you give it to him?  Tell my daddy I miss him and I wove him very mush."
    
    Ryou and Steven looked at each other for a tense moment.  
    
    "Do you miss your daddy?"  the waitress asked him.
    
    "I do. Very mush. Can you give him that pisher for me?"
    
    Steven put his arm around Aten making Aten's eyes open wider and made him stop talking. "This kid has such an imagination! Ain't he a cutie?"
    
    Steven pinched Aten's cheeks and Aten began to cry loudly.  Steven's face began to sweat and his movements to quiet Aten were erratic.  Ryou looked up at the waitress to whisper to her to read the note, but on the television, an image caught his eye….Seto Kaiba.
    
    Kaiba sat at his desk. "This broadcast is not about a new product from KaibaCorp.  I am hereby issuing a reward for the safe return of Ryou Bakura…Caucasian male 5'4 weighs around 120lbs.  He has long white hair and has brown eyes." An image of Ryou came on the screen.  "He may also be traveling with his son, Aten Bakari Ishtar..Egyptian male      2  ½  feet tall…right brown eye, purple left eye….he has long white and blonde hair." A picture of Aten came on the screen.  
    
    Jessica looked up on the screen and gasped tugging on Steven's sleeve.  "Steven, we have to go! Now! The TV!"
    
    Steven turned around.
    
    "Ryou and Aten are traveling with Steven Bakura, a Caucasian male in his early 40's, short brown hair and brown eyes.  Also, a woman in her early 20's with long blonde hair may be responsible for the kidnapping."  The picture of Aten and Bakura were showed again. "A $10, 000 reward is issued for the capture of Steven Bakura.  For any information leading to his arrest or the whereabouts of Ryou Bakura or Aten Ishtar, a $1,000 reward is posted."
    
    Steven grabbed Aten by the wrist and Tim grabbed Ryou's shirt pulling him out of the booth.  
    
    Ryou struggled with Tim and bit his hand.  Steven threw Aten into the van and grabbed his son.  "Do you want to see Aten alive at the end of the day, Ryou?"

Ryou stopped completely and Steven threw him into the back of the van.  Tim jumped in and Steven closed the doors.  Jessica jumped in and they sped off.

The waitress looked at the television and gasped.  They were her last customers!  The booth was empty when she looked back.  They didn't pay!  She remembered the boy told her to be careful with the napkin. She read it and dialed the number on the screen.  


	15. Last Glimpse

Joey held the Blue Eyes White Dragon action figure in his hands.  Aria had already "defeated" his Red Eyes Black Dragon and his Black Skull Dragon.  Joey knew that the Black Skull Dragon was more powerful than her Dark Magician, but Aria wasn't familiar with the Duel Monsters attack strength.

"One more attack, Unkie Puppy, and I wined!"

Joey took the Change of Heart action figure and put it in his hands.  "The Change of Heart comes to rescue the lue Eyes White Dragon!"

Aria held onto the Dark Magician doll looking at it.  Aria began to play with the figure's outfit when she sighed.

Joey saw Aria put down the doll.  "Aria, your Dark Magician can attack the Change of Heart now.  You already destroyed the Blue Eyes White Dragon with your Dark Magician.  Aria?" 

Aria grabbed the Change of Heart from Joey.  "Aten woved to pway Dull Monners with me."

"I love to play them with you too, Aria.  I thought you were happy to come here."

Aria sat up and hugged the Change of Heart.  "I miss Aten."

Joey looked up at her and pulled her close to hug her. He missed Aten, too.  Joey fought back his own tears as he tried to console the crying chibi.  Joey knew how she felt having not seen his sister Serenity when they were kids because her mom took her away.  Joey was left with a father who didn't care what happened to his son.  Seto was his family.  Seto loved him and cared for him and asked little in return.  

"I know you miss your brother, kid. It's not easy being separated from a family member….or someone you love."

 Aria nuzzled her cheek into Joey's chest.  "I wove you, Unkie Puppy.  Pwomise you won't weave me. I don't want you to.  Everyone is weaving me." 

Joey kissed her white mane. "They're going to find Aten, Aria. Don't you worry."

Seto burst through the door of the study.  "Puppy, they found Aten and Ryou!"

Joey's eyes went wide


	16. Aria's Adventure

WARNING: SOMEWHAT YAOI-ISH…BUT DOESN'T GO TOO FAR….MORE SHOUENEN-AI THAN ANYTHING FOR NOW…

Gralnak: Here's a funny chappie.

Falling leaves: Yeah…Seto really loves Aria, doesn't he?

Lunara: *hugs second chibi Seto * Thank you!  I'm getting married In Nova Scotia. 

Mirachan: Luckily, computer problems are fixed.  The wait will be worth it.

Mystical Dragon: Steven deserves it…trust me.

Lupusdragon: Yes, they are really evil.

Dragondreamer: And just what are you going to do with those. Turkey girl? *wink *

AMT: I'm glad your sister likes my stuff! Thanks for letting her read some of it!  Steven will go to hell…promise.

Angel Black: We got it working.

Shadow of Light: The chappie where Bakura and Marik find Steven is going to be why this rating should go higher than NC17…Steven's gonna suffer.

Negacat: I'm sure to have one or two chappies with her in here…somewhere…I think after my intense chappie to come.

Tiamat: Sorry, Tiamat. I'm trying to fit humor in where I can. Isn't easy with this topic.

STUPID LEGAL DISCLAIMER: Oh,…I do not own Six Flags or any cartoon characters mentioned herein….nor do I own Yugioh…But Steven I do own….and Aria and Aten.

Aria's Adventure

Malik opened his eyes and ran his  hands on the empty space beside him.  He gave a sigh and gripped the white sheets tightly. Marik had left the night before to find Ryou.  Malik rolled over and stretched.  The hikari stood up and went to Aten's crib almost expecting to find the chibi with a  leg or arm hanging out of the bars or Aten awake playing with his toys patiently waiting for his daddy and mom to wake up.  

But Aten wasn't there.

Malik dressed and returned downstairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to the deafening silence of the house.  

"Marik?"

He knew Marik was gone. The house was too quiet without Aria playing with her dolls and Aten's monkey clanging the tiny cymbals together.

Malik saw the monkey in Aten's playpen and picked it up examining it.  Below the monkey was written on it s foot: "Popty of Aten Ishtar."

Malik wound the toy monkey and let its cymbals clang.  Malik carried the monkey to the kitchen and made a small cup of tea. There was no point in making a pot of coffee for just him.  He could almost hear Aten asking for his "mom" to wind it up again.  Malik sighed and pet the fur.

"I should have gone with you, Ryou! I would have skipped school if I knew this would happen!"  Malik gripped his hair tightly when the phone rang.  He walked over cautiously and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Malik!"

"Oh….Joey. Hi."

"Man, you sound bad. You ok, pal?"

Malik nodded his head. "I haven't been alone since I was ten.  Marik  has always been with me. I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, We're taking Aria to the new Six Flags for a day.  Seto bought the park for a day so we can play in it with no one around."

Malik cracked a smile.  "She'll like that. It'll help her get her mind off of Aten for a while. You wanna come?"

'good old moneybags,' as Marik would say.  

"I'd like that, Joey! I really would!"  
"Great! We'll be there in thirty minutes. We're just feeding Aria her…breakfast…Ow! Aria, stop throwing Cheerios!"

"Puppy wikes Chee'os!"Aria squealed from the background.  

"Malik, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know…take care of these kids?"

Malik pet the monkey again thinking about playing with Aten. "Aria can be a handful, Joey."

Joey groaned. "Aria, do you HAVE to do that?"

Malik chuckled.  "What did she do?"

"She just put a bowl of cereal on her head. Now she's covered in milk and Cheerios."

"Puppy! I'm a meanie monner! Roar!"

"I'll be there in an hour so I can give her a bath."

"I wanna take a bubba bath with Unkie Puppy!"

Malik giggled. "Sounds good. I'll be here."

Malik ran upstairs to pack a small bag of Aria's clothes, more toys for her, and some snacks for the park.

*************

Joey slipped into the bath with Aria and she splashed giggling. She never seemed to mind Joey in the bathtub with her as he washed himself down.  Aria spent all her time around men….she wouldn't think twice about seeing him naked. After all…she lived with Marik Ishtar…it was amazing he could keep his clothes on for two minutes.

Aria dropped her doll under the water and Joey had to shift back quickly before she reached under the surface for her doll.

Aria turned her back as Joey got out and wrapped a towel around himself and dried her off.  Joey used the hairdryer until her hair was dry and soft.  She took the brush and brushed her hair up instead of down.

"My hair is spiky, Unkie Puppy. I wike it wike dat."

Seto and Joey packed Aria in the car and took her to Malik.  Aria hugged Malik when he got into the car.

"I missed you, mom!"  Aria said nuzzling beside Malik.

Malik hugged the little chibi with a smile on his face.  Malik knew he couldn't be apart from Aria for too long.  But, Seto's place was the safest place for her now.

They arrived at the amusement park and Seto handed the owner a briefcase full of money.

"No one gets in….no one gets out.  That is my rule for today. The only people allowed in here are the people who work."

"We've taken care of everything, Mister Kaiba."

"Good.  I want no screw-ups. I can't afford them," Seto said as he held Aria's hand entering the park.  

The roller coasters were running and there wasn't a person to be seen besides the people dressed as cartoon characters or clowns.  Joey grabbed a map of the park and looked at Seto.

"Hey, they have a Tunnel of Love here. Sound good?"

Seto smirked. "Sounds good, Joey.  Malik can take care of Aria while we're on it.  Let's go to the kiddie rides first."

Aria squealed and ran to a clown.  She gave the clown a hug around its legs and laughed. "Can I have a pink bawoon in a shape of a aminal??"

Joey, Seto, and Malik saw the clown turn around with a crab in its hand and a balloon…..CRAB?

"AMINAL???? I WUV AMINALS!!!  They're like friendship!"

Seto, Malik, and Joey covered their mouths in shock….Anzu was in the park.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I brought my pet crab Fluffy to work with me today because my friendly boss told me a friendly man bought the friendly park for a friendly day and I had to come to work because I am friendly! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Malik covered his face. "There goes our calm day at the park," he sighed disappointed.

"I wanna pink bawoon aminal!"

"I don't know how to do them….are they friendly?"

"NO, YOU MORON!" Seto fumed. "She wants a balloon animal."

Anzu cocked her head in her own little brainless way.  "Fluffy can make a balloon aminal. Show them, Fluffy!" Anzu put the crab on top of a balloon and not surprisingly, the balloon popped. Fluffy fell back onto Anzu.

Aria ran to Seto.  "She no give me bawoon aminal, Unkie Seto!"

"Anzu, give me a balloon."

Seto grabbed a balloon and twisted it into a giraffe.  Joey and Malik stood amazed. "How did you learn to do that? Joey asked.

"It isn't rocket science, Puppy," Seto responded taking Aria's hand and leading her away to the child's area.  Sadly, Anzu followed them.

"I worked here for a while. I'm trying to buy myself a new brain. My mom and dad said I need a new brain and they are making me work for it! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Joey wished he had a crowbar to beat his head in so he didn't have to hear her trademark cry.  Aria saw an inflatable house that was filled with air.  

"I wanna pway in that!"  Aria removed her shoes and she was placed in the inflatable house.  She jumped around inside, her white hair flying up and down.  "WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! UNKIE SETO! I CAN JUMP HIGH!"

Aria giggled as she jumped high and landed on her back.  She got up and jumped again.  "I bet I can jump all the way to the sky!….I'm almost there!" Aria's dress flew up as she came down jumping happily.  "I can jump soooooooooooooooooo high!" Aria jumped high and tucked her legs under her falling on her back again.  "WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aria giggled and laughed happily as she jumped over and over again with no time limit.  

"I can jump higher than you, Unkie Puppy!"

Joey and Seto snickered.  Joey took Seto's hand in his smiling at his lover.  Malik just watched them hold hands and smile at each other contentedly.  He sighed and returned his attention to Aria when he noticed Anzu approaching the inflatable house.  

"OOOOO! FLUFFY WANTS TO PLAY!"  Anzu threw her crab in with Aria.  As Aria landed, the crab was flown into the air.  Aria saw the crab and let out a high pitched scream.  "FLUFFY LOVES TO JUMP! GOOOOOOOOOOO FLUFFY!!!"

Malik ran to the house. "Anzu, Fluffy's claws will puncture the ride!"

"But Fluffy likes this and the Roller coaster!"

"You take your crab on a roller coaster ride?????? Exactly…how stupid are you?"

Anzu scratched her vacant head. "I don't know!  But Fluffy loves bumper cars!"

"Mom! The cwab!  Get it away! Get it away!" Aria scurried to the front and clutched onto Malik.  Seto and Joey returned to the house seeing Anzu's crab in the jumping area.

"What is that crab doing there?"

"Fluffy was being friendly!"

Malik picked up Aria and took her to a plane ride which flew into the air a little and came back down.  And being the loser that she is, Anzu put her crab in another seat and waved to the crab. "Hi, Fluffy! Planes are like friendship!"

Aria wanted to ride a Merry go Round.  Aria sat on a white horse and Malik held her.  Seto and Joey somehow fit on the same black horse together on the opposite side of Aria's side of the Merry go Round out of Aria's sight.  Seto sat on the back kissing Joey's neck and resting his head on Joey's back, his eyes half closed in contentment.   

"I love you, Joey," the handsome CEO whispered into Joey's ear from behind.  

Joey smiled and leaned his head back to Seto. "I love you, too, master."

Seto brought his lips to Joey's ear and grazed his lips around the sensitive edge of Joey's ear.  Seto kissed the ear and let his wet, warm tongue gradually lick the skin behind Joey's ear making him shiver.  Joey's arm came up behind him and ran his fingers through the CEO's brown hair.  Fisting his hands through the soft hair, he gave out a moan as Seto's hands ran up the front of Joey's shirt touching the warm skin beneath until it heated under his touch.  Seto's hands grazed over Joey's soft, thin belly feeling Joey expand with every passion filled gasp.  Seto pulled Joey close to him running his hand up to Joey's chest feeling Joey's quickening heartbeat and hearing the gasps of breath.  

Joey turned his head to kiss his lover on the lips.  Seto's hands fell lower playing with the button on Joey's jeans.  

"Oh gods….Seto……I love you….."

"Joey…..Puppy……"

Seto and Joey looked into each other's eyes as the carousel horse rose and fell with the motion of the motor above them.  

Seto looked into Joey's eyes wanting nothing more than to reach below Joey and take Joey in his hand and move him in time with the risings and fallings of the horse.  To make love to Joey right then and there was all he wanted.

But…Aria and Malik were nearby. It wouldn't be a good idea for Aria to see them making love. Seto had to stop himself.  Besides….Anzu had the capability to ruin any moment between them.

"I want to make love to you, Joseph," Seto said.

"You…called me…by my full name.."

"I honestly don't know where that came from, but I want to make love to you…..tonight."

Joey smiled and kissed his lover again.  "Me too, love."

The ride came to a slow stop and Joey and Seto climbed off rather stiff.  Aria ran them to a pit filled with thousands of small plastic balls.  Anzu jumped in with her. 

"I still love to play with balls!  They're so friendly and round! And they come in all sorts of sizes and colors! Balls are fun!"

All of the guys blushed and they told Anzu to leave them alone.  Aria wanted to ride the large slide with Seto and she did.  Seto and Joey rode together in the Tunnel of Love in front of Aria and Malik.

"This place is boring," Aria said playing with her fingers.

Seto and Joey enjoyed their make-out session in the dark.  Aria shared some cotton candy with Seto and Malik and Joey shared popcorn.  Anzu put Fluffy on the ground and told him to look for food.  The crab tried to run for dear life, but she caught him….(Poor crab).

Aria rode the rides for a while before falling asleep on Malik's shoulder.  Joey and Seto wanted to ride the roller coaster.  Stupidly enough, Anzu wanted to ride the coaster too…..with Fluffy.  She held onto the crab tightly as the ride sped very fast.  Joey and Seto were surprised the crab was still alive at the end of the ride and didn't die of a heart attack.

Seto and Joey were walking out of the park and turned to Malik's sleeping burden.  She was cuddled close to him.

"Malik, I don't know how you and the others do it," Joey said.

"We do what we can for her. I hope she had fun."

Seto smiled. "I'm sure she did."

Malik stopped short.  "Guys?"

Seto and Joey turned around. Anzu ran off to find more friendly jobs to do…like cleaning out garbage cans.  

"What is it, Malik?" Seto asked.

"Umm…I don't mean to be a pain, but….can I stay with you and Joey?  The house is very lonely and I don't want to be alone. I'm so used to having someone there with me.  Please…I don't want to be alone."

Seto looked at Joey for a minute and back to the Egyptian boy.  "Sure, Malik. We know Aria missed you, too. Sure. Stay as long as you want."

Malik smiled. "Thank you, Seto."

Seto shrugged.  "No problem."

NEXT CHAPPIE: SETO X JOEY LEMON!  SETO X JOEY LEMON!!! (I think we need a lemon break, people.)


	17. Find Me

Find Me

Ryou woke up the next morning with Aten in his arms.  The thunder the night before scared Aten and he had buried his head into Ryou's chest so deeply, that Ryou was surprised Aten was breathing.  The little boy was talking in his sleep about his father and how much he missed his daddy.  The child opened his eyes to smile at his mother.  Ryou brushed back the baby's hair and wiped a tiny bit of dirt off of his son's cheek.

Aten cuddled closer to Ryou as he held his Change of Heart plushie.

"Morning, mommy!"

"Did you get enough sleep last night? I know that storm scared you."

Aten nodded. "I was fine…with you sleeping next to me, mommy."  
Ryou held Aten close.  "I love you, angel."

Aten hugged his arms around Ryou's arm tightly. "I wuv you, mommy.  I wonder if daddy saw my pisher yet.  I dwew him a pwetty pisher."

Ryou kissed Aten's forehead. "I hope daddy sees my picture I drew him."

The heard the sound of the basement door opening and Aten gasped.  

Footfalls were coming down the steps.  Ryou sat up and looked around the room for something to grab in case it was his father.  There was nothing hard in the room. He wanted something….anything….to knock his father out so he could grab Aten and run to safety.  The lock on the door was being picked as Aten ran to cling onto Ryou's legs.  

Steven opened the door standing there looking well rested.  "Well, boy. How do you like your new home? Comfy, huh?"

" 'Comfy' isn't quite the word, dad."

"I know..there aren't words to say how nice it is. I wanted to let you know that your lover Kaiba has put up a reward for your safe return."

Ryou clenched his fists and stepped towards Steven furiously. "What makes you think I'm sleeping with Kaiba?  I told you that I love Bakura!"

"Hey, I can't keep statistics on how many men you probably bang."

"The only reason I was in Kaiba's bed in KaibaCorp is because I was DYING, dad! I was dying because of you!  You and your "medicine"!  You almost cost me my life, father. You know, just because I am in love with Bakura or live with Malik and Marik doesn't mean I'm sleeping around with every man I see.  I never slept with Kaiba."

Steven shut the door behind him.  "Don't tell me you never let Malik or Marik stick it in you….I doubt that.  I see how you act around them and, son…let me be blunt…it is obvious."

Ryou looked down at Aten slightly shaking at the tone of the tall, angry man.  Ryou picked up Aten and held the baby in his arms.  Steven's eye switched between the two of them.  When it did, they opened wide noticing the sharp resemblance between the two.

"That child looks like it has the skin of the boys you live with, son.  His hair is like yours, too.  You can't tell me one of those boys aren't the father of this little whelp."

Ryou growled and pulled Aten's head close to his shoulder. "My son is not a whelp.  I love him and I don't want him to think that living the way you want to live your life is wrong. I want him to live his own life no matter how he chooses as long as he doesn't hurt himself or others.  He's not going to turn out like you, father.  A strict, bitter old man who thinks that his son has to live his life according to what other people want.  No. My son will not turn out like that."

"I take it he sees nothing wrong with what you and Bakura are doing?"

Aten turned to Steven. "I wuv my mommy and Daddy Bakuwa!  Daddy Bakuwa pways with me and my sister in the backyard! He chases me awound and he even wets me cwimb on his back and pway horsie!"

Ryou rubbed Aten's back to calm the child down. "Bakura and I love our children, father.  Why can't you see that just because I love Bakura doesn't mean that I would expose my children to any danger? I love my children and I would do anything for them."

"I love you, too, son…but.."

"You do not love me!  How can you even say that?  You kidnap me, lock me in a dark, cold room with no food or water!  Only a bottle of cheap wine from an alcoholic to feed my son!  How can that be considered love?"  Ryou felt tears pool behind his eyes.  "If you really loved me, you would accept me for who I am and not for what you want me to be.  THAT….is real love."

Steven's face seemed to thaw for a moment, then became frozen again. "But look at what you are doing to this kid!"

"What? I feed him, clothe him, dress him, play with him, take care of him when he's sick! What difference is there if I am gay or straight? I love him all the same.  I don't love him out of obligation like you love me, perhaps. I love him because I truly do love my baby boy. I do it out of compassion, kindness, and fatherly love.  You love me because you HAVE to…and that is why you cannot nor will not accept me…because you aren't man enough to be proud of me!  All you see are your jealous, narrow-minded ways! You don't even deserve me as your son!  You've always done that! You always find some fault in me!  Well, guess what? All kids aren't perfect and you wanted the perfect son!"  the tears fell from Ryou's face.  "Well, dad, you know what? How can I trust you after this? I can't!  I'm a better parent to my child than you ever were to me! That's the way it is always going to be!"

Steven's face glowed a fiery red and he reached out to Ryou's neck grabbing it with full force.  Ryou almost dropped Aten from the shock.  "You know what, Ryou…..you aren't the perfect, kid…and you never will be."

"Wet go of my mommy!"

"But you cost me everything…my career…my home……my wife…everything."

"Beathe, mommy!"

Steven's lip trembled in fear as he shoved Ryou into the closet door. He knew Ryou was losing his grip on Aten.  "I tried to give you everything, Ryou!  I tried to give you a good home…good education….food in your belly…and look at how you repay me…by this!" Steven grabbed Aten's arm and released it just as quickly.  

"Wet go of my mommy, meanie-man!"  Aten grabbed Steven's sleeve and pulled at it as hard as he could.

"Dad…can't breathe….."

"And whose fault is that, my boy? You mouthed off to me for the last time, Ryou."

Tim opened the door as they heard the screech of tires outside. "Steven, the cops are here!  I have to hide the door!"

"Alright..slide the bookcase in front of it."

Ryou's grip on Aten tightened as Steven fought to grab Aten from Ryou.  

"Dad…don't hurt….Aten…."

Aten squirmed in Steven's arms as they heard a heavy object being placed in front of the door.  The screeching of metal across concrete could be heard.

Steven held Ryou tighter. "Tell him to settle down…I promise not to hurt him.  But if he gives off so much as a whimper, you won't know what hit you."

"Aten….calm…down…..It's ok, baby."

They heard footfalls upstairs. 

Aten watched Ryou stare into his father's eyes.

****Ryou's POV****

I wanted to scream. To yell. To alarm the cops that I was being held down here with my father's grip around my throat.  I couldn't help shaking as my father's face began pooling with sweat despite the chill of the dark basement. Aten's legs dangled as my dad held him

 around his waist close to his body.  I was more scared for Aten than for myself. I knew how vocal Aten was when he was scared.  When scared, he got very clingy and vocal.  He couldn't hold onto me and I knew that's what he wanted.  

But he had to behave.

The footsteps moved around the upstairs before retreating down the basement stairs.  My father gripped tighter and my son tried to curl up in Steven's grasp, but he couldn't.  

Pleaselookbehindthebookcase. Please look behind the bookcase….see a door..open it….rescue me.  Whisk me away…from the madman's grip.  

Please have Bakura with you. Please have Marik with you. Oh please…..

"You better pray..they don't hear you, Ryou," my father said.

Was I saying all that out loud? I couldn't tell. 

Don't worry, Aten. Daddy will come for us…take us away….hug us tightly…never let us go.  He'll stroke our cheeks….kiss our foreheads….and wreak havoc on our captors….my father and his whore of a wife.

Please find me. Please find me. 

The cops' voices are heard laughing….laughing!  Why are they laughing???  Don't they know what is going on in this room?

The cops leave the basement and for a while, things are quiet.  Then, the footsteps return upstairs and the front door is heard being closed.  

No….the engine is starting in the police car….

No….the car is leaving….

No…..the car is gone….leaving me to my father's wrath.

My father releases his grip on me and I almost fall to the ground gasping for breath.  He releases Aten who clings to me like a magnet kissing my face and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You are lucky they didn't find you, Ryou."

I couldn't look my father in the face. I hugged my child instead.  I pet his white and blonde hair and I kissed his cheek telling him everything was going to be ok.  We heard the metal against the concrete again and the door opened with Tim and Jessica running into the room. 

"That was close, Steven!"

My father turned to them. "How did they know we were here?"

Tim and Jessica looked down at me.  I knew I was in for a punishment….they knew about my letter that I left at the diner.  How else would they have tracked me down?

"The waitress found a note written on the napkin at the diner we went to." Jessica looked at me sternly. "It had this address and mentioned someone was kidnapped."

My father turned to me and I tried to hide my face from them.  I whispered in Aten's ear.

"Don't move, baby.  Stay right where you are."

My father grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "And I bet it was you, Ryou…wasn't it? You lead the police to us, didn't you?"

"Mommy! Wet go of my mommy!"  Aten said wrestling with my father's arm.

I gripped Aten tighter and Tim and Jessica grabbed him.  

"Aten! Let go of him! Give me back my son!"

Aten let out a wail as Jessica held him.  

"Don't worry, kid.  I won't hurt you."

"Mommy!"

Steven lifted up my hair pulling me off the ground. "Well, Ryou…now that you have been on tv and everyone knows what you look like, we'll have to do some…modifications, won't we?"

My father pulled me out of the room by my long hair.  My uncle opened the door almost confused as to what was going on.  Maybe he was drunk….again."

"Hey, Steve…what's goin' on?" My uncle's speech was very slurred and it surprised me that the police didn't notice that on their patrol.

"Get a chair and some scissors, Ryan.  We have a job to do."

My father pulled me to the kitchen and pinned me to the kitchen table.  "We have to do this for your own good, Ryou.  I told you we would punish you if you misbehaved."

My heart began to race.  Jessica continued to hold Aten who clutched onto her tightly.  

Daddy pulled me off the table and sat me on a kitchen chair.  Tim forced my hands back behind the chair and they were bound with something silky.  

Aten watched with wide eyes as my father grabbed the scissors.  

"No, daddy! Not my hair!"

He grabbed my head and pulled back making me hit my head against the chair. "Would you rather we did this to Aten?  It's your choice, boy.  You either take your punishment…or your son takes it for you."

I saw Aten looking at me with his quivering little body.  It hurt me so much to have him watch this!  How could I let my child pay?  Tears dripped from my eyes as my head was held back by my hair. 

It's for Aten….do this for Aten.

"I hate you, dad," I sobbed.  Tim straddled my lap and held back my head as my father grabbed a handful of my hair.

Aten began to whimper in Jessica's arms as he watched me.  

"No one will recognize you, Ryou….no one."

My father placed the scissors to my hair.

Tim brought his hand up to my chin to keep my head steady. 

This is for you, Aten…..I love you, son.

The blades of the scissors opened.

Aten…….

"Aten….," I whispered aloud.

The scissors came down…..cutting my hair in the back.

My father held up the hair and threw it in the trash.

"No son of mine is going to have long hair anymore."

My father continued to cut my hair on the sides.  Aten began to cry as my father continued to cut.  

Don't cry, Aten…Mommy loves you.

Tim gave a satisfied smile as the basket filled with my long white hair.  He leaned down to me and he looked into my eyes. 

"Now you are beginning to look..somewhat normal."

My eye tried to avoid looking at him.  I tried to keep my eye on my little boy in Jessica's arms.  All I needed to know was that I was keeping him from harm.

Daddy put the scissors down and looked at his work. "Now no one will be able to identify you without your hair."  Daddy then removed the bag of white hair and left the kitchen.

I lifted my head to see where he went and I came face-to-face with Tim.

"Well, you still look girlie…but less girlie..that's a good thing."  Tim ran his hand through my shoulder length hair.

Jessica walked up to me and Aten put his hand on my cheek quietly. I don't know if he was thanking me for taking the "punishment" for him or telling me that he loved me. I know he did…he's my little boy…my baby. I carried him and gave birth to him. I still have the scar from his birth.  

"You don't look bad, Ryou.  Not bad at all."

I hung my head forward sobbing a little.  I couldn't help it…my father chopped off my hair.

"Aww….is Ryou cwying?" Tim mocked.  To my surprise, Tim Cinetti lifted up my head and he brought his face close to mine.  He brought his lips to my cheek and he licked my tears off my face.  Jessica was watching him as Tim licked my trails of fallen tears.  Aten gripped Tim's hair and pulled it roughly.

"Weave my mommy awone!"

Tim growled and gripped Aten's arm to my horror. 

"No, Tim! Don't touch him!"

Tim turned to me again and released Aten to my relief.  "I won't touch him….as long as you cooperate with me, Ryou."

"Jessica….don't let Aten see this….please…"

My father returned to my relief, but to my horror, told Tim to wash my hair.  My dad told me he was going to watch Aten along with Ryan in the meantime and that I better behave or I wouldn't see Aten again…for a very long time if not at all.

Jessica said she would help.  

They took me to the bathroom and kept my hands bound behind me.  They both roughly washed my head in the sink and pulled me into Jessica's room that she shared with Tim to…"dry my hair."

There, Tim untied my hands and I struggled with them to get out of the room.  As we struggled, we knocked down one lamp which fell and shattered on the ground, its pieces splintering into thousands of tiny pieces all over the floor.  Tim pulled me onto the bed and tied my one wrist to the bedpost. 

All I could think of was that I was protecting Aten from their abuse….no matter what happened to me.

 I swung my other hand to punch Tim, but Jessica gripped it holding it down until Tim could fasten me to the bed.  They tied my wrists and I could tell they intended to break something more than that lamp……


	18. The Outdoors

Silver Fang: Thank you.

Lupusdragon: The cops seemed to know Ryan.  Maybe that's why they didn't press the issue. They'll be back, though.

Lunara Moonbeam: I LOVE Ryou's hair. Steven cut it to show dominance over his son (and also control).  But also because he tried to ask for help..punishable offense.

Starfire: My email address is on my profile.  Feel free to email me.

Gralnak: We next see Ryou after everything has happened. In a short answer ….Yes. tim did that to Ryou.

Heatherchan: Yeah, you're right about Ryou, Jessica, and Tim. We see Ryou after.

Dragondreamer: Hmm…the answer is yes…which question did I answer? Only YOU know….

AMT: *bows down to cheese-power *  Steven is soooooooo gonna pay!

Negacat: Oh…Steven will die…and I'm thinking of having a voter poll on how Steven dies…Reviewers can donate implements of destruction to Bakura and Marik.

The Outdoors

Aten sat in the living room with Steven and Ryan.  Aten watched as the men poured wine and laughed.  He sat by the window watching the woods and looking for the rabbit that he saw the day before.

"Here, bunny wabbit….where did you go?"

Aten put his hand on the glass and sang quietly to himself:

You are my sunshine

My onee sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gay

You nebber no beer, how mush I lob you

So don't take my sunshine away….

Aten looked hard for the rabbit repeating his song over and over again.  Steven came over to him.

"Boy, what are you looking for?"

"I'm wooking for my bunny wabbit."

Steven takes Aten's hand and leads him away from the window and sits him on a chair by the fireplace.  Steven sat on the couch and Aten shifted off of the chair.

"Look what I can do!"

Aten proceeded to sing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" with hand motions.

The Itsy Bitsy Spider

Went up the water spout

Down came the rain and 

Wassed the spider out

Then the sun came out and dwied up all the wain

Then the itsy bitsy spider

Went up the spout again

Aten jumped and clapped at his song.  Steven reached over to the table and threw a pencil and paper over his shoulder onto the floor behind him. 

"Whatever, kid. Sit down and draw…Stay out of my way," Steven said unenthused and rolling his eyes.

"You no wike my song?"

Steven glared at Aten. "Go draw, kid."

Aten looked up at Ryan.  "Did you wike my song?"

"As much as I love a finger up the ass, kid…now go draw."

Aten shifted his gaze between the two men giving him dirty looks.  Aten disappeared behind the couch drawing and signing quietly:

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands  
If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands.

Aten turned around to Steven and Ryan. "Do you have any cwayons?"

"Kid, do you know when to be quiet?"

"I need a wed crayon for my pisher."

Ryan stepped beside Aten. "Do you really need something red to color that paper with?"  Ryan clenched his fist tightly.

Aten nodded. "The horsie wants to be wed."

"Make the horsie another color, kid. What horse is colored red?"

The men laughed as Aten returned to his drawing.  

"I not make a pisher for Unkie Seto in a long time…maybe I should make him a pisher!"

Aten drew a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Along the side, he drew the glyphs.  Underneath the picture, Aten wrote: To my Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy…I wuv you!"

Aten stood up and saw a bunch of envelopes sitting on a coffeetable.  Aten grabbed the pile of bills and the bills fell to the ground.  Aten found a return envelope for the electric bill and folded his paper.  Aten looked at the envelope and held the pencil.  He didn't know how to address a letter. On the outer part of the envelope, he wrote: KibaCorp. Unkie Seto….Pwease give to him. Fwom Aten Bakari Ishtar."

Aten ran to the door and put it outside.

Aten walked away and the letter came back in.  He heard it and pushed it out again.

Aten grabbed the envelope and stuck his hand outside the window. "Give this to Unkie Seto…"

The little boy stood by the door waiting for the letter to slip through the door.  When it didn't, he turned away and returned to the room.

"Anyway, Cinetti was such a great guy," Steven said as Aten tugged on his pants. "What, kid?"

"I wanna pway," the chibi said with large, wide eyes. "Can you pway with me?"

Steven gulped his drink. "I'm busy, kid."

Aten returned to the pile of papers on the floor and drew a picture of his mother.

***Aten's POV***

            I drawed a nice pisher of my mommy for him. My mommy woved my pishers.  I wonder where my mommy was.  My mommy weft the kishen with the lady who held me and that meanie-boy!  I no like him.  He mean.  I no like meanies. They scawy.

When my mommy came into the wiving woom, I weft my paper and pencil…I ran to my mommy and wapped my arms around his legs.  

"Mommy! You're back! I missed you!"

Mommy no look down at me.  Mommy walked slowly to the window.  He looked like me after I pway too hard.  He no could walk wight. Maybe he wan too fast.  I do that..when Aria chases me awound the back yard, my wegs get sore and I become all wimpy.  That must be what mommy did.  He wan too fast.

I went to mommy and hugged him again.  Mommy never walked by me before.  I wonder why mommy no see me.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

****************

Ryou looked out of the window to the outside world which seemed nothing more than a distant memory.  The outside……the safe outdoors….no safety inside.  Trapped.

The white-haired boy closed his eyes as his father's laughter glided across the room with Jessica and Tim's entrance.  Why was he laughing?  Why?  Did he know what Jessica and Tim planned?  From the look on Steven's face…dazed oblivion….probably from the wine.  But Tim and Jessica blocked the only route of escape.  Escape.

Aten ran to his mother and laid a gentle hand on Ryou's thigh.  Ryou's gaze remained on the outside….fixed.  Looking. Searching. Praying. Hoping…to see Bakura and Marik.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

Aten's quiet voice echoed somewhere in Ryou's brain. It didn't register.  All that registered was….

// It's either you or Aten, Ryou…you have the choice. //  that came from Jessica's lips.  

\ You almost got us caught! \ Tim's voice cracked as loud as his slaps to the cheek.

"Mommy?"

Ryou looked down at Aten, still with his long hair, looking up at him with his face flushed with concern.  Ryou had just sacrificed himself…thrown himself in harm's way to protect this little chibi from the abuse of Tim.  As Ryou looked into Aten's purple and brown eyes, he was reminded of what he was fighting for. Why he substituted himself for Aten.  Because he loved his son.

Ryou looked down at Aten with a blank stare.  The little boy stepped in front of him and lifted his arms up into the air.

"Mommy, can you hold me? Pick me up."

Ryou took Aten's tiny hand in his own and looked at how different it was from his own.  Marik had beautiful dark skin…his offspring was no different.  The gold in Aten's hair almost sparkled as the light came in through the windows.  Ryou looked at his own hands….his wrists now marked with bruises and a cut.  

"Mommy?  Pick me up? Can you hold me, mommy?"

Ryou ran his hands to under Aten's arms to pick him up.  For a moment, Ryou stared Aten in the eyes….reminding himself of what he just did for the love he bore his son.  He put the tiny chibi on his lap as Aten reached for Ryou's shirt.  When he clasped onto the material, Aten nuzzled his cheek into Ryou's chest. 

"I love you, mommy," Aten said curling up to Ryou's chest.

Ryou buried his face into Aten's hair squinting his eyes letting the tears fall one by one.  

"I love you, too, my angel…my beautiful little boy."

*************

Bakura looked at the scenery pass as they drove to the diner on the news.  His mind drifted to the possibilities…was Ryou hurt? How was his heart standing under the stress?  Was he taking his medication?  It was ingenious how Ryou helped him find the letter in the ventilation system.  The letter was removed from his picket againa nd he looked at the red stain on the corner. Marik's eye floated down to the paper for a glimpse as they rode down the highway.

"Penny for your thoughts," Marik said changing langes.

"I wonder what that bastard is doing to his son. I know he has him and I feel…something is wrong.  But without the link, I can't say for sure."

"But you have the ring back. Why can't you feel him?"

"There's a block on the link.  I'm not sure if he even knows where he is. I just have this instinct…this feeling something is wrong…but Ryou isn't or can't tell me."

Bakura paused as his finger grazed over the stain.  "Ryou hasn't closed the link in a long time. The last time he closed the link is before he went for his heart operation. He told me he didn't want me to feel hwo…uncomfortable he was. My Ryou…Marik…we have to find him."

"We will, Bakura. Even if I have to chase him for the rest of eternity, I'll find him. I'm not going to give up on Aten.  Steven isn't going to have his eyeballs left when I'm done with him.  I will be the last thing he ever sees in his mortal life."  Marik shook his head.  If Steven thinks he can get away with this, he is mistaken…terribly mistaken…Exit 427.."

Marik pulled off at the exit.  The road lead to a wooded area when they saw a diner sign in the distance.  The yamis curled their lips and narrowed their eyes. Marik pulled into the diner and Bakrua jumped out of the car.

Marik gripped the Millenium Rod and slammed the car door. Bakura sniffed the air.

"No blood here."

Bakura and Marik stepped into the diner and sat down at one of the booths. A waitress came over and Bakura looked up at her.  "We want the waitress who identified Ryou Bakura and Aten Ishtar."  

Marik added a 'please' as Bakura barked his demand.  The waitress left and the lady who identified Ryou approached the table.

The woman looked at the two and looked especially at Bakura. "You look just like him…is he your twin?"

"Do you still have that drawing?" Marik asked wanting news of Aten and the mysterious drawing.

"The police took the original..I have the copy. Hold on." The waitress ran behind the counter and handed the copy to Marik.  "We kept it in case anyone came to inquire about the boys."

Marik looked at the picture and the concluding, "I love you, daddy."  Marik dropped the paper on the table and buried his face in his hands. "My son…Aten."

The waitress leaned to Marik. "He was your son?  He was a real cutie."

Marik looked up at her trying to contain himself.  "He's my only son.  I just…want to hold my boy."

"They headed north. That is all we know."

"Didn't anyone notice them leaving?" Bakura asked almost irritated.

"The cooks are in the back. Me and the others were serving the customers.  We never have any problems with people leaving without paying."

Bakura and Marik ordered something to drink and Marik pulled out the map.  "There's nothing to the north but woods.  That rat found himself a nice place to hide.  Miss, are there homes in this wooded area?"

"There are some, but not many.  There's one house that's a half hour, one hour and there are townhouses just outside the boundaries of the woods.  There's a  few cabins in the woods, too.  You could try there."

The waitress left. 

Bakura sighed. "That's a large area to search.  This is like finding a golden hairpin buried in the desert with no metal detector.

Marik nodded and sighed himself.  "That makes this look impossible. We can do this. We'll have to check all the homes we see and leave no stone unturned."

Bakura looked at the map seeing the amount of hiding space where Steven could be hoarding Ryou.


	19. You Knew

You Knew……

Aria ran down the hallway looking behind her to see if she was being followed.  Her spiky hair pulled back in a ponytail swished as she ran.  Aria slowed when she saw the end of the hallway and an approached an intersection.  She plastered her tiny body against the wall covering her mouth to silence her giggling.

She looked down one end of the hallway and down the other.  Aria darted to the other end of the hallway when Joey jumped from the end of the hallway.

"Unkie Puppy found me!"  Aria ran towards Joey and ran between his spread legs.  Joey turned around.

"Hey, I found you! You're "It" this time!"

Aria laughed as she ran. "Unkie Puppy gotta catch me! Unkie Puppy no catch me, Unkie Puppy no "It"!"

Joey could have easily caught the little running, squealing, happy chibi, but he thought let her wear herself out to the point of exhaustion for a nap.  Joey simply walked behind her with his arms outstretched.

"Puppy can't catch me! Puppy can't catch me! Catch me if you can, puppy!"

Joey stopped dead in his tracks and Aria stopped.  Joey remembered the note on the wall in the abandoned building as he looked down at Aria, his eyes aghast.

"What?"

Aria put her hands on her hips. "Puppy! Catch me if you can!  What'sa matter wit you?  Chase me!"  Aria ran up to Joey and tugged on his pant leg.  "Puppy?  Puppy? What's wrong?"

Joey looked down at the wide-eyed chibi looking up at him with genuine concern.  For a split second, her look reminded him of Ryou.  Her brown chibi eyes sparkled with a kind of innocence that Ryou's did.

"You no wanna pway anymore?  Why?"

Joey shook his head when he saw Malik sneak up behind Aria.   Malik picked up Aria off the ground and pulled her into his arms.  The chibi threw back her head and giggled as Malik kissed her little belly.  

"Mom! That tickles! Puppy and I were pwaying Tag! Puppy was "It", but stopped pwaying!"

Joey shook his head as Malik raised an eyebrow.  "Hey…I don't know what came over me, Aria. Sorry. I just got…distracted."  Joey smiled and let out a playful growl by Aria's ear and covered the little girl's ear with kisses.

Aria wrapped her arms around her Unkie Puppy and returned to kissing Joey's neck.

Malik crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching the little girl assault Joey's neck with butterfly kisses.  He let out a sigh. "Aten used to kiss me like that.  I really miss him. I hope my yami is closer to finding him."

Joey turned to Malik and put his hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Malik. Aten is out there.  Marik will bring Aten back and Ryou safe and sound.  Let's go see if Seto found anything."

Joey prodded Malik down the hall to Seto's office. Joey put Aria down and Aria ran into the office.

Seto stood up from behind his desk and pointed an accusing finger at the seven men lined up before him.  The little chibi ran into the room and stopped at Seto's desk.

"I will not tolerate any screw-ups! I want Ryou found and that means you are to search everything you see!  You either find Ryou or you go looking for new jobs! Am I clear?"

The men nodded. 

"I can't hear you!"

"YES, SIR, MASTER KAIBA!"

Aria stepped in front of the desk. "You go find my mommy!" Aria said mimicking Seto's pointing, accusing finger. "I want my mommy back! I wan my bwother back!  Now go out dere and find my mommy or my Unkie Seto and my Unkie Puppy will be weawwy weawwy angwy! You no wanna see my Unkie Seto angwy! He gets weawwy mean!"

Seto scowled at the men. "You heard the kid! Go out there and don't come back until I have Ryou and Aten here safe or Steven's head on a golden platter!"

"Yeah! A golwen pwatter!" Aria echoed.

The men hurried from the room and Aria ran behind the desk sitting on Seto's lap.

Her little legs dangled as she sat on his lap.  She grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper and began to draw a picture.  

Seto picked up a letter opener and began opening mail.  "Those idiots couldn't find their way out of a paper bag sometimes, I swear!"

Seto opened up the letter. "Stupid bills. I hate bills."  Seto put it aside rolling his eyes.

Seto opened up the next one along with a curl of his lip.  "Well, our new duel disk system is the top seller for the last fiscal year.  That's good news.  Finally.  Good news."

Seto came to the next letter and gasped. "Joey…..Malik….. Look."

Seto turned the letter around. It read: KibaCorp. Unkie Seto….Pwease give to him. Fwom Aten Bakari Ishtar.

Malik reached over and grabbed the envelope.  "Aten….he's alive."

Malik saw that the postoffice which processed it was in Brackenridge.  That must be the city where Aten and Ryou were being held!  Malik held it out to Seto.

"You open it, Kaiba.  I can't…my hands are shaking."

Seto slowly opened the envelope and brought out a child's drawing.  It was a picture of a large white house with a large yard and gardens out front.  In the bottom part of the house, there was a window where Aten drew two people waving their arms.  Down the left side of the page were more glyphs.  At the bottom was: To my Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy…I wuv you! Joey's jaw dropped at the sight of the drawing.  

Aria's head picked up and she turned around. "My Bwother drawed a pisher?"

Aria looked at it and snickered. "My bwother aways get that word wong!"

Seto and Joey looked at her.

"Aten put a stork…he should have put an eye!"

"What?" Joey said looking at the glyphs.

Malik looked at the hieroglyphs closer. Aria was right…..Aten did put the wrong symbol down.  "Aria, is Marik teaching you how to read glyphs, too?"

"No. My daddy is teached me!  He and Daddy Mawik sit with us and teached us how to wead and wite hinogryphics."

Seto took back the drawing. "What does it say?"

Malik took the paper and sat on Seto's desk.  Aria gave a yawn and put her head down on the desk.  

"It says: "Mommy miss …..you. Daddy…wuv you much.  All…bottles…mommy not let me drink.  Bad men…..hurt mommy."  Malik looked at the paper closer.  "I can't read the rest.  It's illegible."

Seto looked on the envelope.  "Brackenridge. That's hours away from here!  I have to put my men on heightened alert there."  Seto grabbed the phone and dialed the cell number of Marik and Bakura's phone.

/ Bakura here./

"Bakura, we got information. I just received a letter from Brackenridge. It is a drawing from Aten."

A struggle seemed to ensue for the phone.  Marik came on the line.

/ Is Aten ok? What was on the drawing? /

"The letter came from a town called Brackenridge.  The area code is 102578.  Check that area code. Even if the letter didn't come from the general vicinity, we have a description of the house. The house is white with gardens around it.  There is a picture of two people waving from the basement. Wherever Ryou and Aten are, they are being hidden away somewhere."

/ Any news on Aten's health? /

"It's just a drawing with some glyphs saying he loves you."

/ Any news on Ryou? /

Seto took a deep breath and another battle ensued for the phone. Bakura retrieved the phone.  

/ Any news on my husband? /

"Aten's drawing mentioned that Ryou may be injured."

/ What is wrong with him? /

"The kid's not a doctor, Bakura! He's only a baby!"

/ But how bad is he hurt? /

"The note doesn't say, Bakura. It just says that 'mommy is hurt'. That's it! There's no details."

/ At least we know what we are looking for. Right now, Steven could be anywhere. We're searching on foot. Brackenridge is a small town, but it's spread across a wide area. At least now we know we are in the general vicinity. /

"Keep us posted.  Seto out."  Seto called his trucks and told them to search for the house in question. When he was done, he looked down at Aria. Aria had her head down on the desk sleeping contentedly on Seto's business contracts, her white hair sprawled all over the desk.

************************

Ryou and Aten sat at the dinner table.  Tim sat next to Ryou who stared into his plate of stew.  Aten ate the carrots hungrily.

"I wike cawwots a whole bunch!" Aten said licking his fingers clean of stew sauce.

Ryou couldn't lift his head, but just rolled his spoon around the gravy.

"Ryou, eat up," Steven said shoveling meat into his mouth ravenously.

Ryou shook his head. " I can't eat…..I'm not hungry.."

Steven nudged the bowl close to him. "Jessica made this stew especially for you, Ryou. You should show some gratitude and eat what your mother cooked for you."

Ryan turned to him shoveling a piece of bread into his mouth. "Yeah, Ryou. If you put on some weight, you wouldn't look so girlie.  You need some meat on you, boy!"  Ryan leaned back and rubbed his beer belly. "Yeah, that's the stuff."

Steven nodded. "Yeah, Ryou, you don't wanna be so skinny like a little girl.  Eat up."

Ryou shuddered as he looked at the gravy and how it stained the sides of the bowl…how the meat floated and dripped in gravy.  

"Eat, Ryou. You are too skinny.  You would look so much better if you had some weight on you."

Ryou picked up a spoonful of the gravy and watched the gravy-covered meat wait to be eaten….helpless on the utensil….waiting to be consumed….to be digested….to be torn apart and grinded.  

Ryou put the meat into his mouth with a look of disgust on his face.

"You should be happy we are feeding you, Ryou," Steven said.  "After warning the police, you deserve less than this. But…you worked off your punishment."

Ryou's head snapped up. Did Steven know about Tim and Jessica raping him?  How much did Steven know?

"You behave for us, Ryou, and you get rewarded…you get fed.  You misbehave and you don't…and that includes Aten."  

Ryou looked down and took another gulp of stew.  

"But…dad…you know what happened after you cut my hair?"

Steven leaned back and crossed his arms.  "Hey, boy. I told you I wouldn't lay a finger on you, didn't I?"

Ryou looked at Steven dropping the spoon in the stew. "You mean…"

"I told you I'd make you get used to it, Ryou…there's no time like the present."

Ryou buried his face in his hands.  His father would MAKE him love it?  Ryou closed his eyes and indulged in the darkness of the abyss before his eyes.


	20. One Little Star

Mystical Dragon: Yeah..he's digging a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hole

Ryou's Misstress: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get too angsty.

Gralnak: Ryou's just lost…he'll be ok

Lupusdragon: Well, I want no one to burst from reading my story…unless it's from anticipation.

Heather: It's ok. I try to give ample warning when I can't update. I try to update even if I can't see to fit it in everyday.

Dragondreamer:  Do I want a week of now sleep?? Come on, we both know that's already prophesied.

AMT: Sure…I already decided Ryan's fate…MWAHAHAHAHA…

Shade A: Sure you can…what's left of them…I guarantee it won't be much..even between the three of them. Actually, Ryou forgot his medication. He's been giving Aten the old medication he went to get replaced. It's all they got. Ryou is only taking them sparingly.

Angel Black: These cliffies aren't too hard to come up with…though not all good stories have good cliffies…

I do not own "One Little Star" by Sesame Street. Ok..go ahead..laugh at me, but it is a really nice song. It was my favorite song as a kid.  Why do I have a feeling you guys are gonna laugh at me? So do me a favor…laugh at me, listen to the song, and see if you can laugh at me. 

One Little Star

Steven closed the door to Ryou's room in the basement and locked it.  Once in the room, Ryou turned on the light in the dark room.   Aten ran for his tattered rabbit and his Change of Heart plushie that he tucked under the covers on the little cot.  He hugged them both tightly.  

Aten hugged the bunny and ran to Ryou watching him.  "Does the bunny wook better, momy?  Does he wook sick anymore?  I put him to sweep before we weft."

Aten cuddled the tiny bunny and Ryou sat on the bed quietly.  Aten scratched his head and skipped over to Ryou.

"Mommy? Does my wabbit wook better?"

Ryou looked down at Aten.

****Ryou's POV*****

            It was almost like looking through a tunnel when I watched Aten standing by my legs, his hand on my kneecap. He was cuddling that tattered old rabbit in his right arm.  What fascination could that tattered old rabbit offer him?  Well, I guess I can't complain. It is a toy and Aten's always loved stuffed animals.  

He gripped my knee and suddenly I felt the urge to run to the door and claw at it. I wanted to break it down!  I tensed and it was certain that Aten felt myself become rigid.

I had nothing to fear from Aten. He's my child! So why, when he gripped my leg did I want to scream and run? Why did I want to hide?  

These feelings are nothing new to me. Bakura used to do the same things to me that Tim and Jessica did.  Bakura used to tie me down and take me….just as roughly as they did.  Now that the thought hits me, I'm amazed how I have fallen in love with the exact person who used to do this to me.

I used to hate him, now I love him.

I used to wish he would leave, now I want him to find me.

I used to feel disgusted everytime he rubbed up against me, touched me, kissed me, and when I took his beatings with horrified silence.  

Now I look through our tiny window and see the night sky and a few stars.  Please bring Bakura back to me…..Please….

"Mommy?" Aten pulled on my leg again and I looked at my boy.  

His little body stood there pressed up against me desperately tugging at my pants.   I looked down and smiled at him. He was the reason I did that. I offered myself to keep my chibi safe.  When I looked at him, his brown eyes lit up and for a moment, he looked like Malik….happy and cheerful. He has no idea what I just saved him from…..and he will never know.  He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back knowing that despite this entire situation, he remained cheerful and playful as ever.

  I reached down and brought him onto my lap. I looked at him as he sat giggling on my lap.  As I stared at him…probably almost vacantly, I was reminded of what I was fighting for.  His survival depended on me.  Speaking of survival….I forgot to give him his heart medication.

I reached into the bag under the bed and brought out a pill. There was nothing for him to drink to swallow it.  I wasn't about to give Aten some wine to wash down his medication.  That would be completely irresponsible of me…not to mention very stupid.  I gave him the medicine, though I wish he had something to drink.  I considered making another cut on my arm so he could drink, but Aten wouldn't like that.  Surprisingly, he swallowed the pill without problem before I asked him if he could use something to help him swallow the pill.  

I cradled him close to me and buried my face in his soft, white and blonde hair.  He needed a bath, but I wasn't going to ask my dad if I could give him a bath.  Tim and Jessica would probably take Aten into the bathroom without me.  It didn't take much though to summarize what they could do to him.  Aten smiled and gripped onto me tightly.  My boy closed his eyes in contentment.   

Without even knowing it, I began to rock him.  Funny. Who needed the rocking more? Him or me?  He seemed completely happy…as long as I was around.  As long as he had me, there was nothing that bothered him.  Separated from me, Aten became quiet and withdrawn.  I think I needed the rocking more. My body needed the security of cuddling my baby boy. To know he was there was all I seemed to need.  

I didn't think I could smile considering the circumstances.  I kissed Aten's hair and he looked up at me. A single tear fell down his face. I wiped it away trying to keep the bravest face I could.  

"Sweetheart, don't cry.  Daddy will come for us."

He reached up and brushed away my tear. "Mommy, you are cwying. Not me."

My cheeks felt hot and it was my realization that he was right. I was crying. Not him.

I pressed his head close to me and I sniffed.  I held onto him and pulled back the covers on the bed.  

"Time to get ready for bed, sweetheart."

Aten removed his shirt and his shoes and socks.  I brushed his hair and he laid in bed.  

I removed my shirt and also my socks and shoes.

I cuddled him close to me and looked out the window. A single star 

Shone in the sky. Aten curled up beside me and looked up at me.

"Mommy, can you sing me a wuwwaby?"

I looked up at that star thinking about Bakura. I brushed my fingers across his cheek.

One little star, all alone in the sky   
Do you ever get lonely as the twilight drifts by?   
  


[Ra, how I miss Bakura. All I have is Aten by my side.  But I know that Bakura must be looking for me. I wonder what he is doing.]

  
 One little star, in the darkening blue   
Do you long for another just the way that I do?   
  


[Bakura….come back to me…please….wherever you are.  If Bakura was here, I would feel his gentle kiss and feel his hand run along my chest and my neck.  To feel his warm breath brush across my skin…..I love you, Bakura.]

  
 Sky begins to fill; darkness ends the day   
Someone who I love is far away.   
  


[Aten fell asleep quickly beside me.  Aten always fell asleep quickly.  I carefully left the bed still singing to Aten. But I was also singing to the night. Bring Bakura…to me.  Bakura is far away from me and I don't know where he may be, but he will always have my heart, and my love no matter where he is.]

  
 One little star, reaching far through the night   
Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light?   
Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight.   
  


[I wonder if Bakura is looking at this star with me. I wonder what is he doing right now. Is he looking for me or is that just a fantasy of mine? Did he give up his search for me and Aten?  Is he living with Marik and Malik now…happy that I am gone? He fathered my daughter and now is he done with me? Is he happy? Is he sad?  What is he thinking or feeling?]  

  
 One little star   
Reaching far through the night   
Would you shine on my someone   
So we're sharing your light?   
  


[Let that star guide Bakura to me.  Take me away…help him to find me.]

[I raised my hand to the window hoping I could touch that star for a moment and feel the air on my skin.   For a moment of freedom…I would have given anything.]

  
 Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight.

Finally, when the lullabye was done, I turned back to Aten cuddling his Change of Heart plushie in his sleep sucking on his thumb.  I smiled and returned to him.  I slipped into bed beside my child and kissed his forehead.  Aten cuddled closer to me and I sighed.  Aten could fall asleep in bliss…without the knowledge of what his bliss had cost me.

Next Chappie: Bakura and Marik reach Ryan's house…..how graphic do you want this to be, guys? (I'm not saying who dies, though.)


	21. Good Night, Sweet Prince

Vampire Huntress D: I'm glad you liked my stories! It means a lot to me. Those are some good torture ideas…I'll have to use them now or later.

Esper: I'll try to make it so.

Ryou's Mistress: Don't worry. You didn't bitch.  You've been with me for a long time. I appreciate that. The will die one by one…don't worry.

Lunara Moonbeam: I just really like that song….thanks for not laughing at me.

Mystical Dragon: hehe…this is gonna be fun.

Dragondreamer: OOOO…hey, Yami Dragon, who do I have to pay first for making Dragondreamer cry???  You or her……or another person who shall remain nameless?????  *laughs and holds up Jello bowl.*

Heather: Here's a yaoi equation: Two angry, sad, lonely yamis + camping in the woods = LEMON later….

Lupusdragon: I never said Ryou was rescued…nor did I say who was gonna die…..*hands baseball bat *  You can use that on me after the chappie.

Good Night, Sweet Prince

Ryou was woken by the sound of helicopters flying above the house.  He leaned under the bed, keeping his arms around his sleeping chibi, and reached for the heart medication.  The medication was not helping him and was quite surprised that Aten was still healthy.  Ryou broke the pill in half and swallowed it. If there was a chance that Aten could survive on the pills, Ryou didn't want to jeopardize his son's life.  It was doubtful that Steven would buy Ryou his own medication let alone one for Aten, so he had to make these pills last as long as possible.

Ryou heard footsteps run down the staircase and Ryou tensed up.  The lock on the door was picked and the door opened.  Steven pushed through the door.  

"Ryou, we are moving."

"What?"

Steven panted. "We are moving.  We're getting out of here.  We found a nice isolated cabin where we can stay.  Aten! Boy! Wake up! Now!"

Aten opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"Daddy here yet?"

Steven entered the room and reached for Ryou's shirt and threw it at him. "Get up and get dressed now!"

Ryou watched Steven loom above him.  Ryou held Aten closer to him.  

"Ryou, get up! If we stay here, the cops might come again, and I'm not losing you again to them!"

The son shook his head. 

"Get up!"  Steven grabbed Ryou's wrist and tried to pull him out of bed. Aten let out a shriek and dug his nails into his mother. Ryou refused to leave Aten.

"If the cops are coming back, I wanna stay!"

Steven growled. "Forget it, boy! You are coming with me!" 

"I'm NOT GOING!"

Steven growled and swung his fist connecting it to Ryou's jaw.  His head twisted as red dotted the wall by the bed.  His body covered Aten as the chibi began to panic.

"I said get up and get dressed…not to argue with me! Have you forgotten what will happen if you disobey me?"

Ryou closed his eyes tightly as Steven reiterated his threat.  He whispered in Aten's ear, "It's ok, baby. It's ok."

"Get up, Ryou. We have to get out of here."

Ryou threw the covers off of him and slowly got out of bed.  Steven glared at him.  

Aten squirmed closer to Ryou.  

"We don't have time for this foolishness," Steven growled taking Ryou's arm and pulling him. 

"Wait! I have to get Aten's medication!  Give me five minutes to get my child dressed at least!"

Steven grunted. "Hurry up!" Steven closed the door loudly.  

Ryou gave Aten his shirt. "Put your shirt, shoes, and socks on, angel.  We're going away."

"Yeah! I no wike it down here. Too dark."

Ryou looked at the wall spattered with his blood.  He touched his bleeding lip looking at the wall. He watched Aten gather his toys.  Ryou stepped on the cot and write "CABIN" on the wall in his blood.   

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

Ryou looked down at Aten looking at the word on the wall. "Letting daddy know where we are in case he's looking for us."

Aten grabbed his stuffed animals and looked at the wall. "Do you weawwy tink daddy is wooking for us?"

Ryou leaned down and took Aten in his arms. "I hope so, Aten.  I truly hope so."

Steven burst in again. "You done yet, boy?  Come on!" Steven grabbed Ryou's arm as he did not have time to put his shirt on.  Steven dragged Ryou upstairs nervously.  

"Are you ready, Tim?  We don't have much time!"

Jessica ran down the stairs with three bags in her hand.  Steven put Ryou in the living room with Ryan. 

"Watch him while we get our stuff packed for the cabin."

Ryou looked out the window hoping to see Bakura and Marik standing in front of the door or running from the nearby woods.  

Ryan came up to Ryou.  "How did you sleep last night?"

Aten turned to Ryan. "You a bad man!"

"I cannot call you my uncle. You are no better than my father….a common rat."

Ryan's lip curled and he turned Ryou around on his heels. "You say that to my face, kid.  You better watch it or Tim and Jessica will pound your ass….oh wait….they already did."

Ryou looked at Aten and put him on the floor. Aten backed away from his mother who clenched his fist and Ryan who stood chest to chest with his nephew.   "I am sorry, Uncle Ryan. What I meant to say, was that you are no better than my father….you are nothing….just as he is."

Ryan gripped Ryou's shoulder and raised his fist.  Ryou growled and swung his fist to connect with Ryan's jaw.  Aten gasped and ran under a chair with his stuffed animals.  Ryou grabbed Ryan's shirt and pushed him into a lamp and table making the glass splinter all over the floor.  Aten screamed as Ryan punched Ryou's cheek already cut from Steven.  

"You ungrateful little whelp!" Ryan hissed as he turned Ryou on his back.  Aten ran from his hiding space when he saw his mother being punched.  Aten jumped on the guy's shoulder and bit down on his ear hard making the man scream.  The nephew watched Aten's fingers wedge into Ryan's chest.  

"Aten, run, baby!  Go!"

Aten released Ryan to fun for the door, but Ryan grabbed Aten's leg making him fall and let out a cry.  Ryou rolled over and gripped his uncle's head tightly making him release the boy.

Aten looked at his hand covered in red from the shattered glass.  "Mommy!"  The boy kicked Ryan and held his hand whimpering.  Ryou stood up, his lip bleeding from Ryan's punches.  Ryou picked out the piece of glass from Aten's hand and quickly bandaged it after ripping part of the bottom part of his pants.  Ryou picked up Aten and Steven and Tim were standing there watching them.

"RYOU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Broken glass, blood, and overturned furniture littered the room.

"I was protecting my son and trying to get away from YOU!"

Steven grabbed Ryou's wrist.  "You are in for some serious punishment for this, my boy."

Jessica walked into the room and gasped. "What happened here?"

"My son decided to be brave…big mistake for you."

Jessica helped Ryan onto his feet.  

"That boy should be locked up for the rest of his days, Steve!  What is the matter with that kid?"

Ryou clutched Aten tightly and kicked Steven's knee making Steven let go of him.  Ryou darted for the door as Tim grabbed Aten. Ryou struggled to remove Aten from Tim's grip when Jessica grabbed Ryou.

"Put them in the van!" Steven bellowed as he regained his bearings.  

Steven grabbed Ryou and Aten and threw them in the van.  "Those helicopters will be back soon.  We can't be around when that happens. We have to get to the cabin."

Steven and Jessica returned back inside.  "Ryan, you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine.  You really have to do something drastic with that kid, Steven! I think your son is beyond all help."

"You won't tell anyone where we are going?"

Ryan shook his head.

Steven sighed and grabbed the last bag. "I think you're right, though. I have to do something.  Rather….have someone else do it for me."

***********************

Bakura and Marik rode through the woods until they came to a single white home.  It was just outside the edge of the woods.  Bakura got out of the car and gave a savage growl.

"This is where the scent is coming from, Marik. I feel it in every fiber of my body."

"I hope you're right."

As Bakura walked towards the door, he felt his mouth salivating almost.  He had to wipe the corners of his mouth.  The coppery smell…the smell was different…the smell….was tainted.  This blood was not just ordinary blood.  

There were one van parked by the side of the house.  Bakura looked in, but saw nothing to point to Ryou or Aten being in there.  

Bakura ran to the front door and banged on it.  Marik's nose began to twitch and Bakura noticed it.

"You're twitching, too.  Can you smell that, too?"

"I can, but probably not as keen as you do."

Ryan opened the door for Bakura and Marik.  As soon as the door opened, the smell of blood flooded his senses.  Bakura grabbed Ryan's shirt tightly and bearing his teeth at the man.  

"Where is Ryou and Aten?" 

Ryan shook nervously as his gaze switched between the two boys holding him to the wall.

"Where is my son, mortal??!" Marik bellowed removing the dagger from the Millenium Rod.

Bakura inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. "I can't tell me my lover was not here!  I can smell him!"

"You missed him….he's gone."

Marik put the dagger to Ryan's thumb.  "Where is my son?"

"I'm not saying anything!"

Marik growled and stuck the finger through the bone of the thumb and piercing the thumb straight through.  "Now will you talk??"  
The man shook his head. "Never! They're gone…and you will never see them again."

Marik took the next finger and pierced it through the skin and bone.  Bakura gripped tighter on the shirt as the scent wafted through his senses.

"You either bleed to death slowly or I end it for you quickly! Where are they?" Marik said taking the next finger.

"They are….going somewhere you will never see them again."

Marik impaled the next finger on the hand.  Bakura threw Ryan into the banister and heard a crack of the spine.  Ryan held his back with tears coming down his face.

Bakura and Marik looked into the living room covered in blood and glass.  On the floor near a puddle of blood was a tattered stuffed rabbit.  Marik ran up to it with Bakura.  

"Who's blood is that?"

Bakura leaned down and lapped once.  He recognized it….from the delivery room.  

Bakura looked at sweat covered Marik. "That's Aten's blood."

Well, that was enough to set Marik flying to Ryan and picking the whimpering man off the ground.  

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON?"

"He left bleeding," Ryan said with a smirk on his face.

Marik slammed Ryan into the wall. "Funny you should mention that….you won't be left breathing…."  Marik slammed his fist into the man's chest cavity with such force that the bones snapped under the pressure.  Bakura joined Marik who was climbing the stairs with his prey.  Bakura climbed the stairs and felt attracted to one of the rooms in particular.  

"Marik, there is something behind this door."

Marik held up the breaking man. "What is behind that door?"

The man's breath came in painful gasps as Marik dragged him by his hair.  Bakura opened up the door and immediately saw the cause…..bloodied bedsheets.  

Marik raised the man's head from the floor. "Whose blood is that?"

Rope was still tied to the bed and was also stained red.  The bloodied bedsheets were a testament to something that Bakura feared.  A familiar smell from his past invaded his mind…the smell of blood…and sex…nonconsensual.

Bakura turned to the man. "Is this blood Ryou's? Was Ryou raped? Who did it?"

Bakura picked the man off the floor. "WHO RAPED RYOU??"

"Tim…and Jessica….they did it…together."

"What part did Steven play in it?"

Marik's dagger went right through the man's hand tearing and ripping through the tissue.

"Tell us or I swear to Ra that I will eat you alive myself!"

Ryan was losing a lot of blood and his vision began to get dizzy. "Steven…didn't want…to touch Ryou….He told Tim…and Jessica to do it…"

Bakura growled and he turned back to the bedsheets.  "Those bastards raped my husband!  They raped Ryou!  Where was Ryou kept?"

"Basement…..behind…." Ryan's eyes began to glaze over.

Marik growled and dragged Ryan back to the hallway where he hit his head on the railing intentionally to wake him up. "Basement behind what?"

"The Bookcase……."

"Did you touch Ryou?"

Ryan shook his head. And Marik laughed. "I don't believe you…just in case…"

Marik speared the other hand and threw Ryan down the steps.  Bakura and Marik walked calmly down the steps and over the body still struggling to get air into its lungs.  

"He'll be fine until we get back."

Marik and Bakura went downstairs and shook. "Freezing down here."  They found the bookcase and picked the lock with the Millenium Ring.  They opened the door and Bakura made the Ring lighten the dark room.  The room was crowded with boxes and even the cot had a mild stain of red.  On the wall read: CABIN.  

"They aren't here.  They went to one of the cabins in the woods."

"But there are so few cabins and they aren't marked on the map," Marik whined.

Bakura shrugged. "We have to search every single one.  I just hope that they are ok."

Bakura and Marik returned upstairs where the body's gasps for breath continued to be desperate.  

"Which cabin did they go to?"

"Not…..telling…."  
Marik watched as Ryan's body twitched as his death approached…the body's last feeble attempt at movement.  Marik went through the same as he died in ancient Egypt.  Ryan's body was desperately trying to get oxygen.  

Marik leaned down to the expiring body. "You do not deserve that air you are breathing. When we find Ryou and Aten, Jessica and Steven will join your fate."

Marik ran the Millenium Rod from his belly button to his neck lightly creating a trail of red.

"You picked the wrong people to infuriate, mortal."

Bakura picked up Ryan and lifted him off the ground.  Marik left and returned quickly.

"Good night, sweet prince," Marik stabbed Ryan in the chest so angrily, when Bakura released Ryan, Ryan remained pinned to the wall and off the ground by the knife.

A trail of red christened the wall as it fell from the body.  Ryan's head fell face forward, a look of horror on his face.

Marik spat on the body and walked away casually.  Bakura looked back at the suspended body. "Steven and Jessica, you are going to pay for this.  Mark my words, Tim…your days are numbered."

Bakura left the house still smelling the blood and the evidence of Ryou's rape outside.  

"We'll have to check every cabin we see in these woods. I don't think they would have taken Ryou out of the area."

"Why not? They brought Ryou here. And it's far from Domino."

"Because Steven and Jessica have a good hideout here…it's secluded…and this man was hoarding them for some reason.  So, they have  a haven here and isolation in the woods.  Besides, I can feel they are near.  They are going to pay dearly for what they have done."


	22. Learn to Love

AMT: *observes moment of silence for cheese *

Ssjgoddesschico: Welcome back! Oh just wait until Bakura gets his hands on them!

Angel Black: Well, I'm glad I didn't gross you out too bad.  Glad you liked it.

Negacat: No, Aten will be fine…at least after Ryou disinfects the injury. After that, Aten's safe.

Lielarose: Steven will get his, too!

Sailor Optimal Optimua: Hmm..well..there will be more implieds for Tim x Ryou. I'm not sure who you are talking about? Stellar? That may be another story.

Maliklover: I'll continue. I never leave a story unfinished.

Rai-Chan: I try to update there when I can.   Thanks!

Ryous Mistress: I hate blood, too. But that chappie was great!

Gralnak: It will be slow….and painful. Promise.

Mystical Dragon: Well, there's more to come, but I'm trying to come up with un-angst ideas. Kinda hard when I'm in Ryou's mind now.

D-Chan: Well, Aten wanted to protect his mommy. No, I never saw that movie, but it sounds good.

Dragondreamer: I know you like Jello…..I LOVE TURKEY!

Learn to Love 

Ryou's POV

            I sat in the back of the van watching the trees pass by again. My body shifted uncomfortably as Aten curled up to me tighter than he ever had in his short life. He pressed his body close to mine gripping onto my skin.  My left hand which wrapped around his back rubbed his ear and pushed aside some of his white and blonde hair.  

He had the softest hair. His little eyes blinked as the sun shined into them from the van window.  

My other hand held his injured hand.  He didn't move it much, but I tried to unwrap it to see if it was healing. Aten never had a cut like that before.  He let out a cry when I went near the material. 

"No touch, mommy!"

"Aten, I have to make sure I got all the glass out of your hand."

Aten shook his head fervently.  If there was some glass in his hand, it could become infected. I didn't want that, but Aten was afraid.

"Sweetheart,  please let me see it.  I promise I will not hurt you."

Aten looked up at me with large chibi eyes.  "Pwomise?"

"I'll try, baby. I have to make certain all the glass is out."

I slowly pulled back the denim material and felt Aten start to shake as I held him. 

"It's ok, honey. We're almost there."  I felt some of it stick to his hand and he let out a cry.  "I'm sorry, Aten." 

I turned to Tim sitting on the far end of the van. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Tim rolled his eyes and returned to listening to his music.  He didn't care.  Why would he? Aten was not HIS kid.  

Ryou shook his head and returned his attention to the crying chibi.  Ryou leaned over into Tim's bag.  Tim was too wrapped up with his eyes closed and his music to notice.  To his amazement, Tim snuck a bottle of cheap wine into Steven's bag. Ryou opened the bottle and turned Aten's hand over.

"This may sting, Aten.  I need you to try to be quiet for me."

I knew this would hurt him, but the wound had to be cleaned or it could become infected. I didn't need Aten to lose a hand over this entire situation.  

"This will kill all the bad germs on your hand. Hold still."

This would be the most painful thing I had to do…inflict pain on my child. But, the wound had to be cleaned! What else was I to do?

I tipped the bottle over and ran it over the material that was glued to Aten's hand by the blood.  Aten threw his head back with tears coming out of his eyes in rivers. A shrill cry came from the child. The material slowly peeled away from the hand and Aten's breathing became heavy.

I gathered my child up into my arms again kissing him and reassuring him that I was sorry.  I let him cry it out as I screwed the cap on the bottle of cheap wine.  I rocked him in my arms until it was assured he wouldn't fight me anymore.

Aten looked down at his red hand and I used the makeshift bandage to clear away the rest of the blood.  It wasn't that bad after he was cleaned up.  It may leave a scar, but at least infection could be prevented.  

I kissed Aten's hand and the chibi seemed to calm down.  At least he was calmer now. 

"I'm sorry it hurt, Aten. I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to clean your boo-boo."

Aten sniffed and he buried his face in my chest.  The hand was wrapped up again and I hugged him tightly.  There wasn't anything in my bag I could give him as a treat.  When we got to that cabin, he was due for his medicine.  As I held him close to me, I winced…I felt a slight cramp in my chest. I've been without my medicine for too long.  I didn't want to take Aten's medication, but I saw no other choice. I reached into my bag and grabbed the pill bottle.  I swallowed a pill without anything to drink.  I've gotten so used to that, it wasn't bothering me as much. What was really surprising is that I took a whole pill…not just half of a pill. Maybe it's needed.

I held onto Aten as he snuggled into me. He let me stroke his hand to calm him.  

He was jolted awake by the van's break stopping.  Ryou kissed Aten's hair as Steven opened up the back of the van.

"Welcome to your new home, Ryou.  Here, we don't have to worry about any other "bad" influences on you. This is where…your life is going to change forever."

I looked at the one story cabin pondering what my father meant when he said that. My life has already changed. How can it change even more? 

………..

I better not answer that question. I'm sure I'll get my answer soon enough.

My father took my arm in his hand and opened up the lock on the cabin. We walked in and he took me room to room to search the place. He never told me what he was looking for.  Maybe he was looking for signs that Bakura and Marik were near. Maybe he was looking for wire taps on the phones. The police still must be looking for him!  He found a door to the basement.  Why did I not see this coming?

My father took me downstairs.  There were no windows. A single light bulb was suspended from the ceiling. There was a closet in the corner.  He looked inside and found it empty.  

He nodded his head and released my arm.  I followed him as he headed up the stairs and he turned to me.

"What are you doing, Ryou?"

"I'm coming with you. Aten needs the first aid kit upstairs."

Daddy bit his lip. "Aten needs a first aid kit, huh? Well…what are you willing to do for that first aid kit?"

I looked at him…our eyes met….but that is where our connection ended.

"My son needs proper bandages from the first aid kit."

"I heard you the first time.  Every request comes with a payment.  What is your payment?"

I stepped down a step without looking back.  Not again…..

"Daddy, I can't….I can't do that again."

"Why don't you like Jessica? What is wrong with her? I think you two would make a great couple.  Then you can have a family the proper way."

Proper way? I DID have my kids the "proper way." They came out of me! I have the scar to prove it!

"I don't care about your 'proper way.' Your way is cruel!"

"Do you want the first aid kit….or not?"

I sighed and stepped back down the stairs.  Aten needed that first aid kit…and I knew he must be getting hungry.

"Aten is hungry, father. Do I also have to…..offer my services for Aten to eat?"

Steven shrugged. "Well, you'll have to work that out with Jessica.  She's a good woman, son.  I do think you two would get along very well….if you were a couple."

"I do not want her."

I put Aten down on the ground and he ran into a dark corner as I stared down my father from the bottom of the steps.  

Dad turned around to face me from the top of the steps.  "You will learn to love her, Ryou. And…you must learn….I plan to make you and Jessica man and wife….you will be the man."

I stood stupefied.  My father wanted me to marry Jessica!

"No! I will NOT marry her!"

"You WILL or you and Aten can stay here until you do."

My father turned and opened the door.  "We'll come if we need you, Ryou."

My father shut the door and I heard it lock.  I sat on the steps rubbing my forehead.  Aten walked over to me.

"Mommy?"

My head raised to see my little chibi.

"Why are you cwying?"

His little injured hand raised to wipe my tears away and he gave me a smile.  

"I'm fine." I never lied like that so badly in my life!  "Come here." I pulled my son close to me and I kissed his warm, tanned skin.   I could feel Aten's belly grumble and rebel with the lack of food.

Aten giggled. "My bewwy is talking to me! It's twying to say sumeting! What are you saying, bewwy?" Aten lifted up his shirt and looked at his stomach.  He gave it a few playful pokes with his finger.

My son was getting skinny. He was skinny when he was born..he only weighed three pounds when I had him. He was always a thin kid.  But now..he was really thin.  His little ribs were becoming too visible for my own comfort.

"What is my bewwy twying to say? Mommy, can you hear it?  What is it saying?"

Who was I to tell the child the truth of the situation at his young age?  I leaned over and poked him in the belly and he giggled like the Pillsbury Doughboy.  

Aten backed away giggling. "Mommy, that tickles!"

Tickling him and hearing him laugh made me feel better.  I leaned over and tickled him again and watched him fall to the floor in a bundle of giggles.  I kneeled beside him and I tickled his little squirming body as he gripped onto me. His little chibi face was turning red as he laughed.  

"Mommy! That tickles!"

I leaned down and lifted up his shirt planting my lips on his skinny belly and blowing.  His back arched and he gripped onto my shirt hair.  

"Mommy! Tickles!"

No matter what I had to look forward to, I had Aten here…laughing beneath me. That made everything worth it.  

Aten tried to roll over and I picked him up by under his arms.  I held him close to my face.

"I love this!" I kissed his forehead.

"I love this!" I kissed his neck.

"I love this!" I kissed his hand.

"I love this!" I kissed his belly.

"But most of all….I love this!"  I placed my lips to his cheek and I kissed it frantically planting about fifty kisses on his cheeks. Aten squirmed and laughed trying to move his face to get the most out of the assault of kisses I was placing on his cheek.

He turned his face to me, too, and gave me a kisses on the cheek.  I let him go and he grabbed his Change of Heart doll.  

"I wanna pway hide and go seek, mommy! I count to ten and I go find you!"

What really surprised me was that Aten wasn't curled up in a corner talking to himself about his daddy.   I know he missed his father and his "mom", but I think it was because I was there that he felt secure and happy. If the baby wants to play, I'll play. I have to admit, it was making me feel better, too. I wasn't focusing on what was wrong with this entire situation.  Aten was making me feel better.

I ran into the closet. I never knew I could fit into a closet. I know I was getting thinner like my son.  I could see Aten through the closed doors of the closet.  Aten had his eyes hidden in his hands in the corner.

"One…two….twee….four….ummm…..five…umm…seven….umm……..fifty…..

eweven….nine…six……ummm…I tink there's a eight in there somewhere…….ten! Ready or not, mommy, here I come!"

Aten looked behind the boxes and ran behind the steps.  "I coming to find you, mommy!"

Aten looked in the cabinets under a work station holding drills and saws of every size.  

"Where, oh where is my mommy gone?" Aten sang as he skipped around looking in cabinets, and even under blankets. I would not want to question why he thought I was hiding under a blanket if it was lying flat on the ground.  

He approached the closet and I got ready to pounce on him ready to shower him with kisses again. I left the closet a little open since he couldn't reach the knob.

Aten pulled the door opened and I jumped out grabbing him and bringing him into my arms.

"I found you, mommy!"

"I knew my boy *kiss * would find me *kiss *! I'm so proud of you! *kiss*"

My son wrapped his arms around me and he smiled at me. "It's your turn to count, mommy! I hide! I hide! No peekies!"

I put my head against the closet and I count to ten. I heard him behind me giggling.

When I turned around, Aten was gone.  "Hmm…where is that baby of mine?"

I heard him giggling somewhere and I could tell he was trying very hard to hide it.  I checked in the same places he was. I moved to the work station and I looked under it to see Aten under it holding his mouth and eyes closed.

"I see you…."

Aten had his face covered with his hands. "If I no see you, I no catched!"

I reached for him seeing that under the work station were cobwebs and dirt…not the best place for him to hide with a cut hand.

He uncovered his eyes. "I found you, mommy!"

He hugged me again and he nuzzled his body into my bare chest.  We needed something to sleep on, so I managed to find some old blankets and I piled them on the floor.  Aten rolled up some of the blanket to act as pillows.  Aten pulled a blanket over to a corner and put all of his toys there.  My son made that into his little play area.  I made certain to clear it of dust and cobwebs before Aten set up his corner.  

The bag with our medicine was hidden in a cabinet nearby. I didn't need Aten or anyone else in the "family" to take away our medication.  

Aten played with his Change of Heart and his tattered rabbit until he fell asleep on his new "play blanket."  He curled up into a tiny chibi ball and slept quietly.  

As he slept, I quietly climbed the steps to listen to the coversation coming from upstairs. 

"There's no answer at his place?"  Steven asked.

"No," Jessica said putting down the phone.  "That's not like him. I'm gonna check it out."

The footsteps of the high heels left the cabin.

"So what are we going to do with Ryou tonight?"

"He wants the first aid kit for Aten. The kid must have cut himself on the broken glass when he fought Ryan."

That bastard Tim smirked. "Serves him right for trying to be brave. Oh well…Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he gives proper payment….oops…payments."

I rolled my eyes. I heard enough.  Yawning, I returned to my own "bed" knowing I wouldn't get any sleep whatsoever that night.  

Aten woke up and crawled over to me. I pulled the blanket over us and he snuggled closer to me.  I kissed my little chibi's forehead.

I love my precious little chibi.

Next Chappie: Ok, guys…I have a Marik x Bakura lemon planned, I'm doing a chappie to "Hallelujah" by Shrek (love that movie) , and after that will be the NCS chappie and then Bakura and Marik find Ryou x ????  The, Bakura and Marik go completely crazy and kill off Steven and Jessica.  Those are the chappies in that order….I may add others if they come up.  But right now, that's the basic idea. 

Sequel: Do you guys want Tim to return in a sequel?  If not, I will kill him off.  Also, what do you guys want as a sequel? I'm open to suggestions. This fic is not done yet and I want to do Ryou's recovery in this story, too. So, I have time.  Any suggestions?


	23. Nothing Compares

Some implied Tix x Ryou in this chappie. Not much.
    
    Lunara: I'd like to thank my corrupted brain for this award and Lunara Moonbeam *kisses award*
    
    Gralnak: Thanks. I'll try.
    
    Ryou's Misstress: I like his pants, too…mmmm….pants.
    
    Dragondreamer: I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incinerate…I mean, 
    
    incriminate me.
    
    Heather Chan: hope you feel better
    
    Cmc20db: Thank you for the praise. I'll try to keep it up.
    
    Ssjgoddesschico: Thanks. I love the next chappie…so cute…and a little ngsty, but really good.
    
    Negacat: Only a couple chappies away from steven and Jessica die…
    
    AMT: they both miss their hikaris.
    
    Nothing Compares     (no relation to Sinead o'connor, people)
    
    Jessica drove up to the house in the dark. The shadows of the night cast
    
    deformed images on the white plaster of the home. She turned off the engine
    
    and slammed the door shut. She tucked her red purse under her arm and
    
    knocked on the door.
    
    "Hello? Ryan! Open up! It's Jessica!"
    
    No one answered. She slammed her fist harder. "Open up, Ryan!"
    
    Jessica looked at the doorknob when she saw a hand reach for it. She turned
    
    around suddenly only to find that it was only a shadow from a tree branch.
    
    She felt her heart racing as the eerie silence of the house cut through the
    
    air. The wind began to howl, shaking the tree branches against one another.
    
    "Ryan, this isn't funny, you drunkard! Open up!"
    
    Sweat began to pour down her forehead as she heard nothing but silence. She
    
    turned the knob slowly and looked into the house. Nothing but the moonlight
    
    lit the hallway. She stepped into the dark home listening to the creaking
    
    floor boards beneath her feet.
    
    Why wasn't Ryan answering? Was this just a joke?
    
    She walked to the switch in the hallway. "I'm not kidding, Ryan! Where are
    
    you?"
    
    A wolf howled off in the distance as she turned on the lightswitch. What
    
    she saw made her turn white.
    
    Ryan was suspended on the wall with a knife plunged into his chest. Dried,
    
    crusty blood formed around the wound and in a trail down his stomach. Rib
    
    bones protruded through his chest cavity and his eyes were opened wide in
    
    horror. Fresh blood still dripped from his lips forming a puddle of blood
    
    beneath him.
    
    Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the house screaming.
    
    Dogs barked in the distance and the wind picked up.
    
    She raced back to the cabin.
    
    ****************************************************
    
    Jessica ran into the cabin and shut the door quickly and hard. The woman
    
    pressed her back to the door, her eyes agape and her breathing quick and
    
    uneven. Steven came out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt.
    
    "Jessie? Jess, what's wrong?" Steven gripped her shoulders tightly and
    
    helped her over to the fireplace. Steen poured her a glass
    
    of brandy.
    
    "I don't like this stuff....where is the good stuff?" She asked.
    
    "Tim's using it on Ryou now. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a
    
    ghost."
    
    Jessica gulped down the other glass of brandy and breathed heavily.
    
    "Steven....Ryan is dead."
    
    Steven's eyes widened and he leaned back. "He's....He's.....My brother is
    
    dead?"
    
    "He was held up on the wall with a fuckin' knife!" Jessica screamed loudly
    
    enough for the entire house to hear.

Steven gripped her shoulder. "Just calm down, dear."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I JUST SAW A GUY HUNG ON A WALL!"

"KEEP IT DOWN, OUT THERE! RYOU!" Tim yelled from the bedroom.

Steven wrapped his arms around her.  "I know you're upset, Jess.  I can't believe my brother is dead!  I don't know what to say."

Jessica wrapped her arms around Steven. "What kind of monster could do that?"

"Bakura......BAKURA!" Ryou's voice exploded from the room.

Steven's eyes narrowed. Bakura was capable of such cruelty.  The yami would have no problem doing that to a defenseless mortal.  

"I bet you that Yami Bakura is on our tail.  He won't let Ryou go. I'm sure of it.  He'll continue to chase us no matter where we go."

Jessica looked at Steven with large eyes. "You mean to say that...you know who may have done it?"

Steven grit his teeth. "I do. I told him to stay away.  But he's making a big mistake following us...one that he will regret."

************************
    
    Aria woke up beside Malik and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When
    
    Malik didn't wake up, she crawled out of the bed with her pink bunny
    
    plushie. Aria ran to the door and tried to reach for it. She jumped and
    
    couldn't reach it. The little chibi climbed up on a Louis XIV chair and
    
    turned the doorknob. Malik rolled over in his bed and began to snore as the
    
    door creaked open. Aria climbed down and ran out the door.
    
    Her white mane swayed as she ran to her uncle's office. When she arrived,
    
    she knocked on the door.
    
    "Come in," Seto growled from the other side of the door.
    
    "I can't! I no can weach the door, Unkie Seto!"
    
    Aria jumped in place excitedly as she heard footsteps approach the door.
    
    When the door opened, she looked up to see Yami standing there. "Auntie
    
    Yami!" Aria wrapped her arms around Yami's leg and gripping him tightly.
    
    Yugi smiled and ran to the chibi. "Yami and I are so relieved you are ok,
    
    Aria! Are you feeling ok?"
    
    Aria nodded as Yami rubbed her hair. "I'll never wet go of my Auntie Yami!"
    
    Yami managed a smile. "Ok, Aria...you can let go now." Aria only held
    
    tighter and wrapped her legs around Yami's. Yami hobbled back to Seto's
    
    desk with the chibi wrapped around his leg smiling and laughing.
    
    Seto leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk. "The least you
    
    could do, Yami, is say you are glad to see her alive."
    
    Yami looked up at Seto. "I am glad."
    
    "You certainly don't look like it."
    
    "Aria, let go of my leg, please."
    
    Aria looked up. "I wanna do that again, Auntie Yami!"
    
    "Do what?"
    
    "Walk again! I wanna wide my Auntie Yami!"
    
    Yami sighed and walked around the room with Aria clinging onto his leg.
    
    Yugi turned to Seto and grabbed a handful of chocolate M&M's that were on
    
    his desk. "Any news from Bakura or Marik?"
    
    Joey grabbed another handful of the treats and sat on Seto's desk. "The
    
    last we saw is that they were driving to the diner. I don't
    
    know why we haven't heard from them."
    
    A knock came on the door and Seto snapped his fingers. "Hey, uh...Auntie! Go
    
    get the door."
    
    Yami put his hands on his hips. "What do I look like to you? A doorman? I
    
    used to be a pharaoh!"
    
    "Go get the door before I tell Aria that she can stay hanging off of you all
    
    day."
    
    Yami rolled his eyes and grumbled to the door all the while dragging the
    
    happy chibi on his leg. Yami opened the door for one of
    
    Seto's secretaries. "Here's the morning paper you requested, Mister Kaiba."
    
    "Hey, lady! Auntie Yami is cawwying me awound and Unkie Seto said I can
    
    stay here all day!"
    
    Aria and Aten were no strangers to Seto's staff. The chibis were familiar
    
    sights around the halls of KaibaCorp.
    
    The secretary laughed at Yami's obvious lack of amustment being a
    
    chibi-rack.
    
    "Thank you," Seto said opening the paper.
    
    "Tank you, lady!" Aria said echoing her uncle. Aria disconnected herself
    
    from Yami finally and ran to Seto. Joey picked Aria up
    
    as Seto thumbed through the paper looking for a headline about Ryou. Yami
    
    sat next to Yugi in front of Seto's desk.
    
    Seto's blue eyes widened. "The police finished analyzing the prints on the
    
    Millenium Ring. The prints are those of...Steven
    
    Bakura, an escaped convict."
    
    Yugi's eyebrow raised. "Wait, Bakura has the Millenium Ring back around his
    
    neck. How can they analyze the prints without it?"
    
    "They took a copy of the prints which matched Steven's exactly."
    
    Joey let out a low growl on the desk.
    
    "Does the paper say where my mommy is?"
    
    Seto turned the page. "No, it doesn't say. Hey....wait a minute..."
    
    Seto's sapphire eyes focused on one of the articles: "Murder in
    
    Brackenridge."
    
    The group stared at the CEO deep in thought. "It says: A 40 year-old- male
    
    was found dead in his house in Brackenridge last night around 10pm. The
    
    victim has been identified as Ryan Bakura. It is estimated that the body
    
    had been dead for several hours before the body was found by a friend. Mr.
    
    Bakura suffered numerous injuries including several broken ribs, a broken
    
    arm, and analysis shows the victim had a blood alcohol level of 1.8. The
    
    victim was found suspended to the wall by a knife through his chest. Police
    
    are investigating. There are no suspects at this time."
    
    Seto looked up from the paper and saw the faces of the group, pale and
    
    almost sickly. Yami's eyes were wide with shock.
    
    "How did the victim die?"
    
    Seto looked back at the paper. "The victim was suspended on a wall with a
    
    knife through his chest. Why? You don't look too good, Yami."
    
    Yami shook his head. "That is Marik and Bakura's trademark."
    
    Aria grabbed the paper and looked at the different sections. She found the
    
    one that said "Busniess" and pulled it out for her uncle.
    
    "What do you mean it's Marik and Bakura's trademark?"
    
    "That is how Marik and Bakura killed their victims back in Egypt. They hung
    
    them on a wall and stabbed them making them literally hang from the wall."
    
    Aria held up the paper. "Here's your paper for Bissness, Unkie Seto! I found
    
    it! Want me to see how your money is?"
    
    Seto took the "Business" section and brought Aria on his lap. "No. I'll
    
    check later." Seto skimmed the article again. "It says that there was a
    
    medicine prescription found at the scene of the accident. The prescription
    
    was made out for 'Aten Bakari Itemri.'"
    
    "Aten! My bwother! Is he ok?"
    
    "This just says that they found a medicine script made out to him, Aria."
    
    "The article says that no trace of Aten Itemri or Ryou Bakura could be
    
    found. The police found evidence of a struggle and are analuzing blood
    
    stains found in the living room, bedroom, and the basement."
    
    Joey turned his head to Seto almost coughing out the M&M's. "Blood stains
    
    in the bedroom? Lemme see that!"
    
    Joey grabbed the paper out of Seto's hands and read it. "Blood stains in the
    
    bedroom? That don't sound good."
    
    Seto ran his fingers through Aria's long hair. "No. It doesn't."
    
    The phone rang and Seto picked it up. "Kaiba here."
    
    // Hey, moneybags! //
    
    "Grrrrrr....STOP CALLING ME THAT! What have you found or are you and Bakura
    
    just screwing around in the forest?"
    
    // I resent that! What makes you think we're screwing? And, what exactly do
    
    you think I'm screwing???//
    
    "Marik? Knowing you? I wouldn't be amazed if you were with Bakura or
    
    anything else you could get your hands on."
    
    // Just what are you implying? I'm not a dendrophiliac, moneybags. //
    
    (Dendrophilia is when someone makes love to a tree. Don't ask me. I don't
    
    know how or why this is done. Frankly, I don't want to know.)
    
    Seto turned to Joey and handed Aria to him. "Aria, cover your ears for a
    
    second. I'm going to say some very naughty words."
    
    Aria covered her ears and Seto's eyes narrowed. "Just what the fuck happened
    
    in Brackenridge? Were you responsible for that?"
    
    // .........//
    
    "Talk to me, Marik! What did you guys do?"
    
    // We gave that bastard what he deserved, Seto Kaiba. He deserved much
    
    worse than what we gave him. I thought we were merciful to him. //
    
    "Merciful? You hung him on a fuckin' wall!"
    
    // We did what we had to do, Kaiba. Surely you can understand. //
    
    "Tell me what justifies hanging someone to a wall."
    
    The phone crackled and Marik was heard speaking.
    
    // Kaiba....//
    
    "Bakura? What did you and Marik do in Brackenridge?"
    
    // Ryou was raped, Seto. Ryou was held in the basement. I found the word
    
    "Cabin" written in blood on the wall. I found Aten's blood in the living
    
    room. Broken glass and blood was everywhere. What else was I to do? I had
    
    to teach that asshole who was boss. //
    
    Seto was silent for a moment. "I see your point. You found no trace of Ryou
    
    or Aten?"
    
    // Just one of Aten's dolls near a puddle of blood. That is all we found. I
    
    had to do it, Seto. //
    
    Seto looked at Aria in Joey's lap still holding her ears. "Alright. Fine.
    
    Now what's next?"
    
    // Marik and I are searching the nearby cabins for Ryou and Aten. We found
    
    the word "Cabin" written in blood, so we are using that to track them down.
    
    //
    
    "The papers reported today that they confirmed the fingerprints on your
    
    ring. They do belong to Steven Bakura."
    
    // I KNEW IT! That vicious, cold-hearted, son-of-a-bitch! Keep an eye on
    
    the papers, moneybags. Ryan Bakura's death is nothing compared to what
    
    Steven is going to get...oh no....not by a long shot. //
    
    Seto heard the phone click. "Hello? Hello? Bakura? Marik?" Seto hung up the
    
    phone.
    
    "Well?" Yugi asked impatiently.
    
    Aria uncovered her ears. "Is mommy ok, Unkie Seto?"
    
    Seto picked up Aria and put her on the ground. "Puppy, go take her to Malik.
    
    See if he's up."
    
    "But, I wanna stay for.."
    
    "Puppy, go! Me and you will talk later."
    
    Joey sighed and jumped off the desk taking Aria's hand. "Come on, kiddo. You
    
    can ride on Unkie Puppy's shoulders." Joey put Aria on his shoulders and
    
    carried her outside.
    
    "Joey's gone crazy with this "Unkie Puppy" business. He's gone nuts. He lost
    
    it," Yami said cramming a handful of candy into his mouth.
    
    Seto leaned back in his chair once again flexing his fingers. "Bakura and
    
    Marik have reason to believe that Ryou and Aten are not in too good a shape.
    
    Bakura claims that Ryou has been raped."
    
    "That would explain the blood in the bedroom," Yugi said shifting
    
    uncomfortably.
    
    "They also found Aten's blood in the living room. They don't know how badly
    
    he is hurt or how he got injured."
    
    "Where are they looking next?"
    
    Seto bit his lip and arranged the newspaper into a stack picking out the
    
    comics for Aria later. "They're looking around for a cabin. They have
    
    reason to believe they are hiding in the nearby cabins. Bakura said they
    
    found the word "Cabin" written in blood. That's the best lead they have."
    
    Seto stood up and walked to the window looking down on the city of Domino.
    
    "I can't blame Marik and Bakura for doing what they did. I just hope it
    
    doesn't get them into more trouble later."

Next Chappie: Aten's Hallelujah….more tim x ryou x jessica implied only next chappie. Nothing really described.


	24. Aten's Hallelujah

WARNING: IMPLIED NCS TIM X RYOU. NOTHING GRAPHIC DESCRIBED.  Angst.

**reviewer responses next time**

**NOTE: THURSDAYS AND TUESDAYS I CAN'T UPDATE BECAUSE OF MY NIGHT CLASS AND WORK. I WILL TRY IF I CAN, BUT IT'S NOT REALY POSSIBLE.

Aten's Hallelujah

I've heard there was a secret chord   
That David played, and it pleased the Lord   
But you don't really care for music, do you?   
  


What do I have to do, daddy, to make you happy?  Give up the one I love?  I tried to be a good son to you. I wanted to shout my love for Bakura out to the heavens, but I didn't know how to tell you.  

Just because you don't approve of me…look at what you have done.   You don't care. You never did. You never will.

I was always less important to you than people who have been dead for thousands of years.  Nothing has changed.  

It goes like this   
The fourth, the fifth   
The minor fall, the major lift   
The baffled king composing Hallelujah   
  


Jessica and Tim….they did it again just before they brought me back downstairs and watched me crumble to the floor.  They just didn't do this once before.   Dad figured that it wouldn't take just one time for me. When Tim stopped, Jessica would continue with me as Tim watched me regaining his strength.  When I was brought back downstairs, Aten ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  With everything that Tim and Jessica did to me, it hurt.  My tiny son hugged me…and it hurt.  But he was safe. That made this worth it.  That made all my pain go away….knowing that he was safe.  

Thank Ra.

  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
Hallelujah Hallelujah 

Nothing else mattered but Aten's safety.  I crawled to my bed and he laid beside me. He wrapped his arms around me again and I clutched him to my chest.  

"I love you, mommy."

A tear escaped me knowing what I had to sacrifice to hear that.  It didn't matter.  Aten was safe.  I love you, too, my angel. 

 "I love you more than life itself, angel. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Close your eyes so you don't have to see what really happened, baby.  Sorry that these tainted hands must hold you.  I can't get them clean now.     
  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof   
You saw her bathing on the roof   
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you   
  


He said he saw me with Malik and Marik.  He had faith that I would change while he was in prison. I would feel sorry for him and change. That is what he thought.   

She tied you to a kitchen chair   
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair   
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah   
  


I closed my eyes and I could see Tim sitting on my lap, I could hear Aten crying.  My father grabbed me too roughly as he pulled my hair back.  He wanted to show that he had power over me.   My father knew all about Tim and Jessica….and yet……he…did…..nothing.  Why? 

Dad pulled on my hair making me look up into the ceiling.  I could look into my father's eyes and ask him why.  But instead I looked into the sky praising it that Aten wasn't being subjected to this.  That is why I whispered Aten's name…to remind me of what and why I was allowing myself to go through getting my hair cut.

  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
  


Aten's breathing slowed beside me as I held him.  He kissed my chest in his sleep as he curled up beside me.  His hair felt so soft, but it needed to be washed.  Aten hadn't had a bath in a while. If I wanted to have him get a bath, I would have to….pay tomorrow for it.  I sighed and just focused on Aten and his breathing.  I pressed my fingers on Aten's neck to monitor his heartbeat.  It was surprisingly still somewhat stable.  This was actually surprising. I expected his heart to be giving him problems without the proper medication.  I wonder what was keeping it going this way?  

Well, Aten wasn't being subjected to a lot of things. I wouldn't let anyone put their hands on Aten!  If I ever found Tim doing what he does to me on Aten, I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.  His little eyes squinted in his sleep as I felt the pulse jump momentarily sporadically.  Then it returned to normal again.  He peacefully returned to his slumber.  I leaned over and kissed my baby's forehead.

    
Maybe I have been here before   
I know this room, I've walked this floor   
I used to live alone before I knew you   
  


When my father was gone, I always had Bakura beside me.  My father was a stranger to me.  When daddy was gone, I was alone with Bakura.  I was happier without my father.  

But this isn't the first time I was taken away from him. Tim's father also kidnapped me and put me in the basement.  He tried to rape me in the basement…well…at least Jessica did.  

It wouldn't be the last time.  I luckily heard Tim coming to the door and unlocking it.  I put Aten in the closet knowing what Tim was coming for.  I told Aten that he must not look out from the closet. He must close his eyes and no matter what he hears, do not come out.

He never did.

I was grateful that I managed to hide our makeshift bed away from view from the closet.  

After Tim was done the first time, he dragged me upstairs.  By the time I was returned downstairs, my resourceful boy found his way out of the closet.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch 

Love is not a victory march   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah   
  


My father would never accept me and I've come to realize that.  My father won't move..he won't budge.  My father is like marble.  I will never win his affection or his love.  He may say that he is doing this out of love…but who believes him?  

How can anyone to this to their own flash and blood and say it is an act of love?  If this is how a parent is supposed to love their child, I don't want to be like my dad.  I can't ever see putting Aten through this.

I cuddle Aten close to my chest and I could feel him shifting against my chest and stomach. It took everything not to cry out loud because of the bruises. For some reason, it felt abnormally cold in this basement tonight.  I never felt it so cold.  Aten didn't look bothered by the cold. Maybe it was just me. 

  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
  
Aten cuddled closer to me and he grabbed my thumb. He stuck it in his mouth and began to suck on it. I never knew why he did it.  He curled up beside me and I reached down and covered both of us in a blanket.  This place is so cold…but I could see tiny droplets of sweat coming from Aten. Did that mean he was hot?  He wasn't running a fever.  When I covered him with the blanket, He nuzzled his neck closer to me and brought his hands under his chin.  He brought his knees up accidentally kicking a very tender rib of mine and he curled up.  I smiled thinking that is how he looked during my ultrasound with him.  

There was a time you'd let me know   
What's really going on below   
But now you never show it to me, do you?   
  


Why won't you talk to me, dad?  You used to be able to talk to me.  What happened?  

I want to tell you I still love you, daddy, but you won't listen.  So…I've given up on saying I love you. You try to poison me, kidnap me, lock me in basements, and yet you say you are doing this because you love me. 

And remember when I moved in you   
The holy dark was moving too   
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah   
  


Everything changed between my father and I when Bakura entered our lives.  At first, I was grateful for the companionship that Bakura gave me when my father was out on digs.  That gratitude was quickly replaced with fear and anxiety.  My father, who never really paid too much attention to me growing up, now called me to see how me and my yami were.  

My father was grateful to hear my voice knowing how violent my yami had become towards me.  When he was home, my dad would try to protect me, but when he left, there was no one around. My yami had me completely subservient to him.  

But everything has changed.  I now wished that I could hold my yami. I wanted to gaze up into my yami's eyes and to melt in those chocolate pools.  

  
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
Hallelujah Hallelujah   
  


I looked down at Aten and I brush his tangled hair out of his face. He's so beautiful.  His hair fell behind his tiny ear. Marik couldn't wait to pierce Aten's ears. Marik wanted Aten to wear similar earrings as himself.  I ran my hands to Aten's side where I could feel every beat of his heart through the thin fabric of his shirt. Should I be able to feel a weak heart through fabric and skin?  That didn't seem right.  Every bump on Aten's ribs expanded as he drew in breath. Aten looked in miniature what I looked like living with my dad…thin and almost fragile.

  
Maybe there's a God above   
And all I ever learned from love   
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you   
  


My father's idea of love always confused me. He loves me as long as I do what he thinks 

I should do and how I should live.  

Well, no matter how my father acts, I have no idea how I continue to live and breathe here.  

And it's not a cry you can hear at night   
It's not somebody who's seen the light   
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah   
  


I felt like I wanted to cry.  Every part of me hurt from being taken and beaten.  But, at lest Aten was safe beside me.  I felt a tear come down my face and I tried not to wake Aten. What would I say if he noticed me crying?  Being such a sensitive child, he would know if I wasn't telling him the exact truth.  He wouldn't want me to lie to him and tell him it was all going to be fine.  

I covered his ears with my hand. I let out a long, loud cry into the basement.  My wailing pierced through the entire house it seemed.  I had to stop…my chest began to hurt and my ribcage began to sting.  Tim was just too rough.  He held me down and I couldn't move.  

I couldn't have Aten hear me cry.  I couldn't.  If it wasn't for him…….  
  


Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
  


Sleep tight, baby.  Lie against me and let me listen to you breathe.  

Hallelujah, Hallelujah   
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Sleep tight, baby.  Beside my heart….right where you belong….right where you were from the start…..Beside my heart…Baby…of….Mine.

Next chappie: NCS AND BAKURA AND MARIK FIND RYOU


	25. No Son Of Yours

WARNING: NCS LATER IN CHAPPIE. I'LL SECTION IT OFF WITH A LINE OF (&&&&&&&&).

ALSO:MY SUMMER CLASS IS REALLY REALLY INTENSIVE. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY DAY…I WILL UPDATE ACCORDING TO MY SCHEDULE OF WORK AND SCHOOL WORK.  SORRY, GUYS. AT THE END OF THE CHAPPIE, I WILL TELL YOU WHEN I WILL UPDATE.   

Negacat: Aten will have to be put in the hospital just to keep an eye on him. Ryou, too, but they will be fine.

Ssjgoddesschico: Yeah, I love that song too.

AMT: You're right. If Tim is doing that to Ryou he has to be…maybe he's repressing it.

Angel Black: It's ok. I'm glad if you can review when you can!

Mirachan: Because steven is a butthole.

Lunara moonbeam: Can I have a chibi Pegasus???

Mystical Dragon: *Aten says with big chibi eyes * Tank you!

Jacklyn: *hugs back * Thank you very much!

Ryous mistress: Yes. It's a real condition…dendrophilia actually exists.

Gralnak: Sorry you'll miss it. It will be here when you get back.

Dragondreamer: *hehehehehehehehehehe..grabs can of cranberry sauce and stuffing *  Guess what's missing, Yami Dragon?????????????????????????????????? *dances in front of Y. Dragon *

No Son of Yours.

Ryou's POV

            I opened my eyes to see Aten sleeping close to me. He looked so cute curled up beside me.  I pulled him closer to my body to feel how warm he was. He was very warm as I looked down at him and saw a single tear come down his cheek and a little whimper escape his lips.  

I brushed his hair aside as he cuddled closer to me.  Aten raised his head and kissed me on the neck gently. "I miss you, Mom."

Poor baby.  I knew he missed Malik. I missed Malik, too.  I leaned over to kiss my chibi's forehead.

"Aten, sweetheart?"

Aten opened his eyes slowly as he looked up at me. "Morning, mommy!" Aten yawned.

"Are you ok?"

Aten smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, mommy.  I miss daddy, though…and Daddy Bakura….and my mom."

Poor little chibi. "I know you do, sweetheart. I know."

I heard footsteps pass our prison's door upstairs and we both froze until the footsteps faded away.  Aten's hands gripped onto me as if he were a magnet.  Reaching into the cabinet beside my "bed," I grabbed my medicine bottle and quickly took a pill and gave one to Aten.  

It was then that we heard the basement door creak open and we saw Steve, Jessica, and Tim come down the steps.  They looked at Aten beside me.

"You know, son….Ryan was killed last night," my father said kind of flatly.

I shook my head. How would I know if he was killed last night?  I heard Jessica scream in the hallway, but that was my only indication that something was wrong.

Jessica sneered at me as if she saw Bakura, and not me on the ground hugging Aten to keep him safe. "They pinned him to the fucking wall, Ryou!"

Tim's lip curled. "Now you will have to pay the penalty for Bakura.  Are you ready, Ryou?"

I swallowed hard trying to fight back my nerves.  "Just…Just give me a day to recover from last night….please."

"It may be too late, son. Then we may never get you back, Ryou…the real you…"

The real me?  Before I had a chance to think about it, all three of them pounced on me.  Aten let out a shriek as my father gripped onto him and tried to pry him from my arms. 

The little chibi squeezed onto me desperately not to let me go.  His squeals and shrieks made all of them cringe, but Aten wasn't strong enough to hold onto me. Tim and Jessica also pried me from Aten.  

Dad carried Aten under his arm, kicking and flailing his little arms. "Quiet, brat!"

Tim and Jessica grabbed my arms and pulled me off the ground. "Time for more fun, Ryou!" Tim said smiling.

"Let go of Aten, dad!"

Tim grabbed my jaw and squeezed tight enough to leave a bruise.  "You want Aten to be safe?  You will do as we say!"

No…not again…I didn't want to do this again!  They hauled me up the stairs struggling to break free of them.  From the look in their eyes they were getting annoyed.  I had to break free to help Aten! They dragged me upstairs and I saw my dad throw…literally…Aten into a room and shut the door.  His cries and his calls for me could be heard through the door.  His little nails scratched the door.  

They threw me into the room beside Aten's and slammed the door shut.

*************************************************

Bakura packed up the camping blanket while Marik dismantled the camp fire.  They both quickly covered their tracks.  Marik pulled out the map of the area.

"There's two other cabins at the perimeter of the forest.  The first one is a good walk from here."

Bakura nodded. "Ok. Sounds good. Hey, Marik?"

Marik looked up at Bakura. 

"Nothing changes between us, right? We still love our hikaris."

Marik smiled and nodded. "Nothing changes between us, koibito. Let's just go find Ryou and Aten and bring them home where they belong."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& NCS BELOW THIS LINE!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou's POV

Tim and Jessica forced me to the bed with my dad's help. Why is HE  helping them???? Doesn't he have a shred of decency?  I refused to lie passively this time! Aten was in the next room wailing to that door and still scratching it.  I knew he was hearing me scream just from trying to break myself free from their grasp.

"Let me go, dad!"

"This is the only way, Ryou…Trust me!"

"No, it's not!"

My dad held down my left wrist and Tim held down my right wrist while Jessica grabbed the familiar pair of scissors and cut my pants off.  Tim grabbed my left wrist and my father kissed my cheek.

"You behave for Tim and Jessica now. I'll be back later."

"How can you kiss me after you see what they are doing to me?"

My father got up and left.  Tim grabbed my hair and pulled it back.  "Give me a kiss, my little cutie."

Tim brought me into a crushing kiss as Jessica removed my shredded clothing.  She straddled my hips which I moved to try to buck her off…it didn't help. She ran her dirty hands all over my chest.  Tim's hands ran to my nipples and began to pinch them with ferocity.  

Tears began to well up in my eyes and Tim lifted his head. "Why you crying? Whores don't cry, Ryou…they ENJOY this."

"I'm not going to enjoy this!"

"Ryou, it's either you…..or we take Aten for a little spin….your choice."

My head flew back as Jessica touched me over what she was sitting on.  

"You sick son of a bitch…he's only a baby!"

"Hey, you're our bitch, now, Ryou.  Get used to it."

Jessica moved off of me and began to stroke my body which was straining not to react to her motions.  

"Let me go….please."

"We're just getting started, Ryou. Why would you want us to stop? It doesn't look like you want us to stop."

I looked down and saw myself getting aroused. Dear Ra, no…..Let me go. Let me go.

Tim grabbed my hair again practically laying himself over my upper half.

"So beautiful, my little whore….so nice," Tim said kissing my chest.

My back arched as Jessica took me into her mouth. Her mouth felt like acid…burning and hot.

"That's it, Ryou," she said around me.  "Be a good boy for us, ok?"

Tim's hands gripped my wrists tighter as I began to thrust up into her mouth against my will.

"Let me go……."

"Be a good boy for us, Ryou.  That's it.  Faster, Ryou…thrust faster."

I couldn't.  I arched my back and stopped moving into her against the will of my captor.

Tim growled and slapped my face. "Did we say stop or go, Ryou?!"

I started again with my mouth bleeding.  I couldn't hold back much longer. I threw my head back and almost raised my hips off the bed.  Tim stroked my cheek.  "That's a good boy."

More tears escaped my fountain eyes and I cried loudly as I climaxed, my body betraying me, too.

Jessica wiped the sides of her mouth when I stopped thrusting upwards. "Did you enjoy that, Ryou?"

"No….I didn't…," I whimpered.

Jessica straddled my chest and pinned me while Tim moved to my undercarriage.  I was thanking every god in heaven that I didn't have to see Tim strip. Jessica brought me into a bruising kiss still covered with my own release.

"You are sweet, Ryou….inside and out…you know that?"

The door opened again and it was my dad coming in.  He took my left wrist and held it down kneeling beside me.  He didn't look down at Tim or Jessica, but kept his eye on me. He brushed the bangs of my hair back.  

"Any better, son?"

"Don't call me that. You officially have no reason to call me your son.  You are sick…" Tim's clothing fell to the floor. "You are demented."  Tim put his mouth on me again. "And I am no son of yours."

My dad actually looked sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Ryou."

I could feel Tim's body invade me without preparation and I threw my head back in pain.

"No…dad…I feel sorry for you," I breathed out heavily trying to get my body to relax.

*****************************************

Bakura and Marik were walking towards the cabin when Bakura stopped. 

"What's wrong, Bakura?"

"I smell it again…..it's very close."

Bakura and Marik heard wailing and crying in the distance. Ahead of them was a cabin.

Marik and Bakura ran to the window and saw Aten in the room curled up by the door covering his ears and crying.

They heard a scream come from the other window.  They ran to the other window and saw Tim pounding into a body beneath him.  Jessica was sitting on the figure's chest and another person was by the figure's head.  

A patch of white hair was held up and Bakura growled low in his throat. "I'm going to kill those sons of bitches!"

Bakura ran to the door of the cabin and melted the lock with the ring in his fury.  

Marik and Bakura ran to the room where Ryou was being held.

Marik and Bakura burst in the room as Tim threw his head back releasing into Ryou, whose face was white and his eyes and mouth were opened wide.  Jessica turned around quickly and Steven stood up.

Ryou laid trembling on the bed, Tim's chest covered in Ryou's release.

Marik gripped his Millenium Rod furiously.  Bakura pulled the dagger out of his belt.

"Prepare to meet your Maker!" Bakura shrieked.

Next chappie: Next chappie will have lots of blood…Steven, Jessica, and Tim are killed.


	26. Don't Fear the Reaper

Don't fear the Reaper….  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
We burst into the room and found Tim pounding into Ryou. I stopped short after seeing this scene. My Ryou's mouth was open…I couldn't tell if it was from the pain or shock of what Tim was doing to him. Even when I did that to Ryou, he never reacted like that. A low growl rumbled in my throat and a sudden burst of protection came over me…and a taste for revenge.  
"Prepare to meet your maker!" I shrieked.  
Steven stood up and I got a chance to look that sick bastard right in the eye. Jessica slid off of my Ryou and stood behind Steven.   
"Bakura!"  
"Steven…just what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"What I do with my son is my business!"  
Ryou gasped from the bed. "Save…..Aten….Do it for …..Aten."  
Marik gripped his Millennium Rod and jumped onto Tim digging his fingers into the back of Tim's neck. "So….you love to love little boys, huh?"  
Marik pulled Tim off and out of Ryou and threw him into the window handing on the wall. The glass shattered as Tim fell onto the floor. Tim held his face, cut by the slivers of crystalline glass.  
Jessica and Steven jumped and I put my hands on the Millennium Ring. "Freeze right there!"  
Jessica and Steven were frozen in motion. I approached Ryou, his eyes still wide. His arms were released, but he remained still as if he were still pinned.   
I brushed my fingers over Ryou's hair and I kissed his lips. My relief that he was alive was infinite. But, his state made me very concerned.   
"How could you do that to your own son?"  
Steven shot me a dirty look.   
"Nothing will convince you to accept Ryou. I could understand your objection to him being the way he is and being in love with me. I can understand that you weren't thinking straight when you tried to poison him. But this…"I pointed to Ryou's naked, love-covered form gasping and crying. "I can never forgive this…I never can. And that is why I must do this."  
I pulled out my dagger and gripped Steven's shirt. "You are going to be begging for mercy when I'm done."  
Marik gripped Tim and removed the dagger from the Rod. "So you like to make yourself feel superior by raping someone? By taking away their power? Well, what's good for the goose is good for the gander…And since you already took Ryou….then it's only fair you get something in return."  
"Open your mouth and close your eyes…you're going to get a big…..surprise!"   
Much to our collective amazement (and disgust) Marik took the Millennium Rod, dagger out, and jammed it up some unmentionable place that made even ME cringe.  
Tim's scream pierced the room and we heard Aten from the next room wailing. As if that had any chance of relieving Marik? That didn't help Tim.   
"MAKE IT STOP!"  
"Don't mind if I do!" Marik gripped the Millennium Rod and pulled it out and he picked up Tim by the hair and ran the Millennium Rod through his chest skewering him. Tim's head flew back and his body began to shake with the last few twitches of life. Tim stopped and Marik dropped him in a pool of blood.  
I took Steven's shirt and ripped off the shirt. "Well, since you are going to the underworld, I may as well prepare you. Marik….go into the kitchen and find me jars."  
Marik left the room and I heard Marik knock on the door next to us and I heard Aten's weak voice cry to his father.  
"Marik…tell Aten we will get him in a minute. This sight is not for a child his age to see."  
I unfroze Steven's lips so he could talk. I needed to hear him scream.  
Marik returned with jars.   
"I'm sorry we don't have the appropriate jars, but good jars are wasted on your organs.  
I made a small cut on the bottom of Steven's belly and he began to cry out in pain.   
"What are you going to do, Bakura?"  
I cracked my knuckles and I reached into the incision I made. I could tell he was in immense pain. My hands gripped around and I clenched onto my target. I gripped and ripped forcefully, the blood gushing forth.   
I pulled out his liver and placed it into one of the jars. "What does it look like I'm doing, Steven? I'm preparing you for the underworld. I'm mummifying you."  
Jessica's throat screamed in horror. Steven's face was covered in sweat.   
"Don't….Bakura…"  
My hand reached in again and I pulled out his intestines…inch……………………….by…………………inch………..yard………..by……..yard….. His stomach was the next to be removed.  
Marik came beside me with a hanger.   
"What…do you need……that for…Bakura?"  
My lip curled and quaked with anticipation. "Don't you know what is coming next? You are an archaeologist! Lean your head back, Steven."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!"  
"Oh…I am missing the lungs. Oh well…."  
I jammed the hook up through the nasal cavity and Steven began to gasp and slowly, a glazed look came to his face. Marik put his hands into the incision and gripped at Steven's lungs.   
"This is for my son, you bastard!" Marik yanked and Steven's head fell back. Marik put the lungs in the jar and turned to Jessica.  
Marik rubbed his fingers across Jessica's lips. "I guess you should have gone first, Jessica. After all, ladies first. Shall I do the pleasure, Bakura?"  
"She took Aten. Jessica is yours as far as I'm concerned. Do what you wish, Marik."  
Marik's lip curled in a satisfying, sick way. Steven was gone. That is all I cared about.  
I returned to Ryou and I picked him up out of the love-covered, bloody bedsheets and cradled him in my arms. I removed him from the room to the living room.  
Ryou's eyes were fixed to his right…towards me. He must have watched his father die, but his eyes showed no evidence of recognition. It was almost as if…he didn't know I was there holding him.   
"Ryou? Ryou? Tenshi….answer me."  
Ryou didn't move, his eyes closed and he began to whimper. I covered him in a blanket as he began to shake, thinking maybe he was cold. I held him close to me as Marik came out several minutes later with Aten in his arms asleep.  
I looked up at Marik. "What did you do to Jessica?"  
Marik grunted and held onto his Millennium Item. "I'm going to have to sterilize this thing for a month solid." Marik cradled his son's head gently and kissed him. I almost saw a tear in my former lover's eye as he held his child.   
"Thank Ra you are ok, Aten," he whispered. "How is Ryou?"  
Ryou curled up shaking holding onto me. He wasn't responding to anything I did.   
Ryou was still bleeding even after Tim had finished with him an hour before.   
"We have to get Ryou and Aten to the hospital."  
Aten began to moan in Marik's arms. "I wan my Chain of Heart pwushie, daddy…weft it…downstaiws."  
Marik took Aten downstairs as I called Seto.  
/ Seto Kaiba. /  
"Seto, how fast can you be in Brackenridge?"  
/ About fifteen minutes minimum, why? /  
"Seto…..I found him."  
/ WHAT THE HELL??!! YOU FOUND HIM? HOW IS HE? Aria, no more M&M's for you, your daddy will kill me! /  
"Ryou and Aten need to go to the hospital. Aten looks thin and he's very pale. Ryou isn't responding to him."  
"What do you mean by 'not responding?'"  
/ You'll see when you see him. Get here fast, Kaiba….Please, Seto. Come quickly. /  
I hung up on moneybags and held Ryou close to me. It's going to be ok, Ryou. It's going to be ok."  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: Update will be Saturday or Sunday latest. Tomorrow will be too busy. Next chappie, Ryou and Aten go to the hospital and a possible Bakura and Yami Yugi standoff.  
  
IDEA FOR SEQUEL: ok, guys. I have an idea for the sequel. This fic is not near done yet, so don't worry. My idea is that Child Services receives an anonymous letter and comes to take Aria away from Ryou and Bakura. Child Services knows Ryou's past and it is thought that Ryou may be "mentally unfit" to fulfill his role as caretaker after his hospitalization. They try to take Aten away, too, much to the fury of his father. This is just a beginning idea. If I give out any more details now, it would ruin the surprise of the sequel. Right now this is the beginning of the plan.


	27. Burn

Mystical Dragon: they're going to be fine, don't worry.  
Pharaoh Yamis Princess: *Hugs plushie* thank you!!  
Lunara: He'll be ok. Promise.  
Dragondreamer: Hmmm…Yes….I am enjoying my vacation….very very very very much…..  
  
Bakura's POV  
I carried Ryou out of that Ra-forsaken house when we heard Seto's helicopter fly overhead. The helicopter landed outside the forest perimeter. I walked towards the sound of the humming engine as Ryou still whimpered. "For Aten……do it for Aten…"  
I stopped and turned around and saw the thick black smoke rise above the trees and fill the forest with thick, black, smoke.   
Burn.  
I walked away calmly ignoring the crackling of the blazing cabin as if it were non-existent. Marik continued to walk through the forest until he saw Seto, Joey, and Malik jumping out of the helicopter.   
"Kaiba!" Marik screamed to Seto who turned his way, the long cape flowing behind him in the wind currents of the helicopter's blades.   
Seto, Joey, and Malik saw us walk out of the forest and break into a desperate run for the helicopter.  
Malik ran to Marik grabbing Aten out of Marik's grasp. Malik broke into a crying fit, stroking Aten's hair and kissing the little chibi's cheek. "Aten, wake up, please! Aten?? Aten?"  
Seto ran to me and took Ryou's pulse as he lay in my arms. His face did not look optimistic. "He needs that hospital. I called Zira and he's on his way to the Domino Emergency Ward right now."  
Joey picked my daughter out of the helicopter and she ran to me.   
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Aria's arms wrapped around me keeping me where I was standing with her mother in my arms. Aria looked up at me and touched Ryou's left arm that was dangling. "Mommy? Mommy, are you happy to see me?"  
Ryou gripped onto me tightly and threw his head back. "Do it for Aten…do it for Aten…."  
Even Seto…the big, tough, powerful, mighty, rich, strong CEO…cringed. It was then that I knew that if Seto was scared, the situation was more serious than what I wanted to believe.   
"Mommy needs his rest, Aria. Into the helicopter, baby girl."  
Seto hurried all of us into his helicopter and we flew overhead hearing the sirens blare beneath us.  
**********Hospital**********  
When we arrived at the helicopter pad at the top of the hospital, Zira was standing there with two beds and six doctors. We landed and I climbed out of that infernal contraption as fast, but as gently as I could with Ryou still in my arms.   
I gently laid him on the white hospital bed missing his long white hair. What did that bastard do to Ryou and why did he cut his hair?  
Zira quickly checked Ryou's pulse. "His heartbeat is too fast." Zira checked his pupils. "Ryou is in shock. Quickly, we have to get him to the emergency room."   
The doctors wheeled Ryou away and Marik gently laid Aten on the other hospital bed. Zira listened to his heartbeat. "His heart seems fine, but he is very thin. Let's get some fluids and medicine in this kid just to keep him safe."  
Malik jumped out of the helicopter and ran towards the doctors wheeling Aten away. Zira reached out and put his hands on Malik's chest. "Mr. Ishtar, you must stay back. Let the doctors do their job."  
"But Aten needs me! I can't let him go again!"  
Marik came behind his hikari and gripped his shoulders tightly immediately making Malik freeze. "They're going to take care of them, tenshi."  
Malik turned to Marik and just nuzzled into his hikari.   
…….  
At least Marik had his hikari….mine's not here. We followed Zira downstairs, but we were unable to follow Ryou into the emergency ward. We waited outside.  
I paced. I worried. I prayed. Please let Ryou be ok.   
Seto called Yugi and Yami on the cell phone. Aria sat beside Seto and watched me.  
"Daddy? How long is mommy gonna be in there?"  
I heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Aria. I don't know. I hope they're both ok."  
"I wanna pway with Aten. I wanna pway Dull Monners with him."  
"Aten needs his rest, Aria. I don't know when he'll be able to pway."  
Seto sat back on the chair and gave Aria a hug pulling her close to his body. "I called them. They should be here soon."  
That pharaoh was coming here? He allowed Aria to be kidnapped. If he tried to call me, I may have been able to protect Ryou. I would have been able to protect Aten.  
But I couldn't because of that higher-and mightier-than-thou pharaoh.   
The doctors came in and told us that Aten was in the pediatric ward. He was given his own room because he seemed to be very sensitive to light and sound.   
"Light and sound? Was he hurt?" Marik asked his lip trembling.  
"It doesn't appear so. We're putting some fluids into him and when we shown the light in his face, he cried. It seemed to hurt his eyes. So, we put him in a dim room alone, but with constant monitoring."  
Marik turned to Malik who lowered his head slowly. "Can we take him home soon?"  
"We want to keep him here for 48 hours. They're going to be the crucial hours. We just rubbed him down with some warm water and dried him and we have some IV's in him now to give him medication. We have to feed him every hour."  
"Can I see him now?"  
Marik nodded. "Yes. We have two friends on their way. Can you see them in when they come? Yugi Motou and Ra-Damned Pathetic Useless Pharaoh." Marik walked into the room with his friends and hikari following him.  
I stopped gripping the doctor's arm. "How is Ryou?"  
"He's still in the ER. I'll let you know when he's done."  
I nodded and walked into a dim room where Marik and Malik were bent over a hospital basinet stroking and caressing Aten's cheek.   
Malik and Marik touched Aten's face lightly whispering his name.  
Seto and Joey stood at the foot of the basinet hand-in-hand. Aria's sat in Seto's arms. Joey's face was full of pity. Even Kaiba had a look of concern on his face. Malik ran his hand down Aten's sides.  
"He lost weight." Malik lifted Aten's shirt and they saw Aten's ribs expanding as he breathed in. "Dear Ra."  
Aten opened his little purple eye and turned his head to look at us. "Daddy? Mom?"  
Aria smiled. "Aten is awake!"  
He looked at me.   
"Daddy Bakura…where's mommy?"  
"Mommy is still in the ER. Mommy will be ok, though."  
Aten's eye lowered to Seto and Joey. "Unkie Seto? Did you buy me my pony yet?"  
Joey covered his face and ran from the room. Seto shook his head. "Umm..I haven't looked for the pony yet, Aten. I want you to pick it out."  
"Pony?" Marik asked. "I don't think you want a pony, Aten."  
"But I do…I want a pony…you can ride it, too, daddy."  
Marik closed his eyes and he almost lost his balance. Marik was shot off of his horse in ancient Egypt. That is how he was killed.  
Yugi and Yami walked in. "Whose bright idea was it to call me "Ra-Damned Pathetic Useless Pharaoh"?"  
Marik turned to Yami quickly. "Look at Aten, Yami! Why didn't you call and tell us that Aria was taken? We could have protected Aten from Steven and this is all your fault!"  
Marik pushed Yami back into the wall. "All this is your fault and you were irresponsible!"  
I turned to Yami as well. Seto, Malik, and Yugi watched as Marik and I pinned Yami to the wall. "I could have protected Ryou from his father, Yami!"  
Yami struggled against us and I punched him in the face. Malik and Seto pulled me off of Yami.  
"Why didn't you call me, pharaoh? Why?"  
Yami rubbed his bleeding lip. "Because…you never gave me our cell phone number."  
I stepped back. "I never did?"  
"No. You never tell me anything. I would have warned you, but you keep everything from me. How can I call you when you keep everything a secret?"  
"I keep things from you to protect myself from you, Yami, because I can never trust you."  
"And it was your mistrust that caused Aria and Aten and Ryou to disappear. I would have warned you, but you tell me nothing. It is YOUR fault, tomb robber."  
I stepped back. He was right. I was the reason. I looked around the room and returned to the waiting room to sit until they called me for Ryou.  
It was another hour before they called me to see Ryou. I walked into the room figuring that the rest were busy with Aten.   
I opened the door not knowing what I would see.  
  
Next Chappie: Bakura tries to help Ryou…but does it help..or will he do more harm than good?


	28. Both Of Us

Ryou's Mistress: Here. *hands chibi Ryou doll *  
Lupusdragon: Ryou will be fine.  
Enoch: I want chibi dolls!!!  
Pharaoh Yamis Princess: I'll check it out.  
Lunara: I'll keep them safe. It's just Ryou's memory that is fighting me now.  
Dragondreamer: Well, as a matter of fact, it will take me a while to get over vacation. Thanks to you and MARK my words, I will enjoy my future vacation.  
AMT: With school and all updating is nearly impossible. I'm doing all I can to work on this.   
Angelic Mouse Girl: They deserved it. Ryou's gonna be ok. He's just going to zone a little bit  
Angel Black: I don't plan for Bakura to kill Child Services, but I do plan for something to happen.  
Ssjgoddesschico: Yeah, poor Ryou.  
Falling Leaves: I'll have to think about your idea…sounds good.  
  
Both of Us  
Bakura's POV  
I opened the heavy cedar door to Ryou's hospital room. Ryou was lying in bed curled up with his knees pulled up to his chin. His eyes were open wide as they seemed to watch something invisible and horrifying behind me. What is he thinking?  
"Ryou?" I kneeled in front of him rubbing his cheek softly. Ryou didn't move. It was almost as if he stared right past me, like I wasn't even there. "Ryou? Aten was asking about you."  
"Do it for Aten…do it for Aten."  
I shook my head in dismay. What could I do to make it better? "Ryou, Steven isn't here. Jessica and Tim are gone forever. They can't hurt you anymore."  
Ryou's breathing began to quicken and his heart monitor began to race.  
"Bakura….no…….please…..don't do this, Bakura…I'm sorry."  
Seto, Aria, Joey, Marik and Malik came into the room. Yugi must have been with Yami, calming him after I yelled at the pharaoh. Well, he deserved it!  
Ryou's eyes opened wider and he trembled. I had seen enough. I handed my Ring to Marik. "Hold this. I'm going into his mind."  
Malik approached Ryou slowly and looked into the other hikari's eyes. "Is that wise?"  
I thought for a moment. "No. It's not. It's intrusive and wrong. But, I may be able to help him that way."  
The Ring glowed and I disappeared.   
I reappeared in Ryou's old home. I was in Steven's bedroom where I used to sleep alone with the curtains tightly closed so no light would enter the room. Never could tolerate light when I slept. It had to be dark as pitch. Otherwise, sleeping was impossible.  
Running, I burst into Ryou's room. Inside, Ryou was on the bed bound by wrists and feet. Beside him stood a figure with long white hair, its back was to me. The figure with the white hair only chuckled. I gripped the figure and turned him around. It was Tim….but with my hair.  
Tim laughed and I gripped his shirt in anger.  
"What did you do to Ryou?!"  
Tim laughed and he looked down at Ryou's shaking form covered in bruises and white drops.   
"We both did this to Ryou, Bakura. We both did this to him. Both of us….enjoyed it."  
I gripped his shirt tighter and threw him into the wall.  
"I didn't…enjoy it."  
Tim shook his head. "You lie, Bakura. We both took him. Look at him."  
My pale lover was gasping for breath as I remember him doing when I used to be his tormentor. An army of tears crept down further down his face, carving a trail of self defeat and humiliation.   
"You remember him, don't you, Bakura?"  
Ryou turned his head towards us. "Why……"  
"You remember him, Bakura….his body…..his blood….both were….so sweet."  
I closed my eyes and tried to erase the memories of those days. "I'm not like that…anymore."  
Tim curled his lip in a smile. "To him, you and me are the same now. Both of us took him without his consent. Both of us rid him of his innocence. Both of us…..caused him pain immeasurable. And most importantly….both of us enjoyed it."  
"Master, please let me go…" Ryou whimpered from the bed beside us. "Please let me go."  
Tim looked down at me. "Go and talk to him, Bakura. Let him go. Release him."  
I rushed to the ropes which bound Ryou to the bed. The twine was wrapped so tightly around Ryou's wrists, I was afraid to release him. the twine would dig deeper into his wrists.   
"How can I release him?"  
Tim stepped beside Ryou and kneeled down. "Release him, Bakura. Like this." Tim's lips pressed against Ryou as the captive whimpered. Tim's hand traveled down Ryou's nude body.   
"What do you say, Ryou? You want release?"  
Ryou arched his back, his face contorted in hatred.  
"Stop this! Alright. I did enjoy doing that to Ryou, but it is you who did this to him, Tim!"  
Tim metamorphosed into a replica of me. "No, Bakura….you did this to Ryou first. Tim was merely a trigger for Ryou's repressed memories about what you did to him. You were the first to take Ryou without his consent…now Tim and you are no different. You are both his rapist."  
I clenched my teeth and I turned Ryou's face my way to look at me. "Ryou, please. I love you very much. Please, Ryou. I love you."  
My double laughed. "We know you love him. But that doesn't change what you did to him."  
"Ryou, please…I."  
Ryou's head leaned back and his back arched in a painful spasm.  
Before I knew it, I was back in the hospital room. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me.   
"Well? Did you see anything?" the puppy asked me.  
"I saw Tim. Ryou's mental defences have compared me and Tim together."  
"What does that mean?" Yami asked entering the room.  
I took Aria away from Seto's arms and I cradled her close to my chest. My daughter smiled and nuzzled her spiky hair into my neck. My little girl. I missed her so much.  
"What does it mean?" Marik repeated.  
"Ryou mind believes that Tim and I are the same. His mental defences kicked me out," I said bringing a chair and sitting beside Ryou.  
"Why would his mind think that?" Seto asked pulling up another chair and crossing his long legs.   
"Because…." I looked down at Aria and I covered her ears as she closed her eyes almost falling asleep on me. "Because I raped Ryou and now his mind thinks that I am no better than Tim Cinetti. That is why I was kicked out."  
The group went silent, except for the pharaoh. I really didn't need his opinion on the matter.  
"You did WHAT??!" Yami said approaching me angrily. I think the only reason why he and I didn't have a brawl on the floor is because I was holding Aria in my arms. Yami knew better than to strike me while I had my daughter in my hand.  
"Oh come on, Yami! You knew I did that to him! But I'm sorry that I did!"  
"Now we know where "who's got daddy's blood lust?" came from!" Yami said pointing an accusing finger at me.   
I stood up to confront my enemy. "Don't point that finger at me unless you intend to use it, Yami. Didn't the palace teach you any manners? Look, I regret doing that to Ryou. But I love him now. If you don't believe me, look at our daughter that we had together! If Aria isn't proof of our love for each other, then I don't know what else I could show you to prove myself."  
Marik's disbelief melted away remembering his son still in the Pediatric center. Marik put a hand on Yami's shoulder much to my surprise. "Ryou and I were never close. He was closer to Malik than he was to me. But I know that Bakura was a jerk in the past, Yami. Hell, he was a real asshole. A real pain in the.."  
"I GET THE POINT! GET ON WITH IT, ISHTAR! GODS!"  
"Anyway…Bakura was a real bastard in the past, but he is different. He really does love Ryou."  
"Ryou really wanted to have Bakura's baby," Malik commented. "Ryou was so happy when he was able to have kids! He forgave Bakura for all the things that Bakura did to him. Can't you see past Bakura's history, Yami? You have to see what Bakura has become, not what he was, to see how much he truly loves Ryou."  
Yami turned back around to me. "I know you wanted to marry Ryou because you loved him. I often thought if it was the right thing for you and Ryou to do."  
"You doubted my love for Ryou?"  
"No. I do not doubt how much you love him. I love my hikari the same way. And Marik…well…he loves his hikari every way possible…every way…every place…every position…"  
"HEY!" Marik growled indignantly.  
"But we all love our hikaris. I was worried that Ryou was jumping in too quickly considering your violent history together."  
I nodded. I knew Ryou and I had a rocky, unstable past. Our Egyptian wedding was meant to prove that I was beginning a new life with him. A new life where I would love him forever and never leave him. We would bury our past and start new. That is why we married at sunrise….to begin a new life with a new day.  
"But I love him, Yami. It hurts to see him like this," I said rubbing Ryou's white hair.  
Aria turned around and began to squirm in my arms. I put her on the bed beside Ryou. My baby crawled up to Ryou's lips and nudged her lightly with her arms.   
"Mommy? Mommy? You awake? I'm hungry."  
Ryou blinked and I saw it! "Ryou?"  
Aria leaned up and kissed Ryou on the lips. "Mommy?"  
Ryou blinked again and actually moved his head down to look her in the eyes.   
I couldn't believe it! Ryou was responding to Aria!  
"Ryou? Ryou!" I bent low to Ryou and I kissed his forehead. He looked up at me with a gleam of recognition in his eyes.  
"My….Y…Yami? Bakura? Is that you?"  
I smiled and a tear slid down my eye. I wrapped my arms round Ryou's shoulder. I held him tightly. I had to know he was there. I missed him so much. Ryou turned his head to kiss my lips.   
"I love you, 'Kura! I love you, yami. Please….don't leave me."  
I brushed his hair back and looked into his eyes. "I never want to leave you, tenshi."  
Aria watched Ryou with a big smile. She hugged Ryou and laughed.   
Ryou kissed Aria gently christening her hair with tears. "I love you, Aria! I'm so glad you found daddy."  
"Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy hewped me."  
Ryou looked up at Seto with large eyes. "You…you helped her?"  
Seto nodded. "We helped her. One of my trucks brought her to me. We cleaned her, dressed her, and we returned her to Bakura."  
"Aria was a little sick afterwards, but she recovered quickly."  
Ryou cuddled our daughter, his and mine. I brushed my hair against Aria's hair. Ryou gave her beautiful hair…so much like mine."  
"Ryou, do you remember anything from the cabin?" Marik asked.   
Ryou shook his head. "No. All I remember is cuddling Aten down in the basement. That is the last thing I remember."  
Was Ryou repressing the memory of the cabin and his abduction? Ryou had been through a lot even without our past.   
"I remember being grabbed after walking by my old house. I remember pleading with Aria and Aten to escape. Aten? Where's Aten?"  
"Aten's in the pediatric ward. He's in stable condition. It's you we were worried about. They didn't give you much of a chance because you didn't have any medication."  
"I gave my medication to Aten."  
"Food?"  
"I gave it to Aten. I gave everything so he could eat and be safe." Ryou seemed to grip onto Aria tighter. "I gave everything for him."  
Ryou kissed Aria's forehead when a nurse entered the room and said that visiting hours were over. Ryou needed to have his rest.   
I took Aria from Ryou's arms. To my surprise, Ryou curled up into a ball again.   
"Ryou?"  
The same empty stare returned to Ryou's eyes. I heaved a sigh and I kneeled before Ryou again. "Ryou……Aishiteru." I kissed my lover on the lips and left.  
"Do it for Aten…do it for Aten" was chanted by Ryou as I closed the door behind me.  
  
Next chappie: Someone comes to cheer Ryou up and Aten is moved into Ryou's room.


	29. Don't You Remember?

Angel Black: You know me and cliffies.  
Angelic mouse girl: I know. I usually don't like OC's in stories. But I just love these kids.  
Lunara: I loved that movie as a kid! It was my favorite!  
Lupusdragon: I love to keep you guys guessing sometimes. Having said that….on with Anzu!  
Dragondreamer: Yes, I did enjoy my vacation…*Holds up chibi hikari plushie *  
Ryou's Mistress: I have tons and I means TONS of homework.   
Mystical Dragon: He'll be ok, though.  
K: Yeah, I thought Tim got off too easy, too. But it was funny.  
Heather chan: Summer vacation is just begun. I'm back in school and I don't wanna, either.  
AMT: yeah, I told you Ryou would be fine. It's up to him now to recover.  
Ssjgoddesschico: *Ryou hugs back and hands ssjgodesschico a chibi ryou doll *  
Sumomo: Both will be really good.  
  
  
Bakura's POV  
I woke up the next morning with Marik beside me. Malik slept alone in his own room with Aten's crib. When we came home from the hospital yesterday, Malik didn't speak to us. He crawled upstairs to his room and shut the door quietly. He didn't come out all night. Marik had to take him a sandwich and a drink so he could eat.  
Marik talked to his hikari and Malik just told him he was worried about Ryou.   
I opened my eyes and kissed my daughter who slept between Marik and I. Aria opened up her brown eyes and she hugged me.. It felt comforting to look into the bright, sparkling chibi eyes of my baby.  
"Hewwo, daddy! I gwad you awaked! I weawwy missed you, daddy."  
I smiled and kissed her again. I missed my little girl and I pulled her tiny body close to me in a cuddle. It was then that I missed my hikari even more. Today there had to be good news for him! There just had to! It was quite surprising for Ryou to only react to Aria. I wonder how he would react if he were to see Aten.  
Aria turned around and I looked up as a snore broke out of Marik's throat. Now I will be the first to admit that sometimes I sleep oddly. Sometimes, I fold my arms on my chest and sleep like that….like a mummy. I don't know why I did that. It's not like I was ever mummified or anything.   
Now, Marik…..Marik was already strange to begin with. He slept on his stomach…just like I buried him.  
Of course as a corpse, he didn't drool half as much as he did now. A translucent trail of drool dampened the pillow as Marik let out a deafening snore.  
Aria covered her mouth and giggled. She turned to me. "Unkie Mawik is a dwoolie-face!"  
I joined in her amusement. I never saw Marik snore so loudly and drool so much. He almost looked like a drooling puppy. For a split second, the thought of calling him "Puppy #2" was too enticing. Then I remembered that Marik probably would not like being called "Puppy" anymore than he would like to be called "Dwoolie-face."   
"Unkie Mawik is funny! Dwoolie-face!" Aria said inching away from the river in the bed.   
I leaned over and nudged Marik on the shoulder. "Wake up, Ishtar."  
"Oh…yes….Malik…."  
Uh-oh. This can't be good.  
"Dammit, Marik! Wake the hell up!"  
A small whimper escaped Marik's throat and I tried to remain calm thanking Ra and Isis and Osiris that Marik had clothes on. Aria chuckled again as Marik smiled.   
"Unkie Mawik is dweaming of something happy!"  
"Malik….right there…."  
Ok. That was enough for me. Marik's dream was getting out of hand to be having my daughter in the room, let alone the same bed, let alone being near him.   
I lifted Aria out of bed and put her on the floor. "Aria, go get mom. We're going to see mommy soon as soon as I get Dwoolie-face to wake up. Ok, munchkin?"  
Aria nodded enthusiastically and skipped away.   
"Ishtar, wake up!"  
With a push, I woke him up and stopped his snoring.   
"What….What is it?"  
"Ryou and I don't do that with Aria in the room for a reason, Marik," I said putting my shirt on.   
Marik yawned and turned on his side. "Hey, I can't control what I dream about."  
I leaned over to try to dry off Ryou's pillow with a towel I kept nearby. "No, but you can at least try not to create the Nile River in my bed with drool or anything else in liquid form, ok?"  
Marik sat up and stretched. "Fine."  
Malik walked into the room with Aria playing with Aten's monkey doll. Malik fell on the bed. I don't know if he was just tired from not sleeping or just too upset to stand up.   
"Hikari, didn't you sleep?"  
Malik shook his head. "No….I didn't have Aten with me."  
I felt for Malik. The hikari really cared for Ryou and loved Aten as if he were his own. In almost every sense, Ryou was Aten's real mother. But Malik mothered Aten…he cleaned him, played with him, fed him, dressed him, held him closely as Aten slept. I have no idea how he felt while Marik and I were gone. All he said is that he stayed at KaibaCorp. Ever since then he has been quiet…especially around Marik.  
"You have to sleep, hikari," Marik said rubbing his lover's back.  
"I know, but I just can't sleep."  
"Tell you what. If we can get the hosptial's ok, maybe you can stay with Aten tonight. Would that make you feel better?"  
Malik's head shot up from the comforter as we heard the tiny monkey bang its cymbals together. "Really?"  
"We'll see, hikari." Marik leaned over and kissed Malik. Malik seemed to respond immediately to his yami's kiss. Watching these two together was one of my most favorite past times…especially Marik. I knew I fell for him for a reason. His kiss was like an electric shock….warm and fast.  
As expected, Aria didn't think twice at watching Marik and Malik kiss each other deeply. I wondered how long that would last. She just immersed herself in her toy.  
Marik pulled away and licked his lips. "Hikari….you are so beautiful."  
"Yami. I missed you so much. I never want you to leave me again." Malik hugged his yami. "Please don't leave me."  
"I won't, tenshi."  
I picked up Aria and brought her downstairs to make her breakfast to give Marik and Malik some time alone. I figured after so much time separated, they deserved some time alone.  
I put Aria in her high chair and gave her Cheerios, her favorite cereal. It wasn't long after that moneybags and his puppy came. Aria once again played target practice with the Puppy and used the Cheerios as ammunition.   
That kid's going to grow up to be like me someday…that isn't necessarily a bad thing.  
"Puppy wike Chee'os!"  
"Aria..I'm going to say this one time. Don't hit me with the Cheerios!"  
"Puppy wike Chee'os!"  
The Puppy stood behind his master.   
Seto sat in the kitchen chair and crossed his long, thin legs. "So, are you going back to the hospital today?"  
"That's a stupid question. I don't answer stupid questions."  
Seto twirled the cord holding his portrait of Mokuba between his fingers. "I just wanted to know. What side of whose bed did you wake up on?"  
"Of course I'm going over there to the hospital. Why wouldn't I?"  
Seto leaned over and picked up Aria out of her seat. Aria still held a handful of the cereal. "Unkie Seto wike Chee'os?" Aria fed Seto a few Cheerios. "That good?"  
Seto nodded as he crunched on the dry cereal. Marik and Malik returned downstairs. After feeding Aria, it was time to bathe and dress her. She splashed me making me soaking wet. I tried to dress her and she evaded me. She crawled under the bed and ran around the other side of the bed. Seto must have heard her high-pitched squeals and came upstairs to investigate. Aria ran out of the room before I could get her dress on her.   
I jumped off the bed and heard Seto cry, "Naked Chibi Alert!" I went to the door and found Aria hunched over Seto's shoulder, his face beet red at the sight of my daughter running out of the room unclothed.   
"Is she always this much trouble?" Seto asked me.   
The naked little chibi laughed as she hugged her uncle.   
"Ryou usually does this, moneybags."  
"You mean Ryou takes care of her? What do you do?"  
"I dress her, too! You try learning how to change a baby girl's diapers and tell me how much trouble you have!"  
I pulled Aria off of Seto's shoulders. "Daddy, I'm nakkie!"  
Oh dear Ra. I am in so much trouble when she grows older!  
*******************  
After a good hour of trying to get Aria's dress fastened and trying to stop her from taking it off, we finally left for the hospital. Seto walked down the hallway, his jacket flowing behind him, with Joey's arms locked around his.   
Marik and Malik went to Pediatrics to find Aten. When Aten was missing, they came running to me in a panic. I asked a nurse where they moved Aten Bakari Ishtar. The nurse told me that they put Aten with Ryou that morning in hopes of speeding Aten's recovery.   
We walked into Ryou's room expecting Ryou to be playing with Aten, conscious and aware of all that was happening around him. That wasn't the case. Ryou remained curled up in a ball. One doctor came up to me and shook my hand.   
"Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Zillman and I have been monitoring Ryou's vital signs."  
"Where is Zira?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"He is doing his rounds with other patients. And who may you be?"  
I gripped his hand tightly. "Let me introduce myself. I am Mr. If-You-Kill-Ryou-You're -Ass-Will-Be-In-The-Shadow-Realm-So-Fast-You-Won't-Know-What-Hit-You. Any questions?"  
The doctor stood and stared at me as if I was the most frightening apparition he had seen in his entire life. "Yes….N..N…Nice to meet you.."  
I rolled my eyes and turned away from him to look at Ryou. I leaned down to Ryou and kissed him in the forehead.   
"I'm here, angel. Good morning, my love."  
"What…What is your relationship…with..the patient?"  
I stood up and looked him in the face. The doctor stepped back from me. "I am his husband. I am his lover. I am the father of his child. I am also the guy whom you have to deal with if he dies." I narrowed my eyes at this doctor.   
"…………oh. Ok."  
We heard a knock at the door. The doctor sighed almost in relief breaking our tense moment.   
"That would be our volunteer now to see Ryou."  
"Volunteer?" I didn't like the sound of that for some reason.  
The doctor opened the door and to our horror stood a person dressed as a clown…not just any clown….IT WAS ANZU!   
"OOOOO!!!!!!!!! Bakura! Ryou! Seto! Happy Joey! What are you doing here in this friendliest of all places???"  
THAT'S IT, RA! TAKE ME NOW! ANYTHING BUT HER!  
The moron…sorry…that's an insult to morons…the clueless girl skipped up to Ryou and I blocked her with my body.  
"WHAT in the name of Ra are YOU doing here?"  
"I volunteer here as Bubbles the Clown! So turn that fwown upside down the Happy Fun way! Let's all smile as biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig as we can! Ready? Set! Smile!"  
I wished she would smile herself out of here.  
Malik pushed me over, much to my surprise. "Anzu, get out of here now!"  
"But I'm being friendly! Hospitals are like Friendship! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"  
OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!  
"Hospitals are NOT like Friendship!" Joey yelled.  
"Aww…Joey is not being very fwiendly!"  
Aten began to whimper in his crib as he slept. Marik picked his son out of the bassinet and stroked him careful not to remove his IV in his hand.  
"I know what will cheer you up, Ryou! Let's sing the Happy Fun Friendly Song!"  
SOMEONE GIVE ME A SHARP OBJECT TO KILL MYSELF, PLEASE!   
  
*sung to frere Jaques *  
  
"I love friendship, I love friendship  
Yes I do, Yes I do  
Silly Friendly Friendship  
Happy Happy Bunnies  
I love Friends! I love friends!"  
  
That's enough to drive anyone insane! Aten let out a cry and Ryou arched his back shaking.  
"Stop…..Tim…Daddy…please stop….Make him stop."  
Aria tugged on Seto's jacket and he helped her on the bed as I held Ryou in my arms. He could only shake as I wrapped my arms around him, feeling every convulsion of his delicate body. Tears fell down my face to see my lover in such a state. Never before in my life or my afterlife did I feel so helpless to stop something. All Anzu did was jump around like an idiot.  
"So what's wrong with Ryou?" She looked at Ryou's chart hanging on the edge of the bed. "Ryou is in catatonic! KITTIES! WHERE'S THE LITTLE KITTIES!"   
I rolled my eyes and the doctor placed his fingers on Ryou's wrist and looked at his watch. He shook his head and ran out of the room. BASTARD! A nurse came into the room a couple minutes later with a syringe and she gently placed it in Ryou's arm. He slowly stopped convulsing and his eyes closed.  
"What did you just give him?"  
"It's a light sedative. He'll be ok." The nurse rubbed Ryou's hair. "It's so soft."  
"What happened to him?"  
The nurse looked out the door. "Zillman can't tell an ankle from an appendix. We work under Dr. Zira, so we know how to handle Ryou well."  
I looked at the nurse closely. She was there taking care of Ryou when Ryou gave birth to Aria and Aten!  
She walked over to Marik and pet Aten's hair, too. "Such a little cutie, he is! We had to bring him in here this morning since we hoped he would respond to Ryou."  
"I LOVE KITTIES! WHERE'S THE KITTIES?"  
the nurse rolled her eyes. "There is no kittens here."  
"No," Seto said ripping the chart away from Anzu's pathetic hands. "She read "catatonic" and thought it meant a cat was here." Seto slapped Anzu in the back of the head.  
"Kitties are like Friendship! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"  
Seto let out a growl and cried out…"THAT'S IT!" Seto opened the window and picked up Anzu.  
"Seto is being my friend! I love you, Seto! YEAH, SETO! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"  
Seto threw Anzu out of the window.  
"BEING THROWN OUT OF A WINDOW FROM 40 FLOORS UP IS LIKE FRIENDSH-." Anzu never finished her sentence. She hit the ground like a pile of bricks, but to our amazement (and disappointment), she bounced back into the air.  
Seto cried out in a scream and banged his head on the wall. "SHE'S *bang * NOT *bang * HUMAN! *bang bang bang *" Seto continued to bang his head on the wall as Anzu hit the pavement only to bounce back effectively defying the laws of gravity.   
Joey lovingly rubbed Seto's back as he banged his head against the hospital wall repeatedly. Aten opened his eye and saw Seto banging his head against the wall and began to cry.   
I still held onto Ryou hoping that holding me would break him out of his trance. But when Aten began to wail and cry, Ryou blinked his eyes. Slowly, I saw the light return to them again.   
"Ryou?"  
"Aten? Where's Aten?"  
I helped Ryou turn around and Marik handed Aten to Ryou. Ryou cuddled Aten against his chest as the baby's cries reduced to tiny whimpers.   
"Can I get a bottle here?"  
The nurse left and came back with a bottle filled with formula. Ryou put the nipple to Aten 's mouth and he began to drink looking into Ryou's eyes.   
It happened again. Once with Aria. Now with Aten. Ryou was only responding to them.   
When we took the kids away, Ryou would return back to his catatonic state.   
"Ryou?"  
His brown eyes looked up at me. "Yami!" Ryou grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him for a kiss.   
"I missed you, Bakura! I haven't seen you in the longest time!"  
How could I tell him I have been by his side? Doesn't he even remember that?  
"Ryou, I was here all day yesterday and just now this morning. Don't you remember?"  
Ryou looked down at Aten sadly. "Sorry, yami. I'll never do it again."  
"Do what?"  
"…….Nothing."  
"No. Do what?"  
Ryou turned away from me to avoid my eyes.   
"Shhh….Aten. It's ok." Ryou began to rock Aten in his arms and rock himself back and forth. Aten just ate quietly. I didn't know who Ryou was trying to calm, himself or Aten.  
"Ryou, I'm not mad."  
Ryou turned to avoid my eyes more. It was almost as if he didn't want to talk to me let alone see me. He turned to Malik. Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou.   
Malik raised his compassionate eyes up to me and I moved back to the corner where Ryou wouldn't see me. Ryou turned his head towards where I was.   
"Malik, Is my yami mad at me again?"  
I looked at Malik and cast my eyes down at the floor.   
"No, Ryou," Malik said looking at me.  
I heaved a sigh. Ryou didn't even want to see me…didn't want to look at me.  
Anzu ran back into the room. "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN, SETO! SETO, MARRY ME!"  
Seto threw up his hands. "I'm leaving. Come on, Puppy!"  
"BUT I WANT LITTLE SETOS!!!! I LOVE YOU, SETO!"  
Joey growled grabbing Anzu. "Nobody gets Little Seto but me! Get used to it!"  
Seto stormed out of the room, but not before throwing her out the window again.  
I just watched Seto and Joey leave as I watched Ryou. He was only across the room, but we never felt so far apart.  
At least Ryou seemed normal around the children. He was aware of his surroundings. For the moment, I could be grateful for that.


	30. Promise Me

Angelic mouse Girl: I was actually thinking about that. It sounds like a plan sometime.

Negacat: I just thought the idea of a bear and Anzu would be funny…sorry for any confusion. I actually have no idea what would kill her. She'd probably hug death to death or something. "OOO..Come here wittle reaper!" Ok…I've officially lost it.

AMT: *brings a crate of Malik and Ryou plushies * There. They need all the love that they can get.

Ssjgodesschico: I know. Anzu is definitely scary as a clown.

Falling Leaves: You're not clueless and you Do have a heart! *hugs * Yeah. I loved Seto banging his head against the  wall, too. I could so see that.

Ryou's Mistress: I'm sorry. I know you're not clueless.  I didn't mean to make you angry…*hands 100 crates of Ryou and Bakura plushies * Does that make you feel better?

Dragondreamer: YUP! 27 DAYS UNTIL I MOVE TO CANADA!!!  Tippies! *happy dances *   You know, Dragondreamer, we are both bad at keeping secrets…..

Promise Me

Marik's POV

            The nurses at the hospital told us that they hoped that Aten would continue to grow stronger after his ordeal. So did I.  But Zira came into the hospital room asking to see me and Bakura outside.  

Ryou kept rocking holding onto Aten. He eventually also accepted Aria into his arms, which to all of us was a good sign.  

Zira looked at both of us holding what I could only assume as Ryou's chart in his hand.  

"You know, Bakura, this is the first time I have encountered anything like this case.  Do you know how hard we tried to get Ryou to come out of that trance?"

Bakura shook his head. Neither of us were too familiar with modern medicine.  All we grew up with was to let the wound bleed because the impurities came out of the body that way.  And if a person was in Ryou's state, he was possessed by an evil spirit or the body's internal chemistry was disrupted.

"Does he ever come out of it?" I asked. 

"Only when we give Aten to Ryou to feed or when he cries and wakes up everyone on the floor.  That's the only time we see any positive change in him."

Bakura shifted his weight uncomfortably. My former lover was not taking this too easy, but I had no way of helping him when I had to sort out my own feelings.  "What's wrong with him, Zira? You have to tell me!" Bakura grabbed Zira's arms tightly. Desperation.

"Ryou has a case of post-traumatic stress syndrome and…"

"You modern humans and your syndromes! Just tell me what is going on with Ryou!"

I grabbed Bakura's hand as I removed it from Zira. This was not the time nor the place to become emotional.

"Ryou goes into his trances to forget what happened to him. It's the mind and body's self-defense mechanism.  Ryou cannot cope with what happened to him, so he turns into himself.  Ryou hasn't told me completely what he saw or what happened to him while in the captivity of his father, but his body certainly tells me more than I need to know."

Bakura gravitated towards me and leaned against me.  His lowered head was covered by his white locks.

"How long will it take Ryou to get over this?" I asked Zira rubbing Bakura's back.

"However long it takes Ryou to come to terms with what happened to him and what he saw.  We had a psychiatrist come in to speak to Ryou, but all we got was "Do it for Aten.."  He repeated that over and over.  So, we put Aten with him and, as expected, he 

came out of his trance.  He told us something of a dark basement with nothing to drink but wine. He remembers waking up with a hangover in another man's bed beside someone called Tim Cinetti.  This behavior is not uncommon in people who have gone into shock. As Ryou recovers, he'll remember more and more of what happened.  As he remembers, I want you to let us know."

Bakura broke away from me suddenly and paced behind me.  Bakura gripped his hair and growled.  He clenched his teeth and gave the hospital wall one good kick to relieve his tension.  

"Hey, tenshi, it's going to be ok. You, me, and Malik will take good care of him. We'll let you know how Ryou progresses, Dr. Zira."

"No problem. I'm going to give you some sedatives for him and I want him to resume his heart medication.  It's obvious he's been without it for a while.  Feed him small meals during the day and give him plenty of bed rest.  We were lucky to stabilize him when he first arrived here, but it was a challenge."

"Thank you, Dr. Zira. We really appreciate your help."

Bakura re-entered the room without thanking Zira.  My former lover must have been in his own little world. Bakura needed some time with Ryou alone when we got him home.

"He can go home, actually. Maybe the sights and sounds of his own environment will snap him out of this. Besides, he's stable enough and with those kids around, Ryou will be more responsive. His home environment would be a better setting for his recovery. It may even increase his rate of recovery rather than remaining in the hospital."

"What about Aten?"

"Aten can go home, too. Feed him little meals, but keep in mind that sensitive stomach of his.  Give him bananas, cooked carrots, soft stuff like that.  He may be a little more quick to recover if he was home.  After all, he has his toys there."

I smiled as I remembered Aten's favorite little monkey doll, the one he never got his hands off of.  The one that kept me awake on numerous occasions. "Yeah, he must miss his toys."

"I usually see kids act out aggression after conditions like this. It's their way of coping with being in this situation. Keep an eye on Aria and don't leave them alone together."

"But Aten doesn't have an aggressive bone in his little body!  In fact, I'd be surprised if he actually raised a hand to his sister."

"As I said, this is only what I have seen in many cases. This may not even happen at all. I'm just letting you know to keep an eye out for it in case it occurs."

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Dr. Zira."

"If you encounter any problems with Ryou. If he doesn't eat, doesn't speak, if he tries to hurt himself or others, you let me know day or night."

"I understand." I returned to the room where Malik was packing Ryou's clothes.  Ryou was on the bed playing with the kids. Ryou had both of them in his arms and was kissing their cheeks wildly.  Bakura remained in the dark corner of the room.  What was it with him and that dark corner?

            Finally, we took Ryou home. Ryou held onto the kids tightly in the ambulance as we drove home.  Seto and Joey had left after being chased by Anzu out of the hospital. I have to admit…seeing Anzu drop from 40 floors up and bounce off the ground was kind of entertaining.  Ryou's eyes kept focused on Bakura the entire time. Everytime Bakura moved his hair back on his shoulders or sighed, Ryou tensed up.  Those eyes….those brown eyes..remained fixed on Bakura. We did not know why. Was Ryou trying to open up the link with Bakura? Or did he consider Bakura a threat to him or the children?  Ryou wouldn't even let me hold Aten.  Ryou didn't let them go.  

When we walked into the house, Bakura opened the door. Malik and I walked in, but when I turned, I saw Ryou holding Aria and Aten. He was looking at Bakura with large eyes again almost shaking.  

"Ryou? Aren't you coming in?"

Ryou's gaze didn't break from Bakura. "You're not going to hurt the children, are you, yami?"

Bakura squeezed the doorknob tightly. The other yami was clearly becoming impatient. 

"Go inside, Ryou. Come on. This is your home, too, you know."

Ryou lowered his head and slowly approached the door.  "Move away."

"What?" Bakura asked. 

"Move away from the door."

I pulled Bakura away from the door as Ryou put the kids down.  Aria held Aten's hand bringing him inside.  She immediately took him to her dolls on the floor. Aria handed Aten a doll.

"Angelica weawwy missed you, Aten!"

Aten looked over and saw the monkey on the couch. "MY MONEY!" Aten ran to his monkey doll and covered it in kisses.  My son is so cute.

Ryou held his head low as he entered the house.  When he looked up it was if he was looking at our house for the first time.

Malik helped Ryou to the couch and told him to lay down.  "I'm going to make you some tea. You still want milk and sugar?"

"No milk…please."

"But, Ryou, that's your favorite.  You sure?"

Ryou nodded quickly.  I went to help Malik with the tea.  When we walked into the kitchen, Malik put his arms around my waist and put his head on my chest. 

"What are we going to do, yami?"

I took a deep breath. "Just do what we can to make him comfortable. That is all we can do." I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead to calm my lover down.

I leaned back to look into the living room. Bakura was sitting on the chair by the couch. 

"Care to watch some television, Ryou? We always liked to do that together."

"I….If you want to, yami. I can leave you alone if you want."

"No, hikari. I want you to relax.  There's no need to be nervous around me."

Ryou curled up again on the couch staring at the television.  Aten played with his tiny monkey listening to it clang its cymbals which seemed louder than usual. 

Bakura looked at Ryou. "Why do you do that? Hikari, there is nothing to worry about."

Ryou lowered his head into his body effectively hiding his face.

I let Malik make the tea and I returned back to the living room to help diffuse Bakura.  Ryou looked up at me.  "Did I make my yami angry?"

I brushed his hair back gently. "No. Bakura's not angry. Are you, Bakura?" My piercing glare was shot at Bakura.

"Ryou, please. I'm only trying to let you know that you don't have to fear me."

Aten went to his father and tugged on his jeans. "Daddy, I sweepy. My money wants to go to beddie-bye."

I picked up Aten and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Carrying him upstairs, I saw Bakura join Ryou on the couch.  When I got Aten upstairs I changed the sheets in his crib.  I placed his toys back inside. His Change of Heart plushie was put right by his pillow where he liked it. I changed my boy into some white sleepwear and covered him with his purple blanket.  

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you happy to see me?"

Happy? He was hooked up to about a thousand machines to keep his heart and his body from starving and dehydrating!  His large chibi eyes looked up at me.

"I was afraid I would lose you, son.  You don't know how happy I was to see you were going to live." My hand grazed over Aten's tan cheek. "I thought I lost you forever.  I don't know what I'd do."

"I dweamed that you camed to see me and you not know who I was. I said 'daddy, I'm me!' and you not knowed it was me."

"I would never deny you, son. I love you too much."

Aten smiled and let out a chibi giggle.  "I'm happy, daddy."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Get some sleep, son. I'll wake you in a little bit to eat something.  The doctor says you have to eat more often to get strong."

Aten brought his arms out of the covers. "I'm getting weawwy stwong! Wanna see?"

Aten flexed both of his arms. "I'm gonna get weawwy big and stwong wike you, daddy!"

He pulled his arms under the covers again and he yawned. 

"Sleep well, son." 

I walked out of the room smiling as my son fell asleep.  Downstairs, Aria was playing dolls with Ryou who sat on the floor.  Bakura was not in the living room.

Malik and Bakura were talking in the kitchen.

"Why won't he respond to me?  What am I doing wrong?"

"Bakura, Ryou needs time," Malik said pouring a cup of tea for Ryou.

"I know, but I'm being as kind as I can be! I love him! Why isn't he responding to my love at all?"

I leaned against the refrigerator.  "Because you raped him. Tim raped him. See the connection?  Bakura, Ryou needs time and patience."

"Which I will give him, but he looks at me like he doesn't even know me!"

Malik carried the tea to the living room. 

"Doesn't Ryou love me anymore?" Bakura asked sitting down at the table gripping his hair tightly.

"He loves you, but give him some time."

Bakura looked up. When Ryou and I have our time alone tonight, I can show him that I'm not the way I used to be. You got some candles in your room? I ran out."

"We have some cinnamon candles and incense.  That'll add some spice to the air, but I don't suggest you try that just yet."

"A nice romantic night alone? Who wouldn't want that? Ryou loved our nights together."

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't listening to me.  "Itemri, what am I telling you?  Do NOT do anything to Ryou yet!  This is not your Ryou anymore. He just saw his dad mummified ALIVE for Ra sakes!  He's been taken by Jessica and Tim Ra only knows how many times. He spent the last couple of weeks in dark, dirty, basements.  Give him some time to cope with all these events before you go banging him into the mattress."

"I'm not going to do that, Marik! I just want to hold him. I want to show him that I can be gentle with him and he doesn't have to fear me."

I raised an eyebrow. Just be careful."

****************************

Bakura's POV

            Malik was happy to have Aria that night. Aten was grateful for the company.  The boy and girl slept wrapped in each other's arms.  And I knew that Malik and Marik would sleep the same way knowing that all of us were under one roof again.

I bathed Ryou. He seemed to calm down a little as I washed his hair. Even a small smile crossed his face as I washed it.  But when I went to wash his back, he tensed and told me to leave because he wanted to wash himself.  That was fine. That gave me time to prepare the room. I made sure everything was perfect. I lit the cinnamon candles and dimmed the lights. When Ryou's shower was over, he entered the room and his eyes went wide with the candles.

"Yami? What is this?"

"Nothing. I just figured I would show you that I can be gentle, Ryou." I took his hand and led him to the bed. My hands threw back the covers and I helped him into bed.

His wide eyes returned again as he looked around.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me.

I slid into bed and I covered us up with the blankets. "Because I want to show you that I love you."

"Why?  Aren't you just going to take me again like you did the last time?"

"Ryou, I didn't take you. Tim did. This is me," My hand held his as I made him stroke my face.  "This is me.  Not anyone else. I would never hurt you."

"Why did you do this to me?" Ryou began to cry.

"Ryou, I did nothing to you." I brought Ryou to my chest and I stroked his hair. Ryou's mind, like his hair, was traveling everywhere.

Ryou began to tremble. "If I do this, promise you won't hurt Aten….."

"I would never hurt him, Ryou."

"I miss my yami."

"I'm right here. How can you miss me?"

"Cold…….Dark……"

This wasn't helping.  I kissed Ryou's forehead and he squinted his eyes almost in repulsion.  

My lips kissed beside his eye. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ryou. I just want to hold you."

A small whimper escaped Ryou's throat. "Do it for Aten…."

Not again. 

"Ryou, you do not have to do this for Aten. I just want to kiss you and hold you. I promise I will not touch you if you don't want me."

Ryou slid onto his back and exposed his neck to me and arched his back as if he were in pain. 

"Don't hurt me, yami….please…."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Please, Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you." I kissed his cheek. His fingers dug into the sheets as if I were making love to him.  

"Why?  Why are you doing this, daddy?" my lover whined with tears coming down his face. What did that bastard Steven do?

"Ryou, open your eyes."

His eyes shot wide open.

"You are in a room with only me. I'm not touching you. I'm hugging you. I'm not holding you down. I'm not doing anything to threaten you. Please calm down. Breathe deeply.  I love you, Ryou."

Ryou's face turned away from me. "You only said that you love me. How can you tell me you love me when you do this to me?"

"I do love you. Did someone else tell you they loved you?"

"…….My father."

I should have given Steven ten more deaths instead of one mummification. He deserved ten of them….even more than that. An eternity of torment. 

"What did your father do to you, Ryou?"

"Can't tell….daddy would get mad."

"Your father is dead, Ryou."

Ryou shook his head. "No. He's alive."

"How can he be? I killed him myself."

"My father told me he loved me. Jessica told me she loved me. Tim…." Ryou's eyes grew large. "Tim…..he didn't tell me he loved me. He said I didn't deserve it."

I hugged Ryou tightly. "You do deserve love, Ryou. You deserve my love no matter what Tim said. Tim was just an arrogant asshole. Don't listen to what he said.  Listen to me, Ryou." I cupped his chin in my hand. "I love you.  I love you more than anything."

I kissed Ryou's lips gently and his eyes shot open.  He began to quiver.  That was usually a good sign with him.

I kissed his cheek. 

"Yami?" Ryou asking his voice quivering.

"Ryou? I'm not going to hurt you."

I kissed beside Ryou's eye and he began to struggle with me. 

"Let me out! Let me out!"

I pulled back and I saw Ryou fight the sheets to get out of the bed. "What did I do?"

"I have to go! I have to go find my yami! He loves me!" Ryou shook badly. 

I threw the covers off of myself. "Ryou, get back into bed, please."

Ryou fell out of bed and backed towards the wall. 

I climbed out of bed and walked to him. "Daddy, stay away from me. Don't come near me. Please…." I put my hands on Ryou's arms and he let out a scream that could shatter glass. 

"Help! Yami! Marik! He's gonna do it again! Help!"

I tried to cover Ryou's mouth as Marik and Malik ran into the room. 

"What did you try to do, Itemri?"  Marik said bringing Ryou to his chest.

"NOTHING! I was just hugging him and I have him a kiss on the lips."

"Didn't I tell you that this was a bad idea? You know Ryou's sensitive now!"

Ryou collapsed on the floor in a fetal position clasping onto Malik's leg. "Do it for Aten…Do it for Aten."

Malik bent low to him and kissed Ryou. Ryou didn't move. 

"See what you did, Bakura? Help me get him into our room, Malik."

Malik and Marik took Ryou into their room. Malik slept beside Ryou holding his friend.  Marik slept beside me. 

Well, I didn't sleep. I couldn't. I laid awake in bed thinking that I just made this entire situation worse.


	31. Childhood Friends

OK, GUYS! IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE I WILL REVEAL WHO I AM GOING TO MARRY.  I WILL HAVE MY OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TOMORROW. I WONDER IF ANYONE WILL BE ABLE TO GUESS WHO I AM GOING TO MARRY **(hintyaoiwriterhint)**

Enoch: Nova Scotia. Pretty country. I forgot to thank you for the chibis!!! Thank you! *hands Bakura Chibi * There. That's for you.

Heather Chan: You'll know…

Ryou's Mistress: Malik's gonna show Ryou that it's different when you are making love to someone you genuinely love. Ryou seems to warm up to Malik here.

Dragondreamer: What can I say? Secret's revealed.

Mystical Dragon: *ryou hugs back *

Childhood Friends

Malik's POV

            I awoke to the crib shifting beside the bed slightly.  Aria was awake playing with her dolls.  Aten was playing with his monkey as was his morning ritual.  Beside me, Ryou's white hair was covered in sweat giving it a spiky appearance like Bakura's.  His face was all covered in red and I listened to him chant. 

"Can't sleep…can't sleep…must protect Aten."

I kissed Ryou's forehead and surprisingly he looked up at me. "Why did you kiss me?"

I looked at him in shock. Why wouldn't I want to kiss him? He was beautiful! He was handsome!

"I kissed you because I love you, Ryou.  I wanted to make you feel better."

He nuzzled his head close to me. "Don't let my yami get to me….whoever you are."

My eyes opened wide in shock. 'whoever you are???'  Doesn't he remember us? Did he forget everything from his past life before he was kidnapped?

"Ryou? Don't you know me? I'm Malik. You knew me all your life."

Ryou nuzzled into me still as if he didn't even hear me.  We heard a knock on the door and Ryou tensed up. "Don't let it be my yami, Malik…..Please."

Bakura walked into the room and Ryou tensed up. The yami sat at the foot of the bed as Marik walked in and went straight to the crib with the chibis.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ryou?" Bakura asked gripping the sides of the bed.

Ryou quivered under the sheets. "F….Fine…."

"Ryou, look up at me." Bakura raised Ryou's head gently under his chin.  "You always called me Bakura.  Why the change?"

I lift up my head. "Ryou hasn't called any of us by our names. He didn't even know who I was this morning."

Marik turned to us. "Ryou, you don't remember us?"

Ryou shook his head.  I saw Marik and Bakura's shoulders drop. Ryou's husband rose out of the bed and calmly left the room shutting it behind him.  Ryou began to whimper on my shoulder.  

Marik watched the door shut and he took Aten out of the crib. "I don't like how this at all, tenshi."

"Me neither. Ryou, let's go downstairs for breakfast.  Are you hungry?"

Ryou looked up at me again. "I get to eat?"

Marik picked up Aria and put Aten and Aria on the floor. The chibis ran to me and tugged on my arm in a futile attempt to get me out of the bed.

"Of course, why wouldn't you get to eat?"

"Because if I ate, I would have to…..pleasure you."

Marik's eyes went wide as saucers as he took the children's hands. "Let's go see what Daddy Bakura is up to, kids."  Marik led the kids outside.

"Ryou, we would never make you do something that you wouldn't want.  We love you. Bakura, Marik, and myself really care about you and we hate to see you like this."

Ryou looked up at me. "Why do you love me?  What is so special about me? Aren't I just your 'little whore to do with as you please'?"

My arms wrapped around him tighter. "Let's go, Ryou. You need to eat something."

I stood up and he remained in the bed looking puzzled. "You don't want me?  I will give myself to you if you let Aten eat something!"

I turned around quickly to him. "What? You think you have to pay for food with sex?"

Ryou nodded. Those bastards…no wonder Ryou was in his condition!

I took his hand. "Let's go, Ryou. You don't have to pay for food here."

Ryou squeezed my hand. "I don't want Aten to starve! Please, I will do anything you want!" Ryou laid back and exposed his chest and neck to me desperately. "Take me!

Just please let Aten eat! You want me to be your little whore, then I will!" Ryou spread his legs and I tried not to burst out into tears at the thought of what had turned him into this.  "Just please don't hurt Aten." With one quick yank, Ryou pulled me on top of him and began to kiss my lips. "I'll be very good for you, master. Just please let Aten eat."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I tried to release myself. 

"Ryou, let go of me..If Marik finds me with you…he won't be happy."

Ryou held onto me and lifted my shirt frantically kissing my chest. Tears were coming down his face.  He held onto me tightly. 

"I'll be good. I'll be good. Do it for Aten…I'll be good. I don't want my son to starve."

The door opened and I heard my yami growl behind me. "What in the name of Ra is going on here? You and Bakura, Malik?"

"Yami…He …pulled me on top of him!"

Marik shook his head.  It didn't look like he believed me.  "Ryou is very fragile now," he said taking Ryou into his arms. Ryou nuzzled into Marik's chest and began to kiss Marik's neck wildly.

"What the..?"

"I'll be good…Just don't hurt Aten…please don't hurt my son. I'll make love to you if you don't hurt him. I'll be a good little whore."

Marik's eyes opened wide and shoved Ryou away. "Ryou? What's gotten into you?"

Ryou laid on his back again. "I'll be really good."

Marik looked at me. "I think we had better get him something to eat before Bakura finds him like this."

We helped Ryou to his feet. "Where are you taking me? Let go of me!"

Ryou struggled with us elbowing Marik in the stomach. "ATEN! RUN! THEY'RE AFTER YOU!"

Marik grit his teeth and we held Ryou tighter. If we didn't, he may have hurt himself. We didn't want that.  We helped him downstairs as Bakura ran into the living room with the phone in his hand.  Aten and Aria were playing in the playpen.  They both looked up at me and Marik struggling with Aten.  

Aten was curled up in the side of the crib holding and petting his toy monkey.  Aria held her Dark Magician doll as her mouth dropped.

"Let go of me! Let go!"

"Mommy?" Aria asked standing at the edge of the playpen. "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing….Aria." I grunted pulling at Ryou's arm.  

Marik saw Aten and tugged on Ryou's shirt. "See? Aten is there…safe and sound."

Ryou stopped struggling with us and he ran to Aten hugging and kissing him frantically.  

Aria raised her eyebrow as her brother was given such a sudden display of affection.

"Mommy?" Aria tightened her grip on the Dark Magician doll.  Marik and I were bent over panting heavily with our struggle.  

"I need to see both of you in here. Now," Bakura said hanging up the phone. 

We staggered into the kitchen, Marik holding his stomach and me holding my back.  

"What?" Marik asked impatiently.

"I just finished talking to Zira.  I told him about Ryou's memory loss."

"I don't know. I'd call it more repression than loss," Marik said straightening up.

"Well, whatever it is, I don't like it.  Zira told us to keep him as calm as possible."

I let out a laugh. "I think we failed that one already this morning."

"Zira told us to reacquaint Ryou with familiar surroundings. We have to take him to places that he used to really enjoy before all this happened. That may snap him out of it."

We looked into the living room. Ryou was still hugging Aten.

"Ryou was acting strange after you left.  Apparently, he must have been told that only through having sex could he feed Aten."

Bakura growled and gripped my shirt. "WHAT?!"

Marik grabbed Bakura's wrist. "He came onto both of us, Bakura.  Apparently, they used that as a weapon against him. That is why he couldn't get close to you last night."

Bakura released me with a snort.  "I'm ready to go back to that cabin and burn their ashes again."

"You can't, Bakura. They're looking for suspects."

We looked into the living room again. Ryou was sitting on the couch rocking Aten back and forth singing to him. Aria was watching from her playpen.

"We have to take him around the city. He always loved the park."

"Well, KaibaCorp may not be a bad idea either. Don't forget: Seto paid for Ryou's heart operation."

Joey told me that Kaiba also was willing to pay for the majority of Ryou's hospitalization.  

"We can even take him to see that Ra-Damned Pharaoh," Bakura said walking away and mumbling a strong of Egyptian curses under his breath.

**********************************************

So, we decided to take Ryou to the park first. Luckily it wasn't far away.  My yami held onto my hand as we walked, no doubt getting some side glances, but me and my yami didn't mind.  Aria walked beside her father holding onto his pants. Occasionally she would stop and smell the flowers along the sidewalk.  Aten saw some butterflies and watched them intently.

Ryou refused to let him go. He held Aten close and didn't let him go. Aten couldn't even move in Ryou's tight grip.  When I asked to hold him, Ryou snarled at me. He SNARLED!  That wasn't like Ryou at all.  

We arrived at the park and we sat down under our tree.  Ryou still held onto Aten as Aria kissed her father and ran out into the field running as fast as her little chibi legs could carry her.

"Aten! Come chase me! Na na na na naaaa na!"

Aten's eyes narrowed and a smile played about his lips. "Mommy! I have to go chase Aria!"

"Aten! Don't let go of me!"

"Mommy, I want to pway with my sisser!"

Bakura gently caressed Ryou's hand. "Let him go play, Ryou. He'll be fine. Aten, just don't go too far away."

Ryou reluctantly let Aten go. We could see it was nearly impossible for him to let go of his son.  Ryou kept his eye on the kids and nearly panicked when he saw them go more than twenty feet away.  

"Ryou, relax. We always used to sit under this tree. Remember?" Bakura asked taking Ryou's hand.  "This was OUR tree.  We sat under this tree before. The day after we were married we came to sit under this tree and we watched the sunrise together.  You still look beautiful like the day we first met. I was always too nervous to tell you how I felt about you."

Ryou looked down at the hand blankly, without emotion. 

I turned to Ryou and pointed across the field to the playground. "Remember, Ryou? You and I used to play on those swings as children.  We used to play there all day until my sister came to get me because I stayed too late?"

"No one ever came for me," Ryou sighed. "My father never cared if I was out too late.  He never came for me," Ryou said looking down at Bakura's hand.

"We used to play there before we had our yamis. We had a lot of fun together! We played here our whole lives! We used to play tag, too."

Aten tackled Aria and the two began to wrestle laughing with little chibi squeals.  

"Bakura and Marik can watch the kids, Ryou. Do you want to go play on the swings? For old times sake?"

Ryou shook his head. "I can't leave the kids alone. They may be taken again."

"I'll push you and this way you can watch the kids.  Come on, Ryou! Let's go play on the swings!" 

Marik looked at me as if I had lost my mind, too. My voice squeaked excitedly at the prospect of playing on the swings. Ok. Fine. I'm a teenager, but you never outgrow swings!  Besides, if it could help Ryou, then it would be worth it.

"Let's go play, Ryou!" I jumped up and pulled at Ryou's arm. "I promise I'll push you!"

Bakura shoved Ryou lightly. "Go on, Ryou. You can watch the kids if you want."

Ryou reluctantly stood up and I pulled him to the swings.  Aten and Aria followed us.  Aria wanted to be pushed, so I helped her onto a swing. Her brother pushed her and she laughed happily.  Ryou sat on the swing and I pushed him.  

"See, Ryou? This is fun!"

I pushed him harder and he went higher into the air.  Aten and Aria were laughing beside us.  Aten pushed his sister as hard as he could.  I couldn't tell Ryou's expressions as I pushed him. All I could tell is that he was tense.  

"Ryou, aren't you having fun?"

"…..kind of."

"Maybe you just have to get involved!" I stopped his swing. "Here, push me!"

I sat on the swing and Ryou pushed me. I brought my head back and I saw a tiny smile cross Ryou's face for a second before it faded.  I stopped the swing and I turned around.

"Ryou? You always used to love the swings. What is wrong?"

Ryou shook his head quickly. "It hurts."

"What does?"

Ryou blushed a bright red. Maybe the swing was too rough on him right now. I got up rubbing my backside too. It was a little rough for me and I didn't go through what Ryou did.

"It's ok, Ryou.  Do you remember how much fun we had? We used to pack peanut butter sandwiches and eat out here? Just the two of us? No yamis. No school. It was just us. You and me, peanut butter sandwiches, and us being three years old! Those were the days, Ryou."

Ryou managed a little smile. "Yeah. No yamis. We were just three years old. No parents, either.  Just us.  Nobody else…" Ryou started to walk away. "Nobody else….nobody….nobody……nobody…"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell if this was helping Ryou at all. I turned to the kids. "Let's go, you two."

************************

The Game Shop was on the way to KaibaCorp.  Bakura wasn't excited about the prospect of meeting his nemesis. I felt bad for Ryou. He was always in the middle of their squabbles.  Yugi was stocking new cards when we came in. He dropped his cards and ran to Ryou giving him a hug.

"Ryou! I'm so glad you're ok! Kaiba called us and told us you were alright!"

Ryou held onto Aten in a tight grip as Yami entered the room. 

Yami walked up to Ryou. "Ryou, how are you? Any better?"

"Auntie Yami!" Aria once again wrapped her arms and legs around Yami's right leg. Yami looked down at the chibi manacle around his leg. "Aria, not again."

"Hehehehehe…..Auntie Yami funny!"

"I'm Uncle Yami!"

"Auntie Yami!"

Yami looked at Aten and went to caress Aten's hair when Ryou pulled back and bit Yami's hand.

Yami let out a grunt and held his hand now bearing the sharp impressions of Ryou's teeth.

Bakura let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't put anything else near Ryou unless you also want to have it bitten off."

"Bite me, Tomb Robber."

"Wait…my hikari did it for me," Bakura chuckled folding his arms.

Yugi examined Yami's hand. "Ryou, why did you bite Yami?"

"He was going to take Aten away from me!" Ryou ran behind me.  Yami approached both of us and Marik stood in front of me. 

"You'll have to get through me if you want to get to my hikari and Ryou."

Yami looked at me. "Is there something you wanted here, Malik?"

"We're bringing Ryou around to places which may help him remember his old life. He has a kind of amnesia I guess is the best way to say it."

Yugi walked up to us and Ryou cowered behind me. "Well, Ryou, you always used to come here after school. I remember when you bought your Change of Heart here.  It was your first card! Remember?"

Ryou looked down at the floor. "I…I loved that card. Half angel….Half demon….like me."

Yami raised his eyebrow at Ryou's statement. "You are not a demon, Ryou."

"Yes I am.  I am the son of a demon. My father is the Devil."

Ok. That was creepy.  

I turn around and see Ryou looking sadly at the floor. "No you are not, Ryou," I gently touch his face. "You are not a demon. You are my friend.  And I love you very much. None of us think you are evil, Ryou."

Yami shook his head. "How come he doesn't bite you?"

"Because he's not trying to touch the kid," Bakura said. 

Yami turned to Bakura poking his chest. "You got Aria and Aten back. What is your problem?"

"I'm telling you to be more perceptive, pharaoh! He won't let me or Marik near him either."

Yami looked at me.  I had no idea why Ryou only let me near him.  It amazed me.

"Don't you remember us, Ryou?"

Ryou looked down at Yugi and shook his head sadly.  "I wish I could. But I don't."

Yugi looked down sadly. "Oh….I thought you would remember me. We kept you here after Bakura beat you up."

Ryou's eyes went wide and my gaze shifted to Yugi. "Let's not bring that up, Yugi."

Ryou buried his head into my chest. "I want to go. I have to go."

Ryou tried to turn the doorknob, but couldn't turn it with his shaking hands.  

I opened the door and Marik called to Bakura.  

Our next stop was KaibaCorp…..that was our last chance to help Ryou.

Next Chappie: Ryou goes to KaibaCorp with his friends.   Ryou runs away…but where does he go with Aten?  Will Ryou have his own Change of Heart?


	32. Come and Get Me

ANNOUNCEMENT: IT'S OFFICIAL!!!     ON AUGUST 16TH, 2003, 

BAKURASGIRL-DRAGONDREAMER YAMI DRAGON-KOI  WILL BE HANDFASTED IN CANADA! 

So if you wondering why I am moving to Canada, guys, that's it. I'm getting handfasted to Dragondreamer Yami Dragon and her husband.  Yes. 

This chappie is dedicated to the love of my life, Dragondreamer Yami Dragon..my yami, my akutenshi….Aishiteru.  

Come and Get Me

Malik's POV

            We walked to KaibaCorp. Luckily for us it wasn't bad weather.  Yami did us a favor by calling Seto and warning him we were on our way over with Ryou.  Aria skipped beside Bakura happily and stopped short when she saw a new doll she liked in the window.  Bakura gave the same, "We'll see, sweetheart," after each time we stopped. 

Ryou held my hand and walked the furthest from Bakura.  Periodically, his right eye would shift to his husband and watch him intently.

We finally arrived at KaibaCorp and security let us past. We had become frequent visitors to Kaiba and the staff almost knew us by name.  Aria was pleased to see Seto's secretary who always gave her a piece of candy.  Ryou refused to let the woman near Aten, so she gave a second piece to my yami. "Give this to Aten later."

We rode the elevator to the floor where Seto lived. We asked a security guard where Seto and Joey were.  The guard directed us to Seto's living room where Joey was cuddled next to Joey watching the business report with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Joey turned his head and almost made Seto spill his coffee.  Seto didn't look too thrilled that he almost spilled his precious coffee, but was relieved when he saw Ryou walk into the room.

"Ryou!" Seto jumped up and ran to Ryou making him run behind me for protection.

Joey ran up to us and Ryou cuddled close to my back with Aten still in his arms. 

"Aten!" 

"Unkie Puppy! Unkie Pupy! Mommy, I want to hold Puppy!"

Aten began to struggle with Ryou. 

"No, Aten. You don't want to hold him."

I stepped aside. "Ryou, maybe you should let Joey hold Aten. Joey wouldn't harm him."

Ryou shook his head. "No. I can't."

Joey looked at Seto as Ryou moved behind me again. "The mutt won't hurt Aten, Ryou.  I promise."

I wondered why Ryou became so tense so quickly. Then I remembered. Joey ran to Ryou. Joey may have inadvertently startled Ryou.

"I wanna hold Unkie Puppy!" Aten cried extending his arms to Joey.  

Ryou ran from behind me to behind the couch. "I won't let you hold Aten!"

"Unkie Puppy! Mommy! I wanna hug the Puppy!"

"You're gonna hurt him! I won't let you hurt him!"

We approached Ryou to try to calm him down.  To our astonishment, Ryou dashed for the door and disappeared. By the time we got to the door, Ryou was gone. He had disappeared. 

"What's wrong with Ryou?" Seto asked.

"He never acted that way."

Bakura shook his head. "The doctor said he has a case of Post Traumatic Syndrome. He woke up this morning not knowing who any of us are." Bakura played with the ring on his finger. "He doesn't even remember how much I love him." Bakura sighed. "He doesn't even know I married him. He doesn't remember anything."

For the first time since I knew Bakura, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.  I didn't know what to say to him to make it all better. 

Seto walked to the phone on his desk. "Well, we can limit his ability to leave KaibaCorp. Hello…Yes. Seal off every entrance and exit to KaibaCorp. Nobody is to leave this building. Nobody comes in and nobody comes out. Got it? Good.  Get Security to look for Ryou Bakura….yes. the smooth white-haired kid.  He should have Aten with him.  Get going. Do NOT let him leave here under any circumstances."

Seto hung up the phone. Aria ran into the hallway. "Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"

Bakura picked up the little upset chibi and held her.

"Where did Mommy go, daddy?"

Bakura kissed her forehead and we decided to split up to look for him.

**********************

Ryou's POV

            When that kid ran towards me, I panicked. I knew him from somewhere. But I had to run. I just didn't know where. All these sights…so new….so strange. I wish I could make sense of everything. I didn't recognize any of these people. Every person I saw was a potential threat to my son whom I held tightly in my arms.

I couldn't let him go. What if one of them returned him to my father? Everyone….potential threat. Must save Aten from those threats. 

I ran through the hallways and I entered the elevator when I heard the announcement that the building was closing down. Damn! 

Don't struggle, Aten! I'll protect you! I'll keep you safe from harm!

I tried to decide where I could take him that would be easily protected. I reached into my pocket and found my deck that I slipped into my pocket. I was hoping that it would come in handy in case I needed to protect Aten.  Good. I couldn't defend Aten by myself. I needed help. And I knew exactly what would help me.

***************************

Bakura's POV

Aria gripped onto me as Marik and I ran through the hallways like a couple of maniacs looking for Ryou.  I couldn't help trembling as I called out to Ryou. 

"Ryou! It's Bakura!"

Marik and I checked the library, the kitchen, and the study.  Seto and Joey checked Seto's office, which was big enough in itself to check.

"If Ryou hurts Aten, Bakura, I don't know what I'll do," Marik said pulling at his hair.

"Ryou won't hurt his own son," I said as Aria nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Why is mommy acting funny, daddy?"

How could I answer that question? She's just a baby.  

"Mommy is just upset. He'll be alright."

"BAKURA!" Seto and Joey ran from their office. "We just got a call from Security that they saw Ryou run into my private dueling arena."

My poor Ryou…..He must have been frightened by the security guards chasing him. As we ran there, I had no idea what I would find.  I expected to find Ryou on the floor sobbing or shaking or any combination of the two. 

We burst into the arena and ran down the long hallway that lead to it.  When we got there, we saw Ryou standing at the far end of the dueling arena with Aten under his arm.

"MOMMY!" Aria called to Ryou struggling with me to put her down.    

"Aria, stay here with daddy," I said holding her closely on the ground. "Ryou! What are you doing?" Ryou stood there with Aten swinging his arms and legs happily.

"I am protecting him from you! Nobody will ever lay their hands on Aten again!"

Marik stepped forward. "Please, Ryou! Let go of our son!"

Malik joined his yami. "Please don't hurt him!"

Joey ran to the edge of the arena once again making Ryou jump.  "Ryou, let Aten go."

Ryou shook his head. "I will not let anyone harm my son again!" Ryou removed the deck from his pocket and pointed it at us. Aten let out a chibi giggle as Ryou's eyes glazed over.  "IF YOU WANT HIM BACK, YOU'LL HAVE TO DUEL ME FOR HIM!"

Next Chappie: Duel between ?? and Ryou.  


	33. Do You Love Him Like This?

Thank you to all of you guys who are so supportive of me!  In August, I'm gonna take pics and put them on my website for all to see if you are interested.  The fact that you guys support me makes me feel how truly lucky I am to have such great reviewers!

Angelic Mouse Girl: Thank you! Yeah, Joey will Duel Ryou.

Leilarose: Ryou will. It won't be much longer.

Angel Black: Well, public speaking is the most feared of all the phobias. So, many people have it. You are not alone, babe. I've got it too, but college drills it out of you.

Sumomo: I will be.

AMT: Thank you!

Ssjgoddesschico: Thank you! 

Do You Love Him Like This?

Ryou sneered at his friends and held his deck tightly.  "IF YOU WANT HIM BACK, YOU HAVE TO DUEL ME!"

Aten looked up from his game as he stopped playing with his feet.  A little whimper escaped his lips. "Puppy!"  Aten tried to reach out for Joey, but Ryou put him on the floor.  

Joey grit his teeth and clenched his fist.  "Ryou! Let Aten go!  You don't wanna duel us, Ryou."

Bakura stepped to the edge of the arena. "Ryou! Stop this now!  We love you! We don't want to hurt you!"

Ryou laughed cruelly.  He bent down out of view and "Stay there" came from behind the podium.  "I won't let anyone hurt Aten again! I will duel you for him!"

Seto stepped in front of everyone. "This is madness, Ryou! You know better than this!"

"Quiet! I will not let you harm him!  I will protect him from anyone who threatens him!"

Marik growled and pulled Bakura, Joey, and Seto back. "He wants to duel for Aten. One of us has to do it."

Seto looked over his shoulder at Ryou whose face was red and sweating.  "Your God Cards can eliminate him no problem, Marik. Why don't you do it?"

Bakura shoved Seto. "No way! If Marik summons Slyfer, Ryou could get seriously hurt!  We don't want to hurt Aten either."

"Unkie Puppy!  Daddy! Daaaaaaaadyyyyyy!"

Malik was gripping onto Marik's shoulder. "We have to do something!"

"What's the matter, puppy???  You chicken?"

Joey spun around growling. "What?"

"OH…so the Puppy answers to his name!  Come on, Duel me!"

"I am not a puppy!" Joey lifted his head to look at Ryou. Aten's cries could be heard behind the podium. Ryou's eyes were dark, void of any ight.
    
    "Bakura, you duel Ryou."
    
    Bakura shook his head. "I can't." Marik, I can't hurt Ryou, especially if
    
    Aria is right here. I can't do it."
    
    "You love him! You can talk sense into him!"
    
    Bakura rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I've been successful, Ishtar?"
    
    Joey sighed and pulled out his deck. "I'll do it. I'll duel for Aten."
    
    The group looked at Joey. "My monsters will do the least damage to him."
    
    Bakura looked back at his shaking hikari. "Alright, Joey. You do it. Just
    
    don't hurt him."
    
    Aria looked at Joey with large chibi eyes. "Unkie Puppy? Hewp my bwoudder,
    
    puppy."
    
    Joey kissed Aria's forehead and took his position.
    
    Ryou watched Joey walk to the platform.
    
    /Joey's gonna duel me?/
    
    //He wants to take Aten away from you.//
    
    /No...Joey can't take him away!/
    
    //If you lose this battle, Joey will not only take Aten away, he will do the
    
    same thing to Aten as Tim did to you.//
    
    "Joey, I won't let you hurt Aten!"
    
    Ryou, I'm your friend! I don't want to take your kid away!"
    
    "Joey...."
    
    //Don't listen to him! He's doing this to get your guard down! He wants
    
    Aten. He wants Aten to be his slave like you were to Tim and Jessica.//
    
    Ryou grabbed his hair. "STOP TALKING TO ME! I won't let you near Aten, you
    
    sick, twisted bastard!
    
    Bakura gripped the sides of the arena tightly. Ryou was breaking down. He
    
    squinted trying to open the link with Ryou.
    
    Bakura groaned and held is head. Marik and Seto grabbed him before he could
    
    fall over. They helped Bakura to the ground. Aria whimpered and she ran to
    
    her father grabbing his shirt.
    
    "Daddy! Daddy, are you hurt??"
    
    Bakura breathed deeply. "There's soemthingin Ryou's mind. Something is in my
    
    soulroom."
    
    Seto looked up at Ryou who closed his eyes and was mumbling to himself.
    
    "What do you mean?"
    
    "Either he is keeping me out intentionally or soemthing is keeping me out."
    
    Bakura hugged his daughter as he breathed in heavily.
    
    /Bakura's trying to open the link. Why are you keeping him out?/
    
    Ryou opened his eyes and looked at Bakura on the ground with sweat covering
    
    his face holding his daughter.
    
    / He looks like he's in pain./
    
    //Good riddance. He hurt you.//
    
    /I love him./
    
    // Look at him!//
    
    Ryou opened his eyes. His gaze pierced into his yami's eyes. /Bakura
    
    stayed with me when I was sick. I was dying..../
    
    //He wanted you to stay.//
    
    /He would be lost without me./
    
    //Without you, he wouldn't have anyone to beat up. He would not have anyone
    
    to hate. Besides, without you alive, he can never....take you again.//
    
    "ENOUGH! LET'S DUEL!"
    
    Joey's POV
    
    The lifepoint counter displayed 4000 for each of us. We drew five cards.
    
    Ryou snickered at his hand. "I play one magic/trap card face down and one
    
    card face down in attack mode. Let's see what you got, Joey!"
    
    Ryou was terrible at poker faces. If he knew he had a good hand, he
    
    couldn't keep a straight face. I looked at my hand. Not bad.
    
    "I play Armored Lizard (1500 ATK) in attack mode! And once card face down.
    
    Your turn."
    
    Ryou picked up a card. "I play Demon Dream Ghost (1300 ATK) in Attack mode
    
    and place two magic/trap cards face down! I'm ready for you, Joey!"
    
     Ryou's monster appeared like out of some horror movie. It held a word and a
    
    shield in its hand. My Armored Lizard was gonna take him down!
    
    "Armored Lizard, attack his Demon Dream Ghost!"
    
    Ryou laughed and revealed his face down card. The Malevolent Nuzzler. "This
    
    raises my attack strength by bringing me up to 2000 Attack points!"
    
    I had the cards to beat him. "I play Blast with Chain! It raises my attack
    
    strength by 500 bringing my Lizard up to 2000 attack points! The same as
    
    your monsters!"
    
    "Oh no! My Ghost!....Ha! Reveal my face down card! Remove Trap! Now your
    
    monster goes back down to 1500!"
    
    My Armored Lizard disintegrated in front of me as his Dream Ghost attacked!
    
    No...my Armored Lizard!" I lost 500 life points.
    
    "How does that feel, Joey? I will beat you in this duel and keep Aten away
    
    from you! You will learn never EVER to duel me! You call yourself a
    
    duelist! Now you know what it's like to be kicked when you are down! How
    
    does it feel, Joey!"
    
    That was not our Ryou...
    
    "Joey, you can't let Ryou take Aten away!" Malik called to me.
    
    I went to answer him, and I thought about this. Ryou was dueling to keep
    
    Aten. Ryou is still upset about what happened to him. Bakura did say he had
    
    post traumatic syndrome. Maybe Ryou was having a panic attack. He would
    
    never knowingly harm his kid. I couldn't hurt Ryou either. Maybe I should
    
    let him win. Let him feel a little bit of power and control over his life.
    
    If I let him get back some control over the duel maybe he'll snap out of it.
    
    He's already winning, so that's no big deal.
    
    Ryou picked up a card and he placed Earthbound Spirit (500 ATK) on the
    
    field. "You're turn, loser."
    
    Loser....I was so close to going over there and giving him a good swift
    
    kick, but Ryou didn't know what he was talking about. His eyes didn't even
    
    look like he recognized me...almost as if it wasn't even he who was dueling.
    
    I looked at the card i picked up and put my Spirit of the Harp in defense
    
    mode. That gave me 2000 points worth of protection."
    
    "Joey, did you start dueling yesterday? Defense won't help you beat Ryou!"
    
    Marik called to me.
    
    "I can't attack Ryou! I have an idea!"
    
    Bakura stood up with the help of Seto and Marik. Aria was still in his
    
    hands.
    
    "Unkie Puppy! Don't hurt my mommy!"
    
    I wouldn't hurt him, Aria. I'm going to try to bring him back the best way I
    
    knew how. "End turn."
    
    Ryou laughed again. "My infants can duel better than you, Joey! Come to
    
    think of it, ANYTHING can duel better than you! An inanimate object can win
    
    this duel better than you can!"
    
    I grit my teeth and bit my lip trying with everythig I had to stay quiet.
    
    "You're pathetic, Joey! You're not even going to TRY to attack me, are you?!
    
    I knew you were bad, but who knew you were this incompetent!"
    
    I slammed my fist down. "I am NOT pathetic!" I hung my head trying to fight
    
    back the tears. Ryou, I know what you are going through. My father used to
    
    call me that, too. My father hated my guts. He kicked me out. I had no where
    
    to go until Seto let me stay. My father called me pointless.
    
    "Joey...."
    
    I lifted my head to see Ryou's face clouded with worry. "Joey, are
    
    you.......crying?"
    
    I couldn't lift my head. I couldn't look Ryou in the eyes and show him how
    
    upset I was. "My father thought I was a disappointment, too, Ryou. He
    
    thought I wasn't worth his time or energy. He hated me like Steven hated
    
    you. But I'm better for it, Ryou! Seto loves me! He takes care of me like
    
    Bakura takes care of you!"
    
    "Bakura......"
    
    "Seto is everything to me, Ryou. It doesn't matter what my father said or
    
    your father said. What matters is that we have people who love us and who
    
    would do anything for us! That is what is important."
    
    Ryou picked up a card, deaf to what I had said.
    
    Ryou had two monsters on the field: Earthbound Spirit and Demon Dream Ghost.
    
    I had nothing. I was wide open to an attack.
    
    "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon....THE DARK MAGICIAN!"
    
    The Dark Magician appeared on Ryou's side of the field and we all heard
    
    Aten's scream from behind the podium.
    
    "NOT THE DARK MISHIN, MOMMY! NOT HIM!"
    
    Aria smiled and clapped in Bakura's arms. "YEAH! THE DARK MISHIN!"
    
    WHAT?? Since when did Ryou have that in his deck? "Hey, Bakura, since when
    
    did Ryou have one of those in his deck?"
    
    "The pharaoh's love slave gave it to Ryou for his birthday. Remember?"
    
    "Ok! That answers since when! But why does he have it?"
    
    Ryou looked up from beside the Dark Magician. "Because Yugi....is
    
    my....fr...fr....friend."
    
    Ryou once again lowered his head and he appeared to waver at the podium. My
    
    Spirit of the Harp had no chance. The Dark Magician destroyed it. I had to
    
    get a monster on the field! I picked up a monster card and placed it face
    
    down. It may take time, but if I could summon my Tri-Horned Dragon (2850
    
    ATK). Then I could defend myself better from a direct assault. Ryou wouldn't
    
    give me the chance.
    
    He attacked my Baby Dragon and then he summoned his Witch of the Black
    
    Forest. This would not be good.
    
    Ryou's POV
    
    Joey didn't put up much of a fight. I didn't want to hurt him, but I
    
    couldn't control myself. I had to protect Aten from Joey.
    
    Did I really? What did Joey ever do to Aten? Joey cuddled Aten and loved
    
    him like a son. Aten played with Joey and never gave me cause to question
    
    what Joey and he were playing.
    
    // Look at that cowering little puppy. He knows his time is coming to an
    
    end. He know he is defeated. He only has 3500 life points.//
    
    /But...it's Joey.....he's my friend./
    
    //Did you hear Aten scream when you played the Dark Magician? Did you hear
    
    his voluptuous, delicious, heavenly, and horrified terror-filled scream?
    
    That is how he will scream as Joey digs his teeth into Aten's flesh. Do you
    
    want to see that happen? It will happen right in front of you....like Steven
    
    cutting your hair...all you will be forced to do is watch and cry.//
    
    /................/
    
    //Then I will feed on your screams. I will feed on your memories of your
    
    father and Tim. After all.....I am feeding off your fears right now.//
    
    /Who....who are you...and why are you doing this to me? What are you making
    
    me do to Aten?/
    
    I retreated into my cold soulroom and banged on the door to my yami's.
    
    "Bakura, is that you? BAKURA! ANSWER ME!"
    
    //Who am I?//
    
    The door flew open knocking me down. The soulroom was filled with a dark
    
    red light. A figure stepped out of my yami's soulroom. He stepped on the
    
    concrete of my soulroom. As he walked, bloody footprints were left on the
    
    ground.
    
    //Who am I? I am all that made you who you are. I am your memories. Look
    
    on me....look on my face.//
    
    The figure stepped out of the shadows and my eyes opened wide. The figure
    
    had white hair like my yami's. He had my father's eyes, and he was as young
    
    as Tim.
    
    I started to shake on the ground.
    
    //You think we were rough on you, Ryou. Think! Now we are all together! Your
    
    memories of what Bakura, Steven, and Tim did to you created me. I am the
    
    hatred you bear them. I am the abuse you suffered. I am.....your other
    
    dark.//
    
    I shook my head crawling backwards to a corner. / This cannot be! Bakura is
    
    my yami! I love him!/
    
    //Did you love him like this?// The figure snapped his fingers and on the
    
    bed in my soulroom was Bakura was on top of me. My arms were bound to the
    
    headboard and he was pushing himself into me with intensity. He growled, he
    
    snarled. He lost patience with me. He backhanded me because I refused to
    
    come for him as fast as he wanted. //Is that how much he loves you? You do
    
    not climax as fast as he wants and he slaps you?//
    
    I hid my eyes. / I can't watch this....../
    
    The figure took me and spun me around holding me still. //If you loved your
    
    yami like this, then there should be no problem.// Bakura pounded into me
    
    quicker and harder, digging his nails into my stomach. I remembered praying
    
    that he would just finish and get it over with. Bakura grit his teeth and
    
    leaned over me. He finally collapsed. I was still shaking. Bakura climbed
    
    off of me and grabbed his ass. "I think I tore an ass muscle. I'll be right
    
    back. And if you don't Ra-damn come for me this time, I'll make sure you do
    
    when I get back!"
    
    /I can't! I can't! I can't watch this!/
    
    //And you never will, Ryou. You can't face me in the face// The figure
    
    kneeled on the ground in front of me. //You will never be able to get rid of
    
    me, Ryou. I am part of you...I am your father....i am your yami....I am
    
    Tim....I am everything you hate. Everything you are afraid to face. I am
    
    your pain, your hate, your anger, your helplessness. My job is to protect
    
    you from further harm. That is my job.//
    
    A drop of sweat fell down my face as I heard a voice outside my
    
    consciousness call out to me. "Ryou! We gonna continue duelin' or what?"
    
    //Insolent little snot! We'll show him, Ryou!//
    
    I opened my eyes and saw Joey on the other side of the dueling arena. The
    
    Dark Magician was standing in front of me. Aten was clutching onto my leg
    
    terrified of seeing the Duel monster.
    
    //Make him attack Joey.//
    
    "Witch of the Black Forest....attack........attack....." I couldn't let Joey
    
    get hurt. This voice was too strong for me to fight now."WITCH OF THE
    
    BLACK FOREST ATTACK JOEY'S LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY!"
    
    My witch hit Joey.....she hit my friend and his lifepoints reached 2400.
    
    One hit by my Dark Magician would topple him. Why wasn't he trying to win?
    
    Why isn't he fighting back?
    
    Joey staggered back and I gasped. Please, Joey, don't be hurt....
    
    "Joey....are...you....hurt?"
    
    Joey stood up wiping his forehead.
    
    //He's weakened! Finish him off! BEAT THAT DOGGIE DOWN!//
    
    "DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK JOEY! AND THE REST OF HIS LIFEPOINTS!!!"
    
    "Dark Mishin attack!" Aria cheered as the Dark Magician attacked Joey. Joey
    
    fell off podium.
    
    I shook my head. Joey was hurt! I had to help him! It's all my fault! I
    
    jumped down from the podium grabbed Aten and holding him close to me. I
    
    followed everyone to Joey.
    
    //Aww....poor doggie's down......what a shame...//
    
    I put Aten down and he kissed Joey's cheek frantically. "Unkie Puppy? Wake
    
    up!"
    
    I smoothed Joey's hair back. He didn't even put up a fight! "Joey, I'm so
    
    sorry! I didn't mean it!"
    
    Seto took Joey's pulse as Joey's eyes opened.
    
    "What...just happened?"
    
    "I dueled you, Joey. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," I said more
    
    apologetically than ever in my life. "I'm so sorry, Joey."
    
    "S'ok, Ryou...You feeling ok?"
    
    //Tell him how you feel, Ryou.//
    
    "What happened, Joey?"
    
    Bakura and Marik and Seto looked at me. "You don't remember?" Seto asked me.
    
    "No. I don't."
    
    "You dueled Joey. Joey lost."
    
    "I…lost on purpose.  I wanted Ryou to feel better. I wanted him to see that he still has power over himself and Aten.  Ryou, I know how it feels to have an asshole of a dad. "
    
    "I don't even remember challenging him to a duel!"
    
    Bakura brushed my hair back. "You don't remember? You kidnapped Aten."
    
    I grabbed Aten and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Aten. I didn't mean to hurt you.
    
    My poor little boy."
    
    Joey let out a sigh and a groan as he tried to stand up.
    
    Seto shook his head. "It looks like we won't be able to do much tonight,
    
    Pup-sicle."
    
    "No Joeypop?????"
    
    "I never said that."
    
    Aria pulled on Seto's jacket. "I wike Popsticles! I want one!"
    
    Seto and Joey exchanged glances. "I don't think you want this kind of
    
    popsicle, kid."
    
    Aria cuddled into Seto despite his "popsicle" references.
    
    We all helped Joey up into Seto's bed. Bakura pulled me over to the side.
    
    "Ryou, I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"
    
    My eyes got teary as I saw him in my mind hovering above me with his face
    
    contorted in sickening pleasure.
    
    I wrapped my arms around him. "Just hold me, yami......please......just hold
    
    me."
    
    Update: I will update on Friday, guys! Oral report to do on Thursday,.


	34. Yami Confrontation

Caro: It's ok, hun. I'm glad you reviewed!

AMT: The report went ok. Can't complain.

Angel Black: Yup. It is Steven's fault. 

Sailor Optimal Optimus: He will be, but I wanna bring him back.

Sumomo: For now, I needed a new baddie and I think the presence is a good one for later.

Shade A: Hey! They're not too bad, but just another thing to do.

Angelic Mouse Girl: Well, maybe Bakura knows Yugi and Yami are "together."  Also, in the Yugioh on Kids WB, Marik called his God Card Slyfer the Sky Dragon.

Ssjgoddesschico: During this time of stress, nothing is normal. Ryou's not back to normal yet, but he's trying.

Elle-Fate2x1 : I really like this new bad guy.  I think I'll keep him, but Bakura will protect Ryou.

Enoch: Aww…you can hug him. Ryou likes hugs.

Mystical Dragon: Yup…lemony goodness next chappie.

Evil MJ: Yes, a koi is a goldfish, but my husband isn't a fish.  Besides, we have to call him something. I am hikari, she is yami, and what else would we call Jamie other than…"the man who is in serious trouble, knows it, and likes it"?

Ryou's Mistress: A handfasting is a wedding, but it's also a pagan commitment ceremony.  We can pledge to be loyal and faithful to each other for one year or a lifetime. Usually these vows are renewed yearly. (I know little about this, my wife could probably explain better.)

Falling Leaves: hehehe….I like the name for the new baddie! Even though my figners would deflate from writing that constantly. I'm gonna call him….Aku.

Heather chan: enjoy your vacation

Yami confrontation

Ryou's POV

            Bakura held me all the way home.  Seto's driver drove us back home from KaibaCorp.  After what I saw in my soulroom, I needed someone to hug me. Anyone…even if it was Bakura.  The vision inside my soulroom shook me to the core. I don't know why it bothered me now.  I was more upset at having put Aten in danger.  

// How can you sit in his arms?  After all he's done to you?  Used you….hated you….now look at yourself sitting in his arms cuddled close to him.  Those arms wrapped around your waist…those hands which held you down as you struggled to gain your pathetic breath.//

I shook my head and cuddled closer to my loving yami.

Bakura looked down at me. "Ryou? You're shaking.  Did you take your medicine today?"

I looked over at Malik. I honestly had no idea.  This presence was talking to me all morning. I had no recollection of anything when the presence talked. 

//Please, Ryou…..my new hikari…..Call me Aku….Evil…..Shadow……After all, I am your shadow..I am your true darker half.//

"Ryou?"

My eyes looked at Marik holding Aten sleeping on his arms.

"Did you take your medication?"

//Why is it his business what you do, Ryou?  Hmm…maybe he deserves to hear it.//

"Why do you care, Marik?  If I didn't take my medication, I didn't take it."

Bakura grabbed my arms loosely and lifted me off of his chest. "Ryou? That's not like you."  

I looked into my yami's eyes. "What's the matter, yami?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Ryou, that wasn't very nice."

"What did I say?"

Marik rocked Aten in his sleep.  "I was just being concerned, Ryou."

"What did I say?"

Bakura looked at me confused. "You don't know what you said?"

"No, yami. I'm sorry. I don't know what I said."

"Ryou, why don't you call me Bakura?"

"Because I….I….I was told never to call you by name."

"By who?"

I shook my head. Bakura always told me to call him yami, not Bakura, before he turned good.  Why couldn't I call him by his name?  I wanted to. His name was always on my lips before my father took me away.  Now I can't utter it without cringing.

"Ryou, if there is something wrong, please tell me. I love you. Please. There is something wrong."

// My, isn't he charming?//

/You're going to get Bakura angry at me./

//What a shame that would be…..I wonder what he would do to you if he were angry…//

/Don't make me…/

Before I could finish my thought, my hand flew at Bakura's cheek, but he caught it.

"Ryou! Stop it this instant!"

A tear came down my face. I didn't want to do this! I had no control! Bakura…I'm so sorry.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him.

Aria climbed off the seat and into Malik's arms.  Aten woke and jumped in his father's arms from the sounds of struggle.  

I brought my head down on Bakura's chest and bit down making him jump. My arm went limp and I tried to cuddle close to Bakura.  I wanted him to hold me. But I couldn't control whatever it was that was making me do this.  Bakura nuzzled his head into my hair.

"We'll get you better, my angel. I promise.  I promise you."

A little whimper escaped my throat as we pulled up to the house.

********************************************************

Bakura's POV

            I helped Ryou inside. I've never seen him act so strangely. I didn't know what to do for him. Malik fed Aten and Aria their snack.  Marik and I helped Ryou up to my bedroom where we tucked him in.  We gave him his heart medication and we gave him his sedatives. 

When we put him under the covers, Marik stretched and yawned. 

"I better go start dinner.  It's getting late."

I nodded and I slipped beside Ryou in the bed. He turned around to me and put his head on my chest.  

"Yami…."

I held him closer to me. "Hmm?"

"I…I think there's something wrong..with me."

We all knew. Why was it such a mystery to him?  "We know, Ryou. We're trying to help you remember. You know, I want you to remember what we had, Ryou. It's true that I was a bastard to you.  I hated you. I thought you were so weak and pathetic. But, I love you, Ryou.  Why won't you tell me what is wrong?"

Ryou looked down and squinted his eyes as if he were in pain. "Because….I can't. I'm not able."

"Why not?"

"There's something in your soulroom….and it…..made me try to hurt you."

No wonder I couldn't get into my soulroom.  I had to look into it.  Ryou already began to fall asleep from the sedatives.  As he drifted off into sleep, I returned into Ryou's soulroom.  Ryou was sitting in the corner of the dark room. 

"Ryou?" Ryou didn't answer me.

This room had never been this dark since I revealed my affection for him. This room was dark again.  

I went to the door and banged on it. 

//Who disturbs my rest?//

What the hell?  "Who's in there! You are trespassing! Ryou is mine hikari!"

//Au contraire, Bakura….He is mine now.//

The door unlocked and a figure opened wide the door knocking me down.  The figure walked out and I jumped off the floor looking into his eyes.  I couldn't see the figure's features.

//What are you doing here?//

"I came to see what was wrong with my hikari and why the hell my soulroom was locked!"

//Getting a little ticked, Bakura? Jealous I'm using your soulroom? Well, it's mine now. You're more than welcome to enter it.  I think you'll enjoy what I've done with the place.//

The light in my soulroom appeared and I walked inside. The footsteps behind me indicated the figure was close behind. When I walked in, I saw Ryou huddled up in a little corner, naked and shaking. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. His scream was like a high pitched squeal.  His arms were folded in front of him grasping his side. 

"Ryou? Ryou, let me see."

//Yeah, Ryou…show Bakura how much he loves you.//

I moved Ryou's arm and found a large gash on his side.  The wound was deep.

//This shouldn't bother you, Bakura. After all, this is the first of many injuries which created me.//

I stood up aghast. "Created you?" I looked at the figure…my hair….young as Tim…Steven's eyes.  

//Yes. You, Tim, and Steven created me. Ryou was already fighting memories of your past together. Tim and Steven were the catalyst.//

How could this be? "You're lying! Ryou forgave me!"

//Ryou, can you forgive Bakura?//

Ryou hid his face and shook his head sobbing.

//I am his new yami now. I am his hatred. I am his anger. I am his helplessness. And I will be Ryou's yami from now on.//

I growled and stood in front of Ryou. "I am his yami! There is only one soulroom! I will not let you hurt him!"

//The damage has already been done.  You cannot get rid of me.//

"You bastard! You're the one controlling Ryou!"

//He's so easy to control, Bakura.  Now I know what you saw in him. Ryou, get over here.//

Ryou stood up and walked to the figure with his head lowered. 

"Ryou, don't go near him."

//Ryou, I want you to lay down on the bed.//

Ryou nodded and climbed into bed. 

//It's so nice when they are obedient, isn't it, Bakura?//

"I never meant to hurt you, Ryou," I whispered to the naked, spread-eagled form of my hikari on the bed.

//If you want him, Bakura, take him.//

"I won't. I don't want him like this. I don't want to hurt him."

//Come on, Bakura…his young skin, his soft hair, his…pleasurable body is just waiting for you to take it.//

I shook my head. "I can't…Not with him this way."

"BAKURA!" a cry came from the door. The Ryou from the soulroom ran in. "YAMI, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Why?"

The figure sneered and darted towards Ryou. I ran in front of him and caught the spirit.

"I will not let you hurt Ryou!"

//I am powerful, Bakura.//  

Suddenly, an electric shock came from the figure and I was thrown back into Ryou's soulroom. Ryou closed the door and ran to me.

"Yami! Bakura! Are you hurt?"

I hugged Ryou. "I don't want to hurt you anymore! Please forgive me."

Ryou kissed my forehead. "I can't face him. Aku is too strong."

Aku?

"Where did that shock come from?"

"The sedative weakened him, but he is still too powerful."

"I have to destroy him."

"No! He's too powerful now! I have to weaken him myself!"

I kissed Ryou's lips gently. I never wanted to let him go in that darkness of his soulroom. 

"Yami, you have to leave."

"Why?"

Before I knew it, I was lying beside Ryou again.

************************

Ryou's POV

            I had to get Bakura out of my soulroom before Aku would hurt him. I didn't want Bakura to be hurt.  But, opening my yami's soulroom was difficult. I knew Aku was in there.  I didn't want to confront him. In fact, it was embarrassing. I didn't want Bakura to see me as weak as I was.  

"Ryou…I'm really sorry."

I looked at Bakura's eyes of deep, dark chocolate.  He bit his lip before lowering his head to me.  With gentle pressure, he kissed my lips.  

I wanted to love my yami. I really did. I missed him. I had to remember that this is Bakura…my good yami. My husband. The one I love.  

Bakura's tongue gently grazed my own asking for entrance into my own.  His warm breath caressed my cheek as we kissed.  His hands ran up my shirt feeling every pore and every crevice of my chest and sides.  

"I love you so much, Ryou…I'm so sorry I was such an ass not to recognize how beautiful you were then."

I wrapped my arms around Bakura's shoulders bringing him close to me.  I love Bakura.  His smells, his kiss, his touch….everything.

I move my head to the side to allow him to kiss the nape of my neck, my most sensitive part.  With his tongue, he gracefully makes a trail from my neck to behind my ear causing shivers of desire creep up my spine.

"Yami…..I love you so much."

"My precious Ryou….my husband…my lover."

A smile crossed my lips as he called me that. He moved to the front of my neck and over to the other side.  Bakura climbed on top of me and supported himself on his elbows. 

He lifted my shirt and kissed, licked, and kissed my chest again. I arched my back as pleasure waves shot through me. 

//So you are enjoying this?//

/Of course I am! Bakura is my husband./

//Maybe you'd enjoy this, too…..// I close my eyes as I hear a voice inside my hed resonate. 

//You're nothing but a dirty whore, Ryou!//--it was Bakura's voice.

//If you don't come for me, I'll make sure you do later!//

My hands grabbed Bakura's shoulders desperately and I tried to push him off.

"Ryou?"

//Dirty whore! The only thing you're good for is for screwing!//

I arched my back and let out a cry. Bakura moved off of me, concern riddled his face. 

"Ryou, what is it?"

I turned to see my Bakura looking at me, red and sweaty.  I jumped out of bed. 

"I can't, Bakura…I can't."  I covered my face crying.  

"Why not? Is it Aku doing this to you?" My yami jumped out of bed and approached me slowly. He wrapped his arms around me. 

"Ryou, you have to learn that sex with someone you love is a beautiful thing.  Our sex isn't what it used to be.  I make love to you. I don't beat you."

"But…I can't erase them memories…I can't."

I ran out of the room leaving my yami behind.  

NEXT CHAPPIE: I plan a lemon next between Malik x Ryou. The point is to show that sex is about making love. Since Ryou has had no bad encounters with Malik, he would be the ideal. I plan to update on Monday.


	35. Fight This Battle

Fight This Battle

Bakura looked over at his child asleep in the playpen. She was curled up in

the corner with a Dr. Seuss book in her hands. She surrounded herself with

her dolls and stuffed animals which she was reading to when she fell asleep.

Marik let out a giggle. "She's not so much like you after all, Itemri. You

always hated reading."

"It's not that I hate it, when I was her age, reading wasn't exactly a

concern of mine. I was leanring how to steal apples at her age."

Bakura looked in the other corner and nudged Marik gently. Bakura stood up

slowly. "You'd be proud of your son, Marik."

Marik stood up and crept to the playpen. Aten was curled up in the other

corner of the playpen. He was hugging his toy Millenium

Rod and sucking on the top of it, a line of chibi drool covered it.

"What can I say, Bakura? He's my boy!"

"So much so that I wonder how he's gonna grow up." Bakura leaned on the

edge watching the sleeping, twitching chibis.

Marik let out a smile as he leaned over. "I wonder if Aten will grow up to

be like me. Like Father, Like Son."

Bakura smiled and stroked Aria's cheek gently with the his hand.

"Aria....who's got daddy's blood lust?"

"Me, daddy...," the chibi whispered in her sleep.

"So you are happy if your kid grows up to be a blood-driven maniac?"

"Why not, Ishtar? You son's gonna be a Rod-Driven maniac."

Marik shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I won't love him any less."

The fathers watched their children cuddle close to their toys. Each father

smiled.

Marik chuckled. "Hey, we did a good job...didn't we, Itemri?"

"I didn't do a good job on Aria...I did a GREAT job! I mean, look at her!

Spiky hair, Ryou's eyes....my personality! Perfect fingers and the face of an angel! Of course I did a great job!"

Marik brushed back Aten's hair. "Aten's the best thing I did in my life...or

my afterlife. When I was alive, I had a wife and son. Yami's soldiers invaded the town to find me. A letter came for me saying my wife had just given me a son. I was away at the time on official business. When I returned, the town was destroyed by Yami's

general. I never knew if Yami ordered the town's destruction or what happened. That is why was so worried to lose him when he was born and why I didn't know how to care for

him." Marik sighed and ran his fingers along Aten's side. "He's still too thin. If his stomach weren't so sensitive, we wouldn't be so thin."

Bakura gripped Marik's shoulders. "Marik, we take good care of him. Ryou

took good care of him."

Aten gripped onto Marik's finger and began to suck on that.

"My special little boy. Come, Aten Bakari. Time to go to bed." Marik

picked up Aten, still clinging to his toy Millenium Rod. He

stretched and gave a little moan. Bakura grabbed Aria and pulled her from

her surrounding audience of stuffed toys and dolls.

The chibi moaned as she nuzzled into Bakura's chest.

"We better get these two to bed. I should check on Ryou. He was shaken after

tonight."

Marik held Aten and locked the door. After turning off the lights and

television, Marik joined Bakura at the top of the steps.

"Goodnight, Marik."

"Goodnight, Bakura."

Marik and Bakura kissed each other and the children. Marik put Aten to bed

in his crib and found Malik asleep under bedsheets.

*********************

Bakura put Aria in her bassinet by the bed and tucked her in. After a kiss,

Bakura whispered, "Daddy's little angel."

The yami stripped and slipped into bed beside Ryou, who was covered from his

hips down by the bedsheets. Bakura took Ryou's arm and brought it on top of him and draped his chest. He put Ryou's face to

his chest.

Bakura hissed through his teeth. "Ryou...you're chilly, love. You cold?"

Bakura pulled the sheets higher over Ryou's shoulders. The yami raised an

Eyebrow and put his hand to Ryou's neck. Bakura wasn't

feeling Ryou's breath on his chest. His pulse was fading.

"Ryou! Ryou, Wake up." Bakura lightly shook Ryou who opened a weak eye.

"Y...Yami...."

"Ryou, what happened? Are you ok?"

Ryou raised a hand to Bakura's cheek slowly as he squinted in pain. "Love

you....Bakura...."

"Ryou? What did you do?"

Ryou's eyes were pin-point and his focus was gone.

"Pills....sedative......stop...Aku..pills...weaken...him."

"Ryou!" Bakura jumped out of bed throwing back the covers. When he turned, he

covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

"Marik! Marik!"

"Bakura!" Marik ran into the room and his eyes widened at the sight of Ryou

in the bed covered in blood around his hips.

Marik ran to Ryou on the bed and took his pulse. "Ryou, who did this to

you?"

"Malik....he....." Ryou's head fell back limp.

Marik turned to Bakura. "I found my light also bloody."

Bakura growled and ran into Marik's room. Malik was sitting up holding his

head and scratching his scalp. Malik looked up with

Bakura in rage.

"What the fuck did you do to Ryou?"

Aten's cry broke the silence. Malik squinted his eues and tears came out.

"What did you do, Hikari Ishtar?"

Marik raced into the room to take Aten into his arms.

"I'm waiting to hear what happened here!" Bakura jumped up and grabbed

Malik's shoulders and pinned him to the bed. "What in the

name of fucking hell did you do to Ryou, Malik?"

Bakura raised a hand to Malik and Marik grabbed his wrist. "Hey, Bakura!

Don't treat my hikari like that!"

"My hikari is almost dead thanks to your little punk!"

Malik's eyes went wide and he struggled with Bakura. "What?"

Marik tried to pull Bakura off of Malik while holding onto a crying chibi.

"Let go of him!"

Bakura growled and released Malik shoving him back on the bed. "You slept

with Ryou, didn't you?"

Marik sat on the bed beside his hikari. Aten reached out for Malik who held

him close.

"I was trying to help him, Bakura."

"Did you rape him, Malik? Look at that blood!"

Malik shook his head. "I didn't do anything to hurt him," Malik said

shifting and letting out a tiny whimper. Marik rubbed Malik's beack

hearing the familiar painful cry. Aten gripped onto Malik's sweaty skin. "I

slept with Ryou, but I let him do whatever he wanted with me. I

only wanted to give him control back. I wanted to help him."

Bakura heard Aria cry from her bassinet. Bakura ran in and grabbed her.

"What's wrong with mommy?"

Bakura saw Ryou's lips were turning blue. He ran Aria into Marik and Malik.

"Get Ryou to the hospital. Call Kaiba and ask him to take the kids. I have

to deal with someone on my own."

Bakura walked into the bedroom and put his hand on Ryou's chest almost

nonexistant.

Ancient Ring, give healing power

To my hikari, in his twilight hour!

Ryou's heart continued to beat and steadily grew stronger. Bakura could at

least keep the muscle going long enough for the doctors to help him. Bakura disappeared into the Ring.

Malik quickly dressed trying to tear Aten away from him. Marik held the boy as Malik quickly dressed shaking. "I didn't mean to hurt Ryou if I did…I let him take me."

Marik gave Aten back to Malik when he was done dressing. "I know you didn't mean it, hikari. I want you to call Kaiba and get these kids into their carseats. We'll talk on the way."

Malik nodded resigned and carried the kids outside. Marik grabbed a wet towel and quickly removed any blood from Ryou. Malik was right……Ryou wasn't "taken." Malik was telling the truth. The yami dressed Ryou quickly and picked him up. Ryou was still light in his arms. Ryou opened his eyes slowly and looked at Marik, but his eyes didn't look focused.

"Bakura….."

"We'll get you help, tenshi. Just lie still."

Marik put Ryou in the back seat with Malik and the kids. Malik dialed kaiba's number as he helped Ryou get buckled in.

Seto picked up the phone panting, a small squealing "Yes?" came over the phone.

"Seto, get dressed and meet us at the hospital. Ryou's sick."

"What? OW! JOEY! STOP IT! What happened to him?"

Marik jumped in the front seat and the car sped to the hospital.

*****************************

Bakura's POV

Ryou's soulroom was cold. It was almost as cold as when he had pneumonia

and when he had his heart problems. Ryou was curled up on the cot in the room, his

body shivering. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ryou, why the hell did you give me such a scare?"

Ryou's eyes slowly looked at me. His head wavered and he looked like he couldn't keep

his balance sitting down. I held his shoulders loosely and he whimpered.

"Ryou?"

"My shoulder…"

I pulled up the shirt sleeve and found a red mark on his shoulder. "Ryou, did Aku touch

you?"

"Why do you care, Bakura?" the figure of Aku stepped out of my soulroom, his footsteps of blood following him.

Ryou leaned into me struggling to take a breath. "The pills….weakened him."

I turned to Ryou. "That is why you did this?"

Aku walked slowly and remained close to the wall. "I knew Ryou couldn't defeat me…I am too strong for him alone."

"I will defeat you! You have no business with Ryou now! He is mine alone!" My Ring glowed with a red light.

"You are going to try to fight me?" Black light and sparks illuminated in his hands. "You cannot permanently get rid of me. Besides…even if you did find a way to get rid of me….your hikari may be eliminated instead."

I turned to Ryou who was reaching out for me on the bed. I turned around and helped Ryou lay down on the cot.

"Bakura…."

"Ryou, please….don't leave me."

Ryou leaned his head back to take a staggered breath. "I took the pills on purpose. They can weaken Aku…You can destroy him…yami….."

"Ok, Ryou…I will."

"Get rid of the memories, Bakura….Please…..If you love me………"

I turned around to Aku. I grabbed the Millenium Ring. "We'll fight this battle here and now! Millenium Ring! Channel all your power to me!"

My eyes narrowed at my weakened victim. I could tell he didn't have a chance. Ryou must have taken a lot of pills to get Aku this weak. I knew my Millenium Ring's power better than anyone. I had to get Aku out of Ryou's soulroom. When Ryou and I married, I bonded our soulrooms together. That created another soulroom outside of our adjoining room across the hallway. Like Ryou and I became one at our wedding, so did our soulrooms. I just kept the door on mine. I like my privacy every now and then.

When I bonded our rooms, my Ring opened another across the hall…that was going to be his prison.

I gathered my red energy and fired it at Aku without warning. Aku fell against the wall and I ran up to him grabbing his long, white hair making him grunt.

"You bastard!" I threw him into the wall watching red splatter all over. Aku tried to fall down, but I held him tightly. I threw him across the room and he let out a groan as he held his back. Aku was weaker. He was weakened the last time, but now he wasn't putting up much of a fight at all.

But….Ryou was lying on the couch struggling to breathe. I could feel him growing colder and colder.

"Bakura…..can't stay……awake."

I ran over to Ryou. "You can, Ryou. You have to stay awake. You won't wake up if you go to sleep."

Aku was trying to stand up and I went over to him grabbing his hair. I pulled at him yanking him out of the room.

"Ring! Show me the hidden doorway!"

A large Gold door appeared and it opened for me. "This room will be your prison, Aku. This room is not what it appears to be. This room is torture…This room…was my soulroom for five thousand years. Yami banished me in this room to rot for eternity…to be tortured mercilessly. And now…it will be your prison!"

I threw him in there….into the dark space that pained me for so long…He would never escape. I only escaped because Ryou was destined to have the Ring. That is what let me out. Aku was bad memories. He would never have a hikari. Aku is where he belongs….locked in a room of torment for eternity. I shut the door and heard Aku scream. My Ring glowed and the room was sealed shut.

I returned to Ryou in his soulroom.

"Ryou, Ryou, open your eyes."

Ryou opened his eyes and looked at me with tears in them. He laid on his back and I couldn't help see how vulnerable he was. Tiny tremors wracking his body. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest.

"Ryou…..Ryou..I love you….."

"Bakura…….my husband……Aishiteru." Ryou smiled and ran his long thin fingers through my hair delicately.


	36. Don't Let Go

Don't Let Go

Malik's POV

Marik sat beside me gripping the Millenium Rod tightly. He crossed his legs

and held Aten on his lap. Aten curled up on Marik's lap and had fallen

asleep again. Aria cuddled close to me with her knees drawn up to her chin

holding her doll. Her eyes were glued to the door of the waiting room. She

gave a long sigh as her fingers twirled around the doll's blonde hair.

"Jessie, I hope mommy will come out soon."

Marik's eye shifted to Aria and back to the door at the question.

"Marik....I.....I didn't mean to....."

My yami turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Hikari. You did nothing wrong.

I cleaned up Ryou and I saw that Bakura was

wrong for accusing you of anything."

I gripped his hand. "I love Ryou. Why would I want to hurt him after all

he's been through? I guess Bakura doesn't trust me."

Aten shifted in Marik's lap and nuzzled closer to his father.

"It's not that Bakura doesn't trust you, hikari. He....he saw the blood and

jumped to conclusions, which was wrong of him. He

should have examined Ryou first. Why didn't you tell him what happened?"

"I tried to, but Bakura didn't give me a chance. That's why I'm in pain

instead. I wanted to help Ryou relieve some of his own

pain."

My yami put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder

trying to stay awake and to keep myself from

becoming too emotional.

Seto and Joey arrived an hour after the doctors took Ryou into the Emergency

Room. Seto was dressed in his black satin shirt

and his black leather pants with his black boots. The buttons were not

buttoned right and it was obvious that he hadn't even

brushed his hair. Joey came in with his green shirt and jeans.

Seto and Joey ran to us, with Seto taking no time to bring Aria into his

arms for a kiss.

"What the hell happened this time?"

"Ryou swallowed his sedatives. Overdose."

Aria wrapped her arms around Seto. "Mommy turned a bwuwish cowor. Mommy no

look good."

Seto kissed her cheek and held her closer. "How long have you been here?"

Marik stood up and gave Aten to Joey. He stretched his back and rubbed his

hair. "About an hour."

Joey rocked Aten and rubbed the baby's back. "Why would Ryou do such a

thing?"

"Aria had better not have been in the room when he took the pills!" Seto

growled.

Marik sat down beside me again. "No, Bakura and I had the kids downstairs

with us. We just were putting them to bed when

Bakura found Ryou in the bed almost unable to speak."

Seto rolled his eyes. "His dad is to blame for all of this, you do know

that."

Joey sighed. "I didn't think we'd be back here so soon."

Seto nodded. "Yeah. As long as...you know who...isn't here, we'll be fine."

All of us couldn't agree more. If we had to handle our own emotions

plus....Anzu's appearance, this situation would become

intolerable.

One of the doctors came out of the double doors. It took all I had to keep

Marik from attacking the doctor with questions. He

came out holding an object in a towel.

"Are you friends of Ryou Bakura?"

"Yes," Marik said holding up the Millenium Rod waiting to strike should the

doctor bring bad news.

"This belongs to Ryou Bakura. We informed his physician, Dr. Zira, as to

the patient's condition. He will be here shortly to see

you."

"Is Ryou ok?" I asked pleading for any type of news.

"Dr. Zira will be here shortly."

The doctor left and we gathered around the object in the towel.

"What could it be?" Joey asked.

Marik unfolded the towel to reveal the Millenium Ring. We all breathed a

sigh of relief.

"Hey, Bakura, get out of there," Marik said shaking the Ring slightly.

The Ring wasn't glowing, its dangling metal clanging.

"Damn it, Itemri! Get out of there!"

Marik flicked the metal with his finger and Bakura appeared.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate it when you do that?!" Bakura said

straightening out his clothes.

Bakura took Aria from Seto and kissed his daughter. Bakura looked at us as

he held Aria closely to him. She put her head on his shoulder and cuddled

her doll against his chest. "Aku is gone."

"Who?" Joey asked scratching his head.

Bakura took a deep breath. "Aku was created by Ryou's mind by everything he

went through with his dad, Tim, and...myself. Ryou was saying he couldn't

control him. Remember the dueling ring at KaibaCorp? Well, that's what

caused that. Ryou couldn't control this inner voice. When Ryou took his

sedatives, he noticed the...being..or whatever you want to call

it...weakened. Ryou took the overdose to weaken Aku to the point that I

could destroy it. But...look where it got him."

"Is mommy gonna turn cowor again, daddy?"

Bakura shook his head and hugged her. "No, baby. Mommy will be ok. Promise."

I backed away from the crowd and sat down. Joey joined me sensing that I

was upset about something. I crossed my legs and wrapped my arms around

myself in a hug.

Joey pat me on the shoulder. "Malik, you're awfully quiet. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Bakura.

"You better pray to Ra that Ryou survives, Malik."

"Bakura, you're wrong about Malik," Marik said blocking Bakura's way to me.

"If you took the time to examine Ryou at all, you will find that Ryou wasn't

taken. Your hikari slept with my hikari."

Bakura maneuvered his head around to me. "There was blood."

"Of course there was! Ryou didn't do his job and prepare my hikari! If

anything, Malik is the one who suffered, not Ryou."

Bakura walked up to me slowly. I began to shiver looking at Bakura, so I

hung my head to avoid his eyes. He had Aria in his arms, so there was

little chance he would let loose an assault on me.

Seto turned to Marik. "I'm confused. What happened?"

Bakura put his hand on my hair and I tensed up. His hand ran to my chin

tilting it up. "So...are you saying you didn't hurt my Ryou? At all?"

All I could do is shake my head. The words couldn't come out.

"Because if you did, Malik, as much as I care for you.....I will not be

pleased. And you do not want to see me....displeased, do you?"

Where was that doctor? Nobody liked to see Bakura angry. I knew he was

protective of Ryou.

"N...No, Bakura..."

The glare in his eye left. "Good...just so we understand each other."

The doctor came in and told us that Ryou could have us stay for a few

minutes, but he needed his sleep.

"You got him here in time, Bakura. That was a close call."

Bakura turned to the doctor. "Is he ok now?"

"It's out of his system now. But we have to keep him overnight."

Seto crossed his arms in protest. "I thought you said it was out of his

system."

Dr. Zira took off his glasses matching Seto's stance. "This is on his file

as a suicide attempt, Mr. Kaiba. Ryou tried to kill himself."

"No, he was trying to get rid of something."

"What, exactly? I'm trying to decide why Ryou would do such a thing. He's a

good kid with alot of promise. I know he was just here for severe trauma,

but I didn't know he would try a stunt like this."

Bakura took a deep breath. If we told Zira that Ryou was hearing voices in

his head, Zira had every reason to seek psychiatric evaluation for Ryou.

Bakura knew he had to keep it believeable. "He's been through alot,

doctor."

"Ryou told me he was hearing voices in his head. Do you know anything about

this?"

Dr. Zira knew! Ryou must have told him about Aku! Bakura nodded his head!

"We knew about it and there really was something else in his head.

Well...someone else, but I took care of it."

Dr. Zira pocketed his glasses. "I'll take you to him."

Bakura turned to Seto and Joey. "Can you take these two home?"

"But I wanna see my mommy, daddy..."

"Mommy will be fine, sweetheart. It is too late for you to be awake." Bakura

gave Aria to Seto.

Aria rested her head on Seto's shoulder hugging her doll against him and

yawning. "I'm sleepy, daddy."

Bakura kissed her on her forehead. "Yeah, and Daddy Marik isn't infatuated

with his Millenium Rod."

Marik crossed his arms. "Nobody can resist my Millenium Rod!"

Bakura snickered. "You are sleepy, angel, and I think you should go home

with Unkie Seto and Unkie Puppy. You can sleep in a nice warm bed with your

dolly. Ok?"

Aria slowly closed her head and nodded. "Tell my mommy I love him."

"I will do that that, sweetheart. Good night."

The doctor walked us down a long white hallway. "Did Ryou give you any

indication that he planned this?"

"No. I found him in bed after tucking Aria in for the night."

"He seemed to think that this....person...was his father."

"That Aku was his father? Well, he doesn't have to worry about that," Bakura

said giving Marik a nudge.

We walked into the room and found Ryou in bed half awake. He reached out

for Bakura who ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Yami.....Yami, I'm so sorry."

Bakura sniffled...Bakura was crying? "It's ok, Ryou," Bakura said kissing

his hikari. "It's ok."

Ryou looked around for the kids. "Where are Aria and Aten?"

"We sent them home with moneybags and the mutt. This is late for them.

Aria was a little upset seeing you, but she'll be ok. She hopes you feel

better."

"She saw me?"

Bakura nodded. "She'll wake up tomorrow and not remember anything, Ryou.

Don't worry."

Ryou sighed. "I didn't want her to see me like that."

Marik leaned over and hugged Ryou. "It's not your fault, Ryou. We want you

to relax."

I sat at the foot of the bedrubbing Ryou's leg under the sheets. His brown

eyes looked at me.

"Malik...did I...hurt you?"

"Don't worry, Ryou. We just want you to get better."

Dr. Zira looked at his watch beside us. "Boys, your time is almost up. The

patient needs his rest."

Bakura nodded his head. "Ryou, we will be back in the morning for you. I

love you. You know that, right?"

Ryou nodded. "I know."

"Do you want the Ring?"

"No. Take it with you, yami. I'm tired. I have to sleep."

"Ok, sweetheart. We love you."

Bakura and Marik kissed Ryou goodbye and left me and Ryou alone. "I'm sorry,

Ryou."

"No, Malik. Thank you. You did help me. Thank you."

I kissed Ryou goodbye and I shut the door behind me.

Bakura's POV

We left Ryou in the hospital and Malik drove us home. Marik sat with me in

the back seat with his arm around me. Malik was quiet. I knew I scared

him. I was always with Ryou and now I had to leave him alone. That hurt.

Everything went through my mind as I watched the lightposts pass the car,

speeding. The images Finding Ryou in bed with Tim, relishing in the

horrific screams of Steven as Marik ripped out his bleeding heart and giving

it to me to lick the trail of flowing blood, and setting the tiny cabin

ablaze ran through my head. I knew what my lover was going through, but

does anyone care about what I am going through?

It wasn't just Steven and Tim in Aku....it was me. I am also part of that

monster. I hurt Ryou, too. That makes me responsible for his being in the

hospital. I was the first to touch Ryou in that way.....I began the

creation of that creature.

I haven't made love to Ryou in two weeks already. How much longer can I

take? My head turned to Marik and I looked at him from head to toe. With

every breath, it got harder not to tell Malik to pull the car over and go

take a long two hour walk so I could sit in the car with Marik and take the

yami for everything he was worth! When we got home, Marik was lucky I

didn't screw his brains out on the couch....because I would have. Hell, I

wouldn't mind taking Malik for a ride, too. Marik and I made love in the

middle of the woods, which was very nice....but I wasn't making love to

Ryou. That was the hardest part for me to endure.

I wanted to show Ryou how much I loved him. When he ran out on me, it was a

blow. A hard blow to my ego. Did he find me repulsive? Disgusting? Was he

offended by my body? What I no good for him anymore? His last words to me

were 'Just go away.' Ryou, I don't want to leave you.......I just wanted to

love you. Is there anything wrong with that?

Malik climbed the stairs slowly yawning. Marik followed his hikari

upstairs. I retreated to my bedroom alone. I changed the sheets quietly

and I stripped. I climbed into bed sighing and was ready to turn off the

light when a knock came to my door.

"Itemri? Bakura, can I come in?"

"Come in, Marik."

Marik opened the door and leaned against the doorway. "You lonely?"

I nodded, lowering my head. Marik crept over to Ryou's side of the bed and

he slipped out of his boxers. He climbed into bed and he brought his arm

around me pulling me close. "It's ok, Bakura."

His skin was so warm against my own. Marik was soft and the false heart

beat resounded inside his sculpted chest.

"Marik....I only wanted to make love to Ryou. I miss him. I miss him so

terribly. It's so hard to see him in pain like this. It's worse that I

can't do anything to help him."

"He's better where the doctors can keep their eye on him for now, Bakura.

We'll pick him up tomorrow."

I lifted my head to look at my former lover. I took his chin and I brought

his lips to mine gingerly. It took everything I had not to take him. But,

I just wanted to be held. I wanted to be Ryou's now more than anyone else's.

The moist warmth of Marik's mouth calmed me. It reassured me. It was the

intimacy I had desired. My tongue explored Marik's mouth as if it were the

first time I had been kissed so deeply. My palm ran up Marik's stomach to

his chest feeling every ridge and curve of his body. The yami kissed my

cheek and kissed my neck licking and suckling on it gently. He took it slow

as his tongue made my hair stand on its ends.

A small whimper and a cry escaped my throat. "I miss Ryou.....Ryou...come

back to me..."

A tiny drop of liquid crept and slid softly down my spine. Marik sniffled.

"I miss Ryou, too....."

The yami's arms wrapped around me securely. My hug around Marik grew

tighter. Don't let go.

"Don't let go of me, Marik. Don't let go."

Marik leaned back on the pillows and I cuddled close to my former lover. I

fell asleep with my head on his soft chest.


	37. Invesitgations

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

Investigation

Mrs. Flannery pulled out her file on Ryou Bakura. The file went all the way back to Ryou's childhood. When Ryou's mother died, Child Services was called to the home of Steven Bakura. She looked at the photo attached to the boy's file. Her supervisors were concerned that Ryou would not be sufficiently supervised after the death of his mother. Also, family members, concerned about Ryou's safety around his father, called her to express hesitation. Steven never knew his kid and had little interaction with him. When Ryou's aunt and uncle volunteered to raise the boy, Child Services was content with the arrangements. They checked back with the boy every six months to make certain the boy had adjusted well to living with his relatives. Flannery looked at the boy's record:

Name: Bakura, Ryou Thomas

Date of Birth: September 2nd, 1987.

Parents: Father: Bakura, Steven

Flannery took a pen and wrote beside the name: "Deceased….2003 (exact date unknown)." She looked below:

Mother: Bakura, Rhea Arianna. Deceased: September 29th, 1989. Cause: Murder.

Flannery sighed as she looked down at the form. It was very rare that she had to fill out the "Children" section of the form. She had no particulars regarding Ryou's children, but she remembered during his father's trial that he carried in two infants…a boy and a girl. Flannery put beside the "Children" field: Aria and Aten (last names unknown).

Flannery picked up the letter that she received in the mail. On the outside of the note, the mailing address was in Brackenridge. The Zip code was 102578. It read:

To Whom it May Concern,

It is with heavy heart that I must inform you of the condition of a little girl living on 4085 Englewood in the City of Domino. The child, Aria Kanika Itemri, is living in a threatening environment. One of the occupants of the house is a known child abuser. This is not all this child is subject to. This child co-habits with four men involved in a life of prostitution and living in depravity.

As a concerned citizen, I wish to remain anonymous, but the life of the child may be in danger and I humbly ask that proper action be taken by the proper authorities to remove the child from this hostile environment.

Flannery closed the file and looked at the clock. She had to leave for her appointment with a Dr. Zira at the Domino Hospital regarding Ryou Bakura. The doctor had called her that morning stating that something drastic had happened to Ryou. The doctor called Child Services and the department knew Flannery handled Ryou's case in the past, so they told her to go investigate.

*****************

Flannery stopped Zira outside Ryou's room. "Ryou Bakura is a good kid. I never knew Ryou to do anything like that."

Zira sighed. "I barely saved him when we brought him in from his ordeal with his father. I honestly didn't expect to see Ryou come out of it."

"But, to try to kill himself….that isn't like Ryou at all."

Zira shook his head. "Ryou was always a good parent to these kids. I've never heard of them physically harming them, but Ryou's actions put these kids in danger. But Aria and Aten are so young, and Aten has gone through a traumatic experience of his own."

"Surely, we can take Ryou's past into consideration. Ryou's never done anything hostile."

"Maybe not, but I don't want to risk the chance that Ryou may hurt the kids."

Flannery nodded. "Let's see what Ryou has to say."

Flannery opened the door slowly. Ryou was sitting up in his hospital bed looking outside the window. The white-haired boy heaved a heavy sigh as his hand went to his hospital waistband brandishing his identity.

"Ryou?"

Ryou turned his head and his eyes widened in shock. "Mrs. Flannery! What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, Ryou." Flannery hugged the boy gently. Dr. Zira stood at the foot of the bed.

"Dr. Zira called me," she said pulling over a chair to sit beside Ryou. Flannery took Ryou's hand. "Ryou, why did you try to kill yourself?"

Ryou's smile faded and he resisted the urge to curl up in a tight ball. "I had to get rid of the voice in my head. I had to get rid of Aku."

"Aku?"

"My other yami. He made me hurt Malik. I didn't mean to do it."

Zira raised an eyebrow. Flannery turned to Zira. "Malik Ishtar is his friend. His sister is Ryou's guardian. Ryou, what did you do to Malik?"

Ryou shook his head. "I don't remember much. All I know is seeing blood. But I don't remember anything."

"You didn't stab him, punch him, cut him?"

"I don't remember. Aku told me to do it."

Flannery and Zira wrote down in their files. "Ryou, was Aria or Aten with you at the time?" Zira asked.

Flannery turned to Zira. "Who are they?"

"My children," Ryou responded with a gleam in his eye.

"You had kids, too, Ryou? Who's the mother?"

Ryou looked up at Zira. "I am. Zira delivered them."

Flannery rubbed her eyes. "Ryou, you can't bear children. You are a boy. Didn't you have a girlfriend when I last saw you?"

Ryou chuckled. "No. They are mine." Ryou moved his hospital gown to reveal a scar. "See? That's my proof. No, I didn't want to kill myself. Aria and Aten are everything to me. I just had to get that voice out of my head."

Zira wrote down in his file.

Flannery took Ryou's hand. "Who found you, Ryou? Do you know?"

Ryou shrugged. Zira said that Bakura found him.

"Ryou," Flannery gripped Ryou's hand. "Did your recent experience with your father cause you to do this?"

Ryou looked down and wiped a tear from his eye. "I was a filthy whore to my father. I never want to hear his name again! I hate him! He made me into this! He told me to enjoy it! But I didn't. I don't have a father anymore."

Flannery hugged the distraught teen. "I'm here, Ryou. Shhh….."

"Ryou, Aria and Aten weren't with you when you took the drugs, were they?"

Ryou shook his head. "No, I didn't want my kids to see me like that. I'm glad Aria or Aten didn't see me. They would have been upset."

Zira bit his lip remembering Aria's panicked expression on her face. Aria had seen Ryou collapsed on the bed.

Flannery broke her hug with Ryou. "Ryou, where is your guardian, Isis?"

"Isis went to the Egyptian museum in Cairo."

"Who looks after you? And Malik Ishtar? He's underage, too."

"Our yamis take care of us. Marik and Bakura are old enough."

"Ryou, if you need to talk with someone, please call me, ok?"

Ryou nodded. Flannery hugged Ryou one more time and she left with Dr. Zira.

"I had no idea Ryou was a father."

"Well, Ryou is the mother, actually."

"How can he be? He's a boy."

"Long story. I didn't believe it myself. But, Ryou was…um…is…the biological mother. That scar was from the delivery."

Flannery shifted uncomfortably. "You delivered his kids?"

"Yes, well, I didn't expect to save the boy. Aten was a struggle to keep alive. They really are good kids."

Flannery looked in her file. "I'll have to check on them then."

"Aten was sent home with Ryou, so his father should be there."

Flannery nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to Bakura."

"Marik is the father of Aten. Take it up with him. But, I warn you, Mrs. Flannery. Marik won't even let me near Aten when I have to examine him. Marik is extremely..overprotective of him."

Flannery nodded. "Ok. I love Ryou. I really do. He's like my own son, but I have to make sure that those kids are in a suitable environment."

"Ryou loves his kids, but this incident, I have to confess, worries me. Aten and Aria are only toddlers. Ryou's behavior is very unstable because of what his father has done to him. That is why I called you here, Mrs. Flannery. Ryou would never hurt his kids, but I think this entire incident has affected Ryou to the point that I worry about those kids. I don't want to be the bad guy here. I am looking for whatever would be in the kids' best interest."

Flannery nodded. "So do I."

*****************

Aria sat on her father's lap. Bakura was struggling with her white, spiky hair. He already broke combs in her thick hair. Marik had just picked the kids up from Seto's place. Seto and Joey said they could not do the chibis' hair because of how thick their hair was.

"S'arete ari Faris briman! Ra madamen!" Bakura grunted as the brush got caught once again in his daughter's hair.

Aten let out a giggle as he curled up in Marik's arms. "Daddy Bakura said a dirty word!"

Marik cuddled Aten closer. "Watch your Egyptian around these kids, Bakura."

Aria lifted her doll into the air. "Daddy! Jessie's hair is all bwushed! Ain't she pwetty??"

"Yes….dear! AHHHHHHH!!! RA-DAMNED HAIR!"

"Watch your English, too! Here….let me brush her hair. For Ra-sakes, Itemri."

Aten sat beside his father holding his toy Millenium Rod. He curled up beside Marik, nuzzling his head into Marik's ribcage. The brush went through Aria's hair with little effort. "I thought you wouldn't have a problem with this."

"Is mommy gonna come home today? I miss mommy," Aria said playing with the doll on her lap.

"Mommy will come home today," Bakura said standing up. "I better check on Malik. He hasn't come down all day."

"He thinks you're still pissed at him."

Bakura turned around and opened his arms. "I told him I was sorry!"

Marik rolled his eyes and gathered Aria's hair on the right side of her head into a ponytail. "Pouncing on my hikari while he's shaking is no way to say you're sorry to him."

"I was giving him a hug!"

"You were raising your voice and you jumped on him the same way you pinned him to the bed. Oh…By the way….Only I…get to pin Malik to the bed. That is NOT for you to do..got it? Pin your own hikari to the bed, but leave mine out of it."

The doorbell ran and Aten let out a squeal and curled up into a tight ball and shoving his face in Marik's back. Marik rubbed his son's back.  
"It's ok, Aten. Daddy's here."

Bakura opened the door. "Mrs. Flannery? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Bakura?"

Bakura let her in and she saw Marik with two chibis. Aria smiled at Flannery. "hey, lady! Wook at Jessie! Her hair's all pwetty and bwussed."

Flannery bent to Aria. "You must be Aria."

Aria nodded. Aten peeked out an eye and quickly hid his face.

"And who is this?"

"Oh…Aten, she's talking to you, son."

Aten cuddled closer to his father and shook his head.

Marik sighed and ran his hands through the white and blonde locks. "He's still kind of shy, miss. It's not his fault."

Flannery sat down on the chair. "I'm here to talk to you about Ryou, Bakura."

Bakura sat beside Marik and took Aria into his lap putting her other ponytail in.

"I take it you heard about his…incident."

"Dr. Zira filled me in on the details regarding the incident with his father."

Bakura shook his head. "Steven went too far with Ryou. I don't know how a father could do that to his own kid. I mean, my father was just as bad."

"In speaking of caretakers, where is Isis?"

Marik brought Aten onto his lap, but the little boy squirmed uncomfortably. "She's in Egypt now. She'll be back in several months, actually."

"Who is responsible for Ryou?"

Bakura shrugged smoothing out his daughter's dress. "Marik and I take care of

Ryou and Malik while Isis is away."

"But, Bakura, you admitted in open court to beating Ryou."

Bakura and Marik exchanged worried glances.

"I said I didn't do that anymore."

Flannery wrote something down in her file. "I also was told that Malik Ishtar is here?"

Marik nodded. "Why?"

"Ryou told me that he hurt Malik. I want to talk to him about it."

Marik stood up and handed Aten to Bakura. "I'll take you upstairs." Marik grabbed the Millenium Rod and brought her upstairs. Marik opened the door and found Malik lying in his bed.

"Hikari?"

Malik raised his head and turned around. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Hello," he said, a small whimper escaping him. "Can I help you?"

Marik sat beside his hikari who cuddled up to him.

"I'm Mrs. Flannery from Child Services, Malik. I just came from talking to Ryou."

Malik's eyes lit up. "Is he ok? Is he alright? I'm really worried about him."

"Ryou is fine. He told me he hurt you last night….that you were bleeding."

Malik's face grew red and he moved closer to his yami putting his hand on the Millenium Rod. "Ryou…he didn't ….he didn't mean it. It wasn't his fault."

"Exactly how did he hurt you, Malik?"

Malik shook his head. "I can't say. It's not..that bad…really." Malik shifted uncomfortably again.

"Where is your sister, Isis?"

"She's out of town for a while. My sister sometimes goes away for long periods of time. I'm ok on my own."

Flannery wrote down in her file. "She does this often?"

"Not all the time. But, I rarely see my sister because she is so busy."

"Thank you, Malik. One more question, did you see Ryou take the pills?"

Malik shook his head. "I was in here….alone."

Flannery closed her file. "Thank you, Malik. I hope you feel better."

Flannery left the room and footsteps were heard leaving the house. Malik wrapped his arms around Marik. Marik rubbed his hikari's hair. "It's ok, tenshi. Shh..It's ok."

"I couldn't tell her."

"I understand."

Bakura came up the stairs with the two chibis at his heels. "Malik?"

"Mom?" Aten and Aria grabbed onto Marik's leg and Marik put them on the bed. The two chibis curled up on Malik's lap.

"That was an abrupt exit," Bakura said.

"I wonder what Ryou told her."

Bakura looked at the clock. "We have to pick him up from the hospital anyway."


	38. In My Heart

Into My Heart

Bakura's POV

I was excited to see Ryou as I put on Aria's sweater and buttoned it up. Her little arm shook her Dark Magician doll playfully. Aten presented a little difficulty for Marik. He kept squirming as Marik put on the chibi's overalls. Aten seemed difficult lately. He clinged onto Marik like a lifeline. Aten buried his face into his father's shoulder even around me and Malik. When Aria wanted to play with him last night, Aten curled up into a tiny ball and turned away from Aria.

Aten only wanted Marik. Now, Marik struggled to button Aten's purple overalls. Malik had to hold Aten as Marik dressed him in clean clothes.

Aria and I watched the drama unfold of Aten's dressing.

Malik gave Aten his Change of Heart doll and he calmed down a little. Malik and Marik kissed Aten on the cheek and Malik put them in the carseat.

"Did you call Seto, Marik?"

"Seto didn't mind taking us overnight. You and Ryou need some time alone. Besides, KaibaCorp is so big, Malik and I have a choice of locations and rooms…IF I feel so inclined….," Marik said winking at me. "The library…the study…underneath Seto's desk…ON Seto's desk….Hmm…I heard Seto got a new Oriental carpet in his study…. Wonder how comfortable that is."

I snickered at the memories. "Well, the carpet in Yami's dad's tomb was comfortable. It was kind of an Oriental carpet. And I remember you enjoying yourself a little too much."

Marik blushed. He was always cute when he blushed. "You know…that was our last time, Itemri…in Yami's dad's tomb."

I nodded. Our last time together…..in that tomb…before Anubis, Yami's general, stabbed Marik. "It was fun, Marik. I missed you after that. Thank you for giving me my time with Ryou. I need some time with him."

Marik nodded and Malik ran in. "The kids are in their seats. You coming?"

Marik and I grabbed a bag of toys for the kids to play with and we left for the hospital.

**********

When we got to the hospital, Ryou was lying in his hospital bed. When Ryou saw Aria and Aten in our arms, his eyes sparkled with joy. Aria smiled and waved her Dark Magician inadvertently slamming it into my shoulder. Aten turned and reached out for his mother. Ryou took one child in each arm and kissed them happily. Aten nuzzled into Ryou's chest biting on the hospital gown. Aria clutched her Dark Magician smiling and giggling happily into Ryou's kisses.

Ryou turned to Aten. "Aten? What's wrong?"

Aten raised his eye to Ryou and cuddled up silently.

"Aten, tell mommy what's wrong."

Aten shook his head.

"We've tried everything, Ryou. Aten won't talk at all…to anyone."

Ryou kissed Aten's forehead. "Give him time." Ryou kissed the chibi again taking his hand. "Aten, are you being good for daddy and Daddy Bakura?"

Aten's eye rose to Ryou and he snuggled closer quietly. The kid had been through a rough time, just like Ryou. A child psychologist tried to get Aten to talk when he was in the Pediatric ward, but Aten was quiet. Aten wasn't eating, but he was sleeping.

His eyes were wide and wet as if he had been wanting to cry.

I turned to Malik and gave him a nod. Malik stepped up to the bed. "Ryou, Marik and I are taking the kids to Seto's place. You and your yami need some time alone."

"I wonner if Unkie Seto's gonna take us to this fun park again! Aten, it was lots of fun! We read the cawwosel and I got to sit on a horsie! And them I rode in another wide and it was weawwy fun! I tink your Chain of Heart would like it!"

Aten blinked and shrugged silently.

Ryou was becoming concerned for Aten's silence. "Aten, I will see you tomorrow. Ryou tilted Aten's chin up to him. "Baby Boy? You know I love you, right?"

Aten nodded, a small smile creeping on his face.

"I love you, Aten," Ryou planted a tiny kiss on Aten's forehead. Aten leaned up and kissed Ryou's chin repeatedly.

"Bye, mommy! I'll tell you all about the fun Unkie Puppy and we have! Right, Aten?"

Aten didn't respond. Malik took Aten in his arms.

"I'll be outside in a second," I told them.

Marik walked up to Ryou and took Aria, the little chibi giggling grabbing onto Marik's Millenium Rod.

"Kid, that's not your kind of toy. Ryou, we'll take good care of these two. Aria and Aten are in good hands."

Ryou smiled and nodded flexing his fingers, a peculiar new habit he assumed lately when he was nervous. Marik carried the giggling chibi out of the room as she tried to grab the Millenium Rod.

"Aria, keep your hands off my Rod!"

"Ishtar, don't talk about that in front of my daughter!"

The door to the room closed and looked Ryou in the face. I wiped away the budding tear and brought my face close to his and whispering softly to him.

"Hikari…Ryou…What is wrong?"

Ryou sniffed and brought his hand around to the back of my head. He pulled my head low to touch his forehead. "I'm so sorry, yami. I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry."

Ryou's skin was hot and I was afraid he had a fever. "Ryou, don't get yourself sicker."

"I'm not sick, yami. I'm just….upset that you'll be mad at me…for..doing this."

I kissed his forehead. "No, I'm not angry. You risked your health to get rid of Aku, Ryou. I love you and I'm just relieved to hear that you are ok. That is the best news I can get right now." I kissed his left temple gently. "I love you, Ryou." I kissed his cheekbone softly. "I adore you." I turned his face towards me melting in those sparkling pools of my lover's eyes. "I worship you." I gently pressed my lips to Ryou's indulging in their warmth. My lover was no longer cold, lifeless. Ryou's skin once again burned with the fire and warmth of mortal life.

Ryou's hands left my hair and they traveled to my neck, lightly brushing the skin with his fingertips. My hand traveled to Ryou's throat smoothing the hair away. I moved my lips to his neck and I hugged him tightly. I began to cry like my hikari.

"Ryou…I thought I lost you……Don't leave me, Ryou…..Please don't leave me…You mean too much to me to see you like that."

Ryou hugged me tightly. He began to spot my neck with little kisses. "Yami……I'm so sorry."

I withdrew a little from him. "It's alright, love. Let's get you out of this place. I hate hospitals."

I helped Ryou out of bed and into his normal clothes. Ryou insisted on carrying Aten to the car as I signed his release papers.

***********

Ryou held onto Aten the entire drive to KaibaCorp. The only noise that escaped out of Aten's throat was a contented sigh from being in the arms of his "mother." Aria was giggling gripping onto the Millenium Rod tightly despite Marik's best efforts to try to separate her from the item.

Seto and Joey were relieved to see Ryou back on his feet. They gladly accepted Aria and Aten along with the Ishtars for the night. Before leaving, Ryou and I kissed the chibis goodbye.

"Bye, mommy and daddy!" Aria said hugging Ryou and I both goodbye. Aria grabbed onto my shirt. "Now, daddy, you be nice to mommy! I no want to hear mommy is sad. You and mommy behave…ok, daddy?"

We couldn't suppress a laugh at our daughter who was telling US to behave.

"You pwomise, daddy?"

"Yes, I promise, sweetheart. You be good for Unkie Puppy and Unkie Seto, ok?"

My daughter nodded. I knew she was bound to get into some kind of mischief. Being my daughter, she usually does.

Seto's driver drove us home. I rode in the back seat cuddling beside Ryou.

********************

We got home and I made lunch for Ryou. Ryou came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yami? Can we…..umm…Can we eat outside? In the yard?"

I hated eating outside…the insects…the bees….Luckily it wasn't too bad outside. It was still warm and I gave Aria that sweater only because I knew she would need it if Seto and everyone went to the park at night. I didn't want my child to be cold.

I nodded and put our sandwiches on plates. Ryou grabbed the blanket and sat it by the garden outside. This was strange. Ryou was acting normal again. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see him back to his old self.

He ran into the house to get us some glasses of iced tea and we sat on the blanket eating lunch. I watched him through the corner of my eye eating hungrily.

"Ryou, are you ok? Are you afraid of me still?"

Ryou gulped his mouthful of food down his throat. "Yami…I'm sorry about that. I just…I kept seeing you as Tim. I don't know why I did. I never should have ran out on you like that. I didn't mean to." Ryou sighed as he put down his sandwich. "There will never come a time where I will not be attracted to you, yami."

I smiled. When Ryou ran from the room, I felt so inadequate. "I thought you didn't want me anymore. I didn't mean to scare you, Ryou." My hand gripped his loosely. "I never meant to hurt you, and I know I did. But, you will always mean something to me, Ryou."

My hand raised to touch his soft chin. "I will always have a special place for you where my heart once beat."

Ryou smiled at me and he kissed me again, our peanut-buttery lips pressing together. Ryou tilted his head up and cleaned my lips of creamy peanut butter slowly, watching it curl and spread on my lips. When my lips were clean, I returned the favor licking the luscious substance off of my hikari's lips. I licked my lover clean and sucked on his bottom lip to make certain he was completely clean of the sticky substance.

When we were done, both of us pulled away from each other. We looked into each others eyes suddenly both realizing what had just happened to us throughout this entire ordeal: We almost lost each other. I almost lost Ryou. Ryou almost lost me.

My hand took his. "Ryou, I….umm…I think we should go back into the house."

Ryou smiled at me and nodded. "I think that would be a good idea, yami."

We quickly packed up our blanket and headed inside.

Ryou folded up the blanket and I put the dishes in the sink. Ryou stood by the entrance to the kitchen. I walked up to him and scooped him into my arms.

"Aishiteru, hikari."

Ryou leaned his head against my shoulder smiling. "Aishiteru, yami." I carried Ryou to our room to love him the way we used to.

Next Chappie: Yeah, you'd think I'd put the lemon next, huh? Well, I'm actually going to do another scene where Seto takes the kids to the park with Malik and Marik. THEN the lemon will happen.


	39. Sugar High

Sugar High

Aria sat on the new Oriental rug in the study. She was humming to herself

quietly as she brushed the Dark Magician Girl's long, blonde hair. The

little chibi brushed back her spiky hair as she continued to comb the doll

that Seto bought for her as a present from Yugi's shop. Aria looked up to

see her brother curled up beside Joey's foot. Aten's left arm curled around

Joey's leg clutching onto it tightly. The chibi was sucking his thumb with

his body almost completely pressed against his uncle.

"Aten, you gonna wove this place! When Unkie Seto tooks me before, we wode

on horsies! It was awot of fun! You wanna wide the horsies, too?"

Aten nodded quietly.

"Unkie Puppy had awot of fun on the horsies, too! Unkie Puppy? When are we

weaving?"

Joey looked up from his romance book he was still trying to read. "Uncle

Seto has some work to do."

"Why?"

"So he can make money."

"Why?"

"So he can afford to take us to the park."

"Why?"

Joey growled internally. "So we can have fun."

Aria giggled noticing the frustration in Joey's voice. "Why?"

Joey growled and before he could react, Malik came into the room much to his

relief. "Malik, how do you do it?"

Malik raised an eyebrow at Joey tugging at his hair in frustration. "Do

what?"

"Raise these kids!"

Marik walked into the room and Aten's eyes lit up. He left Joey to run to

his father. Marik picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aten,

you wanna talk to me?"

Aten shook his head.

"Hey, mutt."

Joey covered his ears. "My name is Joey! Not mutt! Not doggie! I'm not

answering until you call me by my name!"

Marik sighed. "Hey, Joey-mutt. Has Aten said anything to you?"

Joey shrugged. "Nope. He's been sitting quietly."

Aria ran up to Malik and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Mom, is Unkie

Seto weady yet?"

"Almost."

Aria jumped up and down excitedly. "Can I bring Jessie and my Dark Mishin

Girl with me?"

"Sure you can, sweetie. Just don't lose them, ok?"

//Tenshi, I need to talk to Joey. Can you take the kids to Seto? Maybe we

can pull moneybags away from his work if we fill Aria full of sugar.//

/What good will that do?/

//Nothing. I just want to see how Seto can handle a chibi on a sugar high.//

Malik took Aten from Marik's arms. The chibi gave a little whimper, but

clutched onto Malik, snuggling against Malik's chest.

Malik walked out with Aria skipping happily. Marik walked to Joey sitting on the couch.

Joey looked up into the amythyst eyes above him. "What?"

Marik sat beside Joey gripping the Millenium Rod tightly. "Something's wrong with Aten."

"How so?"

"Aten was quiet…that's not like him."

Joey scratched his hair. "So, what's wrong with `em?"

"He won't talk to me, Bakura, Malik, or Ryou. He sticks with me all the time. I don't mind, but he's getting too…clingy."

Joey narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think he will talk to me, Rod-boy?"

Marik took Joey's shirt in his fists. "Look here, Wheeler, my son isn't talking and I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't like to see him like this. Now, I want you to talk to him because I know he is as close to you as he is to me. Try to talk to him. You got that, Doggie-boy, or am I going to have to show you just what exactly I can do with this rod?"

Marik put the point of the Millenium Rod below Joey's jaw. "Now, are you gonna talk to my son, or am I going to have to use this on you the same way I did to Tim?"

Joey shook nervously. "Nope…I'll talk to him."

Marik's lip curled into a smile and he pat Joey's head. "Good doggie." Marik walked out of the room pulling Joey out of the room with him.

*********************

Aria reached into the bowl again on Seto's desk. Aten was standing by the window looking down into the street. From forty floors above, he watched the cars and people move along like tiny ants. Malik kneeled beside him pointing out the buildings.

"See that tall, white building, Aten? That's where you were born. See that tiny yellow building? That's Auntie Yami and Uncle Yugi's Game Shop. Isn't the city pretty?"

Aten put his hand on the glass and looked into the horizon nodding.

Seto leaned back and turned around in his chair. "Well, I told you to buy that stock! Now look at the profits we could have had!

Aria grabbed a handful of candy and shoved them into her mouth with greed. Seto hung up on his accountant angrily and gasped when he noticed the candy bowl empty. He looked up and Aria was licking her chocolate coated fingers.

"Aria Kanika! Did you eat my entire bowl of candy??"

Aria giggled and brushed back her hair. "My yami made me do it!"

Seto's eyes widened. "Aria, you do not have a yami!"

Aria giggled and jumped on her Unkie Seto. "Unkie Seto, are we gonna weave now? I wanna pway with my bwother on the horsies and the cawwosel and the wog wide and the pwane wide which goesw weaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwyyy high! And I wanna a bawwoon! Unkie Seto!" Aria jumped up and down in his arms. "Can we get a bawwoon for mommy and daddy since they not gonna be there? That will make mommy weawwy happy! Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Seto covered Aria's mouth lightly and she continued to chatter. "Malik?"

Malik turned around. "What?" One look at the chibi and the now-empty bowl tipped Malik right off. "Aria?"

"I thought you were supposed to be watching her, Malik."

"Me? I was watching Aten by the window."

Aria giggled and rubbed her chocolate face in Seto's hand covering Seto's hand in chocolate. Seto grunted and tried to block her, but Aria's hands made their way to Seto's cheeks making chocolate smears on his face. Aria jumped down from his arms. She ran to Malik tugging on his jeans. "Mom, I wanna wide the horsies! You gonna come, Mom? Huh? Huh? Huh? Are ya? Mom? Huh?"

"Aria, you're getting chocolate on my jeans! Yes, I'm going, baby!"

Aria cheered and ran around in circles. Seto watched her run around in circles rubbing his forehead. Marik burst in the room pulling Joey into the room.

"Daddy Marik!" Aria ran to him with open arms and open hands. Marik's glare made her stop in her tracks.

"Aria Kanika, why are your hands dirty, young lady?"

"She got into the chocolate. Come here, Aria," Seto said calmly. The chibi ran to Seto who pulled out a packet of damp wipes.

"Why do you have them in your desk?" Marik asked.

"With Aria and Aten here so often, and Aria's ability to get into anything, I thought these would be a good idea."

Seto cleaned up the chibi's face and her hands with the damp cloths. Aria looked up at Seto with big chibi eyes. "Sowwy, Unkie Seto. I didn't mean to eat all your dewicious candy. When I gwow up, I'w buy you more candy."

Seto bit his lip to fight back both the tears from his eyes and his laughter. Seto smiled and Aria smiled with him. Seto gave the little chibi a hug. "Don't worry about it. There's more candy where that came from."

Aria giggled and wrapped her arms around Seto's arm. "I wove you, Unkie Seto!"

Seto rubbed the chibi's hair. "I love you, too, sweetie. What do you say we go?"

"YEAH!"

Seto handed her the cell phone. "Tell Salizar to get the helicopter ready."

Seto dialed the number and gave it to Aria. He listened to it ring.

/Hello?/

"Saizar, my Unkie Seto wants the hellcopper weady! We're going to the pway park!"

//The what?//

"Hellcopper! That thingy! Wisten to me! Hell-copper!"

//OH!!! The HELICOPTER!//

"Yes. Get the hellcopper weady for us, pwetty pwease??? Ok, I love you, Bye bye!"

Aria handed the phone to Seto.

"Saying please and thank you is good, Aria, but it's not really necessary to tell your employees you love them"

"Well, I just wanted to say it! I wanted to make him feel good."

Seto couldn't help curving his lips in a smile. He stood up and reached out his hand for Aria's. "Shall we, Aria?"

Aria took Seto's hand. "You're funny, Unkie Seto!"

Seto walked holding Aria's hand. Marik and Joey approached Aten still looking out of the window.

Joey kneeled down. "Aten?"

Aten turned to his Unkie Puppy.

"Aten, are you ready to go?"

With a nod, he reached for Joey's hand. Marik took Aten's other hand.

"Let's go, son. Time to go."

Aten looked back at the window as they walked away.

****************************

The park was in the process of adding airshows to their features, so Seto's helicopter had a place to land. Seto gave the money to Aria and lifted her up so she could pay the manager of the park.

"Here you go, Mister Man! Take the nice money!"

The manager chuckled and pat the chibi on the head. "Cute kid..she yours, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto shook his head. "Nah, she's a friend's kid. I don't have any of my own."

Seto heard Joey heave along, sad sigh behind him.

"Enjoy, Mr. Kaiba."

"We will, Mister Man! Thank you!" Aria said running towards the gate happily.

Marik leaned down to Aten. "You want to go frolic with your sister?"

Aria ran to the gate and waved to Aten to run to her. Joey gave him a light tap and he started to run to her. When they ran into the park, Aten's eyes went wide at the sight of all the rides, sounds, and lights. He ran to Joey and clutched onto his leg.

"It's ok, Aten."

"Puppy……"

Joey kneeled down and hugged the chibi clinging to Joey for dear life. "I'll be right here for you, Aten."

"I wanna get a bawoon!"

Seto took Joey's hand. "We'll get one before we leave. What do you say to some rides?"

Aria's jaw dropped and she took Seto's other hand trying to pull him. "Come on, Unkie Seto! I wanna ride the pwane wide!"

Seto was pulled to the plane ride by the excited chibi. The little girl ran into the plane which would only lifted a foot off of the ground. Marik and Joey put Aten into his own plane. When the ride began, Aria's arms flew up and she screamed "WEEEEEEEE!!! I'M FRYING SO HIGH! We'll be able to fwy into the sky!"

Aten looked down at the ground as the ride went in circles.  
"Aten, sweetie, keep your head in the ride."

Aten continued to hang his head out the window.

"Aten! Put your head inside the ride, son!"

Aten looked up. Malik and Marik waved. Aten smiled and looked up into the sky.

The little girl called out to Seto. "Lookie, Unkie Seto! I'm frying! You're so far away! You look so tiny from way up here!"

When the ride ended, Aria skipped back to Seto. "DID YOU SEE ME? DID YOU SEE ME? I was frying super high! When I gwow up, I wanna be a piwot and fry a big plane! I can even fry a hellcopper!"

Seto tried not to reach out and squeeze Aria with hugs until she couldn't breathe. "You can do anything you want. I can even buy you a hellcopper if you want."

"REAWWY? I HAVE THE BESTEST UNKIE IN THE WORLD!" Aria hugged Seto tightly.

Aten wandered to the helium filled house nearby. Aten let out a squeal and everyone raised their heads. Aten was clawing at the house trying to climb in. Joey and Marik ran over and removed his shoes. They lifted the little boy into the inflated house. Aten crawled in and lost his footing as he tried to run. He crawled over to the corner and curled up sucking his thumb and closing his eyes.

"Aten, you're supposed to jump in it," Joey called to Aten. Aten shrugged and continued to stay curled up in the tiny house. Aria ran over.

"Is my bwother in there?"

Aten's body rose and fell slowly.

"He fell asleep…" Marik said surprised.

Seto and Malik looked into the house where Aten was at the back of the ride in the corner fast asleep in the soft confines of the corner.

"Someone's going to have to go after him," Malik said.

"Don't let Marik go. He may puncture the ride with his Rod."

Joey kicked off his shoes and climbed into the house watching it shake.

"Be careful, Joey," Malik warned.

Joey bit his lip and unsteadily crawled to the corner. Joey reached the sleeping baby and gently rubbed the side of Aten's hair.

"Poor kid….why won't you tell us what is wrong?"

Aten opened his eyes to see Joey. "Puppy……" The boy reached out for Joey and clung to his green shirt. Joey cupped one arm under Aten and crawled out of the ride.

"Are you tired, Aten?"

Aten shook his head. "Puppy…"

They put Aten's shoes on.

"Aten, do you wanna pway in the house wide?" Aria asked.

Aten shook his head and pointed to the carousel.

"Let's go wide horsies, Unkie Seto!"

Seto picked up Aria and Marik picked up Aten. Seto and Joey sat at a safe distance from Marik and Malik.

Aria played with the reigns as the boys stood on either side of her. The ride began and Joey sighed.

"You know, puppy, this ride is never going to be the same. Not after last time."

Joey looked into Seto's gorgeous sapphire eyes. "Seto, we have to talk."

Seto shrugged. "About what?"

"Remember at the gate you said you didn't have a kid of your own?" Seto nodded. "Does that bother you?"

Seto sighed. "Well, it does…and it doesn't. It doesn't because I'm happy taking care of Mokuba. He can be a handful when he gets going. Remember when he put pictures of us cuddling Aten and Aria as the wallpaper on all of the computers saying that `this is why Seto and Joey deserve kids'?"

"Yeah. I do. But, he's a good kid…when he's not getting into your secret candy stash."

"Well, I do because…I think it would be good for us, Joey. There's plenty of love to go around."

"But, are we old enough to adopt?"

"Hmm….well, that's a matter of writing out a check to Social Services. No problem."

Joey leaned forward. "What if you can't pay them off?"

"Then we wait."

Joey bit his lip. "I don't want to wait, Seto! I think it would be really good for us! Money isn't an issue and we both love Aria and Aten."

Seto nodded. "True. We can't have kids of our own. This is the only way."

Joey nodded and Seto took Joey's hand behind Aria. "Joey? Puppy? Do you want to adopt a baby?"

Their eyes met and Joey smiled. "You mean it, Seto? You wanna adopt a kid together?"

"We'll be the best fathers this kid will ever have! What do you say?"

Joey smiled and leaned forward into Seto's ear. "I would love it, Seto."

Seto kissed Joey gently on the lips and the two lovers hugged each other as Aria jumped up and down on her horse. "GIDDY UP!"

The ride ended and Aten rubbed his tummy looking up at Joey. "Puppy…"

Joey looked down at the purple and brown-eyed chibi who rubbed its belly. "You hungry?" Aten nodded.

They got a bag of popcorn and they gave the chibis a handful to eat. A flock of birds landed and Aten watched the birds cock their heads at him. Aten walked up to them cautiously and threw a few pieces of popcorn at the birds. When the birds clamored for the treat, he smiled.

"OHHHHHHHHH BIRDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aten looked up and saw Anzu running towards the birds with her arms stretched. Aten reached out for a small bird and cuddled it running back to Marik and Joey.

"I love birdy-boos! Birds are like friendship! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Aria ran to Malik and clutched her popcorn tightly. Marik and Seto let out irritated growls.

"What are you doing here?" Marik snorted.

"I was told by my bossie-wossie to come to workie poo so I can get money which is friendly!"

Aten timidly chewed on a popcorn.

"Your money isn't friendly, Anzu."

"But it is! Money is like friendship!"

The group brought their bag of popcorn with them as they walked. Anzu followed them. "I love friends and friendship! Rides are like friendship!"

Aten began to cry as he walked beside Joey. Joey picked him up and rocked him.

"Anzu, you are scaring Aten!"

"No I'm not!"

Seto turned to Anzu. "Just….shut…..up."

Anzu smiled blankly at Seto. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around him. "I LOVE YOU, SETO! I WANNA HAVE YOUR LITTLE SETOS!"

Seto cringed and shoved her away. He picked up Aria and continued to walk until they came to the Tunnel of Love. Marik took Malik's hand.

"Joey, Aten seems reluctant to leave you. Why don't you take him with you and Seto?"

Joey sat with Aten and Aria sat beside Seto. Aria cuddled beside Seto.

"I wove you, Unkie Seto."

"Me, too, sweetie."

Malik and Marik sat in a boat by themselves a couple of boats away. Anzu, unfortunately, decided to ride. She was in another boat behind Malik and Marik.

The boats entered the dark tunnel and Marik smiled as he sat beside his hikari.

//Well….it's been a while since we've done this, hikari-tenshi.//

/Yeah. It's been too long./

//Finally….we are alone.//

Marik reached to Malik's jeans.

//……Yami…what are you doing?……oh…….Do you think that's wise? Gods…..//

Aria smiled and heard a moan behind her a few boats away. She knew it was Malik.

"Mom, are you pretending to be a ghost?"

/Yami…Aria's gonna know what we are…….don't stop..yami…./

Malik let out another moan and a groan.

"Mom's being a ghost! I can be a ghost, too! OOOOOO!!!!!! Lookie, Unkie Seto, I'm a big scawy ghost like mom! Mom! Are you having fun?"

"YES! YES!"

"Yeah! Mom and Daddy Marik are both having fun!"

Seto bit his lip trying not to laugh at the innocence of the girl and the opportunity of the yami to take advantage of his hikari in such a public place.

"TUNNELS OF LOVE ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP! MARIK AND MALIK ARE BEING FRIENDS AGAIN!"

A whimper was heard from Malik and Aria giggled. "Mom is afwaid of the dark."

When the ride was almost over, Marik released Malik and removed a tissue from his hand. Aten was asleep in Joey's arms.

Marik stepped off of the ride and growled. "That's it!" Marik took Anzu and lifted up the lid of a trashcan. He threw her into the trash can and replaced the lid.

"It smells...like the sweet smell of friendship!" Anzu's voice was muffled by the trashcan.

"Garbage is like friendship! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"

Marik put a cinderblock on the lid so she couldn't find her way out. He picked up the sleeping Aten and kissed the chibi.

"Let's go home, son."

Seto turned to Marik. "Don't tell me you and Malik…."

Marik snickered as he held his son.

"Great…now I gotta have the Tunnel of Love cleaned."

"Wouldn't be the first time I did it in the tunnel of love, Seto."

Seto wrinkled his nose. "Ewww….."

Next chappie: FLUFFY LEMON!!!!!!!! RYOU X BAKURA.

Updates: I will update Wednesday. I move to Canada on Friday. So, this story should be done by Thursday.


	40. Unsupervised

Unsupervised

Mrs. Flannery stood in front of her supervisor holding the file of Ryou Thomas Bakura in her hand.

"Ryou is a good kid, sir. The children looked well cared for."

Mr. Jocasta leaned forward on his desk. "Mrs. Flannery. Ryou's file is not very promising. He attempted suicide and has suffered a severe case of PTS. To top it all off, his legal guardian, Isis Ishtar, is no where to be found. I do not think it is in the interest of those children to keep them in an environment where one of them has exhibited suicidal tendencies."

"But, sir, Ryou went through quite an ordeal when they brought him home from his abduction."

Jocasta shook his head. "If his guardian had been present, this entire situation could have been averted. But Isis has been negligent in her duties. We already have several potential homes for each of them."

"Ryou is a good parent and so is Bakura. Those kids didn't look malnourished when I was there. The boy was underweight, but it is my understanding that he was also abducted along with Ryou."

"When Ryou's father was arrested, we were going to put him in a boys' home. But, Isis Ishtar requested custody. Now, she is doing nothing to make sure that Malik, her brother, and Ryou, her foster child are cared for. Mrs. Flannery, we have no choice. We have people all ready to take them."

Judith folded her arms. "You know, if we take Ryou away from his children and his home, don't you think that this will jeopardize his recovery?"

"On the other hand, it would give him some stability. He would have an adult with him all the time to make certain that he is cared for emotionally and physically. I read the medical reports from Dr. Zira. Ryou reported hearing a voice in his head. I want to keep Aria and Aten safe from that. That is our purpose, Mrs. Flannery. We must assure that the children of Domino are in a safe and healthy environment. I'm not so sure that Aria and Aten are in a safe environment."

"But Bakura and Ryou appear to be good fathers."

"That's another thing, Mrs. Flannery. It's one thing to have no guardian there, and it's another thing to have 4 boys, two of which are….let's say…"involved" …take care of these kids."

"But the children looked fine. Why are you talking like this? As long as the kids are cared for, why does it matter that Ryou and Bakura are involved?"

"It's not the fact that they are involved, Mrs. Flannery. Both Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura are minors who are unsupervised. We have every right to step in if we feel those two are being neglected. Now. We have several families lined up for adoption. This one man as been waiting for some time to adopt a foster child. I'll give him a call now. You go write the letter for the authorities."

Flannery returned to her desk with the file. She sighed as she went to her computer and typed out the following letter:

To Whom it May Concern,

It is the decision of Child Services in the best interest of Aria Kanika Itemri and Aten Bakari Itemri to remove them from the care of their parents, Bakura Itemri and Ryou Thomas Bakura due to a lack of stable environment.

It is also the decision of Child Services to remove Ryou Thomas Bakura and Malik Osiris Ishtar from the guardianship of Isis Ishtar until such time as she can resume responsible guardianship of the two minors in question.

From, Mrs. Judith Flannery.

*observes moment of silence for end of fic *

Ok, Guys…I plan to have the first chappie of Watch Over Me out on Saturday, Sunday latest. Let's see…the story will still be rated R since there will be a few lemons. YOU CAN'T DENY ME MY LEMONS! If I find a good reason to up the rating I will, but for now, the story will be rated R. Umm…Anzu bashing next chappie, too. I'm gonna fit in a Yugi x Yami the next fic, too. I haven't really dealt with them in the past, but I'll need them for my next story.


End file.
